Les Dragons Jumeaux
by Akiooame
Summary: Tout a commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue. Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires. (/!\Drug, expériences médicales, enfants soldats)
1. Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau né d'Enka

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

 **Love you guys**

Le nouveau née, 6 mois

À l'Orphelina à Enka 

A L'orphelina Sainte Pétronille à Enka on connaissait parfaitement celle que tous nommaient avec crainte la Directrice. On utilisait son nom en échange de l'obéissance des enfants qui le murmuraient avec crainte comme on ose à peine évoquer les fantômes et les monstres. Enka était un pays hivernal, insulaire, coupé du continent par une mer violente et capricieuse. C'était un terreaux idéal pour certaines installations de mauvaises réputations, La Directrice menait l'un d'eux d'une main de fer.

Les nones de l'établissement de Sainte Pétronille avaient appris à apprécier les visites strictement professionnelles de cette femme intimidante toujours en tailleur écarlate. Si on ignorait tout de sa véritable identité, on savait qu'elle venait une fois par trimestre à l'Orphelina, elle repartait presque systématiquement avec des enfants qu'elle emmenait dieu sait où.

Enka était à lors en pleine guerre civile, les orphelinats devaient parquer les enfants en surplus, et les religieuses cédaient donc volontiers les pupilles de la nation. Même à des femmes aux objectifs plus qu'ambiguës si ce n'étaient inconnus. On savait vaguement que l'Institut menait des expériences sur des enfants, du genre qu'on ne voulait pas qu'opérer sur sa propre progéniture mais qui ne dérangeaient nullement si on l'effectuait sur des orphelins sans attache.

Cette fois ci la Directrice était venu avec une adolescente en blouse blanche, nattée, un air survolté et affirmé. La directrice venait toujours accompagné d'un médecin de sa compagnie nébuleuse qui procédait aux inspections des enfants. Si un médecin trouvait parmi les locataires du pensionna un candidat les satisfaisants, il faisait signe à la Directrice et cette dernière décidait si oui ou non elle prendrait la bouche à nourrir. Généralement, la Directrice se fiait à son instinct là où les médecins qu'elle rameutait avec elle exposaient toutes sortes d'arguments scientifique.

La Mère suppérieure arriva avec panache pour son rendez vous trimestriel. Les deux femmes échangèrent des politesses hypocrites, puis la Mère mena les deux extérieurs dans une salle où elle avait regroupé le nouvel arrivage d'enfants. Dix-sept, tous plus jeune que 4 ans, et de toutes les villes dévastées de là régions. En entendant que certain venait de Gdrast, la ville qui avait subie une attaque chimique, le docteur élimina deux d'entres eux. Les autres provenaient de villes détruites par le feu ou les armes, comme aucun élément survenus n'avait put altérer sur le long terme la santé des rejetons, elle les examina.

Après son inspection docteur ordonna à six d'entre eux d'avancer, le septième, un bébé de quelques mois, elle le porta elle même jusqu'à la femme en rouge. La Directrice en sélectionna trois, comme on s'approprie des bêtes de sommes. Elle ne demanda pas leur nom, la doctoresse qui l'accompagnait plaça autour de leur poignets trois numéro et ce fut tout.

C'est ici que 712 fut choisit avec 456 et 237 par la Directrice. 456 était un môme de 2 ans, 237 une gamine de 4, puisque la Directrice refusait toute progéniture plus âgé et 712 venait d'atteindre, supposait on, son 6e mois. Tous les trois venaient d'un carnage produit à Enhtry, une sombre histoire de bombe. Ils n'étaient pas parentés, puisque la Directrice ne prenait jamais de famille, ou séparait les frères les sœurs.

La Mère suppérieure, remercia courtoisement. La voiture transportant les enfants disparut dans le brouillard. Jamais plus aucun de ces enfants ne foula le sol d'Enka.


	2. Chapitre 2: L'embryon de l'Est

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

 **Love you guys**

L'embryon, 9 mois 

Dans les plaines de l'Est 

Batbayr regarda tendrement son épouse l'éclat pétillant de ses yeux se reflétait dans la joie de sa femme. Il posa une main affectueuse sur son ventre prohiminant, elle émit un couinement surpris à l'attouchement avant de se remettre au travail. Avec habitude, elle tendait les peaux de bêtes composant leur Yourte, son mari achevait d'en dresser l'ossature en bois. Il fallait terminer leur besogne avant la nuit.

Gantulga se rapprocha amicalement du jeune couple. Comme s'était la première fois que le camp changeait depuis leur mariage, c'était la première fois qu'ils dressaient eux même leur Yourte. Le chef de clan proposa son aide que Batbayr, en plein combat avec sa besogne accepta avec joie. "Batbayr" s'exclama le grand guerrier à tresses en soulevant une armature. "Tu as de la chance Enhtuya, la plus belle femme de notre village t'es choisis pour époux malgré ta maladresse!" Le deux membres du couple rosirent adorablement.

" Gantulga mon frère" plaisanta le futur père " Ne dis pas des chose pareille! Elle pourrait changer d'avis!"

"Pas avec ce petit gars qui ne va tarder à sortir!" L'homme ursidé éclata dans un grand rire franc. "C'est pour combient de temps?"

"Erdenechimeg notre chaman dit que ce ne devrait plus tarder à présent" éclaircit l'enfante une main inconsciemment posée sur son sein. "Ce sera un fils" assura t elle "Un fils fort et courageux, comme son père"

Gantulga ne retient pas un rire sauvage, presque hystérique. "Si il a le courage de son père ce petit n'a pas fini de courir! Batbayr est l'homme le plus pleutre de la tribue!" Étonnement, ce fut Enhtuya qui sermonna leur chef et le congédia avec humeur.

"Pisse une flaque et regarde-toi dedans" ponctua t elle. Le grand gaillard battit en retraite non sans rire à gorge déployée. "Et toi ne laisse à pas ta femme la tâche de te défendre!" Batbayr rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

La clameur de sabot battant le sol au loin lui fit lever le nez. Au son, il y avait une vingtaine de cavaliers. Batbayr fronça le nez, contrarié. Les chasseurs de leur tribut n'exédaient pas la dizaine, et le soleil était trop haut pour leurs retours. "Enhtuya va te cacher dans la Yourte de Gantulga" sa femme le considéra, interdite. "Dépêches toi bon sang!" Elle courut rejoindre Erdenechimeg qui part de grands signes lui ordonnait de venir. Son regard rubis accrocha celui ambré de son époux, et celui ci força un sourire rassurant avant d'empoigner son cimetaire.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se virent vivants.


	3. Chapitre 3: Un nourrisson à L'Institut

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Mention spéciale a Sakura-Sabertooth**

 **Merci pour ton jolie petit message, et de suivre la fic, et de la mettre en favori :p J'espère que la suite correspondra a te fera plaisir :p**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 6 mois et deux semaines

L'Institut de Biorn

L'Institut de Biorn n'était pas la seule de son genre. Elle avait deux soeurs, celle de Fiore cachée dans les Monts Phenix et celle de Pergrande perdue dans les steppes de l'Est. Si les trois institutions partageaient leurs resultats respectifs, elles restaient en compétition. La Directrice de l'Institut de Biorn, une ile isolée dans le cercle polaire de l'extrême sud ne menait pas son Institut comme ses consoeurs.

Elle sélectionnait ses sujets plus jeunes que les deux autres organismes. Ainsi elle pouvait formater leurs esprits à sa convenance par une éducation adaptée. La Directrice ne souhaitait pas qu'un de ses cobayes s'échappe comme ce fut le cas de M7687, un sujet de Fiore qui avait réussit à s'enfuir après l'implantation réussit du lacrima Poison dans son oragnisme. Sa disparition, compte tenu du faible pourcentage de réussite de cette opération, était une véritable perte et honte. La Directrice préférait donc dépenser de l'énergie et de l'argent à éduquer proprement ses propres sujets d'expérimentations.

De même, elle avait apprit des erreurs du précédent directeur. Avant de tenter une implantation sans préparation, elle affectait de faire suivre a ses sujets un programme médicamenteux et physique strict destiné à renforcer leur corps afin de supporter l'opération. Ainsi, même si celle ci échouait, les sujet avaient une chance de survie plus élevée, bien qu'elle resta moindre. Les 'Echecs' étaient reconvertit en gardiens dans le centre ou vendu, parfois à des milices, des pays ou parfois a des particuliers.

Cette gestion particulière faisait de l'Institut de Biorn la plus prolifique des trois.

Dès son retour d'Enka la Directrice avait confié 237 à Latran, et 456 à Lorenzo, un de ses éducateurs les plus expérimenté comme les enfants plus agées étaient plus difficiles à gérer. Puis elle s'était tournée vers Priscille, le médecin qui l'avait accompagné à l'orphelinat, qui portait toujours 712 dont elle avait eu la charge durant tout le voyage, et lui avait concédé le garçon. Chaque médecin, une vingtaine en tout, suivait approximativement une dizaine d'enfants, cependant, 712 était la toute première affectation de Priscille. En effet, seule les médecins les plus compétents du Laboratoire avait le privilège d'éduquer un Sujet.

On avait toujours refusé ce droit à Priscille malgré sa grande compétence en raison de son caractère trop expensif, instable, inhumain et parfois sadique. Ses inclinaisons à la cruauté l'écartait des responsabilités maternelles. Cependant, la Directrice avait profité du voyage pour observer le comportement de son médecin, il était temps d'accorder à la jeune femme son premier essaye. Et quoi de mieux qu'un sujet excessivement jeune, donc plus malléable pour débuter.

Priscille fut la première personne que 712 associa à un parent.


	4. Chap4: Un nouveau-né chez les Faucons

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Mention spéciale a Sakura-Sabertooth**

 **Merci pour ton jolie petit message, et de suivre la fic, et de la mettre en favori :p J'espère que la suite correspondra a tes attentes :p**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Le nouveau-né, une heure

Les plaines de l'Est

Yesugei était un mercenaire de renom. Il était bâtit comme un ours, le visage sévère et émacié, une barbe féroce nattée sur le côté de son menton crochue. Il était un des seuls homme de l'Est à avoir vécus suffisamment longtemps pour que ses cheveux grisaillent, mais son corps n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur exceptionelle. Il dirigeait la troupe mercenaire des Faucons Pourpre que le Khan lui même redoutait. Il n'avait pas de scrupule à piller les villages nomades de son pays pour s'assurer quelques conforts. Leur troupe ne laissait pas de survivant, jamais, comme une règle, un code auquel personne ne dérogeait. Ce jour la aussi, la troupe avait tué tous les habitants du campement nomade.

Aussi, il avait d'abord crut à un mirage lorsque les pleurs d'un nourrisson avaient résonné comme le chant hanté d'un revenant vengeur. Il s'était dirigé vers les berges du fleuve Hovghood nuur d'ou provenait le son improbable. Il y avait une femme étendue sur le dos, une villageoise qui avait tenté de s'enfuir et qu'un de ses hommes avait tué sans doute. Elle avait du penser s'échapper par la rivière, ses pieds baignait dans l'eau. Il s'était avancé un peu plus comme le bruit strident ne se tarissait pas.

Et la il l'avait vu.

Encore à demi coincé dans le vagin mortifère de sa mère à la gorge tranchée, il avait vu avec horreur le buste d'un nourrisson dépasser du carcan cadavérique. Le nouveau né se débattait avec le sang, le liquide amniotique, l'eau et hurlait, hurlait, hurlait. L'image de cette femme morte, les yeux exorbités et la bouche tut dans un dernier hurlement de terreur, et de cet enfant du diable, s'accrochant à la vie sans savoir ce qu'elle était, comme mue par un instinct transcendant, comme s'il volait l'existence de sa mère l'avait révulsé. Il avait voulut tuer ce monstre au yeux rubis, aussi pourpre que le sang de sa mère qui l'étouffait.

Mais il n'avait pas put.

Pas par pitié ou compassion. Sa lame avait ôté la vie un grand nombre de femmes, veillards ou enfants. Non. Mais par crainte des esprits et des démons. A L'Est, la barrière entre le superstition et la réalité était mince, on redoutait les esprits malins qu'on apaisait par des cérémonies chamaniques. Yesugei n'avait pas osé tuer l'être blasphématoire par peur d'être maudit. Tout le monde connaissait les légendes dans l'Est. Les enfants nées de mères mortes, ou les Yasha pour ceux qui y croyaient, apportaient les fléaux et les opprobres de leur vivants, cependant, ils étaient bien plus dangereux morts.

Yesugei ne souhaitait pas s'infliger une vie de tourmente.

Il l'avait tiré d'un coup sec par les pieds de l'emprise sépulcrale, emmailloté dans la tunique imbibé de liquide carmin de sa mère qu'il avait arraché, peu soucieux de laisser un corps nu derrière lui. On ne procédait pas aux extrêmes onctions dans sa troupe. Les bêtes dévoreraient bien assez vite les cadavres. Quand il était revenu auprès de ses hommes, ces derniers avaient charié sa nouvelle trouvaille à renfort de commentaires graveleux. Un seul regard les avait fait taire.

Les hommes avaient comprit. Yesugei venait peut être épouser la paternité, cela n'amadouait pas son caractère hargneux pour autant.


	5. Chap5: Le Sujet de Priscille

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 6 mois et 2 semaine

Institut de Biorn, pouponnière

Castille travaillait depuis presque quarante ans pour l'Institut. Elle était la depuis is longtemps, que même les plus vieux de l'organisation ne se souvenaient pas de son embauche. La Directrice elle même aurait été incapable de placer une date sur son arrivée. Les enfants avaient pour habitude de l'appelaient Nani, parce qu'elle se déplaçait doucement, qu'elle n'élevait jamais la voix, qu'elle avait l'autorité austère des nourrices et qu'après chaque examen, elle récompensait les enfants sages avec des bonbons et des mots d'encouragement.

On ne savait pas quel poste elle occupait précisément, mais on se tournait toujours vers elle à la moindre question et elle semblait toujours devancer de trois coups le commun des mortels. La vielle femme courbé au visage aussi épaté qu'un lune était invariablement présente aux archives.

Castille n'avait put empêcher un haussement de sourcil lorsque Priscille était entré dans la salle, un nourrisson endormi dans les bras, pour récupérer le formulaire K987. Ce dernier concernait les attributions de Sujet et la doyenne avait peine a croire que Priscille, en dépit de ses grandes qualités scientifiques ait gagné le droit d'élever un sujet.

Elle connaissait la femme, chef du laboratoire, Priscille brillait par ses inventions et sa curiosité. Cependant, la jeune femme trouvait des plaisirs dans les actes barbares, les expérimentations, et seul les découvertes scientifiques semblaient lui apporter quelques joies. Elle ne se mêlait avec aucun de ses semblables qui la jugeait folle, glauque et dangereuse. Castille fut prise de court quand la jeune femme lui confia avec un oeil pétillant qu'elle venait d'obtenir la garde de 712.

"Ah Madame Castille, j'aurais besoin du formulaire H76, vous savez ou ils sont rangés?"

"Les formulaires pour débuter les expérimentations médicales?" La scientifique hocha la tête. Elle portait déjà sa blouse blanche et son célèbre chignon. "N'est ce pas un peu tot pour celui la?" s'enquit elle tout en cherchant le formulaire demandé.

"Madame Castille, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour récolter des données" sermonna t elle faussement la doyenne. "Il faut que je fasse des analyses et des tests le plus rapidement possible, vous comprenez je veux commencer son traitement. Entre le sixième et le huitième mois, le nourrisson commence à développer ses émotions, la conscience du soit, a reconnaitre les visages et les comportement normaux. Il faut absolument que je l'habitue aux médicaments et aux examens avant son huitième mois"

"La Directrice préconise de creer un attachement affectif avec le sujet avant de le mettre en situation de stress" rappela simplement la veille femme mais déjà Priscille se projetait dans un charabia médical que la doyenne ne comprenait pas. Elle crut repérer les mots Xovatoxin et Betokyxalin qui étaient deux molécules inventées par la jeune femme mais qui n'avait pas encore suivit l'ensemble du protocole et n'étaient donc pas encore autorisés.

"Vous disiez quelque chose?" s'interrompit soudain la scientifique. Castille se contenta d'un sourire poli et tendit le formulaire requis. Il ne servait à rien de dialoguer avec Priscille, elle avait l'autorité pour appliquer ses idées, et l'entêtement de ne pas se remettre en question. "Ah Merci! Vous allez voir Madame Castille, je vais faire de ce petit la plus grande réussite de l'établissement!"

Castille regarda s'éloigner l'étrange paire sans commentaire. Au pire l'Institut perdrait juste un sujet d'expérimentation, ils se remplaçait aisément. D'ailleurs Lorenzo et Latran arrivaient avec deux autres enfants. Castille leur tendit deux formulaires K987 avec le sourire. C'était une journée ordinaire à l'Institut.


	6. Chap6: La corvé de Khogen Baki

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, Premier jour

Plaine de l'Est, Campement des Faucons Pourpre

Khojen Beki était le bras droit des Faucons Pourpre. Bossu, défiguré par une vilaine balafre qui lui mangeait le côté, des brulures profondes laissées sur tout l'hémisphère droit de son visage et par un nez raccourcis par un coup de gourdin, l'homme ressemblait aux gardiens de geôle des donjons obscurs. Il connaissait Yesugei depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus discuter ses decisions arbitraires. L'homme avait réussit à survire depuis tant d'années que le respect pour sa longévité valait toutes les justifications du monde.

Ce jour la Khojen Beki n'avait pas participé à au rapt du village nomade, avec une garnison, il avait été chargé de garder le campement des Faucons établit à la culminance d'une colline. Quand il avait vu, et entendu, le chef revenir avec un nourrisson braillard, il avait cru a un rêve. Puis, Yesugei avait expliqué la situation, et comme tout habitant de l'Est, Khojen Beki avait salué l'initiative de son supérieur. On ne plaisantait avec les Yasha dans l'Est. Même les guerriers les plus désabusés et endurcis craignaient les retombées néfastes de ce que les pays voisins appelaient négligemment des superstitions.

Ce que Khojen Beki n'avait pas prévu, fut ce qui se déroula ensuite. Puisque Yesugei n'avait pas la patience de s'occuper d'une progéniture, il lui en confia la charge. Les arguments étaient valables. Khojen Beki avait rejoint la garnison après que des barbares aient brulé sa maison. Si lui en avait réchappé aux prix d'un visage défiguré, sa femme et ses trois enfants avaient périt ce jour la. Contrairement à la plupart des hommes, dont Yesugei, il avait donc eut l'expérience de la paternité.

Yesugei lui colla donc la garde du nourrisson comme on distribue une corvée à un mousse. Et Khojen Beki l'avait accepté, parce même si s'occuper d'un Yasha n'avait rien de tentant, on ne discute pas les ordres de son patron, particulièrement lorsque celui ci était un sanguinaire réputé.

Yesugei balança la chose gesticulante dans les bras de son second, trop heureux de se débarrasser de cette nuisance sonore qu'il rêvait déjà d'étriper. Son subordonné la réceptionna par miracle et la berça comme il l'avait fait plusieurs décennies dans le passé avec ses propres enfants. Yasha ou non, cette chose devait avoir les même réactions qu'un bébé humain, du moins espérait le second. Le nourrisson s'endormi presque immédiatement, pour le plus grand soulagement du 'père' et du chef de la garnison qui gratifia son bras bras d'un sourire appréciateur.

"Bon sang" jura t il "J'ai crus que jamais ce diable se tairait!" il donna une taloche bourrue à l'autre.

Khojen Beki n'osa pas soulever que si Yesugei avait tenu plus proprement le petit, jamais il n'aurait eu à subir le tapage de ses effusions. Mais en son fort intérieur, il se congratula. Lorsqu'il s'enquit du nom de la chose qu'il allait devoir élever, Yesugei cligna des yeux ne semblant pas comprendre. Khojen Beki soupira, dans son malheur le Yasha avait de la chance que ce soit lui sa nourrice. Jamais le nourrisson n'aurait survécus avec Yesugei comme unique parent.

"Puisque tu l'a trouvé près d'une rivière, il sera Ryos, l'Esprit du Fleuve et des marées"

"Qu'importe" trancha Yesugei qui se détournait déjà pour desceller son cheval. "Contentes toi d'en faire quelque chose d'utile, on a pas besoin d'une bouche qui ne sert à rien"


	7. Chap7 Le bègue sous Froboloxine

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 3ans et demi

Salle 546

Priscille tirait par le bras 712. La traction déséquilibrait l'enfant qui trébuchait sur ses propres chaussons. Il savait marcher, courir et même sauter, mais son corps étonnement robuste pour son age et sa surprenante endurance ne l'aidait en rien. Madame le trainer avec trop de force, presque brutalité. Le jeune pensionnaire avait l'esprit qui tournait à plein régime. Sa journée repassait dans sa tête. Il cherchait l'erreur qu'il avait commise, celle responsable de la mauvaise humeur de Madame.

Il ne la trouvait pas.

Cependant il savait qu'elle devait être là. Quelques part. Madame s'arrêta devant une porte dont l'écriteau branlant indiquait un numéro. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer, entrant férocement. D'un geste ample elle poussa le garçon nerveux au centre de la pièce, la lumière blafarde semblait l'aveugla et il eut un instant l'impression de se retrouver sous les projecteur d'un tribunal. Il se tortilla avec mal aise mais n'osa pas protester. Dès qu'il parlait, Madame avait cette expression mécontente qui lui donnait des frisson dans l'échine.

"Castille!" appela Priscille impérieusement. Une chaise se tourna en grinçant. La veille dame souriante offrit à la scientifique un regard composé, puis détailla 712.

"Encore lui?" Un hochement de tête confirma la supposition. La Vielle dame se leva en soupirant avant d'approcher. Priscille avait fortement négligé le nourrisson dans ses premiers mois, elle l'avait traité comme un rat de laboratoire, le nourrissant, l'abreuvant, lui administrant ses concoctions puis le parquant à la pouponnière. L'enfant avait frôlé la mort de nombreuses fois, la médication autant fautive que le délaissement dont il était la victime. On avait assigné Castille à la supervision de la mère de substitution avant de prévenir un décès prématuré du sujet. Pour le plus grand désagrément de Prsicille, sa mise sous tutelle l'obligeait à avoir l'aval de Castille pour chaque nouveau traitement, ou nouvelle expérience qu'elle désirait entreprendre sur son Sujet.

712 connaissait par conséquent intimement Castille, Madame l'emmenait voir la femme impersonnelle régulièrement. Il comparaissait devant elle après ses sessions journalières d'examuns', Castille reportait cliniquement tous les resultats dans son grands cahier noir. La veille dame à la figure aimable trompeuse avait une méthode d'éducation draconienne, et stricte qu'elle avait transmise à Priscille. L'enfant ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, la veille femme répétait qu'il était en retard dans son évolution, et il lui devait la discipline de fer de Madame.

"Il bégaye toujours?" s'enquit Castille dont le dos courbé trahissait son age.

"La Froboloxine altère la zone de Broca cérébrale, ce sera surement permanent" confirma Priscille en ajoutant quelques explications brèves sur les effects spécifique de la Froboloxine. "De toute façon il n'a pas besoin de savoir parler, " conclut elle. Castille comprenait Priscille, elle même aurait pris la même decision. Les gains n'excédaient pas les efforts et le temps nécessaire au traitement d'un bègue.

Elle se tourna vers le petit qui peinait à rester immobile. "712 comment te sens tu aujourd'hui?" L'enfant savait pertinemment que sa réponse importait peu puisque invariablement, quelques soit celle ci, Castille réagissait de la même manière apathique.

"B-bb-bien" L'entente de sa prononciation incorrecte indisposa les deux femmes qui partagèrent un regard entendu. Il baissa la tête, les joues rouges. Il bloquait sur des syllabes, ou en allongeait allongeait d'autre malgré tous ses efforts. Les mots ne venait simplement pas correctement, ils butaient dans sa gorges, semblant vouloir l'étouffer. Les deux adultes se détournèrent de lui et débutèrent une discussion trop compliquée pour lui. 712 ne s'en formalisa pas, il préféra se diriger vers les jeux posés par terre, dans le coin droit du bureau froid et s'y afférer.

"J'ai besoin d'un autre formulaire R54" requit la scientifique. Castille la détailla nonchalamment, elle se rassit sur son siège, un sourcils haussé. "Pour de la Métyphaline"

"La molécule que tu as crée l'année dernière? Elle n'a pas encore été cliniquement approuvée, n'est ce pas dangereux?"

Priscille s'offusqua.

"Dangeureux" éructa t elle authentiquement choquée. "Je pensais que nous avions passé le cap ou je devais justifier mes traitements" déplora elle, cependant, elle ne résista pas a étaler son raisonnement. Tous a l'Institut savait l'amour que la jeune femme portait à ses créations, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de mettre en exergue son raisonnement, sa démarche, ou les effets de ses produits. Elle adoptait alors un vocabulaire simple, comme si elle faisait la lesson à des enfants dissidents, par pur condescendante. Sans doute cela lui donnait un vague sentiment de supériorité.

"La plupart des sujets meurs de l'Implantation car leur corps ne sont pas apte a recevoir une telle quantité d'énergie, ce qui cause la dégradation et l'implosion de l'hote. Mais les sujets meurs aussi cérébralement suite à la désintégration rapide des neurotransmetteurs survenant dès l'implantation du lacrima. Nous en faisons les frais depuis l'expérience E675" Elle faisait référence à une Implantation datant de douze ans qui avait été un succès. Le corps de l'hôte avait supporté le lacrima, malheureusement, la pauvre fille était entrée dans un état végétatif. L'institut avait été contrainte d'éliminer le sujet. Tous les sujets survivants à l'opération subissaient le même schémat depuis.

Depuis , le laboratoire testait diverses combinaisons pour comprendre la cause de ces morts cérébrales. Priscille avait crée la Métyphaline en se basant sur les relevés de M7687. Elle avait remarqué le taux anormalement haut de Myéline du garçon et avait composé une molécule stimulant leur production. Le produit avait cependant de nombreux effets secondaire et il lui avait fallu sept ans pour créer une composante viable. Depuis, elle se battait contre la lenteur administrative qui l'empêchait d'injecter son produit dans les veines de 712.

"La Métyphaline développe le flux de myéline dans le cerveaux. Son administration devrait permettre au corps d'accepter la stimulation du lacrima." Plaida encore la jeune femme qui haissait devoir justifier ses produits. Elle était génie et chef de laboratoire, ces titres seuls devaient la prémunir de ce genre de désagrément. "Cependant, c'est un médicament qui agit sur le long terme, il faut au moins quatre ans pour qu'il atteignent son seuil effectif" Castille hocha compréhensivement la tête. Il avait déjà été prouvé que les enfants acceptaient mieux l'Implantation si elle survenait avant les dix ans. Attendre que le traitement soit homologué prendrait encore au moins huit ans.

La veille femme pesa le pour et le contre. Elle connaissait les capacités de Priscille, jamais une chercheuse n'avait donné naissance à autant d'inonvations fructueuses. Elle regarda 712 qui jouait gaiement avec les cubes de couleurs. Que valait la vie d'un sujet après tout? Avec un sourire poli, elle donna le formulaire R54.


	8. Chap8: Le Nouvel Homme des Faucons

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 6 ans

Plaine de l'Est, Campement des Faucons Pourpre

"Ryos vient par là" L'enfant qui s'amusait avec un des nombreux chiens du campement se releva immédiatement. Khogen Beki était un instructeur sévère qui punissait lourdement les écarts mais récompensait la discipline. Ryos avait appris rapidement à suivre ses directives aveuglément. Il rejoignit son éducateur au pas de course, et ce dernier lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. "Brave petit" le félicita t il.

D'une tape sur l'épaule, Khogen fit comprendre au petit qu'il devait s'assoir sur un des tabourets qui pullulaient aux abords des tantes. L'enfant s'exécuta, il eut un instant envie de balancer ses pieds dans le vide, mais ne sachant pas comment réagirait son tuteur, il s'abtient et patienta dans la plus parfaite immobilité. Khogen sortit de sa manche un de ses multiples couteaux, on avait jamais trop de couteaux sur soi, et l'approcha du scalp de son apprentis. Lorsqu'une mèche sombre tomba au sol, Ryos tressaillit à la sensation mais ne fit aucun commentaire. On ne lui avait jamais coupé les cheveux auparavant, aussi il s'interrogeait mais n'osait pas poser de questions.

"Ah Khogen" Le coiffeur improvisé n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre le ton trainant de Yesugei. "Tu lui fait le Daah Urgeeh? Tu sais que c'est un truc de bonne femme? " Khogen grogna comme un muffle sa désapprobation.

"La tradition est importante" se contenta t il de maugréer. Bien sur, cette coupe informelle ne respectait en rien le protocole du Daah Urgeeh, normalement c'était la mère qui devait couper les cheveux avec un ciseaux serti d' un rubans bleu. Pas sur que la variante de Khogen, un homme sans parenté avec un couteaux soit très usuelle, mais qui y accordait de l'importance de toute façon? "Ca lui fera pas de mal" conclut il en tranchant une autre mèche. Il se concentra sur son labeur encore quelques minutes tout en parlant avec Yesugei des dernières préparations pour leur prochain rapt.

"Voila c'est fini" Ryos ne resista pas à palper son crâne. Il eut la surprise de se découvrir coupé de près à l'exception d'une longue mèche sur l'arrière. Il regarda Khogen avec interrogation.

"Je suppose que je dois le faire?" demanda Yesugai, et comme il parlait à Khogen, ce dernier ignora l'enfant. Ryos ne comprenait pas trop de quoi parlait les adultes, le Daah Urgeeh lui était totalement étranger. Cependant, il comprit que c'était important, jamais Yesugei, qui n'interagissait pratiquement jamais avec lui, ne proposerait une interaction de son propre chef autrement.

Ryos était confus sur sa relation avec le chef des mercenaires. Yesugei ne s'occupait pas de lui, le laissant aux bons soin de Khogen Baki, mais si il donnait une directive, elle passait en priorité devant celle de son instituteur et nourrice. De même si on lui demandait qui était son père, aussi étrange que cela fut, il devait citer son nom. Yesugei passait parfois voir ses progrès au bökh, a l'équitation et au tir à l'arc, une remarque positive de sa part assurait la tranquillité, là ou un commentaire négatif promettait certain désagrément. La qualité de vie du garçon dépendait directement de Yesugei mais c'était Khogen Baki qui supervisait ses entrainements, le nourrissait et l'hébergeait dans sa tante.

"C'est toi le père" fit remarquer sagement le second.

Ryos n'appréciait pas qu'on fasse comme si il n'existait pas, mais il avait la présence d'esprit de rester silencieux. Le silence n'apportait jamais d'ennui là ou la parole pouvait entrainer des conséquences néfastes. Yesugei tira un tabouret et s'assis face à son 'fils'. Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur l'épaule du petit, plongeant leur regard ensemble. Ryos ne savait pas comment réagir, celui qui se proclamait son 'père' n'instaurait jamais cette proximité entre eux, veillant à garder des contacts distants.

"Энэрэнгүй та нарт хөгжил дэвшил, хүч чадлыг авчрах болно" dit solenellement en Khalkha Yesugei avant de se reveler et de s'addresser à Khogen "maintenant qu'il est un homme, apprends lui l'épée qu'on puisse enfin l'emmener avec nous" Khogen affirma qu'il le ferait, puis son supérieur partit sans se retourner. Il avait d'autres affaires.

"Enerengüi ta nart khögjil devshil, khüch chadlyg avchrakh bolno?" questionna l'enfant une fois seul avec sa nourrice. Sur le campement, on parlait le Burjat, comme la plupart des hommes venaient du nord des steppe, seul une poignée dont Yesugei et Khogen Baki, qui venait de l'extrême Est dialoguaient en Khalkha. Aussi l'enfant ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mots aux consonances inconnues.

"C'est un charme de protection" lui traduisit vaguement Khogen Baki. Ryos le regarda indécis ne sachant comment interpréter le fait que son père qui semblait rarement remarquer son existence place sur lui un sort de bonne fortune. "Vu ce qui t'attends, tu en auras besoin maintenant que tu es un Homme"

Ryos parut encore plus surprit, pour lui les autres mercenaires étaient des Hommes. Ils étaient Grandes, forts et puissants, tout son opposé. Il s'observa comme pour chercher un quelconque changement en lui mais n'en trouva aucun. Cependant si Khogen disait qu'il était un Homme, il le croyait.

L'instructeur lui ordonna de le suivre et Ryos obéit. Comme toujours.

* * *

1) Les phrase en mongole

La phrase Энэрэнгүй та нарт хөгжил дэвшил, хүч чадлыг авчрах болно signifie "Que la Plaine t'apportes force et prospérité"

Ce que dit rogue est la prononciation phonétique de cette phrase

2) Le Daah Urgeeh

Le Daah Urgeeh est une vrai cérémonie en Mongolie. On coupe les cheveux des garcons quand ils ont 3 ou 5 ans (selon l'âge dans le calendrier lunaire). Pour les filles c'est soit à 2 ans, soit à 4 ans. C'est une tradition boudhhiste. On dit même que si l'on ne fait pas cette cérémonie de coupe des cheveux l'enfant risque d'avoir mauvais caractère ou même d'être moins intelligent que la moyenne. Normalement c'est la mère qui le fait avec un ciseau auquel est noué un rubans bleu.

Pour un garçon cela représente le fait qu'il deviendra un homme fort qu'il vivra une vie prospère. On lui coupe les cheveux très courts et on lui laisse une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière du crâ les filles la première coupe de cheveux symbolise sa beauté lorsqu'elle sera une femme, et il est de coutume de lui couper les cheveux et de lui faire deux tresses sur le coté.Cette première coiffure était souvent conservée jusqu'aux environ de quatorze ans, et à partir de cet âge l'adolescente était autorisée à se laisser pousser les cheveux comme elle le souhaitait, mais ils devait être attachés.


	9. Chap9: le malade de la chambre 712

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 3 ans et demi

Chambre 712

712 renversa le plateaux avec furie. Les pilules tombèrent bruyamment comme un baquet de billes sur le sol, suivies du verre d'eau et de l'assiette. Priscille se figea et Castille plissa des paupières. C'était la première fois que 712 se rebellait à la prise de médicament, jamais auparavant l'enfant n'avait protesté. Il avalait toujours consciencieusement les petites boules rouges et vertes à chaque repas.

Mais depuis une semaine, il y avait une pilules bleu en plus, et celle là, 712 ne voulait plus l'ingurgiter. Plus jamais! Elle brulait son ventre, elle faisait tourner sa tête et lui donnait envie de vomir ou d'aller aux toilettes soulager des diarrhées.

"712" commença Priscille avec sombrement. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses prunelles étrécis des médicaments répandus au sol. Il s'agissait la du fruit de plusieurs années de labeur, elle permettrait pas que les caprices d'un gamin compromettent ses recherches. Sentant le danger, le Sujet courut se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Les talons de la scientifique calquaient avec fureur derrière lui. "Peut on savoir ce qui te prend sale..." Le rugissement furibond de Priscille qui s'approchait de lui main levée fut coupé par un mouvement sec de Castille dont les yeux vitreux ne se détachaient pas du Sujet. Priscille grinça des dents mais se soumit à l'autorité de la doyenne.

Celle ci s'approcha de 712 lentement. L'enfant s'était prostré, tremblant, apeuré. La vieille dame mit en évidence ses deux paumes ouvertes en signe d'apaisement, elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Quand il comprit que Castille ne le violenterait pas, il s'approcha d'elle avec hésitation. En récompense, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le complimenta sur son obéissance. Il eut même droit à un bonbon. Priscille derrière elle écumait de rage et se contenait difficilement.

"712 pourquoi as tu renversé les médicaments?" demanda posément l'ainé. L'énonciation de sa fautes fit se raidir l'enfant qui jeta un oeil inquiet par dessus l'épaule de Castille. Il rencontra les pupilles furieuses de sa "mère", aussitôt il se renferma sur lui même, terrifié. "Priscille très chère, pourriez vous nous laisser quelques instants? Pourquoi ne pas allez chercher quelqu'un pour nettoyer tout ça?"

La jeune femme considéra la demande, scandalisée. Etouffant un feulement frustré, elle sortit dans le couloir en claquant la porte pour signifier son mécontentement. Castille ne trésaillit même pas habituée à présent au tempérament houleux de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas le cas de 712 qui sursauta vivement contre elle avant se détendre sitôt son ombrageuses tutrice congédiée.

"712, expliques moi pourquoi tu as fais ça?" demanda t elle tendrement pour rassurer le gamin décomposé face à elle. L'enfant était littéralement mortifié par son action qu'il regrettait amèrement, il devait absolument leur faire comprendre. Il voulait obéir et être sage, mais ces pilules là, elles étaient trop pour lui. L'urgence le rendait pantelant, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge dont il ne ressortait que quelques gargouillement indistinct. Il prit une grande inspiration Castille patienta, elle savait que l'enfant bègue avait du mal à formuler des phrases complexes, il devait d'abord la formuler plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne soit compréhensible.

"L-ll-les L-LLL-es bbb-bbleu ff-font b-bb-bleu f-fffffffont mmmm-mal" La veille dame lui offrit un sourire mielleux et lui donna un bonbon pour le récompenser de son élocution. 712 le saisit timidement, rougissant de plaisir et de reconnaissance. Il s'était attendu à une sanction.

"712 tu sais pourquoi on te donne des médicaments." Piteusement, 712 hocha la tête. "Dis le"

Il essaya, il essaya vraiment. Mais il avait si peur, il était si anxieux, si oppressé qu'il ne parvenait plus à dire de simples mots. Cependant, Castille attendait, inflexible, qu'il énonce ce qu'on lui rabâchait chaque jours. Et il était trop bête pour réussir à répéter, et il se débattait avec sa propre bouches qui ne lui obéissait plus. L'enfant sentait les larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait envie de vomir.

"712" le rappel à l'ordre le claqua. Il sentait que l'indulgence de Castille arrivait à terme. Il devait vite suivre la consigne. Vite. Vite.

"PP-pppour pp-ppour pp-ppour pppppppp" Cette fois ses yeux chavirèrent et il éclata en sanglots pathétique. Castille renâcla de mécontentement, le béguètement du sujet l'agaçait. Elle avait trop d'ancienneté pour devoir s'occuper de tache aussi ingrate, maudite soit Priscille ! Si seulement la jeune femme savait se tenir, elle ne serait pas dans cette position douloureuse pour ses reins.

"712, tu ne sera pas puni pour cette fois" assura t elle, 712 baragouinna vaguement ce qui s'apparentait à des remerciements. Castille du se contrôler, les jérémiades incessantes du sujet abusait férocement sa mansuétude. "Cependant tu dois prendre tes médicaments. Ils te maintiennent en vie parce que tu es malade" péniblement elle se remit debout ignora les gémissements pathétiques et les soubresauts révulsés du sujet. Visiblement, il s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui épargne la pilule bleu. La doyenne jugea qu'il était grand temps de couper court a ces manifestations éplorées.

"Tu ne veux pas disparaitre n'est ce pas?" Le petit hoqueta lamentablement, secoua la tête. "Bien alors va ramasser tes médicaments" Il obéit, ses mains tremblèrent cependant lorsqu'il atteignit la pilule bleu. "Celle ci aussi 712" 712 pleurnicha mais s'exécuta.

Il amena les médicaments à ses lèvres. Son coeur battait si fort. Elles touchèrent sa langue. Il déglutit. Castille tiqua de la paupière. Terrifié, il avala rapidement. Ses larmes donnaient un gout plus salé que d'habitude. Castille le congratula et lui donna un bonbon que le petit absorba par défaut en pleurant. "Bien voila qui est réglé, et si nous allions chercher ta Mère à présent?"

712 se figea tout à fait à cette remarque. Il arrêta la doyenne tirant sur le bas de sa blouse pour attirer son attention. Ses grands yeux humides emplis d'effroi, il la suppliait péniblement par des monosyllables mécaniques. "nn-nnn-nnonn-n-n pp-plait pp-ppas M-mma C-cc-col cc-colère"

Castille soupira. Elle se tourna vers le sujet toujours à terre et commença d'un ton de reproche. "C'est toi qui l'a mise en colère" 712 gémit misérablement, chouinant. "Priscille ne veut que ton bien, elle est la seule qui ait accepté de te garder."

712 inclina la tête vaincu. Il connaissait l"histoire par coeur. Il venait d'un orphelinat, ses parents l'avaient abandonné là a cause de sa santé fragile. Personne n'avait voulut s'encombrer d'un enfant chétif, maligne et souffreteux, sauf elle...Elle, elle l'avait recueilli quand seul la mort semblait s'offrir à lui. Il lui devait tout.

"Elle crée des médicaments pour te soigner, elle travaille dure pour toi, et toi tu jettes le fruit de son labeur. Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un enfant reconnaissant" poursuivit elle doctorale. "Serais tu un enfant égoiste 712? Tu n'aime pas ta mère?" Le Sujet se ratanita plus encore, honteux.

Il l'aimait, bien sur qu'il aimait sa mère, mais ça faisait si mal et il avait si peur. Si peur. Comme il semblait vouloir dire quelques chose, Castille lui laissa le temps de s'exprimer. "J-jjje vv-v-veux" Elle encouragea le garçon d'un sourcils attentif "M-mm-exc-cc-cuser. J-jje aimm-mme m-mmma-mmma-ma-ma-mammmadd-dame" Castille lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui donna encore un bonbon.

La doyenne râla intérieurement, remettre dans le bon chemin de pensée les sujets était un des nombreux devoir des tuteurs. Elle avait passé l'age pour tout ça. Vivement que Priscille apprenne à gérer seule ses sujets, elle commençait à en avoir marre de toujours devoir réparer les boutades de la jeune scientifique.

"Ca c'est un gentil garçon. A partir de maintenant 712, tu prendra tes médicaments sans caprice. Les médicaments sont bons pour toi." Le Sujet sanglota, son ventre lui faisait déjà mal, et il voulait que ça s'arrête mais il jura. "Prisicille t'aime. Si tu es sage et que tu prends tes médicaments, elle sera très fière de toi " 712 voulait tellement faire plaisir à sa maman. Elle était la seule à le soigner. Si ce n'était pas pour elle, il serait mort car personne d'autre qu'elle ne voulait un garçon toujours alité. Il l'aimait fort, fort, fort.

Il baragouinna une promesse qui satisfit Castille.

Priscille revient quelques minutes plus tard. Elle trouva son Sujet calmé, épuisé et endormis. La femme de chambre nettoya la pièce. Au repas du soir, 712 avala tout ces cachets sans rechigner. Priscille lui ajouta un antispasmodique qui attenua les symptomes nauséeux du petit, 712 interpreta cela comme une marque d'amour. Il se dit que Castille disait vrai, Priscille l'aimait, pour la rendre fière, il s'astreint à un comportement exemplaire.

Bien sur Castille avait menti. Ehontement.

Mais bien sur, 712 lui l'avait cru. Sincèrement.


	10. Chap10: L'apprentis sabreur du campement

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 6 ans

Campement des Faucons pourpres, Plaine de l'Est

La vielle épée à la lame émoussé était de fer, la poignée en cuir, rongée par le temps et l'usure. La taille totale de l'objet dépassait celle de Ryos d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre. Son poids pesait et Ryos ne parvenait pas à la soulever correctement. A chaque tentative, il devait tirer si fort que son l'élan l'emportait et il finissait immanquablement les fesses sur le sol. Khogen Baki soupirait puis lui ordonnait de recommencer avec un professionnalisme monotone.

L'épée chuta de nouveau avec un bruit métalique. L'enfant en nage la fusilla du regard, comme si par sa volonté il pouvait désintégrer l'objet. Ses bras le lançaient, ses tendons hurlaient, il n'en pouvait plus. Un seul grognement de Khogen Baki lui fit comprendre que l'abandon ne serait pas toléré, avec résignation Ryos poussa sur ses muscles une énième fois. Il empoigna l'arme et mit toutes sa force dans la traction. L'épée décolla du sol pour sa plus grande joie, cependant, elle lui échappa, vola sur plusieurs mètre avant de se ficher dans le sol.

"Oi Khogen t'es sur qu'il va réussir à porter l'épée ton petit gringalet là" s'esclaffa un des mercenaires dont le rire gras se mêlait à celui de ses deux compères. Depuis leur siège, les trois homme observaient les déboires du gamin avec un amusement non dissimulé. Khogen Baki leur lança un regard ennuyé, sans leur prêter plus d'attention, il se tourna vers son élève incompétent.

"Ryos tu dois tenir plus fermement le manche" sermonna Khogen avec lassitude. L'enfant le regarda avec de grand yeux désolés, il trottina jusqu'a la lame, jetta un coup d'oeil suppliant a son tuteur. L'espoir vain qu'il le gracie vola s'étouffa de lui même, Khogen Baki le fixait avec apathie, patientant. Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'émouvoir, Ryos se pencha, ses doigts minuscule empoignèrent studieusement l'instrument démoniaque, il souffla par le nez pour contrôler les spams de ses muscles exténués. 3, 2...

Un miracle se produisit. Le gamin parvenait à garder miraculeusement l'épée en main, cependant celle ci tremblait et menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Ryos resta hébété devant sa réussite, il se offrit à son professeur un sourire timidement ravi. Dans sa joie, il dessera sa prise, l'épée balota, mais il parvint à la garder parallèles au sol.

"Bon, on va peut être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi finalement" le félicita Khigen Baki, le ton plus mordant qu'il ne l'avait voulut. "Place ta deuxième main en dessous de la première et pas au dessus" Rogue obéit, le changement de position qui impliquait qu'il tienne l'épée à une main quelques instants faillit lui faire lacher l'arme mais il tient bon. "Déplie tes coudes et écarte les jambes pour l'amour de la Plaine!" Ryos tenta de suivre les consignes, cependant, le resultat était si piteux, que les trois mercenaires éclatèrent de rire.

Ryos ressemblait à ces pantins désarticulé inadapté à leur propre corps. Khogen Baki jura dans sa langue natale, il passa derrière le petit qui transpirait abondamment. Il modifia sa posture selon les indications énoncées précédemment. "Bien, maintenant tu vas rester comme ça sans bouger jusqu'a mon retour"

Les yeux du petit s'écarquillèrent, il luttait déjà pour garder son corps harassé conscient, n'avait plus de souffle, ni de force, ses mains crispées sur le manche auraient surement des cloques, quant à sa posture, elle était branlante et difficile à tenir, l'épée le déséquilibrait vers l'avant. Combien de temps Khogen Baki prévoyait il de le laisser dans cette situation aussi précaire que douloureuse? L'enfant étouffa une exclamation suppliante qu'il savait inutile. Il avait bien trop peur des sanctions de son tuteur pour protester.

"Tu as bien compris Ryos, si j'apprends que tu as bougé.." Khogen Baki n'avait pas besoin de finir cette phrase, l'insinuation seule suffisait à terroriser l'enfant qui hocha vivement du chef.

"T'inquiètes on surveille!" Assurèrent les trois mercenaires depuis leur observatoire. Khogen Baki approuva d'un mouvement de tête satisfait, puis l'instructeur s'éloigna. Il savait que les trois hommes reporteraient sans hésitation toutes défiances de l'enfant. Bien que Rogue soit toléré au sein de la troupe, celle ci le traitait avec rigueur et fermeté. On l'utilisait comme aide de cuisine ou messager, il courait vite, avait une bonne mémoire et sa petite taille lui permettait d'emprunter des chemins de traverses.

La plupart des hommes interagissaient le moins possible avec le Yasha. Les autres le considérait un peu comme ces chiots qui mâchonnent les souliers, s'oublient sur le tapis et perturbent la tranquillité et l'ordre. Il punissaient sévèrement toutes désobéissances du petit , mais l'incident passé, ils riaient de ses bêtises et le taquinaient même un peu pour qu'il leur mordille la main.

Les trois hommes guettaient l'enfant ahanant avec attention , cependant, ils savaient que le gamin ne broncherait pas, même s'il devait d'évanouir. Comme il était le seul enfant du camp. Il avait vite apprit à considérer sa place comme précaire, il se savait au plus bas de la hiérarchie, pour le moment même un cheval avait plus de valeur que lui, et ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Si un jour la disgrâce le frappait, même Khogen Baki,celui faisait office de figure parentale, ne contesterait pas sa mise à mort. L'enfant devait sa survit dans le monde rude des mercenaires à son respect strict des ordres, son caractère effacé, et sa capacité effectuer des taches laborieuses et ingrates sans protester.

De toute façon on ne subsistait pas dans un campement de mercenaires autrement.


	11. Chap11 L'expérience de la salle 453

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 3 ans et demi

Salle 453 del'Institut

712 était nerveux. Priscille lui ferrait la main et le trainait à sa suite dans les couloirs froids. Elle semblait pressée, impatiente, comme agitée par l'excitation d'un enfant devant un jouet. 712 n'aimait pas ça, la dernière fois que Priscille avait été de cette humeur, une pilule bleu s'était ajoutée à son menu quotidien. Le garçon n'avait jamais emprunté cet itinéraire auparavant, les laboratoires et les salles d'examen étaient de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Castille n'était pas la. Son absence cumulée avec les autres éléments inhabituels l'angoissaient terriblement.

Priscille s'arrêta devant une porte massive gardée par un homme nonchalant. Élancé, il rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules et avait les points profondément enfoncés dans ses poches de pantalon. Sa posture bourrue lui donnait un air peu grognon cependant son visage impassible exprimait la plus grande lassitude. Quand il aperçut le couple il se détacha du mur contre lequel il était avachit jusqu'à présent et se dirigea vers la scientifique.

"Samalger" salua Priscille sèchement. "C'est toi qu'ils ont affecté à la garde aujourd'hui?" Le susnommé hocha sobrement la tête. Ses yeux gris tombèrent sur l'enfant qui se tendit et se cacha derrière la jambe de sa mère. Celle ci tiqua et lui ordonna de lâcher son collant qu'il risquait de filer. Le petit s'exécuta fixa le sol, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner sous l'observation intense du garde. Au bout d'une éternité, l'homme se détacha du gamin.

"Tu as le formulaire?" S'enquit il

"Pour qui tu me prends" siffla Priscille offusquée. Comme Samalger de se déportait pas, elle lui fourra dans les mains les documents requis. Samalger les Scanna moellement.

"Tout est en ordre" déclara t il finalement.

"Évidement" persifla Priscille dont le talon tapait le sol coléreusement. Elle détestait les formalités administratives"Dépêchez vous de faire votre travail et ouvrez cette porte!" Salmalger haussa simplement ses épaules. Les humeurs autant que le génie de Priscille faisait sa réputation dans tout le complexe. Le garde décrocha un tolki-walki de sa ceinture et marmonna quelques brèves indications à une femme. Il hocha plusieurs fois du chef puis raccrocha.

"Le centre de contrôle est prêt" informa t il "Madame Castille vous fait savoir qu'elle vous y attends" Samalger fit une pause comme s'il hésitait à dire la suite. Un claquement de chaussure le pressa d'en finir. "Madame la Directrice attend beaucoup de cette prestation" acheva t il. Priscille le coupa d'un mouvement de poignet.

"Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement." Trancha t elle. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement qui fit sursauter 712, sa mère lui lança un œil critique. "J'attend de toi un comportement exemplaire aujourd'hui" indiqua t elle rudement. "Aucun écart ne sera toléré, je me suis faite comprendre" 712 dégluti et hocha de la tête. La boule dans son ventre grossissait et l'étouffait à présent. Il avait envie de partir, de courir et de s'enfuir. De retourner sous sa couette protectrice pour n'en plus bouger.

Samalger ouvrit le chemin et pénétra dans la pièce le premier rapidement suivit par les deux autres. 712 appréhendait de plus en plus. Sa salle était vide, la blancheur des murs lui brûlait la rétine. Au centre il y avait un piédestal rectangulaire et sur le côté une chaise à sanglons et un moniteur. La pièce sentait l'aseptisant. La gorge de 712 se noua. L'endroit semblait propre mais les traces de nettoyage ne trompaient pas. On l'avait forcément emmener pour le punir. Il voulait sortir.

Il tira sur le bas de la jupe de sa mère, la suppliant du regard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais il s'excusait, il ne voulait pas de cette punition la. Il était tétanisé. Ce n'était pas première fois qu'on l'emmenait dans une salle d'examen, cependant il sentait que cette fois ci quelque chose était différent. Les adultes étaient bien plus tendue que pour une simple occultation de routine. Priscille ne lui accorda pas un regard, elle raffermi sa prise sur la main gelée du petit et le mena jusqu'à la chaise. L'enfant commença à s'agiter, son souffle se raccourcis quand une voix émergea du plafond.

"712 calmes toi" C'était Castille. Immédiatement, il s'apaisa. Sous la garde de Castille, il ne lui arrivait jamais rien. Il suffisait que la doyenne entre dans la pièce pour que Priscille cesse ses mauvais traitements. La veille femme lui donnait même des bonbons quand il supportait les examens sans résister. "Priscille rassure le"

La scientifique roula des yeux et grommela une insulte à l'encontre de sa superviseur. A contre cœur, elle accorda à son fils un regard épinglé qui le fit se ratatiner. "Es tu obligé de toujours me faire honte? Quel manque de reconnaissance" Feula t elle. Le petit couina misérablement, la remarque faisait mal, elle le blessait. 712 rougit d'embarras et s'excusa piteusement. Il voulait rendre sa mère fière et surtout pas la décevoir. "Monte sur la chaise" Nauséeux 712 grimpa sur le mobilier. Comme il peinait à sa tâche, Samalger l'aida.

Le garde plaça ses bras à plat sur l'accoudoir et serra les sangles à ses poignets , il fit de même avec ses chevilles et son ventre. 712 n'opposa aucune résistance cependant la panique commençait à l'agripper de ses serres. Priscille vérifia les attaches, elle ajouta des électrodes sur son torse. 712 en connaissait l'usage, le moniteur s'anima. 80 battement. Le bip rapide mais régulier remplit la pièce.

Puis les deux adultes sortirent dans un grincement de porte. 712 la fixait désespérément, il tenta des appels pathétique pour rappeler sa mère mais celle ci était comme sourde. La voix de castille se diffusa dans la pièce mais cette fois elle ne fut pas suffisante pour atténuer son angoisse paralysante. 90 battement. Il tira sur ses attaches espérant vainement qu'elles cèdent. Il ferait tout, il serait sage, mais il avait peur, il voulait sortir. Sortir. Son cœur pompait si fort qu'il pulsait dans ses oreilles. Il entendait les sons diffus du haut parleur, cependant il n'en comprenait plus aucun sens.

"Procédez à l'ouverture" Le bruit métallique roula, son attention fut attiré vers le centre de la pièce. 100 battement. Bip. Les lumières s'éteignirent tout a fait laissant un noir absolu. Le tambourinement de son cœur s'intensifia. 120 battement. Bip. Bip. Le piédestal se mit à bouger devant lui. Il l'entendait snans le voir. 127 battement. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. La chose motorisée s'approcha de lui. L'air dans ses poumons devint râpeux, il toussa, cracha, siffla. 159 battement. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Une pierre brillante apparut devant ses yeux. 200 battement. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip


	12. Chap 12: Le survivant des faucons

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 6 ans et trois mois

Plaine de l'EST

L'enfant avait remarqué un changement significatif de son traitement depuis qu'on lui avait rasé les cheveux un an plus tôt. Ses séances d'entrainements s'étaient enhardies, Khogen Baki ne retenait plus ses coups, et Yesugai inspectait plus régulièrement sa progression. Les repas qu'on lui léguaient devait être gagné à la sueur du front et l'enfant regrettait le temps où manger n'était pas une faveur mais un due. Les mercenaires qui lui adressaient la parole avaient sensiblement changé de ton. Ce dernier devenait plus professionnel, parfois plus solennel comme si ils ne s'attendaitent pas à le voir le lendemain.

En réalité disparition de l'enfant n'auraient effectivement surpris personne puisque Ryos accompagnait tous les raids des faucons depuis qu'il était un Homme. Chaque jours apportait avec lui ses dangers itinérants aux expéditions, et personne ne s'embrassait de la protection de l'enfant. La pratique voulait qu'on assure ses arrières avant celle d'un compagnon. Khogen Baki lui même ne prêtait aucune attention a sa pupille sur les champs de batailles.

Ryos s'en sortait admirablement seul, son instinct de survie le sauvegardant miraculeusement. L'enfant était intelligent. Il ne participait pas à proprement parlé aux combats de la garnison. Il ne maniait pas encore assez bien l'épée pour cela, l'arme pesait toujours trop lourd pour ses petits bras, même après un an d'entrainements quotidiens. De plus, il ne pouvait espérer remporter un corps à corps avec un adulte, et sa petite taille le rendait sujet au piétinement. Il préférait de loin s'embusquer dans les buissons pour tirer à l'arc ou aux couteaux. Il fallait être discret et indétectable, si sa position se était repérée, il devait en changer rapidement et silencieusement. Il avait appris à cibler ses proies avec précision, à ne tirer que dans le calme et àvec l'assurance de ne pas toucher ses propres alliés. Yesugai l'avait souvent battu pour punir une flèche recouchant sur un des leurs, il en garderait de longues stries sur le dos toute sa vie.

Une fois l'attaque terminé, il s'extirpait de sa cachette et faisait son office de souris. Il détroussait les cadavres, ramassait les objets de valeurs dans les huttes, aider à transporter les blessées et achevait les agonisants. On s'étonnait toujours de revoir la silhouette enfantine parmi les rescapés des assaults. Les superstitieux murmuraient que la Mort elle même evitait l'enfant Yasha, puisqu'autrement il serait impossible à un gamin de sept ans de réchapper des champs de batailles. Yesugai était plus pragmatique, il disait que la Fortune l'avait pris son aile parce qu'il avait la rage des Mère Mortes. Le guerrier avait encore dans la rétine l'accouchement de l'enfant, il ne s'étonnait pas que le petit s'accroche à la vie comme une tique. Ce n'était pas tant la grande faux qui épargnait l'enfant, que sa volonté indefectible d'exister qui le maintenait sur terre.


	13. Chap13 Le meilleur élément de l'Institut

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 3 ans et demi

Salle 453, salle de contrôle, Institut.

712 avait perdu connaissance.

"Opération terminée" résonna la voix métallique dans le centre de contrôle. Ce dernier barricadée une vitre teintée permettait de voir l'expérience sans être vu. En outre, il était étudié pour protéger le personnel. L'exposition directe avec un lacrima affectait énormément le corps, la source d'énergie pure diffusait des rayons êta dont les protons endommageait les cellules vivantes. Ces derniers attaquaient le corps provoquant la désintégration de la cellule touché. Le seul moyen de canaliser cette énergies était par les canaux secondaires des méridiens corporels, soit les faisceaux transportant la magie dans le corps.

Les médecins, pour la plupart non mage, étaient donc précautionneux.

Trois scientifiques de l'Institut détachaient le corps mou de la chaise. Castille les accompagnait, la jeune femme avait prit son kit de premiers soins. Elle s'affairait à examiner l'enfant, vérifiant tout particulièrement si les pupilles répondaient à la lumière, un grand nombre d'enfant devenait aveugle suite à l'exposition du lacrima. Les déductions de son analyse la rassurèrent.

Le petit avait fait une crise de panique aiguë. La perte de connaissance était due à l'hyperventilation du patient conjugué à son rythme cardiaque effréné. Il n'en garderait aucune séquelles permanentes estimait la doyenne, le petit s'en remettrait après une cure de vitamine et un peu de repos.

Castille ordonna sèchement à l'équipe de porter le petit dans la salle de repos 14 ou il serait sous observation pour les trois prochains jours. 712 fut déposé dans un brancard poussé par deux aide-soignants, Castille s'engouffra avec eux hors de la salle 453 sous l'oeil indifférent de Priscille toujours dans le centre de contrôle de la salle.

La scientifique attendait anxieusement les résultats de ce premier contact entre 712 et le lacrima. Ce dernier s'était admirablement bien déroulé, 712 avait réagit positivement à la mise en relation. L'ensemble des sujets avaient montrés des lésions dans leur canaux méridiens que le lacrima ouvraient trop largement et trop violemment trop précipitamment, ce qui les endommageaient. Cependant ceux de 712 semblaient parfaitement sauvegardés quoique légèrement sur exploité. La plupart des enfants étaient brulés par la source d'énergie pure au sens littérale, perdant la peau, les cheveux, les ongles...cependant 712 était indemne. Son réseau de méridien et son corps renforcé par les médicaments avaient su rediriger l'énergie admirablement.

C'était fascinant et prometteur.

Priscille s'était attendu a des resultats incroyables, elle supervisait le sujet 712 depuis plusieurs années, mais l'expérience avait transcendée ces plus ferventes espérances. La Froboloxine, l'Analodorphin et la Métyphaline engendrées par son génie étaient révolutionnairement efficaces. Elle n'avait plus qu'a attendre les resultats chiffré de cette expérience mais elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils serait épatants. Elle exultait d'excitation, le résultat chiffré qu'elle attendrait était le communément appelé taux d'CME ( Capacité des méridiens êtatique ).

Tout mage avait une certaine quantité d'êta dans le corps puisqu'elle était la molécule même qui permettait de transporter la magie dans les méridiens. Pour lancer un sort, un mage excitait par sa volonté les êta circulant dans son corps. Une fois excités, l'êta émettait lui même un rayonnement qui entrait en résonance avec les autres molécules êta créant ainsi de l'énergie. Cette énergie canalisé donnait naissance à des sorts.

Cependant, il pouvait arriver que l'énergie crée par les êta dépasse la capacité des méridiens. Dans ce cas la, l'énergie crée par les êta excitait endomageait les méridiens et les cellules vivante de l'hôte. A partir d'un certain niveau, le corps était désintégré.

A cette problématique s'ajoutait la compatibilité entre le Méridien et de l'êta. Chaque magie diffusait un type d'êta spécifique auquel les méridiens était, dépendant de la personne, plus ou moins sensible. Un insensibilité complète empêchait les êta de s'excité lorsqu'une sensibilité trop prononcée vous faisait exploser littéralement.

Il était donc difficile de trouver un sujet convenant à un lacrima puisqu'il lui fallait un CME élevé et des méridien compatible avec le lacrima.

L'ordinateur émit un couinement plaintif tandis qu'il traité les données, le papier fut avalé par l'imprimante. Priscille arracha le billet dès la fin de l'impression. Elle lut rapidement les chiffre se levant extatique, faisant chuter la chaise qui tomba avec un crissement. La scientifique tenait les resultats comme on effleure une relique. Le petit billet passa de main en main engendrant diverses réactions entre stupéfaction, admiration et jalousie.

Expérience numéro 6709, Sujet 712. CME: 872. Un score tout a fait convenable, très élevé pour un enfant de trois ans, quoique trop restrictif pour une Implantation immédiate. Heureusement, le CME avait tendance à augmenter avec les années.

Taux de compatibilité: 88%. C'était ce chiffre qui suscitait l'émoi de la salle.

Jamais un sujet n'avait obtenu pareil chiffre, c'était prodigieux. Le record, 59% avait été détenu pendant longtemps par une fillette, le sujet 976 mais celle ci avait succombé à l'Implantation. Même le sujet de M7687 de Fiore n'avait pas excédé les 80%.

712 venait de devenir l'expérience la plus prometteuse du complexe.

* * *

CME pour un non mage: 2 à 10

CME pour un enfant exerçant la magie: 300 à 400

CME pour un adulte pratiquant la magie: 600 à 700

CME du sujet M7687: 1254

CME pour recommandée survivre à l'Implantation 900


	14. Chap14: Le guerrier de Karakurum

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 6 ans et six mois

Ville de Karakurum, plaine de l'Est.

Un soldat avait réussit à lui attraper le col.

Les faucons s'étaient attaqués à Karakurum. Yesugai avait dit qu'elle serait facile à prendre, que la ville marchande n'avait pas de défense, ni de milice. Cependant le combat durait plus que prévus, la ville opposait une étonnante et farouche résistance. Khogen Baki avait poussé un jurons lorsqu'il avait compris pourquoi une ville supposée vulnérable leur tenait tête.

"Ils ont engagé des Yapon les salauds!"

Ryos connaissait ce peuple, quand les mercenaires l'évoquaient, ils crachaient ensuite comme pour se purger d'en avoir prononcé le nom. Les Yapon venait du plus profond de l'Est, plus encore qu'aucun autre peuple. Il habitait les Terres Oubliées, celles peuplées de monstres et de démons conformément aux légendes. D'ailleurs, les hommes disaient que les Yapon n'étaient pas totalement humain, mi bête, mi homme, les histoires les concernants étaient immanquablement horrifiantes. Redoutables guerriers, les Yapon ne laissaient aucun survivant, et quant ils prenaient des prisonniers, on ne les revoyaient jamais, aussi les conteurs sans restrictions inventaient sur leur compte des fables toujours plus épouvantable et effrayante.

Les faucons se faisaient sauvagement repoussés par ces combattants plus brutaux. Ryos n'avait jamais vu la troupe en difficulté auparavant, il redoublait d'effort et enchainait les flèches depuis un tallis en retrait. Bercée de bosquets, la ville était le terrain de chasse idéal pour le garçon qui pouvait embusquer ses proies mechaniquements. La géologie avantageuse lui avait fait baisser sa garde et n'y avait compris son erreur qu'une fois son col ferré dans une poigne féroce.

"ねえ、ここで何をしているの？ここにはいないでください！それは危険です!"

Le soldat faisait presque deux fois sa taille, il avait la mâchoire de biais, l'œil torve et il lui manquait plusieurs dents. Il crachait dans une langue que l'enfant ne comprenait pas, qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait ou entendait sur le camps. Il était plus grand qu'un homme de l'est moyen, plus trapu, plus imposant, large et taurin. Ryos ne connaissait aucun comparant dans le camp à la physionomie de l'homme.

C'était un des étrangers, un de ces Yapon. La panique avait pulsée dans ses veines, on avait dépeint ces guerriers comme cruel, on disait même qu'avec leurs dents crochues ils déchiquetaient vivant leur proie. Il ne semblait pas avoir repéré l'arc que l'enfant avait lâché de stupeur et qui avait roulé dans les herbes. L'étranger l'avait soulevé à la hauteur de son visage semblant attendre une réponse de sa part.

Ryos tuait bien moins que les autre faucons, mais il savait comment ôter la vie d'un homme.

Il avait agit par instinct, il avait sortis un couteau de sa botte et l'avait planté dans la gorge de l'autre. L'étranger avait émis un hoquet surpris, ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension étaient descendus sur les gros bouillons qui s'échappaient de sa trachée. Il s'était écroulé, les doigts crispés sur la plaie béante dans une vaine tentative de retenir le flot pourpre. Son corps s'était agité comme les poissons hors de l'eau, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait avec horreur. Il tenta de se relever, la main tendu vers son assassin dans un mélange implorant de douleur, de terreur et de haine. Il avait plongé dans les yeux apeurés de l'enfant; les larmes s'étaient incrustés dans ses joues sales, il était retombé étendu la face contre terre puis il n'avait plus bougé du tout.

Ryos n'avait plus su comment respirer.

C'était la première fois qu'il tuait ainsi, que ses mains sentaient le sang chaud coaguler de sa victime. La première fois qu'il se sentait réellement acteur de son meurtre, puisqu'une flèche était bien plus impersonnelle que n'importe qu'elle autre moyen de meurtre. Lorsque ses projectiles abattaient les ennemis, il ne se sentait presque pas concerné par ces décès, comme si il coulait sur lui sans le tacher.

Mais c'était différent. Cette fois la mort collait à ses doigts.

Il ne pouvait pas retenir la bile. Il ne pouvait pas se maintenir debout. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher le manche rêche de son couteau. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de l'air pour emplir ses poumons. Il restait impuissant totalement figé et choqué par son action, tremblant, pleurant, criant jusqu'à perdre sa voix.

C'est Khogen Baki qui le trouva à la fin du combat. Le second n'avait pas eu a demandé pour comprendre. Khogen Baki avait l'intelligence de l'expérience. En accord par son caractère austère, il ne s'encombra pas d'effusion, il fallait banaliser le meurtre. Un enfant hésitant à éliminer ses opposants ne convenait pas à leur rythme de vie, un enfant terrifié à l'idée ôter la vie ne survivrait pas dans un monde de mercenaires et de pilleurs. Une taloche sur l'épaule, fut sa seule marque de réconfort. Il releva la poupée de chiffons aux yeux vides, lui expliqua que l'affrontement était fini, et lui grommela d'aller faire son travail sur les autres cadavres.

"Tu as bien fait, ce gars n'aurait pas hésité à te trancher" conclut il en grognant sur son ton grincheux coutumier. Ryos trésaillit, son dos se tendit à l'évocation. Il s'ébranla, flanchant sur ses jambes. Ryos fixa le cadavre longuement, puis son instructeur. Il se sentit nauséeux. Khogen Baki patientait impassible que le petit se fasse une raison. Après une interminable seconde l'enfant hocha la tête docilement.

Il avait bien fait.

Il n'avait pas eut le choix.

Il suffisait de s'en convaincre.

Il ramassant son arc, puis se laissa conduire par la prise ferme de Kogen Baki sur son épaule. Il remarqua à peine que ce dernier l'avait raccompagné sur le champ de bataille principale où gisait les agonisants et les pertes nombreuses. Les faucons avaient exterminé tous les Yapons, Karakurum fumait en arrière plan, cependant, l'oiseau de proie avait essuyé de lourdes pertes. Les chacals ce soir la n'auraient pas besoin de chasser pour se sustenter.

"Ah Kogen tu l'as trouvé finalement!" Interpella Yesugai nonchalamment, un sourire franc étendue sur ses traits. Il avait l'allure triviale, détendues comme si il abordait un vieil ami a la taverne la plus proche. Pourtant, sa tunique bouffante était tachée de fluides et de cervelle. Le fer blanc de l'épée ne reflétait même plus la lumière tant la bourbe rouge la recouvrait.

Ryos avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension dissociée de la réalité. Il n'avait jamais réellement prêter attention à ces détails auparavant. A present il entendait crier dans ses oreilles les bramements moribonds des âmes fauchées par la lame enduite d'une couche craquelé de sang sec.

"Il va bien le petit?" demanda Yesugai badin en passant négligement une main devant ses yeux écarquillé. Ryos couina de surprise, Khogen Baki le calla contre sa jambe. Ainsi, il lui intimait l'ordre silencieux de l'immobilité.

"Il a planté un couteau dans la gorge d'un Yapon" expliqua simplement Khogen Baki comme si cette phrase expliquait tout. Comme il sentait l'enfant encore frêle, il le gardait collé contre son membre, une de ses grandes mains reposait encore sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Nan c'est vrai? Et bien quel progrès !" Yesugai s'accroupis devant le petit qui se serra plus étroitement contre Khigen Baki. Le chef des faucons ne s'en formalisa pas, il lui ébouriffa chaleureusement les cheveux. Il exultait d'une joie authentique et d'une certaine fierté. Ryos ne l'avait jamais vu aussi satisfait d'une de ses actions auparavant. Retrouvant confiance il lui offrit un maigre sourire hésitant. Lui qui crevait d'obtenir l'approbation de son père ne pouvait empêcher sa poitrine de rosir de plaisir sous ses félicitations en dépit des circonstances.

Il avait bien fait, se répétait il.

"A présent Ryos, tu es un vrai guerrier." Yesugai se releva sans plus de cérémonie, son interêt pour l'enfant avait déjà fané. "Tu as fait un travail admirable Khogen avec son entrainement" Ryos n'était pas encore un atout pour la garnison, il tuait trop peu, mais pour son age, il abattait un travail considérable. S'il survivait encore deux ou trois ans, il commencerait à devenir réellement efficace. Khogen Baki en tirait un fierté sincère bien que discrète.

"Bien évidement" Sa poigne sur le garçon s'adoucit devenant une caresse et le petit gazouilla de plaisir.

"Cette victoire nous offre de large possibilité. Il faudra qu'on planifie ce soir le plan d'attaque d' Erdenet" lacha Yesugai et Ryos su immédiatement que quelques chose n'allait pas. Khogen Baki s'était figé, il regardait son chef comme si la démence lui avait ôté toute forme d'intelligence. Cependant, jamais il n'oserait défier l'autorité hiérarchique devant l'enfant.

"Ryos va travailler maintenant" Congédia le second. Ryos ne se sentait pas encore capable de se séparer du contact certes sommaire, mais réconfortant de son tuteur. Comme il hésitait, Khogen Baki le relâcha et le poussa vers le champs de bataille. "Maintenant" Ryos n'osa pas désobéir, il rejoignit les autres mercenaires affairés au détroussage des victimes.

La plupart des cadavres avait des lacérations profondes. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, il dépouillait des mort depuis trop longtemps pour qu'une chaire tranchée à l'épée ne le rebute. Cependant ce jour la, il ne su pas pourquoi, il..

Il stoppa net ses pensées.

Il avait bien fait, se répétait il.

Il fini par y croire.

* * *

"ねえ、ここで何をしているの？ここにはいないでください！それは危険です!"

trad: Et petit qu'est ce que tu fais la? Faut pas rester ici, faut t'en aller! C'est dangereux!


	15. Chap15: Le réveillé de la salle 712

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 3 ans et demi

Cellule de 712

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour était dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il s'était réveillé après ce qu'on lui avait dit être trois jours de sommeil artificiel. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce que les adules appelaient l'Intronisation. Cependant, en parler rendait Prsicille heureuse aussi 712 décida que l'Intronisation était une bonne chose. Priscille était étrangement gentille, elle parlait doucement, comme si sa voix était un sirop sucré, et Castille, lui donnait l'impression d'un soulagement apaisé. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce chiffre étrange que Priscille répétait comme une litanie miraculée : 88%, mais ce devait être important.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une paire de talon haut en tailleur rouge que l'enfant identifia immédiatement.

712 n'ignorait pas qui était la Directrice, cependant, il ne l'avait jamais qu'entre aperçu au détour des couloirs, sa présence imposante fit se ratatiner le petit qui chercha inconsciemment le réconfort de sa mère. Mais celle s'approchait de sa supérieur avec un entrain factice tout conventionnel. Elles se serrèrent poliment les mains, Castille eut droit à une poigne plus chaleureuse, puis elles s'approchèrent de lui comme s'il eut été une marchandise à inspecter.

712 était mal à l'aise.

"Je suis la Directrice" se présenta sommairement et inutilement la dame. "Priscille et Castille m'ont dit que ton Intronisation c'était bien passé" Encore une fois il ignorait tout de cette Intronisation, néanmoins, l'expérience lui avait appris qu'hocher la tete était toujours la bonne réponse. Il opina du chef. "Comment te sens tu?" 712 coula un regard inquiet à Priscille. Il ne savait pas si il devait répondre, il ne savait pas si il pouvait, Priscille n'aimait pas qu'il étale son élocution a tout vent, elle...

"712 se sent très bien, n'est ce pas 712?" répondit la scientifique à la place de l'enfant et celui ci en fut soulager et reconnaissant. Il signifia son approbation par un hochement vigoureux. La Directrice remarqua l'échange silencieux entre le couple face à elle mais ne commenta pas. Les réponses de l'enfant importaient peu. Les questions en elle même n'étaient que conventionnelles et destinées à rendre la Directrice appréciable aux yeux des bien être des Sujets était la dernière des préoccupations de l'établissement.

Cependant, un profils psychologique de chaque individu devait être tenu. C'était la la réelle utilité de ces interrogations hypocrite. Elle nota "intimidable" "dépendant" "manque de confiance en soi" sur son petit calepin pourpre qu'elle amenait partout avec elle et se tourna vers la doyenne un sourcil évocateur augustement levé.

"Les signes vitaux sont excellents" confirma sommairement celle ci en ignorant royalement le regard meurtrier de Priscille vexée par la démarche de sa supérieure. Elle aurait préféré que son seul avis suffise.

"Excellent, dans ce cas ne perdons pas plus de temps" La Directrice sortit de son sac un écrin noir. "712 si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui c'est pour te remettre ceci" Elle sortie d'un étui bracelet avec son numéro gravé dessus. "C'est la tradition d'un remettre un à chacun de nos pensionnaire après leur Intronisation. C'est un porte bonheur et la preuve que tu as été très courageux."

A l'institut, il y avait une tradition: on remettait aux enfants ayant réussit l'Intronisation un bracelet. Ce dernier servait essentiellement de traceur, il était connecté au réseau de l'Institut et permettait d'avoir en permanence accès à la localisation ainsi qu'aux signes vitaux de son porteur. Au dela d'un simple outils technique s'était le seul objet personnalisé auquel les sujets avaient accès. Toutes les autres fournitures étaient impersonnelles et communes, mais ce bracelet était unique et propre à chacun d'entre était presque une carte d'identité pour eux.

Les enseignants avaient pour ordre de jouer sur l'attachement des enfants à leurs bracelets. Un enfant sage recevait une breloque à accrocher à ce dernier, là ou un enfant désobéissant s'en voyait retirer. C'était une méthode d'apprentissage efficace mise au point par la Directrice elle même.

"Tu ne dois jamais l'enlever" La Directrice passa le bijoux au poignet du petit et celui ci ne put réprimer un couinement, surpris par le contact froid. Cependant, il ne pouvait cacher sa joie qui irradiait de tout son corps, et sa fascination. C'était le premier présent qu'on lui faisait. Il bafouilla un remerciement émue et les trois adultes lui offrirent des sourires condescendant masqués sous de l'indulgence. La Directrice lui donna sa première breloque en récompense de son excellent comportement et Castille lui offrit un bonbon pour ses manières irréprochables.

C'est ainsi que 712 se fit pucer comme du bétail.


	16. Chap16: Le réconforté de la tente

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 6 ans et onze mois

Campement des Faucons, Plaine de Est

Ryos réparait ses flèches en silence. Il s'appliquait sur les pointes curvilignes et usées. Concentré, il nettoyait les extrémités de métals dans un bac, l'eau clair avait viré à un rouge très dilué, presque aquarelle. Il astiquait, les affutait avec un morceau de grès, il vérifiait les attaches ou nouait les pointes à de nouvelles branche le cas échéants. C'était une tache réconfortante, quotidienne et surtout absorbante.

L'enfant n'arrivait pas a oublier le visage figé du soldat Yapon, cependant le travail du métal le distrayait suffisamment pour qu'il refoule ses nausées.

Il resserra contre lui le lourd plaid aux motifs colorés et nomades. Il faisait froid, hiver rampait sous le sol de Yourte. Dehors l'obscurité n'était rompus que par les torches dispersées dans le camps qu'on éteindrait bientôt et qui diffusaient une odeur de graisse animal. Ryos aurait due rejoindre son couchage en natte depuis longtemps, cependant, il n'osait fermer les yeux. Il avait essayé de s'enfouir sous le sommeil sans succès. Il avait entrepris de nettoyer ses armes à la place. D'abord les couteaux, puis son épée, les couteaux de Khogen Baki, ses épées et maintenant il s'attaquait aux flèches.

Mais malheureusement, il n'aurait bientôt plus rien a aiguiser. L'enfant jeta un oeil au lit vide de son tuteur, puis à l'entrée de sa tante. Khogen Baki était parti avec Yesugai dès leur arrivé au campement. Ryos déglutit. Il se demandait de quoi pouvait bien parler les adultes, ce qu'était Erdenet, pourquoi Khogen Baki avait paru si troublée à son évocation. Il s'obligea à élaborer des théorie, parfois incohérente et invraisemblable pour garder son esprit éloigné d'autres sujets qu'il n'avait pas la force de traiter ce soir.

Ses mains le démangeaient.

Pourtant il avait frotté très fort, les avaient rincés, les avaient astiquées, maltraitées encore, encore, et encore. Elles étaient gercées et douloureuses, n'avait plus aucune croûtes rougeâtres ou de boue sous les ongles mais...elles lui semblaient encore sales, hideuses et souillées.

Le pant de la tente s'écarta. Khogen Baki entra en grommelant des jurons, il était contrarié, Ryos le sentait d'ici. "Prendre Erdenet, par la plaine, Yesugai à perdu la raison." Son tuteur se tut en l'apercevant, il parut surpris qu'il soit encore éveillé à cette heure. "Tu ne dors pas gamin? Bien sur que tu ne dors pas." se reprit il en marmonnant. Khogen rejoignit sa propre couche avec un soupir de contentement, la vieillesse lui ripait les os et les muscles. L'homme s'adressa à son apprenti "Viens par la"

L'enfant s'immobilisa, incertain, il restait encore une dizaine de flèches à réparer. Finalement il opta pour l'arrêt complet de ses activités, il rangea la flèche sur lequel il s'affairait jusqu'a lors et obéit. Khogen Baki lui offrit un sourire léger. Ryos s'assit en bord de couchette, mal à l'aise. Khogen Baki ne le convoquait jamais dans son lit d'habitude, même quand il avait des cauchemars. La situation inhabituelle le stressait, cependant il n'osait pas protester.

"Plus près gamin, viens la" Khogen Baki tapotait l'espace juste à côté de lui. Ryos lui adressa un regard plein de détresse mais une nouvelle fois il s'exécuta. L'adulte posa une de ses grandes paluches sur sa tignasse qu'il ébouriffa doucement. Ryos reconnu le geste d'affection et se détendis sous le contact plaisant. "Tu t'es bien battu aujourd'hui" Ryos hoqueta, il voulut fuir sur sa couchette, il ne voulait en parler de ça maintenant alors qu'il avait passé la soirée à éviter d'y penser. Cependant son tuteur le retint et le força dans une étreinte autoritaire.

"Ryos, ce que tu as fais est bien" lui répéta t il à voix basse. Le petit geignit comme un animal pris au piège, il sentait toutes ces émotions qu'il refoulait le prendre à la gorge. Khogen lui frictionna tendrement la nuque et ce geste de douceur était si unique qu'il en devenait poignant pour l'enfant. Lentement il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir et il enlaça son tuteur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il passa ses petits bras derrière son cou, son front échoua dans le creux de la nuque de l'adulte. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, il cala plus confortablement la petite forme tremblante contre lui.

Il fallut une heure pour calmer Ryos.

Khogen Baki autorisa le gamin à dormir avec lui cette nuit la. Il se montra étonnement patient, il lui offrit même son amulette de Begtsé. C'était un pendentif en bois creusé par le canif qui représentait grossièrement le dieu cavalier de la guerre. Le lendemain la routine reprit comme si rien ne c'était passé. Deux semaines plus tard Ryos ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Un mois après l'idée du meurtre fini par s'intégrer à sa routine.

Il n'avait rien a se reprocher.

Il faisait bien.


	17. Chap 17 Le nouvel élève de l'Institut

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 3 ans et demi

Chambre 712, Institut

La Directrice ne s'attarda pas auprès de 712, elle avait plusieurs autres sujets pucer et des transferts de test infructueux à organiser.

"712 tu sait je suis très fière de toi" le félicita Castille tandis que Priscille s'égarait dans un charabia hermétiquement scientifique d'auto congratulation. Priscille s'éclipsa de la pièce pour aller chercher des analyses en disant qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques minutes. 712 fut reconnaissant pour le silence qui suivit sa sortie.

Castille s'approcha de lui avec un sourire de miel et donna à l'enfant encore un peu hagard un bonbon qu'il avala par habitude. "A partir de maintenant, tu es un grand garçon" 712 n'était pas certain de saisir le sens du propos, sa taille était identique, il n'avait pas grandit. Voyant que le sujet fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension, Castille précisa. "Tu es assez grand pour commencer le programme d'éducation 712, c'est ce que signifie le port de ton bracelet"

Un éclair de compréhension le traversa tandis qu'il fixait le bijou avec fascination.

"On m'a dit que ton professeur serait Ravan, c'est un Instituteur compétent qui t'apprendra tout ce que tu dois savoir" 712 hocha compréhensivement la tête.

A L'institut, les enfants étaient répartie en classe de niveaux après leur Intronisation. Ils suivaient sous la supervision d'un Instituteur un cursus strictement étudié. Tous les jours, ils débutaient avec deux heures d'exercices physiques et des arts martiaux, puis enchaînaient avec deux heures de cours théoriques basiques de lectures, d'élocutions, de maths. La pause déjeuné n'excédait jamais l'heure. L'après midi était consacré à des taches manuelles simples, cuisines, ménages, couture...Parfois, un des enfants était convoqué par son Tuteur pour suivre subir de nouveau test et pouvait être absent plusieurs jours.

Le programme ne concernait que les sujets aux les résultats prometteurs, les autres étaient écartés: renvoyés à divers établissements, ou occis dans le plus grand secret.

"Es tu content de commencer le programme 712?" s'enquit Castille.

712 était très excité par la perspective des classes. Castille lui en avait expliqué le principe brièvement une fois. Il paraissait qu'on y rencontrait d'autres enfants de son age, des personnes sans supériorité hiérarchique avec qui se lier différemment. Il avait un peu peur aussi, parce qu'il savait que son élocution était mauvaise, Priscille répétait sans cesse à quelle point son bégaiement était pathétique et honteux. Mais Castille le fixait intensement derrière ses lunettes rondes aussi il s'empressa de hocher vigoureusement du chef. Satisfaite, elle donna un autre bonbon à 712.

Il était important que les enfants désirent aller en classe par eux même. L'embrigadement indispensable qu'on inculquait aux sujets était plus facilement implantable sur des sujets dociles et ouverts.

Il était exalté de rendre fier Castille et sa mère. "J-jj-e s-ss-ser-rais s-ss-sage!" promit il avec ferveur. La veille femme s'assit sur le bord du matelas, instaurant avec le petit une proximité toute calculée.

"Ca c'est un bon garçon" le félicita t elle en lui faisant gober un nouveau bonbon que 712 engloutis avec plaisir. Il était si heureux, il allait commencer le programme, la Directrice lui avait offert un bracelet, Castille affichait une douceur débonnaire qu'une sincérité confondante et Priscille avait pour la première fois fait montre d'approbation en le vantant.

712 considéra longtemps ce jour comme le plus beau de sa vie.


	18. Chap18: le combattant d'Erdenet

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 7 ans

Ville de Erdenet, Plaine de l'EST

Ryos avait participé à de nombreuses batailles à présent. Certaines n'avaient été que des formalités, d'autres des épreuves, d'autres des exploits qui étayaient à présent les chansons du camps. Il avait tué de nombreuses fois. Certain meurtres étaient faciles, et d'autres moins. Certaines fois il avait manqué d'y laisser la vie, d'autres fois non. Parfois donner la mort était presqu'un cadeau, comme cet homme à demi brulé qui coincé sous une lourde poutre de sa maison en feu l'avait supplié de l'achever. Paradoxalement, les meurtres des désarmées étaient les plus difficiles, non pas parce qu'il y avait une réelle difficulté, mais parce qu'ils pesaient plus lourds.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de dormir.

Il connaissait la clameur muette des mercenaires se préparant aux combats. Le silence des préparatifs n'étaient rompus qu'une fois à cheval. Alors les hommes entonnait naturellement comme un seul les chants des steppes qui donnent le courages et invoque la protection de la prairie.

Mais cette nuit était différente.

Ryos le sentait sous sa peau. Le petit flatta l'encolure bourrue de son poney trapu juste sous la crinière rêche. Les bêtes piaffaient nerveusement, plus que d'habitude, elles sentaient là nervosité inhabituelle de leurs cavaliers allignés. Les faucons louchaient vers Erdenet depuis la colline, ils guettait la cité logée dans le creux de la vallé comme un enfant bercé par sa mère. La troupe ne s'était jamais attaquée auparavant à une cible de cette taille.

Erdenet dormait, mais des lanternes firlevoltantes, semblables a des feux follets ou des esprits dansaient dans ses remparts. Le silence pesait lourd dans la nuit qu'aucun chant guerriers ne venait troubler. Les hommes fixaient au loin la ville avec un melange d'angoisse, de determination et pour certain de fatalité. Khogen Baki avait ordonné à Ryos de ne surtout pas le quitter durant l'affrontement. Le petit s'inquiétait, jamais auparevent il lui avait donné pareille directive. Chez les mercenaires, on prônait plutôt un juste désintérêt pour son frères d'armes, il fallait survivre seul, ou mourir.

Le second avait desaprouvé l'assault ardament, il ne manquait pas d'arguments pertinants, cependant, il n'avait pu faire entendre raison à Yusegai. Le chef était soul de ses succès militaires, il entendait bien asservir Erdenet comme il avait fait ployer ses autres conquêtes. La cupidité et l'ambition l'avait mené jusque la, il ne comptait pas les renier maintenant. Yesugai avait sonné le rassemblement, la troupe des faucons au complet avait été sollicité pour cette invasion. Les hommes avaient suivit leur chef par loyauté, respect, resignation pour certains puisque Yesugai avait fait exécuter les trois fous ayant désertés après son annonce.

Le roi oiseau depuis son perchoir scrutait de son œil persant sa proie somnolente, son bras levé pointait vers la lune narquoise sa lame. Quand il abaissant son arme, mille voix se muèrent en un cris, les sabots fracassèrent la plaine, la marée d'homme se déversa dans la colline. Un cor d'allarme claironna dans l'osbcurité, une multitude de point de lumière tu s'embrassèrent sur la muraille. Les respirations des assaillants se coupèrent, ils n'auraient pas dû se faire repérer, pas si vite, pas alors qu'il était encore si loin des murs et complètement à découvert. Ils étaient encore en dans la plaine, la steppe dégagée n'offrait aucune échappatoire, si on leur tirait une slave de flèche, ils ne pourraient même pas se protéger.

"Par Tenrhi! Ces chiens étaient prévenus!" Jura Khogen Baki. "Battez en retraite! Allez hors de porté des flèches!" Le second tourna la tête vers leur arrière. Une ligne de millitaire les y attendait, arc tendus. Pris en tenaille. Le vol des faucons devint désordonné et paniqué, les bêtes rendues folles se rentraient dedans, la cohue grouillait comme une masse d'insecte désorienté.

Le cor retenti une autre fois, les braises de la ville s'élevèrent dans le ciel dans un arc parfait, celles des cavaliers filèrent dans le firmament...

"Ryos, baisse toi!" Hurla Khogen en plaquant le garçon à sa selle.

...avant de retomber comme le Fléaux.

Ryos se coula à sa monture, fermant les yeux, tous devint confus, les cris, les hennissements, le fracas des cheveux s'écrasant contre les murs, celui des combattant hurlant en se roulant au sol pour éteindre les flammes qui leur mangeait la peau, l'odeur de chaire brûlée, celle métallique des charniers. Il tomba de cheval sur une terre grasse de cadavres, spongieuse, rouge. Sa tête tournait, il roula. Il sentit une poigne forte lui saisir l'épaule, son premier réflexe fut de se débattre mais il était trop sonné pour résister. Khogen Baki, lança l'enfant une pile macabre de corps inanimés de ses frères. "Ryos par la plaine, cache toi en dessous!"

Ryos ne comprenait pas. Il voulut se lever pour se réfugier dans les bras de l'adulte, il avait peur, froid, un liquide abominable couvrait sa peau l'axphiyant, l'émotion et l'horreur lui cimentait la gorge dont s'échappait des sifflements rauques. "Vite!" Ordonna Khogen Baki sans le regarder, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Intrigué l'enfant se demandait ce qui pouvait bien agiter son père. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit une nouvelle pluie de flamme s'abattre sur les rescapés.

Sur Erdenet, l'aube fut rouge.


	19. Chap19: La Mémoire du Monde

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Kishi, Monde des Dragons

Weissologia était le Dragon de Lumière. On estimait sa culture, sa sagesse et son expérience, bien peu se souvenait qu'il avait été fougueux et indomptable. Son halo raisonné lui conférait une réputation de philosophe instruit, on venait parfois querrir ses conseils qu'il dispensait toujours sans malice. On l'appelait parfois la Memoire du Monde car dans son érudition immence, il savait tout ce qui un jour avait eu lieu.

Il vivait en hermite dans un coin reculé de Kishi, la dimention paraellele ou vivait les dragons. Il n'était pas solitaire de nature, la contact avec autruit de le dérangeant aucunement, cependant il mettait ses recherches et sa tranquillité au dessus de la sociabilité. Les joues s'écoulaient entre lecrures, expériences et écriture de ses mémoires et de son savoir immence. Weissologia était le plus âgé de tous les dragons. C'était sans doute pour cela que sa mémoire qui flanchait parfois détenait plus connaissances que celle de toutes autres créatures. Pour ce vieux dragon proche plus proche du crépulcule que de son aube, transmettre ses larges connaissances était un devoir primordial.

Weissologia avait vu la genèse du monde dont plus personne ne se souvennait, il avait aussi été la lors de la Grande Guerre dont on racontait les légendes au petits, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de compte.

Ce ne l'était pas.

C'était il y a longtemps mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ces années de luttes et d'acharnement. Des hurlements des hommes mais aussi des cris stridents, déchirant de ses paires qu'on abattaient, des combats entre dragons et des mugissements des batailles. La Grande Guerre avait vu une lutte intestines entre dragons, pourtant, c'était les hommes qui en avait amorcé le méchanisme.

Un temps durant Hommes et Dragons partageaient la terre et respectaient l'autre mais comme dans toutes histoires, certains hommes étaient devenus cupides et aveugles, orgueilleux et avares. Alors que Dragons et humains vivaient en harmonies ils avaient provoqués le feu et l'horreur, la peur et la guerre. Sous la bannière frappé du loup, les hommes venus d'une tribu de l'ouest étaient venu les trouver, armé de pic et de magie, ils avaient volé les oeufs, dérobé les femelles, assassiné les mâles lors de cérémonies profanes.

Les Dragons, créatures solitaires qui jamais ne se concertaient, s'étaient alliés contre cet ennemi intarissable. Le premier Roi Dragon, les avait rallié tous ensembles, il avait réussit à unifier la horde de monstres qu'on pensait inaccordable.

On avait parlé de miracle.

Weissologia, la mémoire du peuple des cieux, se souvenait de son discourt enflammé et guerrier. Il n'avait parlé ni de territoire, ni de trésors, ni d'honneur, mais de survie et de famille, d'être chère et de futur.

Les Dragons avaient volé à Ouest, récupérer les femmes et les petits. Il y avait eut des morts reptiliens comme humains, de nombreux chants vaillants furent comptés. On défit la tribut humaine coupable, annihilant le loup.

La colère du Roi Dragon était féroce mais pas aveugle, l'ennemis vaincus, il ordonna aux troupes de se séparer, de laisser les autres humains innocents de tout péché vivre, assurant que jamais plus les humains oseraient sur leur auguste race porter leur fléaux. Justice avait été rendu et les hommes comprendraient que leur actes de défenses n'était pas une déclaration de guerre. Il fallait pardonner les pertes, Le Roi en pensait son armé capable.

Bien sur il se trompait.

Certains Dragons, les plus assoiffées, les plus féroces, mais aussi les plus désespérés, ceux qui avaient tout perdu, refusèrent de baisser les armes. Ils choisirent de se séparer du Roi Dragon, d'en renier le nom et de poursuivre l'extermination des hommes. L'espèce des Dragons se scinda en deux, le Roi et ses fidèles promirent de protéger les humains, Acnologia et ses partisans jurèrent de les détruire.

C'est ainsi que débutat la Grande Guerre, une lutte à mort d'une même espèce contre elle même, la plus grande batailles de ces temps reculés. Mais Weillosogia ne comptait pas ces histoires la. Le monde n'avait pas besoin de ces clameurs du passés. Oublié de tous le récit devint légende, la légende devint un mythe, le mythe se perdit dans le murmure des rumeurs...

Jusqu'au jour ou Igneer vint le trouver.


	20. Chap 20: L'élève de Ravan

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 3 ans et demi

Salle de classe 17, Institut

Ravan enseignait à l'Institut depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que son expérience lui vale quelques égards, mais assez pour qu'elle lui octroie des privilèges. c'était un homme petit, courbé, le front court à moitié mangé par ses lunettes et a la mâchoire renfoncée dans son cou. Il parlait avec vitesse et synthèse, clairement, si bien qu'on lui trouvait des qualités de pédagogue même s'il n'en avait pas la patience. Il portait la discipline au dessus de tout autre chose et savait pertinemment comment instaurer l'autorité dans ses classes.

Ravan faisait parti des trois enseignant en charge premier cycle du programme d'enseignement. Généralement, il était affecté aux deuxièmes années. Cependant, cette année la Directrice elle même avait modifié sa fonction et pour la première fois on lui avait confié les premières années. Ravan avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à éviter ce poste précis. Il y avait tant de responsabilité attaché a cette tache, puisque c'était la toute première expérience des enfants avec l'enseignement. Il fallait leur inculquer toutes les bases, et leur apprendre le respect de la hiérarchie.

L'instituteur n'aurait pas été si nerveux, il mesurait ses compétences, se savait à la hauteur de son nouveau statut, si seulement 712 n'était pas dans sa classe. Tout le monde connaissait le Sujet 712, réussite du programme, celui dans lequel la Directrice fondait le plus d'espoirs. On avait implicitement fait comprendre à Ravan que l'échec ne serait pas toléré.

Ravan vérifia une dernière fois sa salle de classe. Un grand tableau noir courait sur le mur, des craies blanches ou colorés trainaient sur une étagère. Les trois autres murs étaient peint en couleurs pastel. Il y avait six pupitres, un part élève qui faisait face à son bureau qu'une estrade surélevait. Il ne manquait plus que ses élèves: 328, 421, 987, 567, 342 et 712. Tous avaient entre trois ans et demi et quatre ans, des résultats correctes, des personnalités plus ou moins affirmées mais une grande docilité. A part pour 987 qui se rebellait contre son Tuteur de temps à autre, mais rien de préjudiciable, des caprices d'enfants.

Ravan ouvrit la salle de classe.

Les six sujets et leurs tuteurs attendaient dans le couloir. Ils s'avancèrent tous vers le Professeur pour présenter leur progéniture. Certain lui avait déjà confié des sujets dans le passé d'autres étaient de nouveaux visages.

328 était une petite fille rousse avec des taches sur le nez et l'allure d'un caniche. Elle ne montrait aucun signe d'intimidation, elle avait même déjà initié le dialogue avec un autre sujet. Ravan avait lu sur son profils que cette jeune petite curieuse et insatiable exécutait toutes ses taches avec entrain et accordait une grande importance à l'image qu'elle dégageait.

Ce dernier était 567, un petit renfrogné à la mine sombre qui ignorait ses semblables comme si lui seul importait vraiment et ne rendait à la petite qu'un regard mauvais. Sa Tutrice, Calixe, avait avertis le professeur que très centré sur lui même il était peu sensible aux félicitations, ce qui faisait de lui un des sujets les plus indépendant du complexe.

342, plus timide regardait l'échange de 328 et 567 avec envie, frêle, ses épaules semblaient peiner à soutenir la masse abandonnante de ses cheveux encres. C'était une créature studieuse, réservée et discrètes. Son manque de confiance en elle et sa recherche presque maladive d'approbation faisait d'elle une candidate idéale pour l'endoctrinement quasi fanatique qu'on enseignait à l'Institut.

421 était un garçon joufflue qui transpirait abondamment, son regard fuyant scannait la pièce avec un mélange de calcul et d'appréhension. Très peureux et facilement intimidable, seul des geignement s'échappait de lui. Peu intelligent, avec un taux de compatibilité limite, la Directrice avait décidé de le mettre à l'essai un mois avant de décider si oui ou non on l'ôterait du programme. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait un bracelet bleu pâle, différent de celui métallique des autres enfants.

987, était un garçon qui cumulait les bravades. Il avait une figure espiègle, des yeux renfoncés sous ses sourcils dédaigneux, la parole forte et facile, la réplique souvent acerbe et méchante. Son Tuteur Domitilla, se plaignait de son attitude insolente. Domitilla avait également diagnostiquer un complexe de supériorité chez l'enfant. Seul son tx de compatibilité exceptionel, au abord des 70% autorisait un individu aussi indiscipliné dans la programme.

712 était le dernier de cette classe. Plus petit que ses camarades, l'enfant présentait de nombreuses tares psychologiques due à ses traitements. Son bégaiement aigus serait probablement un frein à son intégration dans la classe. Les autres enfants avaient déjà des réactions intriguées à son égard puisqu'il était le seul à être venu avec deux tuteurs.

Ravan salua un a un les enfants puis les invita à entrer dans la salle de classes, ce qu'ils firent après une dernière recommendation de leur parents respectifs. Les six enfants se mirent chacun derrière un pupitre en silence. "Je suis Ravan, et je serais votre Instituteur pour l'année à venir. Vous vous révérerez à moi en tant que Professeur"

Sans plus de cérémonie le cours débuta.


	21. Chap 21: Le dernier Faucon

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 7 ans

Ville de Erdenet, Plaine de l'EST

Ryos avait la tête lourde et pulsante, sa tête tanguait fort, il avait dut la cogner en tombant, il sentait la poussière lui cimenter la gorge, l'humidité du sol contre sa joue, et une masse colossale lui compresser le dos. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment il avait atterrit la. Il se rappelait du cris de Khogen Baki, de la pluie pourpre puis plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un sol boueux et gras, et la carcasse d'un cheval. Il se rappela vaguement que Khogen Baki lui avait ordonné de se refugier sous elle. L'enfant avait réussit à l'atteindre, le ventre de l'animal couché, dont quelques boyaux diffusaient un flaque ensanglantée, étaient préssés contre son flan.

L'odeur de chaires calcinées lui fit froncer le nez, certaines des flèches avaient été enflammées, leur embout en chiffon huileux brulait encore ça et la. Une d'elle avait atteint la crinière de la bête qui se consumait. Ryos voulut se redresser, malheureusement le poids sur lui l'en empecha. Le petit fronça les sourcils en marmonnant un juront. Il ne pouvait pas rester la. Le combat dévait encore faire rage, il serait dangereux de rester immobile, il devait vite trouver une épée il avait lachée la sienne dans sa chute et...

Le silence le frappa, un silence lancinant, douloureux et pervers. Un munisme inadapté, qui n'avait pas sa place dans un champ de bataille. Un silence qui mit immédiatement le petit en alerte.

Il poussa fort sur ses bras pour se dégager, la panique battant ses tempes. Le poids qui l'obstruait roula sur le côté le libérant. Ryos leva les yeux.

Il ne vit que la mort.

Le faucon avait ses plumes éparpillées sur le sol. Ryos était l'épicentre d'un macabre étalage de cadavres d'homme et de bêtes. Il n'y avait aucun survivant, ceux qui n'était pas mort par les flèches avaient la gorge tranchée, signe évident que les ennemis avaient déjà exécuté les survivants. Certains étaient totalement nus, dépouillés de toute dignité D'autres portaient des marques de crocs ou avaient été amputé, parfois même trainé sur plusieurs mètres par les loups et les carnivores. Il y avait des mouches par essain qui infestaient les tas de membres et de bout d'homme. Pour la première fois, Ryos ressenti de l'écœurement à ce spectacle qui n'avait pourtant rien d'inhabituelle pour le garçon.

Il avait vu de nombreux carnages auparavent, avait dépouillé des macabbés, leur subtilisant tout ce qu'ils avaient de valeur. Il avait déjà laissé sur place des compagnons mercenairesmais jamais il n'avait été confronté à ça. Toute sa famille étendue dans une plaine s'apparentant à une vaste morgue a ciel ouvert. La bile lui brûlait les lèvres. Il tomba alors sur une main. Son esprit encore choqué eut du mal a analyser la situation mais il y parvint. Le poids sur son dos avait du être un corps, cette main devait lui appartenir. Elle était grande et caleuse, les paumes étaient rigides tirant sur le jaune. Ces mains qui bien que disciplinées par les année de luttes avaient une certaine douceur paternelle. Les ongles échapaient étaient convulsiement vicés sur sa tunique. Il connaissait ces mains...

Ryos sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, la panique le ferrait dans ses anneaux venimeux.

Elles appartenaient à Khogen Baki.


	22. Chap 22: L'Ombre de Kishi

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Monde des Dragons

Skiadrum était un dragon rebelle et solitaire. De sa gueule ne sortait que des sarcasmes affamants, dans ses yeux il n'y avait que le dédain. Il était le dragon des Ombres, des Carnages et des mensonges, celui qu'on approchait pas de par sa nature sinistre et funeste. Skiadrum avait un caractère mauvais, il avait peu d'amis mais il n'hésitait pas venger ceux qu'il estimait, son pouvoir était perfide et grand. Peu de dragons risquaient de provoquer la colère de cet adversaire redoutable. On ressortait rarement vivant d'une telle rencontre et ceux qui avaient eut la chance d'en réchapper en restaient marqué à vie.

Il n'accordait de confiance à aucun être et sa nature sournoise faisait qu'aucune créature ne le jugeait loyal. Pourtant, il était dragon de parole, ne trahissant jamais ses serments, et il y avait bien une autre âme auquel le dragon avait juré de ne jamais trahir, son ainé. Car Skiadrum avait un frère ainé en tout point son contraire. On s'étonnait souvent que le dragon des ténèbres et que Weissologia, celui de la lumière, soit issue d'une fratrie commune. Il était d'ailleurs rare que des dragons soient liés entre eux par des liens fraternels.

Les couples de dragon se formaient aléatoirement pendant la saison des amours, et malgré la longévité de l'espèce on dénombrait peu de dragon s'unissant par deux fois. D'autres parts, si une portée pouvait comporter cinq à six oeufs, à leur éclosions, les dragonnets se jetaient par instinct les un sur les autres jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste d'un seul. On nommait ce dernier le Champion de la couvée et lui seul était élevé par ses parents. Les autres, les Rejetés, succombaient à leur blessures ou étaient livrés à eux même.

Ils ne survivaient généralement pas, et ceux qui y parvenaient étaient déconsidérés par leurs pairs comme étant indignes.

Skiadum était un Rejeté, Weissologia un Champion, mais comme il provenait de portée différente, ils ne se portaient mutuellement aucun griefs. Weissologia faisait exception à la plupart des dragons, sage, tempérant et altruiste il traitait son frère de l'ombre Rejeté avec plus d'égard que Scissor Runner, le Champions de la portée de Skiadrum. La complicité du dragon Blanc et de son cadet était connu de tous le monde des dragons.

Ils avaient combattu ensemble lors de la Grande Guerre, Weissologia avait convaincu son frère de se joindre à lui, ce dernier n'avait accepté que par amitié. Ils avaient défendu les humains sous la bannière du Roi Dragon, ils avaient même fait partie du haut commandement de son armé au côté de Métallica, Grandine et Igneer. Ils avaient porté ensemble le deuil de leur Roi mort pour défaire Acnologia, celui qu'on nommait le Maudit.

Si après la dissolution de l'armée du Roi, la plupart des dragons ne s'étaient jamais revu, eux se visitaient régulièrement. Aussi Skiadrum ne s'étonna pas lorsqu'il sentit son frère approcher de sa tanière. Mais ses écailles de frémirent en apercevant son accompagnateur: Igneer. Il sut immédiatement de quoi il en retournait.

Les ennuis venaient toquer à la porte.


	23. Chap23: Le TDAH de la salle 17

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 3 ans et demi

Salle de classe 17, Institut

987 était un élève brillant, il cumulait des notes excellentes, et comme il rayonnait d'assurance, les autres élèves gravitaient naturellement autour de lui. On lui trouvait toutes les qualités du monde, ses remarques insolentes succitaient le rire, sa rapartie l'admiration et sa ruse lui épargnait la plupart des sanctions. Il avait un physique commun mais sa présence magnétique emplissait la classe. Charismatique et impérieux, il était vite devenu le modèle et la figure d'autorité auprès de ses comparses qui se demenaient pour obtenir son approbation.

712 detestait 987.

C'était la première fois que 712 expirimentait de la haine envers un autre être vivan. Il avait déjà exécré des pillulles, des examuns, les piqures mais jamais encore sa furie n'avait ciblé un humain. 987 était mesquin, petit, il considérait tout autre personne comme inférieur. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir le bagayement de 712. Et moins de temps encore pour un faire un motif discriminatoire et un sujet de moquerie incessant.

987 avait retourné la dinamique de la classe contre lui. Ses camarades le narguaient syttématiquement et ne voulaient en rien s'associer avec l'élement dissident, ou le traitaient comme un pestiféré.

328 était trop obsédée par son image pour risquer de se mettre en porte à faux le leader officieux de leur communauté. 342, toute timide suivait le mouvement par peur de se faire remarquer. 421 qui avait craint un instant des persécutions à cause de son surpoids était trop héureux que l'attention soit portée sur un autre que lui. Quand au grognos 567, il se fichait éperdument de ses semblables, s'isolant volontairement des autres. 712 se sentait étranglé dès qu'il passait la porte de sa classe, et pour ne rien arranger, il récoltait inexorablement les plus mauvaises notes de sa classe.

Il ne comprenait pas aussi rapidement que les autres. Son esprit semblait toujours se dissocier de son corps, comme s'il voyait le monde derrière un épais nuage. Il avait du mal à rester attentif, sa concentration papillonnant à la moindre distraction. Les taches répétitives ennuyaient l'enfant turbulent qui était réputé dans tout le complexe pour ses frasques scolaires. Il ne parvenait pas a rester attentif en cours, trépignant sur sa chaise comme un choit Il n'y avait qu'en sport ou il s'illustrait, cependant, 987 lui faisait payer lorsqu'il le battait. Par peur, 712 se bridait afin de le laisser gagner.

Bien que son professeur ne le lui signifie pas clairement, il était limpide pour le jeune homme qu'il le considérait comme un imbécile. Si au debut l'enseignant avait fait des efforts pour rendre lui acceccible ses cours, il avait rapidement laisser tombé et n'accordait plus aucune attention au sujet 712, pourtant le plus prometteur du programme. Rapidement l'enfant lui même arriva à un point ou il ne feignait même plus d'écouter les cours.

712 avait tenté de dialoguer avec Castille et Priscille cependant ni l'une ni l'autre ne faisaient grand cas de ses récriminations et continuaient à l'emmener à l'ecole malgré ses fervantes protestations. Elles mettaient son mal être sur le compte de sa grande timidité, et lui repettait qu'il s'y habituerait. 712 les crut, bien sur, elles étaient ses parents, elles ne lui auraient pas menti, mais a mesure que le temps passait les choses empiraient.

Ce qui était des moqueries étaient devenues des violences verbales véhémentes, les taquineries, des bousculades et les difficultés scolaires, un échec. 712 refusait de parler, son bagayement était devenu si prononcé qu'il ne parvenait même plus à se faire comprendre. Il avait tenté de cesser de se sustenter, mais Priscille, qui ne pouvait se permettre qu'il ait une mauvaise santé, l'avait menacé de lui mettre un sonde. L'expérience avait été si désagréable qu'il avait promis de ne pas recommencer.

Le sujet présentait tout de même des symptômes d'anorexie, de stress aiguës, de paranoia, de dépression en plus d'un bégaiement sévère qui le rendait incompréhensible.

A mesure que le temps passait, il se pliait de moins en moins à l'autorité qu'il défiait allègrement, parfois il entrait dans des crises d'hystéries terrifiantes qui amusaient ses camarades. On fini par se poser des questions sur ce comportement turbulent, surtout que le sujet se pliait à tous les tests de l'Institu sans aucune protestation et obéissait à sa mère de substitution, ainsi qu'a Castille aveuglement.

Il fut diagnostiqué hyperactif avec trouble de la concentration, ou TDAH leger. Ce fut sans surprise pour Priscille qui s'y était attendu. C'était un risque calculé après tout.

Le traitement de Froboloxine, d'Analodorphin et de Métyphaline qu'il suivait altérait la psyché de manière significative. Les conséquences étaient aussi lourdes que les résultats satisfaisants. 712 était l'experience la plus aboutie de l'Institut avec un taux de compatibilité théorique encore jamais observé. Les diverses pilules renforçaient son corps et le modelaient efficacement faisant de 712 un receptacle presque parfait pour le condensé de magie.

A côté de cette réussite, l'équilibre mental du gamin passait au second plan.


	24. Chap 24: Le fils de Khogen Baki

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 7 ans

Ville de Erdenet, Plaine de l'EST

Khogen Baki avait eu des enfants rieurs et espiègles il y fort longtemps, une femme aimante, une maison rangée, un métier stable, des préoccupations simples. Dans son village bien avant qu'il ne mène une vie de mercenaire, il exerçait comme charpentier. C'était une situation commune sans extravagance ni faste qui correspondait bien à son tempérament posé. Une reconversion idéale pour cet ancien militaire de carrière fatigué des combats.

Il avait tourné le dos à l'armé après une campagne particulièrement couteuse qui avait détruit ses idéaux. Le jeune soldat engagé dans la lutte pour la liberté c'était rendu compte que son gouvernement l'utilisait comme de la chaire a canon sur l'autel de l'égoisme maquillé en campagne. Il avait quitté son régiment, prit pour épouse Kushie, cette jeune brindille originaire de son village natale, enterré son uniforme et avait commencé une autre vie plus simple et plus honnête.

Douze ans plus tard, la réalité le rattrapait et il perdait l'intégralité de sa famille dans un incendie causé par des pillards.

Il avait haie le monde, la terre et les dieux, maudit et damné l'univers et les cieux. La fatalité avait un humour lancinant et vorace, il avait comprit le jour ou il avait tout perdu que la vie était une putain se prostituant pour quelques gallons. Il s'était engagé dans les faucons avec l'espoir de trouver sa revanche dans l'anéantissement et la mort.

Yesuguai dirigeait déjà la troupe à l'époque, cependant le fier oiseau de proie était alors un oisillon fébrile dépendant d'une mère nourricière. Le groupe de mercenaire ne se composait que d'une poignée d'hommes aussi désespéré que lui. Seul l'ambition de Yesuguai maintenait la cohésion du groupe, ses rêves de grandeurs qu'il leur faisait miroiter les soudaient.

Khogen Baki était l'un des plus vieux de cette agglomération de malfrat, sa pratique de l'armé et des tactiques militaires lui avait attiré les bonnes graces de Yesuguai. Il était devenu son bras droit en quelques mois, son ami en quelques années. Le Chef des Faucons appréciait sa réserve franche, son sérieux qu'il tournait en dérision et son pragmatisme qui lui manquait cruellement. Yesuguai était un meneur chevronné, fédérateur mais également impulsif et téméraires, Khogen Baki régulait ses délires.

En une dizaine s'année, l'oisillon s'était mué en rapace féroce et réputé. Khogen Baki voyait leur famille s'agrandirent rapidement, les nouveaux visages supplantaient ceux des plus anciens membres. Bientôt il ne resta plus de leur groupe de départ que le chef et son bras droit. Le second avait appris à ne pas s'attacher, les combats, les maladies, le temps étaient autant de faucheuse qui côtoyait son quotidien.

Un jour cependant, Yesugai avait rapporté un enfant. Khogen Baki ne pensait pas être capable d'aimer un enfant de nouveau, pas après avoir perdu sa famille vingt ans plus tôt. Et pourtant, pourtant il avait élevé Ryos comme son fils. Durement pour qu'il puisse survivre, avec sévérité et rigueur, austérité mais constance. Il avait tout appris à ce môme même sans l'entouré d'amour expansif, il l'avait protégé à sa manière.

Alors quand il avait vu la pluie de feu s'abattre sur leur armé en déroute, il n'avait pas pensé à se protéger lui même, ni à se mettre à l'abris, ni même à couvrir Yesugai, son meilleurs ami. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux sur le cieux flamboyant. Il avait vu Ryos la mine vers les cieux le visage plein d'horreur, il avait vu sur son enfant la certitude de la mort et Khogen Baki avait fait que tout parent ferait.

Il avait plaqué son fil au sol entre la carcasse d'un cheval et son propre corps. Le coup brutal fit perdre connaissance au petit, ce qui, décida l'homme était une bonne chose. Quand les flèches l'avaient transpercés, il avait souri, un de ces rictus ironique terrifiant et glaçant et avait fixé la mort sans frémir. Il avait rit au nez de sa cape macabre et craché un juron. Cette salope pouvait rôder, elle n'aurait pas une nouvelle fois son fils.

A l'heur du trépas, Khogen Baki n'avait le visage apeuré du condamné mais celui vaillant du guerrier.


	25. Chap 25: Le Roi du Feu

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Kishi, Monde des Dragons

Igneer était un dragon franc, trivial, humble mais aussi convaincu et entêté. Il avait rejoint le Roi lors de la Grande Guerre, à la mort de celui ci il avait prit le commandement des troupes. On le surnommait depuis le Roi Dragon de Feu mais il n'avait pour son titre que peu d'estime. Il n'avait pas l'orgueil facilement flatté, et était moins utopique que le précédant roi. Lorsque Acnologia fut mis en déroute par le Roi, au prix de la vie de celui ci, Igneer avait fait traquer et exécuter tous ses partisans. Il n'avait dissolu l'armé qu'après cette épuration accomplie.

De tous les dragons, Igneer était le plus concerné par la condition humaine. Ses parents étaient mort sous les lances des humains quand il était encore jeune et c'était une jeune fille qui avait pris à coeur de l'élever. Elle avait été sa mère pour quatre ans, puis son destin avait croisé celui des parents d'Atlas, deux dragons de feux, qui avaient accepté de lui enseigner les arts dragoniques.

La jeune humaine était morte ridiculement tôt, et il n'avait passé avec elle que l'équivalent d'une poussière de sa longue vie, cependant, il avait gardé de ces années d'insouciances un souvenir vivace. Aujourd'hui, il ne se souvenait même plus du nom ou du visage de cette humaine, cependant, la leçon de tolérence et de respect qu'elle avait gravé en lui restait sa ligne de conduite.

Les dragons s'étaient fait oublié des hommes depuis cette époque. Le peuple des cieux avait migré dans une dimension paraellele, Kishi, lorsque la magie de Eartland s'était fermée à eux. En effet, la magie inhérente à la planette avait muté au fils des ans, si bien que les dragons se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'en user. Ils choisit d'eux même l'exil, tant par necessité que par conviction, Eartland appartenait aux hommes. Les décennies avaient cédés place aux siècles, nombreux étaient les humains qui les considéraient comme des chimères à présent. Et Igneer aurait désiré que les choses demeure ainsi.

Cependant, certaines choses qui auraient du être oubliés étaient réapparues. La marque avait craquelé le ciel un soir d'été, le sanctuaire avait été profané et ce qui aurait dut être scellé avait été libéré. A présent, la planette était en danger.

Mais Igneer seul clamait qu'aux hommes les dragons avaient une dette qu'il fallait honorer. Les habitant de Kishi étaient des dragons trop jeunes pour s'interesser à cette lutte, qui avaient vu passé bien trop d'hivers pour se préoccuper d'un autre combat, ou qui tout simplement ne voyait pas l'utilité de défendre les hommes. Les dragons avaient quitté la terre pour Kishi afin de laisser à cette espèce le choix de son destin, alors pouquoi interferer?

La race des hommes aurait pu s'éteindre ainsi, si Igneer n'avait pas des compagnons d'arme.


	26. Chap26: L'emmuré de la Détention

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 5 ans

Salle de Détention

712 avait encore refusé de manger.

D'après Ravan, il avait essuyé un nouvel échec en histoire et les autres étudians, qui tous avaient brillement réussit s'étaient un peu moqué. Rien de bien méchands, quelques piques enfantines. Cependant, la légère brimade avait suffit à plonger 712 dans un transe tremblante et Ravan avait du l'évacuer comme il couinnait tel un chiot battut et perturbait le cour. L'enseignant était venue chercher Priscille en pleine expérience pour lui ramener le garçon ébralé. Contrainte par son rôle, la femme avait dut stopper toutes ses recherches et avait raccompagné l'enfant dans sa chambre. Et maintenant il refusait de manger!

Priscille saturait, ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

Au diable les humeurs depressives de son sujet, que croyait il, qu'il était le centre de son monde ? Castille lui avait mainte fois répété qu'elle ne le couvait pas assez, cependant, la veille femme pouvait bien parler elle en avait cure."712, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes caprices. Tu es suffisament grand maintenant pour savoir qu'une mauvaise auction mérite une punition." commença t elle froidement. "Mais comme tu refuse de comprendre tu ne me laisse pas le choix"

Même s'il le camoufla un frisson d'appréhention secoua le petit. Priscille tendi la main pour lui saisir l'épaule et l'enfant mit toute sa volonté pour ne pas broncher. La prise de sa mère était forte, inflexible et la chaleur de sa main contrastait avec la moiteur gelée de sa nuque. Elle le guida d'un pas rapide vers une salle que l'enfant n'avait jamais vu mais dont la grande porte en fer close l'effrayait déjà.

"Ceci est la salle de Détention 712" le sujet dégluti péniblement "Tu vas y rester jusqu'a ce que tu formule tes excuses et que tu promettes de ne plus recommencer tes bêtises" La large porte s'ouvrit et le coeur de 712 s'arreta. La salle était petite et plongée dans une obscurité nébuleuse. L'enfant se serra inconsciament contre sa mère, la suppliant en bégaillant de ne pas lui faire ça. Il avait peur du nord, il avait toujours eut peur du noir. Priscille le savait, castille lui avait même offert une veilleuse.

Priscille ne l'écouta pas, elle savait que cette punition la resterait gravée dans 712 et le dissuaderait de désobéir de nouveaux.

La porte s'était fermée.

712 avait hurlé, la peur le gelant de l'intérieur, une terreur consumante sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle. Sa respiration se fit sifflante et rapide, la sensation de suffoquer lui cimentant la gorge. Son coeur battait vite. Fort. Si fort qu'il semblait sortir de sa poitrine. Il s'agrippa tomba a genoux, les yeux fous.

Fuir. Fuir. Fuir. Fuir.

Il eut juste assez d'air pour halener un "non" désespéré avant que sa respiration ne devienne erratique. Les ténèbres le mangeaient. Les ténèbres le dévoraient. Il se tordit de douleur, cognant avec frénésie sur la porte, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur sa panique grandissante, il ne se souciait pas des bleus qui germaient sur sa peau ou du sang de ses ongles qui rippaient contre le metal.

Fuir. Fuir. Fuir. Fuir.

"L-ll-llaisssssse mmmmoi !" Il panteleit pitoyablement, bégayait des suppliques nourries par sa panique hystérique. Sa voix retentissait dans ses oreilles, rebondissait contre la pierre qui l'entourait de tous côtés, il lâcha un cri de désespoir et de rage. Il se battit jusqu'à ce que sa colère s'égoutte, et il ne reste plus que la terreur absolue, jusqu'à ce que ses articulations soient ouvertes, l'os brisé, et que l'odeur du sang obstrue ses narines et s'accroche au fond de sa gorge.

Alors il trembla, les yeux grands ouverts mais sans pouvoir rien discerner dans le noir pur. Son souffle s'emballait, il prenait de grandes inspirations, mais jamais il n'obtenait assez d'air. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même autant qu'il le put, souhaitant disparaître, s'accrochant à sa poitrine avec ses mains mutilées. Les larmes brûlaient ses joues. Il pouvait sentir la pression, il était absolument certain que la pièce se rétréçait autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, il avait été scellé dans cette foutue boîte pour mourir. Il suffoquerait bientôt à l'intérieur de ce cercueil de pierre, et il ne verra plus jamais le ciel ou le soleil. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus court, la gorge se refermait, des engourdissements picoraient sur ses bras meurtris. Les taches tourbillonnantes envahissaient sa vison trouble, il ne parvenait plus a se concentrer sur rien, tout bourdonnait autour de lui. Il avait besoin d'air ! D'air!

Il cognait, griffant la porte avec chaque once de force qu'il lui restait, raclant ses ongles sur la surface inflexible. L'air ne faisait que sortir de sa gorge, l'étourdissant. Il convulsait, s'étouffait, toussait, se battait pour chaque trop maigre goulée d'air. Le temps paraissait suspendu. On l'avait oublié ici. Priscille ne viendrait jamais le récurpérer.

Il allait mourir.

Les tremblements ne se tarissait pas. Il n'y avait plus d'air. Il voulait sortir. Sortir. Sortir. Sortir. "S'il vous plait" sa voix rapait, son agonie ne prenait pas fin. Les murs se rapprochaient, rapprochaient. Ils allaient l'emmurer. L'Ombre le regardait avec appétit. L'Ombre le mirait avec ses milles oeils aux regards unique, ses milles bouches affamées qui lui grignotait la raison.

Il se jeta sur la porte. Tapant. Tapant. Tapant.

Soudain une main lui attrapa le poignet.

Il hurla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, juste pour fermer immédiatement à la lumière aveuglante. il fut tiré contre quelque chose de chaud qui se soulevait régulièrement. Un bras lui frictionnait le dos gentiment.

Il était sauvé.

"M-mm-mm-merrrrci" Il était sauvé.

L'éclat de lumière était brillante même à travers ses paupières qu'il n'osait ouvrir par peur que tout ne fusse qu'un rêve. Qu'il fusse encore là-bas, qu'il retourna dans ce cauchemar. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler mais s'accrochait au tissu doux que ses phalanges agrippaient .

«Là doucement», murmura une voix douce dans son oreille, et il se pencha brusquement en avant pour vomir de la bile.

"J-jj-je ssssuis désssolé," haleta-t-il, "Jje sssuis déssolé." Il paniquait. L'Ombre était encore dans son dos comme un prédateur à l'affut. Son regard ne le quittait jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Sa prise se resserra sur la femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. C'était Castille qui était venu le chercher conformement au rôle que les deux femmes jouaient. Priscille était la mère sévère et Castille celle qui sauvait l'enfant lorsque les conséquences de ses frasques devenaient trop pénibles.

Castille le tenait étroitement, ses doigts frottant de petits cercles doux dans la peau de son dos. "Tout va bien, tu es pardonné." Les parties les plus profondes de l'enfant se rebellaient, il voulut crier qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, mais la pensée s'effaçait avant qu'elle ne devienne même une véritable envie. Il était trop fatigué pour se battre, terrorisé pour même envisager de contrarier la médecin. La pensée de retourner dans cette prison de pierre l'effrayait jusqu'au fond de lui, aussi il étouffa toutes pensées de résistance qui pourrait tenter de percer le brouillard persistant de la douleur, de la peur et de l'épuisement. Il allait obéir.

Obéir. Obéir. Obéir.

Castille lui donna un bonbon.


	27. Chap27: Le croc-mort de la lande

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 7 ans

Ville de Erdenet, Plaine de l'EST

Les soldats d'Erdenet avaient effectués le détroussage avec un professionnalisme minutieux. Ryos n'avait pu récupérer que trois épées rouillée, un médaillon tenant du bibelo, deux paires de bottes trouées et le katana de Khogen Baki. Ryos avait toujours admirée cette arme élégante à courbure éther. Khogen lui avait révélé une fois, lors de ces soirées étranges ou l'homme laissait paraitre une douceur insoupçonnée, qu'elle appartenait à son père qui la tenait de son père avant lui. Il ne lui avait jamais permis de la toucher mais a présent il ne pouvait plus le réprimander.

Il ne quitterait plus le silence éternelle de toute façon.

Les dirigeants de Erdenet avaient choisit de laisser les corps pourrirent à la vue de tous en avertissement, aucune funérailles ne seraient accordées aux morts. Ryos connaissait les coutumes des Faucons par coeur, on ne s'occupait pas des cadavres, les morts n'avaient que faire de leur corps. Par respect des traditions, rancune aussi, avait laissé Yesugai la bas. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner Khogen Baki dans le charnier à ciel ouvert.

Khogen Baki méritait mieux que l'estomac d'un chacal pour seul linceul.

Il avait amassé du bois, récupéré sur certaines flèches qui fumaient encore. Khogen Baki s'était embrasé plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. L'odeur avait été intolérable, la fumé lui avait piqué les yeux, c'était ce qui l'avait fait pleurer. Il avait observé accroupis les restes de la seule personne pour qui il avait une quelconque valeur se consumer. En quelques heures, son père était devenu un mélange de cendre, de sciure et de poussières emportées par le vent. La seule trace tangible de lui sur terre était les taches de sang couvrant le dos du garçon.

Ryos ne prononça pas d'épitaphe, il ne savait que dire sur un homme dont il ne connaissait presque rien malgré que celui ci l'ait élevé. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps en sentimentalisme nostalgique. Khogen il avait appris à toujours regarder l'avenir et celui du gamin s'annonçait sombre.

Il était pragmatique, les Faucons n'avaient pas été une famille très conventionnelle, ils avaient manqués de le tuer plusieurs fois, mais sans leur protection à présent il était en réel danger. Comment allait il se nourrir, vivre, subsister ? On était rarement doux avec les enfants Damnés et ses yeux rubis le trahissait comme tel. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans la lande, les bêtes sauvages auraient rapidement raison de lui, ce qui signifiait qu'Erdenet incarnait son seul espoir.

Une ville remplit d'assassin auquel il n'avait réchapper que par chance.

Il aurait été utopique de penser que la ville le prendrait en charge. On avait pas d'orphelinat à l'Est juste des couteaux cachées dans les bottes. Ryos disposait d'un fond assez restreint pour débuter une nouvelle vie, les quelques babioles volées à ses anciens compagnons, et pourtant le garçon refusait de s'abandonner au désespoir. Il allait aller en ville, et survivre à tout prix , voler, tuer, truander s'il le fallait, mais il devait survivre par tous les moyens.

On n'avait pas d'autres philosophie à l'Est.


	28. Chap28: Les cinq Dragon sur Earthland

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Kishi, Monde des Dragons

Ils étaient quatre à avoir repondu à l'appel d'Igneer.

Weissologia, le dragon Blanc de la Lumière, le plus sage de tous les dragons encore en vie. Vénérable et lénient, ses remarques pesées apportaient un éclairages nouveaux sur les faits.

Skiadrum, le Dragon des Télèbres, de tous les resptiles le plus amère et sinique. Taciturne et reservé, le dragon pragmatique ne s'encombrait pas d'inutiles effusions sentimentalistes pour accomplir sa tache.

Metallica, le Dragon d'acier, plus féroce et rancunier qu'aucun autre. Mauvais et farouche, ce dragon à la fièrté sauvage avait un coeur penchant vers la résolution des problèmes par la force et l'éclat. Il aboyait souvent mais ses crocs se refermait rarement sur une gorge inocente.

Grandine , le Dragon de l'Air, la plus douce et apaissante des dragons. Concilliante et sincère, elle seule versait dans le négoce et le compromis.

Igneer ne s'attendait pas à rassembler plus de soutient. Les dragons avaient fait le choix de s'exhiler sur Kishi, intervenir de nouveau sur Terre leurs semblaient incohérent. Igneer ne désirait pas plus d'alliers que ceux ci avec qui avait déjà combattu, qui avait été avec lui les généreaux du Roi dragon, puis ses propres généraux après son ascencion à ce poste. Bien que son titre de Roi était purement honorifique, il aimait à voir que quatre dragons lui étaient encore fidèle.

Ce fut Weissologia qui entama la conversation.

"Le Sceau a cédé" anonça-t-il sobrement plus comme une entame que comme une réelle information. Tous avaient décrypté les signes d'eux même.

"J'suis surpris qu't'sois au courant" fit remarquer abruptement Metallica "J'pensais qu'tu remarq'rait rien vu comme tu roupilles dans ta grotte!"

"Metallica, ce n'est pas très gentils" temporisa Grandine avec ses grands yeux soucieux. "Les études de Weiss l'absorbe tout entier, c'est pour cela que les évènements du monde lui sont souvent inconnus" Il y avait une grande part de vérité, Weissologia se perdait des décennie durants dans ses lectures ou dans son atalier. Il en ressortait hagard et ignorant du monde. C'était pour cela que Igneer avait prit sur lui d'aller le querir personnellement.

"Et son frangin c'est pour ça qu'il sait rien lui aussi? " ajouta plus vicieusement le dragon de métal. Personne n'ignorait l'indifférene de Skiadrum pour ses semblables et toutes autres formes de vie. Sa loyauté ne repondait qu'à ses interets et ceux de son frère. Il n'avait participé à la Grande Guerre que parce que ce dernier l'avait supplié de l'aider et s'était efforcé de couper toutes connexions avec les autres dragons depuis. Une fois Metallica lui avait demandé une faveur et Skiadrum avait refusé, le dragon d'acier lui en tenait rancune depuis. "Alors Skiadrum, ne peux tu pas te decider à agir sans ton frère?"

L'éclat dans les yeux du susnomé devinrent dangereux et étrécies, la queue longue frappant le sol."Ne me cherche pas" trancha t il féroce, et l'aura qui émanait de lui convainquit Metallica de ne pas insister. Mais le dragon d'acier grogna tout de même pour la forme.

"Tu ne me fera pas dire que c'est ton amour des humains qui t'amènes" conclut il. Tout le monde savait que les humains n'avaient pas été tendres avec Skiadrum dans sa jeunesse. Le jeune Rejeté avait été victime de braconage. Il manquait au dragon plusieurs épines dorsales dont il camouflait l'absence par un halo d'ombre.

"Est ce parce que un cheval rue que le troupeau n'est composé que de créatures sauvages et féroces? Non, et un bon éleveur sait reconnaitre le cheval dangeureux de celui apte au travail des champs. Je te suggère de surveiller l'image que tu as de mon cadet ou tu pourrais être surpris par sa grande maturité." interrompis Weissologia pour défendre son frère, Métaliqua roula des yeux mais ne commenta pas. " Mais revenons au sceau, Igneer?"

"Il s'est brisé à la dernière grande lune" déclara t il le ton inhabituellement grave pour ce joyeux bout en train. C'était une des raisons pour lequelles ils l'avaient choisit comme chef. Igneer pouvait être parternel, rieur, baggarreur, trivial mais il abordait les sujets importants avec sérieux et réalisme. "Nous savons tous ce que ce renfermait la salle close et cette chose s'est échappée."

"Acnologia s'est échappé ?" interompis Metallica. "Tu étais censé en être le gardien la Salamandre! Mais qu'es ce que tu as foutus gros crétin!"

"Metallica il suffit, laisse le finir" persifla Grandine. L'éclat de voix gela l'assistance, la dragonne s'emportait si rarement que chacun de ses transports étaient considérés avec le plus grand soin. Metallica se rebiffa. "Igneer, sais tu ou il est allé?"

"C'est plutôt evident" enonça Skiadrum avec son ton trainant. "Il va retourner d'ou il vient, finir ce qu'il a commencé. Il va aller sur Eartland" Il y eu un grand froid, personne n'osant rompre le silence glacial.

"Et nous allons l'en empecher" Tous se tournèrent vers Igneer dont la determination transparaissait jusque dans sa posture altière. Tous le regardaient avec septicisme.

"Nous ne pouvons pas l'arreter nous même, nos pouvoirs sur Eartland sont trop limités pour cela. La magie y a changé nous ne serions plus capable de la manipuler, seul les humains le peuvent, ou ceux l'ayant un jour été ." lui rappela Skiadrum avec neutralité.

"Si j'avais voulu un cour d'histoire Skiadrum je serais allé voir le papi là-bas" Weissologia fut désigné négligement, le dragon ne s'offusqua pas de ce manque évident de manière, cependant, il ne put empêcher un tic contrarié. "C'est pour ça qu'on est parti de la terre Igneer je te signale! La magie de Earthland nous rejette totalement. On serait pas plus utile que des lezards la bas, enfin pour les plus doués d'entre nous uniquement. Les autres seraient pires que des boulets" même s'il ne nomma personne, Skiadrum et Igneer, qu'il visait implicitement, lui lancèrent des regards meurtiers.

"Igneer à surement une proposition à nous soumettre ou il ne nous aurait pas réunit" s'éleva le ronronnement de velour de la seule femmelle. "Allons Igneer expliques toi"

"Nous allons former une nouvelle génération de Chasseur. Acnologia ne retrouvera pas l'integralité de ses pouvoirs avant plusieurs décénnies, nous avons parfaitement le temps de trouver et d'eduquer des chasseurs de dragons."

Ce fut Metallica qui explosa le premier dans une hilarité tonitruante. "Bah voyons!" rugit il entre deux rires. "Des Chasseurs, tu n'as trouvé de mieux! Je savais bien que tu pouvais pas être devenu malin. Tu parles d'un plan. T'es au courant que si Acnologia parvient à ses fins, il viendra pour nous buter tous les cinq? Tu le prend sérieusement au moins? "

"Igneer, es tu sur que c'est une bonne idée? N'allons nous pas recréer un Festival du Dragon si nous nous engageons dans cette voie?" rejoingnit inquiétée Grandine "C'est le premier festival qui à crée le Maudit, faut il vraiment peupler le monde d'êtres tel que lui?" Il y eut un silence de reflexion seulement interrompus par les gloussement de Metallica.

Le Festival était une pratique de la tribu du Loup, durant une semaine, les humains affrontaient des dragons dans une arène. Le vainceur remportait le titre très estimé de chef de la tribut. Acnologia avait remporté tous les Festivals auquel il avait participé et étaient le chasseur le plus aguérit, capturant à lui seul la plupart des dragons que sa tribu possedait. Il avait tant vaincus de dragon qu'il avait réussit à s'en approprié les sorts, il était le premier chasseur de dragon de l'histoire. Mais l'ancien chef de la tribu avait tant baigné dans le sang des dragons qu'il en était devenu un. Effrayé ses propres subalternes avaient tenté de l'occir. De rage, il avait rejoint le Roi dragon, l'avait aidé à récupérer les oeufs et les femmes, puis à anéantir ceux qu'il gouvernait jadis.

Mais lorsque le Roi Dragon ordonna la clémence, il s'était détourné de lui et avait juré d'anéantir les hommes et tous ceux qui lui barreraient la route.

Ainsi était née le plus grand fléau du monde.

"Je soutient le plan de Igneer" déclara Skiadrum.

"Il aurait été etonnant qu'il en soit autrement, tu ne cherches que la destruction de la Terre!" l'accusa Metallica dans un feulement acide.

"Dit le responsable des ruines de Kalatoum, voila qui est drôle" la remaque vénéneuse trouva sa cible avec l'élegence de la méchanceté. "Eartland n'est plus notre patrie, l'age des dragons y est révolus, si elle doit survivre c'est sur les hommes qu'il faut parier. C'est pourtant simple Metallica, est ce la peur qui t'ôte tout sens de jugement ?"

"Sale petit"

"Calmez vous les garçons" tenta de tempérer Grandine, mais déjà les deux mâles se guettaient en chien de faience.

"Je soutient aussi le plan de Igneer" fini par dire Weissologia après une intense période de reflexion. Sa remarque eut le mérite de ramener le calme. "Les Dragons ne peuvent rivaliser avec Acnologia, plus maintenant, notre peuple s'est affaiblit avec les ans. Les nouveaux nés, ils sont de plus en plus chetifs, certains ont à peine la taille de gros chiens, et ils sont de moins en moins nombreux. Quand à nous...Nous ne sommes pas de taille face à lui. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser venir à Kishi. Eartland doit être sa tombe. Si Acnologia doit être defait, ce ne sera pas par nous mais par les hommes. "

Metallica le jaugea, soupira de depis en constatant son sérieux et abdiqua en grognant. Le dragon d'acier était impulsif, cependant, il respectait l'avis de son ainé lumineux qu'il savait reflechit et intelligent. "Tss, ça c'était prévisible. Vous faites vraiement la paire tous les deux." maugrea t il tout de même pour la forme. "Soit, de toute façon le pire qui puisse arriver est la création de cinq autre Acnologia c'est vrai qu'on peut se le permettre" fini t il ironique.

"Et toi Grandine?" demanda Igneer. La jeune dragonne pesait encore ses options, sa mine si douce froissé par sa reflexion. Après un infini silence elle dit.

"Je ne resterais pas ici à attendre sagement le cou tendu qu'un bourreau approche sa hache. Nous formerons des chasseurs dussent ils se retourner contre nous"

Ainsi vu scellé le destin des hommes.


	29. Chap 29: L'expérience à succès

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 7 ans

Institut à Biorn

A l'Institut, on connaissait les sauts d'humeurs de Priscille. On savait qu'un tique du sourcils annonçait une tempête, qu'un regard arrogant présageait un succès scientifique, qu'un talonnent du sol exprimait son impatience et qu'une moue rétrécie de la bouche indiquait une contrariété. Priscille dérogeait rarement à son habitude froide, irritée et sèche, comme elle ne s'embarrassait jamais de scrupules, on en oubliait même qu'elle était humaine.

Quand Prisiclle avait poussé un cris de joie, l'entièreté du laboratoire avait cru à la fin du monde.

On savait que la jeune femme avait le succès expressif, cependant jamais elle n'avait manifesté tant de bonheur. Elle faisait face à une Castille neutre mais dont la lèvre supérieure se fendait d'un sourire poli. "Voici le formulaire H879 qui confirme la cessation de votre tutelle à effet immédiat"

Tout l'atelier tendait l'oreille pour surprendre discrètement leur conversation.

"La Directrice est plus que satisfaite du sujet 712 et des derniers résultats de ce spécimen."

Priscille renifla avec dédain. Castille n'aurait pas pu comprendre l'importance de ces résultats, aucun membre de la faction de recherche ne le pouvait. Priscille avait prévu les traitements de 712 comme une cure de plusieurs années. Le mois précédant, elle avait arrêté d'administrer les médicaments à l'enfant, l'enjeux était de savoir si les effets de ces substances perdureraient comme désiré.

C'était la condition pour qu'on lui accorde la garde exclusive du petit.

Les analyses avait dépasser toute ses espérances, Priscille ne pouvait atténuer son extase. Elle venait de remporter une victoire personnelle sur le genre humain.

« Ma chère Priscille, je me dois de vous féliciter pour cette fabuleuse réussite. » La scientifique ne lui accorda qu'un regard ennuyé et peu convaincu. "712 a été sélectionné pour l'implantation du lacrima. L'Opération est prévue dans quelques semaines"

« J'espère que maintenant que ma part est accomplie vous honorerez la votre » fit elle remarquer, pernicieuse. Castille dodelina doucement de la tête, sa façade toute polie plus éclatante que jamais. Elle aussi rêvait de cet instant depuis de longues années. Sept longues années.

« Mais bien sur,» assura la doyenne. "Vous recevrez votre mutation dans le courant du mois. Félicitation pour votre promotion au Conseil "

On vit dans les yeux de Priscille passer la concupiscence et l'extase. « Merveilleux » soupira t elle d'un ton sirupeux. « Il vous faudra faire vos adieux à 712 au plus tôt."

"Bien évidement" Il fallait que 712 s'habitue à son absence avant l'Implantation du Lacrima.

On ignorait encore les répercutions exacte d'un lacrima dans le corps humain, cependant, des recherches avaient déjà démontrées qu'une trop forte émotion pouvait entrainer une pertes de contrôle du lacrima par l'hôte. Aussi, l'institut jugeait plus sûr de sevrer 712 avant l'Implantation. En outre jusqu'à présent 712 avait eut la possibilité de quémander l'aide de Castille pour contrer l'autorité de sa mère. Cependant, 712 devait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de contourner la règle et d'être autre chose qu'un outil. En le privant de la seule femme qui est jamais falsifié une once de sympathie pour lui, l'Institut espérait devenir son seul refuge. Que le petit n'est d'autres alternative qu'un dévouement aveugle.

"Nos sept longues années de collaboration prennent fin, rien n'aurait pu plus me combler. » conclut Priscille en serrant la main de sa camarade avec toute l'hypocrisie dont elle était capable.

« De même, ma chère, de même »

Les deux femmes se quittèrent sans un au revoir.


	30. Chap 30: Le renardeau d'Erdelnet

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 7 ans

Ville de Erdenet, Plaine de l'EST

Erdenet était une arène, et chaque habitant une bête sauvage dont les crocs assoiffés attendaient le bon moment pour s'enfoncer dans la gorge d'une proie imprudente. Ryos n'avait fait cavalier seul bien longtemps. L'enfant était pragmatique, malgré la vente de ses possessions, il n'envisageait pas une vie honnête. Il avait besoin d'une protection. Il avait intégré les улаан үнэг, autrement nommé les ulaan üneg, les renards rouges.

Leur chef était puissant, froid, cynique et létal. De multiple tatouages ondulaient sur son corps charpenté comme un ours. On murmurait son nom Ogru avec la déférence réservé aux êtres monstrueux des légendes oubliées. Il avait gagné le soutient de ses hommes par sa robustesse. Il ne jugeait pas ses subordonnés sur leurs noms, leurs motivations ou leurs allures, seuls les fait importaient. La cité lui appartenait dans sa grande majorité, il avait fait main basse sur le traffic d'arme entre l'Est profond et l'Ouest, et versait dans l'extraction de lacrima qui foisonnaient dans les monts de fer. Son principal opposant en la matière était Zaryr, le chef des Wyvern, autrement connu comme les Vouivres.

Zaryr partageait la stature féroce de son opposant et sa chevelure crépue. Contrairement à son adversaire, il était en pleine fleur de l'âge et sa maturité faisait qu'il réussissait à passer des contrats plus réfléchis et juteux. On le trouvait plus jovial que son pendant, mais tout aussi redoutable. Son clan comptait plus d'âmes, cependant les renards avaient pour eux des individualités plus sanguinaires et plus puissantes.

Ryos se moquait bien de ces guerres de clans lors de son choix. Les vouivres n'embauchaient pas d'enfants, mais les renards n'en avaient cure. Bien que le jeune garçon n'ignorait rien des risques inniérant à ses nouvelles fréquentations, il préférait de loin crever par l'estoc que de faim.

Ryos dut prouver sa valeur, cependant sa remarquable endurance, son habilité à l'arc, sa relative maitrise de l'épée et des dagues convainquirent Ogru de lui donner sa chance. Son jeune âge faisait qu'on lui voulait naturellement du bien, endormait la méfiance et somme toute facilitait les taches nécessitant de la discrétion. On l'utilisa comme passeur, assassin, dealer de rue, détrousseur, voleur, vigie. Il effectuait toute ses taches sans plaintes, avec application, gagnant ainsi son pain quotidien.

Le très craint leader des renards trouva même chez l'enfant un potentiel plaisant et le confia à un de ses gros bonnet. Un personnage qui allait devenir pour Ryos un bourreaux détestable et une figure d'autorité.

Il se nommait Kajiru.

Il était bâti fortement, couvert de goulot en métal incrustés dans sa peau, une crinière hirsute tombait sur son cou taurin, ses yeux étaient engoncés, cruels, écarlates, il scandait ses hommes avec hauteur et dédain. Il était adolescent, certains dirait trop jeune pour endosser ses responsabilités mais personne dans la famille n'osait contester sa suprématie. Sa puissance imposait crainte et respect. Il était intimidant, de nombreuses légendes circulaient sur son compte, on disait qu'il se repaissait de métal et que son corps pouvait en prendre la consistance. Pour Ryos ce n'était la que pure spéculation, une métaphore tout au plus, cependant parfois il se demandait si ces rumeurs n'avaient pas quelques fondements...

Kajiru était un maitre inflexible mais inégalable.

Il s'attela à lui apprendre les techniques de corps à corps et à affuter sa maitrise des lames. Le maitre avait un rapport au métal tout à fait étrange, mélange d'osmose et de connivence qui fascinait Ryos. A son contact, l'enfant appris la forge, et l'escrime, l'improvisation et l'infiltration, l'audace et l' estime de soi. L'apprentissage n'avait rien de plaisant, le petit finissait perpétuellement face contre terre, fourbu et couvert d' ecchymoses. Cependant jamais il n'abandonnait et proclamait fort qu'un jour il battrait l'adulte et qu'il lui ferait payer sa vilenie. Il y avait dans son ton la promesse d'une exécution.

Kajiru répondait immanquablement par un grand rire.

Bien qu'il affichât toujours un extérieur froid et implacable; Kajiru se révélait taquin et bagarreur dans l'intimité. Il prenait soin de sa famille derrière ses airs antipathique et bourru. Il s'appliquait à intégrer l'enfant récalcitrant dans la famille, il le trainait dans toutes ses parties, ses interventions et ses expéditions nocturnes. Jamais le petit n'exprimait autre chose qu'un air calculateur et méticuleux. Assez rapidement l'enfant se forgea une réputation de taciturne, on le nomma la Tique.

C'était Kajiru qui lui avait trouvé le disait que Ryos avait la résistance de cette bactérie accrochée à son arbre qui survie sur le sang qu'elle à chapardé des années plus tôt. Ryos n'avait besoin que du minimum de nourritures et de vêtements, quant aux sentiments de tendresses, d'affections et d'amour qu'on pensait indispensable à un enfant, Ryos n'en avait cure.

Il ne vivait que pour se renforcer. Il avait pour objectif de dépasser son mentor dont il crevait d'obtenir une approbation inconditionnelle.

Car malgré un climat de rivalité, Ryos vouait à Kajiru une admiration toute particulière, l'idolâtrant presque. Kajiru était un Yasha lui aussi, en témoignant ses yeux couleurs du sang et ses cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Pourtant, personne ne le traitaient en pestiféré, il avait sut gagner le respect par lui même. Tout le clan se moquait bien des origines de Kajiru ou qu'il soit un enfant d'une Mère Morte, ici seule comptait ses performances.

Kajiru était une leçon, une inspiration vivante, une déclaration: seule la force effaçait la disgrâce d'une naissance taboue.

Un jour Ryos aussi serait plus qu'une simple hérésie.


	31. Chap31: La rescapée du village

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Wendy, 78 jours

Un village abandonné, Seven

Grandine aimait les humains, profondément, intensément comme elle aimait tout le monde. La dragonne incarnait l'altruisme dénué de pitié et la compassion sans condescendance. Elle savait qu'elle devait élever un soldat capable d'anéantir le Maudit, elle le savait...

Mais quand elle avait croisé cette humaine, elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de prendre une decision allant à l'encontre du bon sens.

Tous les instincts de la dragone lui hurlaient que cette humaine ne ferait jamais un hote convenable. Le bébé était frêle, presque maligne, malade et déjà à moitié morte. Ses parents, des habitants de Jella, l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort près de la fontaine du village. Le nourrisson criait dans le village muet, mais personne ne sortait pour apaiser ses sanglots.

Le village avait été déserté.

Il suffisait de sentir l'air vicié pour se rendre compte que l'épidémie avait gangrené tout le secteur. On avait laissé derrière ce petit infecté sans aucune chance de survie. Des taches dépigmentées parsemaient la peau diaphane, presque translucide de la petite fille. Grenadine renifla le petit être, elle empestait la mort.

Elle était condamnée.

Comment un être déjà si friable à la naissance pourrait un jour combattre pour le bien de l'humanité contre l' être le plu puissant de ce monde? Cette petite ne pouvait pas être un choix envisageable, Grandine mettait en jeux son monde si elle pariait sur cette enfant faible et sans disposition plutôt qu'un autre avec plus de potentiel. La dragonne hésita à poursuivre sa route. C'était plus sage, plus raisonné, plus...

Le bébé émit un gazouillis comblé en attrapant les naseaux chaleureux de Grandine.

Prenant une forme humaine, elle enlaça le nourrisson contre elle pour qu'elle bénéficie de sa chaleur. La petite fille enfouis son nez glacé contre son sein cherchant naturellement une mamelle qu'elle saisie entre ses lèvres. Grandine soupira un rire attendris. Comme toute mère, elle cala mieux son enfant afin de lui faciliter la tache. Le nouveau né toussa péniblement, laissant une bulle de lait éclater à la commissure de sa lèvre. C'était aussi dramatique qu'adorable.

Grandine concentra sa magie dans ses mains. L'énergie curative détendit les traits congestionnés de la petite qui s'endormis paisiblement. Grandine s'accorda un sourire émue, elle rehaussa le lange de l'enfant qui était tombé de ses épaules frissonnante. Sa main effleura une broderie de fils azure.

« Wendy Marvell »


	32. Chap32: l'abandonné de la salle 712

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 7 ans

Chambre 712, L'Institut

712 détestait tout le monde à l'exemption de sa mère et de Castille. Il leur vouait une adoration quasi cultuelle. Elles étaient les seules à le conférer comme un être de valeur et à le traiter avec attention et douceur. Les docteurs le manipulait avec une froidure effective, son professeur l'ignorait royalement et ses camarades de classes lui portaient une attention trop prononcée et perverse. Il endurait tout avec bravoure uniquement pour ces deux femmes qui régnaient en déité sur sa vie. Si il adorait sa mère presque par convention, c'était Castille qu'il aimait de tout son coeur. Aussi il savait reconnaitre ses mimiques et ses humeurs.

Aujourd'hui quelque chose n'allait pas.

Castille adoptait une intonation, autoritaire, sèche avec des soupçons de compassion et de générosité tout planifiés. Il ne la lui avait entendu qu'une seule fois auparavant, le jour ou il avait refusé de prendre ses médicaments. "A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne serais plus responsable de toi"

712 émit un hoquet. Castille allait l'abandonner. Pourtant il avait été sage, il avait tout subi, il prenait ses médicaments, il allait en cours, il suivait les consignes, il... Il ne comprenait pas. "Je ne te reverrais plus" 712 se décomposa. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots l'étouffaient, il était confus, des cloches résonnaient dans sa tête, sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer mais l'impression de suffoquer le broyait. Son élocution devint saccadée et incompréhensible, les syllabes se mâchant et se répétant. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, mais il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose ou Castille partirait.

"S-ss-sage. Jj-j'ai été s-ssage"

"Je sais 712. Ceci n'est pas une punition" Elle lui prit les mains sans que l'enfant ne cherche à se soustraire à la prise. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, pourquoi Castille l'abandonnait malgré son obéissance ? Ne l'aimait elle pas? N'était elle pas sa parente elle aussi? "Tu ne sera pas tout seul, Priscille, ta maman, restera avec toi"

Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec Priscille! Sa mère le terrifiait plus que les monstres qui peuplaient ses rêves. Sa mère n'avait pas de scrupule à le laisser avec l'Ombre. "J-jjje v-vv-veux...V-vv-veux..V-vveux..p-ppaaas" Il se jeta dans les bras de Castille, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte désespérée. La vieille femme roula des yeux d'exaspération. Elle n'avait avec le garçon qu'un attachement strictement professionnel, loin de l'attendrir, les jérémiades pathétiques et intelligibles du petit consommaient ses réserves de patience.

La doyenne avait été plus ravis d'apprendre qu'on la relevait de ses fonctions. Elle projetait une retraite bien mérité depuis des années et la seule tache qui la retenait encore était cette fameuse mise sous tutelle de la scientifique. Elle n'avait pas plus de temps à perdre avec 712. Un bateau devait la chercher le soir même et mettre entre une mer entre elle et L'Institut de Biorn. Elle attendait ce moment depuis trop d'années pour laisser un gamin obstruer son départ.

Elle se dégagea sèchement, jetant sur l'enfant éperdu de larmes un regard sévère. "712 cesses ces pleurnicheries." L'enfant renifla bruyamment.

"P-ppars P-ppp-ppp-as"supplia t il en attrapant la manche de Castille qu'il serra en s'en broyer la main. La doyenne soupira de dépit, elle dégagea brusquement son bras. Elle lui recommanda la plus grande discipline et parti sans un adieux.

Il eut beau crier, elle ne revint pas.

712 ne se remis jamais complètement de cet abandon.

C'était une trahison.


	33. Chap 33: Le chapardeur de la Tarverne

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Taverne des deux buffles, Erdelnet

A Erdelnet, on savait reconnaitre un étranger. On se battait même pour l'honneur de son détroussage. Les techniques différaient, les plus subtils travaillaient en bandes pour détourner l'attention, les plus rustres passaient à tabac, les plus spirituels arnaquaient, les plus baratineurs faisaient contracter des dettes de jeux...La seule variable inchangée de ces petites entrouloupes: la bourse vide de la pauvre victime. L'arrivée d'un Gadaad donnait lieu à une véritable course contre la montre, chacun des participants se disputant le privilège d'entôler le nouveau venu.

Ryos était l'un des plus rapide. Ses doigts avaient l'expertise des grands artisants du vol, ses pas possédaient la légèreté du tueur, comme le rapace on ne le remarquait qu'une fois ferré dans ses serres. Il avait fait du pillage une habitude rigoureuse qu'il appliquait à chaque besace.

Lorsque Kajiru ne l'épuisait pas, le garnement guettait ses prochains larcins à la Taverne des deux buffles. L'établissement miteux servait de l'Airag de mauvais crue dans ses bolets fêlés, du Suutei passé dans des récipients métalliques fendus, et pour ceux y mettant le prix, des bouteilles d'Arkhii à boire au goulot. Les clients de la gargote se rejoignaient ici pour trouver une bonne compagnie qui ferait passer le gout infect de leur piquette.

Ryos en connaissait chaque recoin poussiéreux.

Il se tapissait dans l'un d'eux, se fondant dans les boiseries jusqu'a ce que ses vêtements s'imprègnent de l'odeur de la pipe à tabac. Parmi les voyageurs engoncés dans une chape de laine et de cuir, personne ne prêtait attention à la petite forme prostrée qui les guettait. Quand un des rustres trapus de la lande détournaient les yeux de leur bien, le chapardeur les délestait de leurs propriétés.

Les Gadaad constituaient ses proies favorites et la majorité de son butin provenait de leur poche.

Justement, un Galaad juteux semblait lui offrir ses gallons, accoudé au comptoir, il papillonnait négligement entre deux gorgées d'un breuvage douteux. Sa tête enchapeautée dodelinait doucement, proche de la somnolence. Une occasion rêvée de renflouer ses caisses désespérément vides depuis des semaines.

Mais aujourd'hui Ryos hésitait.

Le coup idyllique sonnait faux à ses sens aiguisés. La steppe lui avait imprimé l'instinct animal des traqueurs et aujourd'hui son intuition chasseresse lui insufflait la prudence. Cet homme maigrelet à la silhouette échancrée, courbée comme une crevasse râpée éveillait sa nervosité. L'enfant ne savait que faire, l'homme ne protégeait même pas ses écus, il les lui offrait sur un plateau...Un plateau trop brillant pour qu'il ne fut truqué. Ses mains le démangeaient, Ryos s'évaluait suffisamment vif et adroit pour mener à bien son vol, cependant le doute planait encore, tétanisant ses membres sans qu'il ne pus l'expliquer.

Du coin de l'oeil Ryos vit Zaryr entrer dans la bicoque.

Merde.

Il avait trop trainé, il n'avait plus le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit.

A regret, l'enfant se leva que son tabouret silencieusement. On ne gagnait rien à rester dans l'entourage de chef des Viouvres, tout au plus quelques méchants bleus. A sa surprise le Galaad se releva d'un coup comme piqué, il décalotta les restes de miettes rances incrustés dans les pans de son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Droit sur Zaryr, comme s'il l'attendait. Ryos fronça les sourcils, la confrontation semblait inévitable et voulue par cet Etranger intriguant. Ce Galaad cherchait le conflit, et Zaryr ne refusait jamais l'affrontement. Ryos savait qu'il avait la une occasion d'observer sa proie. L'enfant frémit, doucement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, il se rassit, attentif.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour s'éclipser.

Tout c'était déroulé très vite, le temps d'un bruissement de tissu. Zaryr avait gonflé sa poitrine de coq, lancé quelques commentaires bravaches mais son intimidation n'avait pas ébranlé le Galaad. Ce dernier avait envoyé le titans de la pègre au tapis avec aisance et souplesse. Le chef des Vouivres pesait tout de même la centaine de kilos mais l'Etranger filiforme n'avait eu aucun mal à le soulever et à le plaquer au sol. Dans le bar on osait plus esquisser un geste. L'enfant ne pouvait détacher ses pupilles dilatées de ce spectacle insolite et dérangeant.

Zaryr gesticulait pour se défaire de la prise inflexible sans résultat aucun, Ryos devina que le Galaad lui soufflait quelque chose dans l'oreille. Quoi que cela fut, Zaryr cessa tout mouvement hostile et obtempéra. Les deux hommes allèrent s'assoir au comptoir. Le gérant s'approcha d'eux avec son éternel air nonchalant, Zaryr paya les deux commandes avec un tique ennuyé. L'ambiance suspendue se réchauffa et bientôt le brouhaha repris comme si ne l'avait troublé.

L'enfant tenta d'écouter leur conversation cependant la distances rendait la tache impossible et il ne tenait pas à ce que Zaryr ne le repère. Résigné, il décida de sortir prestement de l'échoppe, de toute façon l'altercation de plus tôt avait rendu les consommateurs paranoïaques, tous miraient leurs bourses avec soin. Cependant l'enfant ne franchit pas la porte, un picotement perçant dans son dos le mettait en alerte.

La sensation d'être épié lui collait à la peau.

Ryos était un homme d'instincts, à l'Est on ne survivait pas autrement qu'en aiguisant ses sens. L'inaction coutait souvent plus qu'un acte irréfléchi. Il avait très tôt appris à agir avec vitesse et précisons, sans que jamais l'urgence n'obstrua son jugement. Kajiru voyait dans son implacable sens pragmatique du combat l'expression de ses années à côtoyer les massacres.

Mais cette fois l'enfant restait indécis. Il était comme le loup grognant ne sachant plus qui du traqueur ou de la proie il était. Il n'avait qu'une unique et absolue certitude.

Ce Galaad était un homme dangereux.


	34. Chap 34: Le Bâtard d'Aestralir

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Natsu, 2 ans

ville d'Aestralir, Caellum

Natsu était un enfant jovial, curieux et buté. C'était un enfant simple, sans malice, ni subterfuge, d'une franchise loyale qui faisait la fierté de Dragneer. Il avait de grande disposition à la magie, un corps résistant et une santé de fer. Son teint halé et la chevelure rose typique des populations les plus ancestrales de Caelum étaient les seuls témoins de ses origines.

Natsu était le l'hériter d'une auguste lignée. Dragneer avait peiné à retrouver ce clan qui jadis lui avait été fidèle et qui arborait son nom. Le clan des Dragneer.

Jadis, cette prestigieuse ligné avait engendré les mages les plus grands. Dragneer avait assisté à la naissance du plus fameux d'entre eux, Zelef, plusieurs centaines d'années auparavent. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jeune garçon conflictuel, solitaire, isolé de ses semblables par ses talents et ses opinions tranchées. C'était sans contexte le mage le plus puissant que Earthland ait jamais porté, il pouvait rivaliser avec les dragons sans en maitriser la magie et menait des expériences qui, plusieurs siècles postérieures, restait inégalé. A force de recherches, Zelef avait transcendé la mortalité, il devait sans doute errer sur Earthland.

A présent le clan se résumait à une unique représentante abatardie par les siècles. Une prostitué de Caellum que le dragon avait retrouvé dans la ville d'Aestralir. Surement le bourg le plus malfamé du pays, un espace de non droit ou les autorités n'avaient aucune prise. Là bas tout le monde connaissait la péripatéticienne qui s'était fait un nom.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'horizontal, les jambes largement écartées. On disait que la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui en paraissait le triple, prenait n'importe quel contrat. Comme elle planait perpétuellement, on déplorait son manque de réactivité cependant, comme elle était malléable et était une des rares à accepter les pénétrations annales. Elle avait eut un fils, Natsu, dont le père aurait put être la ville entière.

Dragneer n'eut aucun mal à repéré son taudis à la porte ouverte. Elle était à l'intérieur, forme muette et débridée.

C'était une femme dont la vie difficile avait gâché la beauté. Elle avait des traits fins mais amaigrit par les drogues, un corps souple ravagé par la Siphilis, et ses yeux à l'éclat émeraude étaient vitreux. Quand Dragneer la trouva, elle végétait sur sa carpette miteuse, elle avait l'air hagard des junkis et semblait déphasé avec la réalité. Le dragon, qui avait revêtu une forme humain n'avait put s'empêcher de retrousser le nez.

L'odeur d'urine, de sex et de fumé assaillait son odorat sensible.

Pour lui il était clair que cette femme ne ferait jamais un chasseur. Mais son petit garçon, qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans et des yeux pétillants, avait un certain potentiel. Il jouait avec des cadavres de canettes à proximité de la forme amorphe de sa mère. Quand Dragneer avait emmené le petit, sa mère avait regardé sans comprendre, puis dans un éclat de lucidité, elle avait agité sa main dans un geste d'adieu.

Dragneer ne sut jamais si la femme n'avait pas protesté à l'enlèvement de son fils parce qu'elle était trop défoncée pour le comprendre, qu'elle s'en fichait, ou au contraire qu'elle voulait lui offrir un chance de vivre convenablement.


	35. Chap 35: L'inquiétude de Marcelin

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Numéro 712, 7 ans

Salle de classe 76, Institut

La Directrice basait ses attributions sur le mérite et les qualités de chacun plus que part réelle appréciation. Priscille, l'actuelle et irascible responsable du laboratoire de recherche n'aurait pas obtenue son poste autrement. Personne ne supportait la présomption pédante de la jeune femme. Prisiclle avait été promu par égard pour son intelligence aiguisée qui affranchit de toute morale menait à des innovations prodigieuses. Marcelin n'était pas un génie, loin de la, lui était observateur.

C'était une de ses plus précieuses qualités, une de celle qui justifiait sa place à l'Institut.

Marcelin était un homme jovial, il avait un visage de lune, un menton rondouillard et une bedaine entretenue avec appétit. Contrairement à la plupart de ses collègues il avait un diplôme de professeur, il avait eut sa thèse avec mention devant un jury réputé et exigeant. Son affectation à l'Institut était uniquement motivé par sa fiche de paye plus que conséquente. Il enseignait aux élèves de quatrième cycle. C'était l'ultime étape de l'enseignement général à l'Institut, aussi Marcelin avait un rôle prédominant.

Il devait juger et diriger ses élèves vers les filières spécialisée qu'il estimait les plus appropriées. Entre espionnage, assassina, filière mercenaire, mais aussi d'autres tel que scientifique, mathématicien, linguiste, politicien ou surveillant, l'Institut étendait ses tentacules dans un large panel de domaine.

Contrairement à ce qu'on eut put croire, l'Institut envoyait peu d'enfant à l'Implantation. Cette opération n'était pas systématique, au contraire, on ne l'effectuait que sur des sujets ayant de vrai chances de survie. Peu en avait l'étoffe, cependant, comme il était impossible de déterminer avec précision cela avant les huit ans, on élevait les enfants jusque là. La plupart était redirigé dès leur huit ans vers des études de mercenaires.

Et c'était Marcelin qui décidait quel cursus spécial ils incorporeraient. Autant souligner la confiance qu'on accordait à sa capacité de jugement et d'interprétation.

Il avait repéré et analysé la dynamique de sa classe aisément. Celle ci inchangée depuis les quatre ans de ses membres opéraient selon une dynamique bien rodée, aussi hiérarchisée et huilée qu'une ruche. Les enfants dérogeaient rarement à leur comportement présumé.

Marcelin avait immédiatement sut que quelque chose avait changé en 712.

Il avait immédiatement su qu'il était devenu écharpé, dangereux plus sauvage aussi. Le gamin timide dont les grands yeux inquiets avaient l'habitude de scanner la pièce avec effroi était assis, tête basse, cloitré dans son monde.

Le professeur avait réfléchis.

Ce matin, Castille brillait par son absence. Et pourtant la doyenne de l'Institut accompagnait immanquablement le petit jusqu'a la salle de classe tous les jours. Elle lui frottait la tête avec une affection toute falsifiée, lui donnait un bonbon puis lui souhaitait une bonne journée. Priscille, moins effusive se contenait d'un soupir agacé et froid.

Le lien logique n'était pas difficile à établir.

Marcelin ignorait la cause de cet l'absentéisme soudain, cependant 712 semblait en être grandement affecté. Il maudit Priscille qui n'avait pas jugé bon de l'informer de la situation. On toqua à la porte. Marcelin poussa un soupir désabusé. C'était un des scientifiques, ce dernier avait ouvert et depuis le pallier lui faisait signe de venir.

"Soyez sage je revins dans trente secondes" avait il ordonné à ses élèves alors qu'il sortait. Il jeta un dernier oeil préoccupé à sa classe.

987 s'était approché de l'enfant prostré avec sa mesquinerie ordinaire, de sa position, l'enseignant n'entendait rien, il devinait juste les paroles venimeuses. 318, 421 et 342 avait rejoins leur leader formant un cercle de prédateurs. Marcelin n'aimait pas ça cependant son interlocuteur se faisait insistant et le pressait de le suivre, aussi il obéit.

Oui, Marcelin avait pressenti le drame.

Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher cependant.


	36. Chap 36: L'espion des Trois Poney

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Maison de jeux des Trois Poneys, Erdelnet

Maison de jeux des Trois Poneys était à Erdelnet ce que Tenri était aux steppes: une évidence divinatoire. La maison de jeux brassait plus d'argent que la mairie de la ville. L'établissement sans faste n'avait rien de l'élégance raffinée des grands casinos de la capitale, cependant, dans l'Est on privilégiait l'efficacité à l'apparence. C'était donc sur des tables en bois rutilant dans une atmosphère sans cesse enfumée que les pièces passaient de manches en manches au rythme des cartes usées.

Comme Kajiru en surveillait la bonne tenue, les affaires de la maison coulaient de beaux jours. L'arrière boutique servait autant de maison de passe pour les filles des bordels voisins que comme lieux de rendez vous pour des malfrats peu scrupuleux au service des Renards. Ryos s'y rendait chaque soir afin de remettre sa propre contribution au clan. Il logeait à l'étage dans un clapier mansardé qu'on lui laissait pour peu qu'il fermât sa gueule.

En entrant ce soir la, Ryos l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

Le Galaad.

L'homme lançait des dés avec flegme, sa grande capeline noir lui cachait le menton et les joues, seul son mufle et ses petits yeux charbons ressortaient de sous son large chapeau. On ne pouvait pas deviner les traits de son visage, cependant Ryos les imaginaient écharpés et abruptes. L'enfant ne s'attarda à contempler plus l'homme, il descendit l'escalier de la salle clandestine, reniflant sous l'assaut des essences de mauvais cigare qui planait dans l'air. Kajiru l'attendait au comptoir, son tabouret à demi tourné vers lui.

"Tu connais ce Galaad ?" demanda t il en le désignant du menton pendant que l'enfant s'installait à côté de lui.

"Je l'ai déjà vu." Evasa le plus jeune sans émotion. Kajiru émit un grognement bas et mécontent.

"T'es sur? " L'enfant tiqua de dédain, pour qui le prenait on ? Un amateur? Sa mimique arracha un grand rire à son ainé qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux "Hey ne te vexe pas gamin. Ta part?" Ryos posa obligeamment le quart de ses recettes journalières sur la table. Kajiru soupesa la bourse méticuleusement. "Tu commences à prendre la patte au vol à la tir dis moi" Le compliment le laissa de marbre "Tu étais plus mignon lorsque tu rougissais pour un rien gamin"

"Je ne rougissais pas" protesta vigoureusement l'enfant. Le tic amusé de Kajiru l'agaça. L'autre avait fait élever l'irritation au rang d'art. "Qu'importe!" cracha Ryos "Je m'en vais". Une paluche assurée le retint par le col.

"Fais pas ton effarouché tu veux? Tu connais les limites de ma patience" Avec un soupir, l'enfant se rassit en bougonnant des insultes. "Tu l'as vu ou cet ahurit?" Ryos écarquilla les yeux, il était rare qu'un Galaad soit l'objets de tant d'attention de la part de son supérieur.

"Deux fois avec des mec de chez nous, Noddle et Maxi et une fois avec Zaryr. Les gars disent qu'ils posent des questions sur les cailloux de la montagne et les lacrimas" Kajiru hocha la tête, si le mec en voulait aux lacrimas, il allait devoir régler cette affaire.

"Comme t'as l'air de le connaitre, j'veux que tu nous files ce Galaad durant son séjour dans notre petite ville. Vu?" Le petit hocha la tête "Bon garçon" Comme Ryos s'éloignait Kajiru l'alpaga une nouvelle fois "Et oublis pas de faire des exercices de gyms, je te sens tout raide" Ryos lui fit un majeur insolent qui fit ricaner l'autre.

Farouche le môme.


	37. Chap 37: Le premier apprentis du désert

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Jofurī, la Quarantaine

Village troglodyte des pilleurs de tombes, Diserto

La patience faisait atrocement défaut à Métalica. Malgré son existence centenaire, le dragon restait impétueux, irascible et acariâtre. En dépit de décennie au côté de Igneer, Métalica ne parvenait pas à étouffer sa profonde répulsion pour le dragon de feu. Leur rivalité puérile agaçait prodigieusement Skiadrum et amusait Weissologia et Grandine. Même après que Igneer soit sacré leur roi, Métalica n'avait pas mis de côté la compétition auquel les deux dragons se livraient. Celle ci prenait toute sorte de forme, duels absurdes pour la plupart.

Elever le meilleur chasseur de dragon était un de ces duels. Métalica avait été le premier à choisir son apprentis, il le fit avec moins de précaution que les autres.

Le premier apprentis de Métalica se nommait Geoffrey. Geoffrey avait fondé une guilde en X686 à Fiore, les Phantom Lord pour se venger d'une guilde rivale qui lui avait dérobé le Jade de Tenrō, un artefact magique. Auparavant il avait fait partie d'une guilde clandestine et gardait avec le milieu des liens étroits. Le gouvernement de Fiore n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas de sa part afin de l'emprisonner, cependant un close protégeait les Maitres de Guilde. Lorsque José, son apprentis avait vaincus Geoffrey, il n'avait eut d'autre choix que de se réfugier à Diserto.

Métallica l'y rencontra alors qu'il approchait la quarantaine, on le surnommait alors Jofurí.

Il s'était spécialisé dans l'extractions d'artéfacts magiques qui abondaient entre les dunes desséchées du pays. Il revendait ses trouvailles à des contrebandiers, et parfois à quelques musées pour camoufler son traffic. Il s'était établit avec les autres pilleurs dans un village troglodyte près du site de la Vallé des Rois. Il y avait une femme bien plus jeune que lui dont il ne parlait pas la langue, et un jeune fils encore nourrisson qu'il avait nommé Gajeel mais connu de tous comme Kajiru (le nom que sa mère lui avait donné, une déformation de celui originel).

Jofurī était un mage arrogant, amère et imbus de lui même dont la cruauté et le manque de scrupule avait convaincus Métalica. Il lui promis une assiduité sans faille et la destruction d'Acnologia si en échange Métalica lui donnait le pouvoir d'anéantir tous ces ennemis et de se venger de la Guilde Fairy Tail.

Métallica ne s'était pas méfié.

Il avait transmit de ses pouvoirs à son disciple cependant l'homme était une coupe déjà pleine. Présomptueux il entendait sans écouter et rapidement le dragon compris son erreur. Jofurí ne manquait ni de puissance, ni de confiance, ni de détermination mais de loyauté et d'honneur. Il se retourna contre le dragon et organisa un guet appentis insultant.

Un dragon ne trahissait jamais sa parole.

Métallica n'eut aucune pitié, il anéantis chaque homme qui avait osé l'attaquer. Il brisa les os de Jofurí et le traina jusqu'a sa femme. Il la tua sans hésitation, puis saisit le rejeton malgré les suppliques pitoyables de son père.

"Je prends ce que tu me dois" avait tranché le dragon "Tu m'a promis un guerrier capable de tuer mon ennemis"

Sur ces mots il trancha le ventre de son ancien apprentis et l'observa consciencieusement lutter pour retenir ses boyaux et son sang qui s'échappaient de lui. Jofurī mourut dans d'atroces souffrances pour la plus grande satisfaction de son mentor. Métalica brula les restes du villages clandestins et ses occupants. Puis il s'envola dans les cieux avec son fardeau dans un battement d'aile.

Plus tard les mythes dirons que la Malédiction des reliques antiques avaient frappé les pilleurs.


	38. Chap 38: La furie de la salle 76

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\**

 **Il y aura, dans ce chapitre, une jolie petite description de violence. Moi je la trouve très correcte pour mon standard, cependant sait on jamais :)**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Numéro 712, 7 ans

Salle de classe 76, Institut

712 se ratatina sur sa chaise, le coeur battant, du coin de l'oeil 987 l'observait, le sourire mauvais. En une seconde il fut face à lui, 328 et 421 postés derrière lui comme une meute de chiens affamés. Il avait ce sourire sadique que 712 avait appris à reconnaitre. L'enfant recroquevilla plus encore, il anticipait ce qui allait suivre, son estomac se nouait de bille et sa tête tournait, nauséeuse.

Il avait envie de disparaitre.

987 savourait la peur de sa victime avec délectation. Il régnait en maitre sur l'autre garçon. La sensation de toute puissante était grisante. Ses deux faire-valoirs ricanaient sardoniques, 712 sentait la panique se répandre sous sa peau. Il ne servait à rien de quérir de l'aide auprès de 567, un enfant aussi distant que sec, et 342, bien que sensible et délicate, ne risquerait jamais de se compromettre pour lui.

"Hey 712" commença 987 avec un air espiègle "Parait que hier t'as encore foiré" 712 se rétracta tellement qu'on eut dit qu'il eut voulut fusionner avec le sol. Des rougeurs honteuses empourprèrent ses joues, il avait chaud. Hier les élèves avaient eut un test de calcul, 712 n'aimait pas ces examens, il fallait calculer mentalement, vite et ne pas faire d'erreur.

Il avait eut une note déplorable, comme d'habitude.

Son échec scolaire ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais Priscille...Sa mère était affreusement déçus lorsqu'il lui ramenait ces notes, preuves évidentes de sa bêtise, comme disaient les professeurs, et de l'échec qu'il représentait, disaient les médecins. L'enfant qui se tenait en peu d'estime voyait sa confiance en lui s'amoindrirent après chaque de plus depuis peu Priscille parlait d'avoir un nouveau sujet et 712 craignait qu'elle ne se débarrasse de lui.

Mais 987 ne le laissait jamais en paix.

"Bah alors tu réponds pas" cracha le sujet roux en frappant sur la table juste à côté de 712. Ce dernier sursauta les larmes à l'oeil en secouant négativement la tête. "Réponds! Parles"

"Oui parles parles parles !" reprirent les deux autres comme on scande une moquerie.

712 ne voulait vraiment pas. Aujourd'hui était vraiment un mauvais jour. Castille était partie la veille, et Priscille voulait un nouveau sujet maintenant...987 lui saisit le poignet brusquement, 712 eut beau se débattre, 987 avait une poigne implacable.

"Tu sais j'ai entendu dire que Castille avait démissionné à cause de toi " La respiration du sujet devint saccadée et incertaine, il chouinnait des brides incompréhensibles de phrases, mélanges de supplications et d'avertissements. Il sentait déjà une part de lui lui souffler d'éliminer la menace, de l'annihiler, de la détruire.

987 lui saisit les cheveux, les tirant en arrière.

Sa gorge était exposée... sa gorge était...sa gorge... "Il parait qu'elle ne supportait plus que tu sois un échec"

712 devint blanc.

712 se leva silencieusement, ignorant les moqueries piaillées de ses camarades qui bourdonnaient dans la salle. 567, qui pourtant ne prêtait jamais attention à ses collègues haussa un regard surpris et fronça les sourcils. 712 avait saisis sa chaise à deux mains. 987 lui riait toujours au nez et les autres suivaient ses indications et le gouaillaient joyeusement. Ils le rabrouaient en coeur et ricanaient, raillaient son silence, lançant des insultes calomnieuses et cruelles sans rien remarquer.

L'impact fut d'une violence inouïe.

712 fracassa la chaise sur le visage surpris de 987. Le gamin tomba sur le sol au milieu des hurlements des autres enfants. Cependant 712 ne perdait pas de temps, le premier coup avait mit son adversaire au sol mais ne l'avait pas neutralisé. 987 gémissait en se recroquevillant, une main crispée sur son nez de travers.

"Je vais te buter" criait il. 712 ne répliquait rien, il considérait les débris de la chaise. Le choc avait éclaté le mobilier. Il tiqua de mécontentement et attrapa un des pieds à présent séparé du reste. Sa main soupesa l'arme. C'était lourd, pas suffisamment pour être difficile à manier, mais assez pour causer de sérieux dommages. "Qu'es ce que tu crois faire hein!" hurla encore 987 en se ramassant sur lui même prêt à bondir sur son adversaire.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

La batte improvisée lui faucha la tempe l'envoyant au sol une nouvelle fois, puis elle lui saisit les cotes, les jambes, les bras. Une suite de coup sauvages, bestiales. Le sang volait.

"Arrêtes! Tu vas le tuer, tu vas le tuer !" supplia 318 tandis que 342 pleuraient en hurlant la même symphonie. 421 tenta d'arrêter son camarade. 712 attrapa un de ses doigts entre ses dents, et le mordit.

L'appendice roula sur le sol alors qu'un autre cris déchira la salle.

421 serrait convulsivement son moignon. Cette fois les filles n'en finissaient plus de s'époumoner, 342 s'était même pissée dessus. 712 n'y prêtait pas attention. Il leva sa batte une nouvelle fois pour frapper encore 987 inconscient mais une force le retient.

567 avait attrapé le bâton de bois et le regardait intensément.

"712 il n'en vaut pas la peine" 712 cligna des paupières, ne comprenant pas. 987 était dans un état piteux. Ses jambes avaient de drôle d'angles, sa face était une plaie gonflée, exposée, ensanglantée... Une opération chirurgicale serait assurément nécessaire pour lui rendre un visage humain et sa mobilité. Mais il n'était pas mort. 712 dégagea son arme.

"J-j-j-je m-mm-men m-mmmoque" 712 attrapa le poignet de sa victime, il lui tendit le bras bien droit. Sa batte implacable violenta une nouvelle fois 987 sur le coude. "J-jj-je l-ll-le hait!" La peau éclata et l'os apparut sous les lambeaux de chaire. "J-jj-je l-ll-le hait!" 712 se sentait ailleurs, dissocié de la réalité, sa tête tanguait fort, si fort.

Marcelin entra en courant, il gueula quelques chose que l'enfant ne compris pas. 712 senti une prise puissante lui saisir les bras, son arme tomba sur le sol à côté du visage bouillie de son ancien camarde.

"L-l-la-chhhh-hh-éééééééé. L-l-lachez m-mm-oi" débattit il prit de panique, mais les mains sur ses avants bras étaient plus féroces de ses serres de rapace. "L-l-lachez m-mm-oi" ce n'était qu'un gémissement. "L-l-lachez m-mm-oi" qu'un soupir résigné. "J-jj-je vous hait!" qu'un sanglot abattu. "J-jje v-vous hait tous!"

La terre tremblait. Des gens accouraient depuis le couloir. On bramait des ordres, on s'approchait avec des seringues. 712 ne voulait pas tout ça. Il voulait juste être libre. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il n'avait fait que se défendre. Il n'était pas coupable. Il était un animal acculé. il, Il, IL...

Il voulait tous les tuer.

"712 ça suffit!" Il connaissait cette voix.

Samalger

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, son corps devint liquide et il cessa de lutter.

Qu'avait il fait. Qu'avait il fait. Mais qu'avait il fait ! Jamais il ne s'en sortiraient que la faute lui incombe ou pas n'avait aucune importance. On allait l'emmener dans la Salle. L'enfant commença à se balancer, hystérique, dans l'espoir de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans la Salle, elle le terrorisait, le terrifiait, elle...

On le lâcha immédiatement.

Marcelin sorti avec les enfants, des infirmières avaient posé 987 sur un brancard et courait vers les salles d'opérations. Mais 712 ne le vit pas, l'enfant léthargique peinait à reprendre contenance. En relevant les yeux il tomba sur une paire de botte en cuir cirée et immédiatement il se tendit. "Tu sais pourquoi je suis la 712?" Le ton sévère de Samalger fit se ratatiner l'accusé.

Oh oui, il savait.


	39. Chap 39: L'intermède d'Erdelnet

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Epicerie des papillons, Erdelnet

Le Galaad passait d'étalages en échoppes paresseusement, tapis derrière une pile acrobatique de caget, Ryos avait tout le loisir de l'observer. L'homme marchait à pas comptés, drapé dans sa longue chape de tissu sombre jamais un morceau de peau ne filtrait. Il avait les manières incisives d'un rôdeur solitaire et les habitudes expéditives d'un voyageur pragmatique.

Le Galaad questionnait sur une certaine pierre qu'on aurait extraite de la montagne. Les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené, parfois musclés mais le plus souvent à l'amiable, jusqu'à présent semblait lui avoir donné une satisfaction mitigée. Il remontait doucement la piste qu'il se frayait en grimpant de témoins en témoins. Ryos ne doutait que d'ici quelques jours, il remonterait jusqu'a Ogru, si il n'avait pas déjà deviné l'implication du chef des Renards dans le traffics de lacrimas.

L'enfant s'interrogeait sur le fondement même de son affectation.

Il lui semblait évident que le Galaad l'avait repéré, dès le premier jour de sa filature. L'Etranger laissait sciemment des indices afin que Ryos ne le perde pas. Il soupçonnait même le Galaad de faciliter son travail. Maintenir sa couverture relevait du grotesque à présent. Le Galaad ne camouflait même pas ses intentions.

Pour l'enfant, il apparaissait clairement que cet Etranger voulait entrer en contact avec les Renards.

Cependant il hésitait à prendre une initiative, la hiérarchie dans son milieu avait la rigueur de la nécessité. On lui avait demandé de récolter des informations pas de ramener un client, mal interpréter les ordre constituerait un étalage de stupidité. Néanmoins, il ne doutait pas que le Galaad finirait pas débarquer chez les Renards, prendre les devants ne pouvait pas leur porter préjudice.

En plus le Galaad semblait disposer à payer cher toutes informations concernant son cailloux.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule approche logique de cette situation inextricable.

"Je suis surpris que tu sortes enfin de ta cachette" ouvrit le Galaad en reposant la pomme qu'il inspectait. Il se tourna vers l'enfant qui l'avait rejoint. Même en étant si près qu'il pouvait l'effleurer, Ryos ne parvenait pas à discerner le faciès de l'autre. Frustrant. "En as tu assez de jouer à cache cache?"

"Vous voulez que je vous amène voir le Boss." pointa Ryos, impavide.

Le Galaad se raidit ostensiblement avant de déclarer comme pour lui même. "Tu es un enfant intelligent et clairvoyant"

La main gantée du Galaad paya une pomme au commerçant puis il lui tendit le fruit et Ryos le saisie avec empressement. Il fallait être incroyablement demeuré pour refuser de la nourriture gratuite. L'enfant glissa la victuaille dans sa manche avec habilité. "Qu'attends tu pour me mener jusqu'a lui" s'impatienta l'autre en sifflant.

"Une rétribution un peu plus conséquente"

"Voila qui est sacrement effronté" grogna l'homme . Cependant, il obtempéra, se faire extorquer par un enfant était dégradant mais pas insurmontable. Il lança au gamin trois pièces d'argents, plus que ce que l'enfant avait envisagé. "Vas tu me guider maintenant?" Le ton avait les inflexions sèches de la contrariété.

Ryos se moquait bien d'avoir froisser l' étranger. On ne remplissait pas son ventre avec des éloges de bonne conduite.

"Suivez moi"


	40. Chap 40: Le revenchard du Dojo

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Jiemmia, 5 ans

Dojo Orlando, Royaume de Fiore

Jiemmia venait d'une famille nouvelle anoblie. Anciens mages mercenaires les Orlando avaient gagné leur titre lors de la guerre contre Clover Town. La cité état de Clover Town contrôlait la frontière avec Bosco depuis des siècles, chargeant les marchand de taxes abusives, aussi Fiore avait mené une croisade victorieuse contre cette entité. A présent Clover Town annexée était une province du royaume sous étroite surveillance.

Les Orlando avait été une force décisive dans la prise de la ville, on les avait anoblie et ils avaient déménagé à la cour.

Malheureusement gagner une titre ne s'accompagnait pas du respect. Au sein des autres aristocrates ils passaient pour des nouveaux riches opportuns et bouseux indignes des égards qu'on leur accordait.

Jiemmia naquit dans ce contexte tendue ou il devait sans cesse faire face aux injures de ses camarades. Il devait prouver sa valeur perpétuellement. Son caractère emporté et ombrageux l'amenait souvent à répondre aux insultes par les points et très vite il s'était forgé une réputation de chien fou. A 5 ans, son père jugea préférable de l'éloigner de la cour ou ses frasques envenimaient l'animosité des autres nobles à l'égard de sa famille.

Il l'envoya chez son frère, un mage isolé dans les montagnes.

Fingers avait un tempérament taciturne et abstrait. On l'entendait rarement parler. Il avait consacré sa vie à bâtir un Dojo ou il entrainait des mages à l'art familiale: la magie des explosions. Il avait refusé son anoblissement, arguant son désaccord vis à vis du style de vie superficiel des aristocrates. Il s'estimait trop franc et trop brute pour percer dans le monde des fioritures et du paraitre. L'inverse de son frère qui avait fait de l'élévation social sa vocation première.

Son frère croyait qu'un titre amenait le pouvoir, Fingers savait que seule la puissance conquérait l'estime.

Les Orlando étaient des mages, pas des politiques.

Quand il reçus son neveu, Fingers fut extrêmement satisfait. Il s'était préparé à la deception d'un enfant frivole et avait eut le bonheur de découvrir un concentré de colère et hargne. Jiemmia avait un sens de la magie peu commun, il travaillait sans relâche afin de se perfectionner et n'avait d'autre ambition que de devenir le meilleur. Fingers lui transmettait son savoir avec plaisir, aidant son neveux dans sa quête obnubilé de pouvoir.

C'était la revanche de Jiemmia sur tous ceux qui l'avait malmené.

Puisque jamais on ne l'accepterai dans le cercle très restrain de la noblesse, il deviendrait si puissant que les nobles devraient ramper à ses pieds pour obtenir ses faveurs.


	41. Chap 41: Le fardeau de Samalger

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Numéro 712, 7 ans

Salle de classe 76, Institut

Samalger, ancien numéro 735, était un Surveillant insensible et exécutif, c'était un ancien sujet reconvertis et un des hommes les plus compétent de l'Institut dans son domaine. 735 aurait dût être vendu à la millice de Disierto, il était un sujet dont le corps puissant aurait put supporter le lacrima mais qui malheureusement n'avait aucune sensibilité magique. La Directrice avait choisit pour lui une toute autre voie. On avait fait de lui un Surveillant pour l'Institut.

Dans l'établissement seule sa force brute rivalisait avec certains des sujets les plus modifiés.

Son poste principal était le réfectoire.

C' était une pièce sordide. Trois longues tables en occupaient tout l'espace, deux bancs de chaque côtés permettaient aux enfants de s'assoir. Les plats étaient disposés avec une précision chirurgicale, bien alignés. Les enfants avaient des places attribuées, ils devaient attendre devant le banc debout qu'un instructeurs donne le signal du repas. Alors comme un seul homme ils s'asseyaient en silence, finissaient leurs assiettes mechaniquement puis attendaient que l'instructeur les congédie et rejoignaient leurs salles de classe.

C'était une routine monotone.

Les plats se résumaient à des purées vitaminées et protéines adaptées en fonction des traitements des pensionnaires, accompagnés par des pilules colorées. Mais même pour cette pitance peu ragoutante, les enfants se battaient. Samalger connaissait bien 987, c'était un sujet rusé et adroit, il l'avait souvent vu harceler 712 et toujours faire en sorte que l'autre soit en tord.

A L'institut on appliquait un code pénal.

A chaque effraction on ôtait une breloque au bracelet de l'enfant, et quand il n'y avait plus aucune breloque il allait en Détention. Après son séjour en Isolement, le fautif gagnait une breloque. Les bonnes actions étaient récompensés par une breloque. Le nombre de breloques à son bracelet permettait d 'obtenir certains privilèges, eau chaude à la douche, un dessert, ou même un livre.

Samalger n'avait pas cherché à stopper les brimades envers 712 qu'il avait découvert.

Il appliquait les sanctions et obéissait au codes de l'école. Si 987 était suffisamment intelligent pour les retourner à son avantage, il n'y pouvait rien. Samalger n'était pas rancunier, en fait il d'éprouvait presque aucune forme de sentiment, mais une part sombre de lui même en voulait à 712 d'être si aboutis.

Il l'enviait.

C'était sans doute pour cela que jamais il ne faisait preuve d'empathie et que jamais il ne lui épargnait la sanction même en sachant les persécutions dont il était la victime.

C'était toujours Samalger qui conduisait 712 à l'Isolement, seul réussissait à contenir ses tentatives désespérées de fuites. Si bien que ses collègues avaient prit pour habitude de le quérir lorsque l'enfant méritait une punition.

712 savait ce que sa présence signifiait.

Quand il entra 712 le dévisagea avec horreur, il laissa échapper un rire fou, et réprima son plaidoyer. Il craqua. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal, que Priscille lui en voudrait, qu'il méritait une punition, mais...Il ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir. Tout son être estimait que 987 méritait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne regrettait pas, au contraire il ne s'était que trop rarement senti aussi bien. Il était libre. Il naviguait entre l'euphorie de cette liberté gagnée et l'épouvante de son action.

Mais tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Avoir raison ou tord ne servait à rien.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait échapper à la décision de son aînée, Samalger ne le perdrait pas en pitié. 712 ne souhaitait pas encourir de sanctions trop contraignantes. Piteusement il baissa la tête, conscient que tous ses arguments ne lui éviteraient pas la punition. "J-j-je suis d-dd-désolé" l'excuse lui coûta. Cependant, seule la repentance allégerait les châtiments de l'adulte. "J-J-je m-me suis laissé em-em-emporté" un hochement satisfait du surveillant lui signifiait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. "Je ne le r-rreferais plus"

Samalger hésita.

"Je comprends pourquoi tu as agit ainsi 712" la reconnaissance fusa dans le regard juvénile. Le surveillant s'accroupit puis posa une main ferme sur l'épaule frêle de l'enfant.

"Cependant, " Le petit se figea soudain blême.

Un tremblement irrépressible agita ses épaules, les anneaux perfides de la peur annihilant ses facultés de jugements. Il bredouilla une supplication désespérée qui se transforma en sanglots rendues incompréhensibles par son bégaiement, son aîné les ignora, imperturbable.

"chaque exaction doit être payée, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps"

La bile monta aux lèvres du petit dont la respiration s'était emballée avant s'arrêter tout à fait. Le chevalier serrait dans un étaux de fer sa main et le traînait malgré sa résistance dans les couloirs de la clinique. Les autres enfants en blouses blanches s'écartaient sur son passage, le regard partagé entre pitié et indifférence. 712 connaissait ce chemin par coeur.

"N-n-on! S'il t-tt-te plait Sam-m-malger! P-p-pas la D-d-détention! Sam-mm-malger! Sam-mm-malger!" son minuscule poing libre s'acharnait sur la prise implacable de l'autre, tentant de s'en dégager quitte a se fracasser le bras.

"N-n-non! Samalger! lâch-ch-ches moi! Tu p-p-peux pas! S'il t-tt-te plait! S'il t-tt-te plait" les larmes embrumaient sa voix éraillée, il mordit férocement le main de son geôlier. Celui ci ne lâcha pas, au contraire il resserra son emprise alors que le son d'une gifle résonna dans le couloir. Le duo s'arrêta devant une porte que 712 reconnu immédiatement, les mouvements de l'enfant devinrent hystériques. Il ne pouvait pas aller la bas. Sans Castille on ne viendrait jamais le chercher, c'était toujours elle qui venait le sortir de Détention, mais elle n'était plus la.

Elle n'était plus la.

L'adulte ouvrir la cellule de quatre mètres carrés dans grincement sinistre et le poussa sans ménagement dans la pièce lugubre.

"Si la Détention t'effraies tant, tu devrais commencer à revoir ton comportement afin de l'éviter" Le couperet pétrifia l'enfant de l'intérieur qui se retourna vers la sortie, la respiration frénétique. Il tenta de fuir, son esprit lui hurlait de s'échapper, de partir. Loin. Vite. C'était une nécessité.

La grosse main du plus grand lui bloquait toute dérobade. La panique le faisait hyperventiler, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer. "Sam-mm-malger" cette fois ce n'était plus qu'un souffle tressautant

"Je fer-rr-r-rrais t-tt-tout mais p-ppp-pas ça! Je tt-t-t'en pris! P-pp-pas ça" Sa main libre cessa de frapper la prise du chevalier, l'enfant, fière de nature, s'agenouilla dans une posture ostensiblement soumise. "P-p-p-pas Ca"

Samalger le considéra un instant, il soupira et un instant le petit crut de sa supplique avait émue l'adulte.

Tout le monde à l'institut savait que les endroits fermés et obscurs terrifiaient le numéro 712. Il en ressortait détraqué, pantelant et à moitié fou, mais bien plus docile. Malgré ça, la sanction était légère comparée au crime, puisque, Samalger doutait que 987 remarche un jour.

On ne voyait pas le passage à tabac comme répréhensible à l'Institut, passé les huit ans, les enfants apprenaient à se battre lors de combat à mort. Ce n'était pas la violence qu'on reprochait à 712 mais sa prise d'initiative.

Il fallait le briser totalement.

La porte claqua lourdement. Il s'éloigna sans se retourner malgré les hurlements plaintifs du sujet.


	42. Chap 42: La Tique d'Orgnu

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Fabrique secrète d'arme, arrière boutique des Trois Poneys , Erdelnet

Quand Ryos avait mené le Galaad dans l'arrière boutique de la maison de jeux, les artisans qui fabriquaient illégalement des armes avaient stoppé net leurs travaux. Orgnu avait été de tous le plus stupéfait. Le soudain silence qui plombait la salle d'ordinaire animée par les cliquetis métalliques ne dura pas longtemps et bientôt le Galaad fut assaillit par un groupe de trois hommes.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance, demandant simplement à parler au chef.

Orgnu dut être intrigué parce ce que il se désigna comme tel et enjoint l'homme à poursuivre sa requête. Ryos avait perçus une tension inhabituelle chez son supérieur hiérarchique mais rien qui ne l'alertât suffisamment pour qu'il juge bon de partir. Les deux adultes avaient disparu ensemble dans une salle plus en recul, ils parlementaient ensemble depuis. En somme, Ryos avait accomplis son devoir. Si les deux hommes parvenaient à un arrangement, le garçon avait de bons espoir d'obtenir une récompense substantielle.

L'enfant savait cependant assez sur l'organisation pour refréner ses réjouissances.

Un laquais avait dut avertir Kajiru de l'intrusion imprévue car ce dernier arrivait au pas de course, l'allure mauvaise. Ryos sentait les humeurs de Kajiru. Il respectait l'homme autant qu'il en craignait le courroux aussi il avait appris à identifier ses tics. Oeil froid, rictus figé, sifflement contrarié: Kajiru était dans un état d'énervement assez conséquent.

"Putain mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de l'amener ici!" le plus jeune resta imperturbable tandis qu'une poigne menaçante lui saisissait le col. "Bordel Ryos je t'avais demandé de le surveiller pas de lui montrer les dessous du clan! Pauvre imbécile!" Kajiru le relâcha avec un mouvement leste. "J'espère que ta raison est plus que valable Ryos ou il se pourrait que cette bévue soit ta dernière"

"Il voulait parler au chef" expliqua simplement le petit. La réponse fit passer l'agacement de Kajiru à l'enragement.

"Et si un commissaire te le demande tu l'amènera aussi ici petit con " La gifle claqua fort sur la joue enfantine, Ryos chuta en arrière, propulsé.

Il se releva en se tenant la joue, silencieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le battait, le coup n'avait aucune commune mesure avec les corrections que Kajiru lui avait déjà administrées. Lorsque Kajiru voyait rouge, argumenter ne servait strictement à rien. Quelques parts, cet emportement témoignait de l'affection que Kajiru lui portait. Son mentor s'inquiétait pour lui.

Enfin le pensait il.

"Ou est le gamin?" questionna Orgnu en sortant de la salle dérobée. Il avait une main gourmande sur son ventre, le ton badin et fort, comme s'il offrait une tournée de taverne. Sa satisfaction stoppa Kajiru dans ses remontrances. La Galaad suivait, deux pas en retrait, son grand chapeau rabattu sur sa figure blême. "Ou est la Tique?" Les oreilles de Ryos se dressèrent, il se manifesta sobrement. "Vient la mon grand" Orgnu lui donna une tape paternel dans le dos qui secoua la forme frêle du petit.

La douleur brève le fit grimacer.

Kajiru considéra la scène avec méfiance et jugea bon d'approcher également. "Ah Kajiru tu es là aussi! Quelle bonne surprise" L'homme de main s'inclina respectueusement sans quitter le Galaad des yeux. " Il est ici pour affaires. " introduisit le chef des renards en désignant l'objet de sa scrutation. " Il s'intéresse de près à la Lacrima que nous avons vendu à notre bon Serafima."

Kajiru grogna de mécontentement, derrière Serafima se trouvait le Baron Saraana, c'était un gros poisson que ce ce Galaad voulait ferrer.

Le Baron Saraana était le gouverneur fantoche de la province. C'était un bureaucrate qui vivait à l'année dans sa résidence d'Hercule, la Capitale de Pergrande. Bien qu'il soit le gouverneur général de l'Est, aucun habitant n'en reconnaissait réellement la légitimité. La famille royale leur imposait cette figure d'autorité par principe puisque le baron lui même se mêlait peu des affaires courantes de son territoire. Personne n'ignorait que la royauté vivait des heures d'impopularité dans l'Est profond. Même si l'Est était rattaché à Pergrande par ses frontières, la région suivait ses propres coutumes et ses propres règles. Elle menaçait régulièrement de se proclamer indépendante.

Le Baron avait une famille garnie par cinq enfants dont deux fils et d'une femme qui était aussi pieuse que fidèle. Afin de pacifier les rapport houleux entre l'Est et sa famille, il avait trouvé judicieux de marier une de ses progéniture à un habitant local. C'est ainsi qu'il avait unis sa deuxième fille, Kinui, au chef d'Erdelnet, la ville la plus influente de tout l'Est profond.

La figure de noblesse servait de propagande, cependant si elle suscitait la curiosité, on pouvait difficilement dire qu'elle ravivait le patriotisme des habitants des steppes. D'ailleurs elle ne cachait pas le dégout viscéral qu'elle vouait à son époux.

Kinui Saraana avait pris le nom Serafima afin de contenter les volontés pacificatrices de sa famille, en aucun cas elle ne désirait se mêler à la bande de frustre rustique qui peuplait sa nouvelle demeure. La femme capricieuse et farouche ne se laissait pas amadouer par les multiples présents de son aimé dont le désespoir grandissant s'était mué en mécontentement. Afin de temporiser les ardeurs virulentes de sa femme, Serafima avait acheté le plus gros lacrima qu'Orgnu eut jamais déterré de ses mines.

La femme vénale n'avait aucunement altéré son comportement, cependant, elle arborait la joaillerie à son auguste cou nuits et jours.

"Que veut il à cette pierre exactement" s'informa Kajiru de plus en plus alerte.

"Mais qu'on la vole pardi!" Le second roula des yeux, il aurait du postuler chez les Vouivres, il ne serait pas dans cette merde profonde. Zaryr aurait décliné poliment cette folie, lui. Il s'agissait de froisser une personnalité royale, le chef des vouivres n'y aurait pas tenu, lui.

Orgnu, ne s'embarrassait malheureusement pas de politique, en cela il différait de son adversaire plus précautionneux.

"J'ai besoin de cette pierre" C'était la première fois que Kajiru entendait la voix grave, équilibrée et incisive du Galaad. Il avait le ton de l'impératif. "Votre chef m'a dit que vous vous chargeriez de me l'apporter."

'Mon chef est un crétin désinvolte' faillit franchir les lèvres de Kajiru, mais il se retint.

On ne contestait pas l'autorité d'un être plus fort que soi dans l'Est. Même il trouvait les conjectures troublantes. Orgnu avait la désinvolture des êtres sûr d'eux, mais pas l'inconscience de ceux devant prouver leur valeur. Il semblait inconcevable que son chef ait accepté cette offre périlleuse pour le seul appât du gain. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Kajiru ne put supprimer un coup d'oeil soucieux sur son apprentis. Il espérait sincèrement que tout irais bien.


	43. Chap 43: Le Grand Prêtre de Tenri

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Noyan, 58 ans

Temple de Tenri, mont Burkhan Khaldun, dans l'Est

Le temple du Tenri de la foudre se logeait entre deux crevasses tel le nid égaré d'un oiseau de proie. Il surplombait une montagne tranquille et coulait des jours routiniers, loin du chaos des plaines. Le temple était un véritable asile, on trouvait des réfugiés de guerres, des hommes aux passées troubles mais aussi des ecclésiastiques de professions et des pèlerins. Les moines entretenaient la bâtisse avec ferveur et dévotion, les journées se partageaient entre études et travaux manuels.

Les moines du Mont Burkhan Khaldun avaient cependant une mission divine.

Dans les entrailles de leur sanctuaire, enfouie sous les cavernes reposait une pierre. La raison même de leur ordre. On la nommait la Stèle Sacrée. C'était une roche de plusieurs mètres de hauteur gravée de symboles étranges. Les légendes racontaient que le Seigneur du Tonnerre en avait fait cadeau aux hommes. Elle contenait le savoir et les enseignements de la déité.

Seul le Grand Prêtre pouvait la déchiffrer, il en était le gardien. L'emplacement exacte de la regalia ne se transmettait que de Grand Prêtre à Grand Prêtre.

Cette pierre ne touchait évidement aucunement au domaine divin. Cependant son origine demeurait inconnue aussi on lui attribuait une ascendance céleste. Elle renfermait des enseignement d'une autre nature.

Dans cette roche centenaire dormait la Magie des Chasseur de Dieux, une magie perdue dont nul ne connaissait le créateur. Quiconque lisait les inscriptions en méplat se voyait octroyer cette magie rare. C'était la raison pour laquelle seul le Grand Prêtre en connaissait la position précise.

Noyan était Grand Prêtre depuis dix ans dans le temple quand il recueillit Jibek.

Le nourrisson avait été abandonné sur le seuil de leur monastère drapé dans un lin cordé dont la couleur fanait aux coins. Il n'était pas rare qu'on abandonna un enfant au temple, cependant l'évènement n'avait pas la fréquence de la banalité. Pour Noyan, ce petit représentait sa seule chance d'avoir un descendant puisque ses voeux lui interdisaient de prendre femme.

Il éleva Jibek avec tendresse et amour, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il savait en vu de faire de lui son successeur.

Les autres moines contestaient cette situation. Il trouvait l'enfant impulsif, parfois violent, cependant Noyan était aveugle. Jibek avait certes un caractère passionné, intrépide et quelques défauts mais ceux ci s'oubliaient comparé à sa vive intelligence et ses aptitudes naturelles. Les mages natifs de l'Est pouvait se compter sur les doigts de la main et Jibek avait la chance d' être un des plus intuitif.

Noyan se bornait à y voir un signe malgré les avertissements plus pressant à l'égard de sa pupille.

Noyan était mage lui même, il maitrisait la magie de la Stèle, celle des Chasseur de Dieux. C'était son maitre qui lui avait transmit ce savoir qu'il tenait lui même de lui son maitre. On pouvait remonter ainsi à des temps immémoriaux. Convaincu que Jibek ferait un réceptacle idéale pour la magie perdue, il entraîna l'enfant avec acidité. Quand le petit atteignit ses vight sept ans, il le jugea apte à recevoir la magie du Chasseur.

"Ton destin est de protéger cet héritage Jibek." avait il dit plein de fierté en montrant la pierre à sa plus belle réussite "Je suis persuadé que toi, mon garçon chérie, tu seras un jour en mesure de remplit ton devoir avec honneur "

Cependant les autres moines avaient eut raison.

Jibek était un être assoiffé de pouvoir. Le jour même ou il reçus le don des Chasseurs il quitta le monastère. Il rassembla autour de lui une bande de sicaires assassins et répandit la mort et la désolation dans le pays. Noyan dut lui même mettre fin aux jours du seul être qu'il eut jamais aimé comme un fils. Il purgea également dans la foudre tous ceux ayant eu vent par Jibek de l'existence de la Stèle.

Dans la plaine, les habitants terrifiés parlaient d'un châtiment divin. Ils disaient que dans les monts Burkhan Khaldun résidait un démon sanguinaire. On interdisait aux enfants de s'aventurer dans les montagnes. Plus aucun pèlerin ne montaient dans le sanctuaire déserté.

Le Temple sombra dans l'oubli général.


	44. Chap 44: Le meurtrier de l'Institut

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **/!\ Annonce!** **/!\**

J'ai pris un peu pitié de vous parce que je me suis rendu que la chronologie pouvait vous poser problème. Je ne respecte pas l'age des personnages dans le manga ( même si les gamins restent précosses dans les manga les personnages sont tous beaucoup trop précosse XD). Donc forcément, ça change un peu la time line du Manga. Même si j'essaye de garder cette dernière parfois ce n'est juste pas possible par soucis de cohérence.

L'autre point c'est que je ne vous met que des chronologie relative ( c'est à dire l'age des personnages) donc forcément, vous ne pouvait pas savoir les dates des différents évènements.

Donc comme je suis consciente que vous pouvez rapidement ne plus rien capter du tout, j'ai mis en ligne une chronologie sous le titre très imaginatif de Chronologie XD C'est une fanfiction a part entière que vous trouverez sur mon compte FF Net.

Elle sera mis a jour régulièrement. Les nouveaux ajouts apparaitrons en gras !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Numéro 712, 7 ans

Couloir 78, Institut

Samalger fut alpagué par Priscille.

La scientifique portait son chignon serré dont les mèches taquinaient ses lunettes strictes. Elle tenait dans la main un relevé noir de résultats médicaux. En voyant le pion revenir des cachots, elle avait accourut. "C'est le 712 qui as mis 987 dans cet état?" s'enquit elle. Il hocha positivement la tête. "Combien de temps" Samalger répondit docilement qu'il comptait l'y laisser croupir quelques jour, pas plus. "Tu me l'amènera a sa sortie" lui ordonna t elle professionnellement. "La dernière fois il était presque fou, ces emprisonnements répétés sont mauvais pour sa psyché. Ils finiront par le rendre au delà de tout formatage"

"Il est déjà taré ce môme" grogna le surveillant "Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, il aurait tué 987" Priscille haussa un de ses sourcils entretenus.

"Il l'a tué Samalger" lui confia t elle sur un ton badin, le surveillant ne cilla pas. Ce n'était pas première fois qu'un sujet perdait la vie "La force du coup à explosé l'arrête nasale. Un fragment à voyagé jusqu'au cerveau. Il en est mort"

Samalger remarqua alors qu'elle tenait les dossiers du défunt dont la photo était barrée de rouge.

"C'est bon signe! Ce sujet est un franc succès! Il était temps que 712 prenne un peu de mordant. Au vu de son potentiel, la Directrice m'a enfin donné son feu vert pour l'Opération. Ma position au Conseil m'a bien sur aidé à obtenir cet aval précieux. "

La récente promotion de la chercheuse faisait l'objet de tous les commérages. On savait qu'elle l'avait monnayé grâce à 712. Comme seul les membres du Conseil pouvait voter l'approbation d'une Opération, tous comprenaient les effort déployés par la jeune femme afin d'obtenir ce poste.

Jamais 712, un sujet prometteur mais instable, n'aurait été envisagé pour l'Implantation autrement.

« Depuis ma promotion au Conseil je peux enfin motoriser 712 sans plus aucune contrainte. Nous allons pouvoir faire progresser la science à un niveau encore jamais atteint! N'est ce pas Merveilleux? » Sa joie scientifique lui amena un sourire.

Priscille n'attendait clairement pas de réponse de sa part, aussi Samalger garda un silence détaché. Le Docteur Pierre, un filigrane squelettique à la tête de fouine et au regard torve apparut dans le couloir. L'homme aussi filandreux que grommelant était le gérant du bloc opératoire.

"Je dois te laisser" Priscille le passa sans un regard.

Samalger la suivit des yeux avant de reprendre sa route, apathique. Bientôt on récompenserait le gamin pour son meurtre. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment dans cet endroit. Enfin, ce n'était pas à lui de juger, il avait trempé la main dans l'eau froide à ses neufs ans et depuis était le pantin de l'organisation.

Son travail l'attendait.


	45. Chap 45: L'imbécile de la manufacture

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Fabrique secrète d'arme, arrière boutique des Trois Poneys , Erdelnet

Ryos jeta un regard incrédule à Kajiru, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son mentor affichait la même expression dubitative.

" Nous allons la voler pardi! " L'enfant et son précepteur demeuraient interdis. Tous deux avaient la pragmatique d'une vie de lutte et une des leçons fondamentales pour survivre consistait à ne surtout pas attaquer une personnalité d'influence plus puissante que sois.

Le Baron Saraana remplissait tous ces critères et Serafima contrôlait les forces de l'ordre...

On ferait difficilement plus déconseillées comme proies.

Le Galaad avait dut débourser une sacrée somme pour qu'Orgnu se risque ainsi à contrarier des cibles aussi dissuasives . Cependant, l'étranger gardait sa constance imperturbable comme si on lui parlait de bagatelle. Ryos tenta de conserver son masque d'impassibilité mais une sueur froide trahissait sa nervosité.

Il n'y avait aucune raison rationnelle qu'Orgnu l'informe de ses projets.

Il était une petite canaille au sein du clan, il obéissait aux ordres fragmentaires sans jamais questionner le but final qu'on ne lui révélait pas. Il trouvait suspect que soudain on lui le confie. De plus le Galaad ne le quittait pas, ses petites billes étriquées décortiquant ses moindres réactions.

Après quelques civilités ronflantes Orgnu éconduit le Galaad, son sourire gras étendu sur ses lèvres avides. Quand il revint vers ses deux subordonnés, son masque bonhomme avait totalement fondu remplacé par haine sourde. Il s'approcha de l'enfant, latent et impitoyable.

Le coup faucha Ryos au ventre et le petit tomba à terre, le souffle coupé.

" Tu as crus bien faire petite merde! " persifla Orgnu soudainement bien plus menaçant. " Sais tu au moins ce que tu as ramené sous mon toit! " Ryos grinça les dents tendis qu'un pied lui perforait les côtes. " Je te pensais avec un minimum de jugeote mais je me suis fourvoyé semble t il "

Ryos eut le bon sens de se la fermer. De toute manière son souffle fuyant ne lui permettait aucune formulation verbale.

" Devine qui est ce Galaad Kajiru? Un putain de mage de merde! Tu sais c'est quoi sa putain de rétribution? Il avait les putains d'actes de propriété de cette putain de montagne! J'aimerais bien savoir comme ce fils de pute a pus les obtenir alors qu'ils sont conservé dans ma propre putain de demeure! Et tu vois ça" Il balança une clef dans les mains de son second " Ca c'est une copie de la clef de mon coffre! et c'est son putain d'acompte! " Chaque phrase fut ponctuée d'une nouvelles salves de coup qui laissèrent l'enfant meurtrie et broyé.

Ryos commençait à comprendre. On l'avait dupé.

Le Galaad c'était servit de lui pour trouver la planque des Renards.

"J'ai décidé que ce serait la Tique qui déroberais le lacrima " poursuivit Orgnu sur un ton qui ne supportait aucune contradiction.

Kajiru musela une contestation acerbe mais son poing se serra de frustration. Ryos n'y arriverait jamais tout seul, on parlait tout de même de la résidence la mieux gardée de la ville, voir de tout l'Est.

" Ecoute moi petit merdeux, c'est ta seule chance de te rattraper " Ryos senti une poigne infernale lui saisir le menton, coupant toute dérobade. " Tu foires, considères toi comme mort c'est clair ! " Il relâcha le garçon et lui saisit les cheveux, pour faire bonne mesure, il lui cogna trois fois la tête sur le sol.

L'enfant émit un gémissement pitoyable. Sa tête pulsait, des papillons blancs, rouges et noirs dansaient sous ses paupières. S'il s'en sortait sans lésion interne il serait chanceux. Il se sentait...

Il s'évanouie.

" Orgnu " interrompis Kajiru avec une admirable maitrise de lui même " Si tu va plus loin il ne pourra pas perpétrer son vol. " Orgnu grogna mais obtempéra, il se désintéressa de la forme évanouie.

" Depuis que tu traines ce gosse tu te ramollis Kajiru " Ce dernier accepta la critique non sans un raidissement furtif. Il était susceptible après tout.

" Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, on en a rien a foutre du succès de ce putain de vol de cailloux" Orgnu alluma une cigarette et rejetta la fumé sur le nez de Kajiru. Se dernier retroussa ses narines, indisposée par l'odeur.

" Ça nous arrangerais même que le petit foire à vrai dire. L'opération va servir de diversion pendant que toi tu vas me récupérer mes actes de propriété. Et je veux la tête de ce Galaad de merde! Si ce petit con pense s'en tirer si facilement après m'avoir menacé il peut aller se faire enculer! Tu vas me retrouver ce trou duc' et me le descendre! Et n'oublie de découvrir comment ce connard a pus pénétrer chez moi, ce qu'il sait et qui l'envoi! " aboya le chef dont les veines de colère défiguraient la farcies.

" Oh et sois gentils, la prochaine fois que tu confie une filature qui foire, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir, est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre? "

Kajiru opinât du chef.

Quelle merde.


	46. Chap 46: Une assemblée de Dragon

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Assemblée dragonique

Quelques part sur Earthland

Weissologia était le plus sage de tous les dragons. Son savoir immense légitimait tous ses opinions et sa mémoire infinie contenait tous les connaissances du monde, du moins croyait on.

Toute son intelligence ne l'avait pas empêché d'oublier la réunion organisée par Dragneer.

Il était donc arrivé le dernier et en retard. Bien sur, Dragneer avait rit à gorge déployée, Métalica lui avait lancé une pique acérée, Grandine lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave quand à Skiadrum...Il avait ricané ce qui pour un être de nature aussi fourbe s'apparentait à un rire.

Le dragon blanc avait accusé leurs diverses réactions avec magnanimité et tolérance. S'il répondait maintenant, qu'allait il rétorquer dans quelques secondes quand l'incontournable question tomberait? Il entendait déjà résonner à ses oreilles le carillons de leurs moqueries.

"Bon alors Papi" s'exclama Métalica en inspectant le dragon"Il est ou ton humain?"

La voila.

La fameuse question qu'il subissait depuis de longues années. Il coula un regard à Skiadrum, ce faux frère qui avait trouvé un humain cette année. Il n'avait pas encore commencé l'entrainement de ce dernier. Il avait confié à son frère que pour le moment il avait uniquement 'sélectionné' l'humain en question. Cette nouvelle faisait de Weissologia le dernier sans apprentis.

Quelle misère.

"En cours de recherche?" hasarda t il.

Il se prit une taloche d'aile de la part du dragon rouge, tandis que Métalica, d'une nature coupante lui rugissait de se grouiller. "Vous êtes vraiment pareille les frangins,! toujours avec un temps de retards » s'emporta t il. Skiadrum l'avertis de son mécontentement par un grommellement dangereux, mais l'autre poursuivit.

"Même moi j'en ai trouvé un! Et pas des moindres Gajeel sera le plus fort des Chasseur Dragon !" Igneer contesta, évidement, et une nouvelle joute verbale entre les deux débuta. Le vieux dragon roula des yeux, même Grandine avait renoncé à les raisonner.

"Weiss est ce parce que tu n'arrives pas trouver ton lacrima que tu ne choisit personne toi aussi?" demanda la dragonne avec douceur.

"En partie" concéda t il "Pour vaincre Acnologia, il faudra plus que de la magie primaire. " Skiadrum, qui lui avait attendu de localiser son lacrima avant de choisir une pupille approuva sinistrement. "Mais si je ne retrouve pas dans l'année à venir, alors je prendrais un apprentis tout de même. J'attends depuis bien trop longtemps"

Weissologia se l'avouait secrètement, il n'était pas pressé.

Il n'avait jamais pu supporter les enfants trop chahuteurs, trop bruyant, trop vivants pour ses habitudes de vieux grimoires. Seul la nécessité le poussait à vouloir adopter...Et Igneer.

Cet effronté d'Igneer être la source de presque tous ses soucis ces temps ci...D'ailleurs, il voyait le petit Natsu s'approcher de lui avec son grand sourire.

"Hey Papi barbiche est arrivé!" cria il à Wendy.

"Papi Barbiche" pouffa Métalica immédiatement suivit par son acolyte rouge. Etrangement, ces deux la ne s'entendaient que pour se payer sa tête. Le dragon blanc ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il roula des yeux.

Natsu le petit brin d'énergie à Igneer bien du fils à retordre. Impossible à canaliser, la petite teigne le faisait tourner en bourrique. De la même manière que son père s'acharnait à rendre leur vie draconienne plus mouvementée.

Wendy, plus jeune s'avança timidement, et il dut tendre l'oreille pour ouïr sa salutation hésitante. Sa mère, Grandine l'encouragea d'une caresse de son aile. Elle élevait sa petite humaine toute aussi lumineuse et joyeuse qu'elle, en l'entourant d'affection et d'amour. On différait là des méthode d'éducation plus atypiques des autres dragons.

"Bonjours les garnements" leur rendit le dragon blanc "Je suis heureux de vous revoir" Natsu éclata de rire, et Wendy rosit de bonheur. Ils restèrent quelques secondes avant de retourner gambader dans les bosquets, laissant les adultes parler entre eux. Ce fut Weissologia qui commença le premier.

"Je ne vois pas Gajeel?" commenta t il. Il chercha du regard le garçon sans cesse bougon qui tirait de son père son amabilité crue et ses manières abruptes.

"Métalica à fini par avoir raison de lui" railla gentiment Igneer, il affectait une fausse mine de condoléances qui fit rouler des yeux le concerné.

"Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il occis un de ses disciples" ajouta Skiadrum. Le dragon de Métal se hérissa montrant ses crocs avec menace mais cela n'effraya pas l'autre qui gardait un rictus sinistre.

"Les garçons" Tous deux se tournèrent vers Grandine dont le sourire aimable irradiait un avertissement sous jacent. Apparemment la dragonne n'avait pas la patience pour la conciliation pacificatrice aujourd'hui.

"Gajeel à fini son apprentissage, je vais le laisser se débrouiller seul à présent." persifla un Métalica fulminant pour le démentir. "D'ailleurs on attend toujours d'apercevoir ton apprentis sale con" Les yeux de Skiadrum s'étrécirent mais il ne répliqua pas.

Bien que son compère métallique ait un langage gouailleur il employait rarement d'insulte aussi crue. Le regard réprobateur de Weissologia confirma que cette fois il avait peut être dépasser les bornes.

"J'ai retrouvé mon lacrima" expliqua Skiadrum " Et j'ai déjà choisit mon futur apprentis. Un petit contre temps à simplement retardé mes projets" Weissologia haussa les sourcils, curieux, cependant son frère évasa sa question muette d'un geste désinvolte. Il lui expliquerait plus tard.

"Tu ferais mieux de te bouger le cul plutôt que d'être sur mon dos" feula le dragon de métal avec animosité.

"On verra bien quelle méthode est la plus prolifique, prendre le temps de chercher un apprentis méritant ou " trancha Skiadrum, il allait enchainer sur une pique vicieuse cependant Weissologia lui effleura le flan de son aile

"..." Skiadrum s'arrêta, son frère continuait de le fixer avec insistance aussi le dragon des ténèbres abdiqua avec réluctance.

"Geoffrey était un salopart, il méritait la mort» Ce n'était pas une excuse formelle, mais venant de la part du dragon des ténèbres on ne pouvait espérer mieux. Weissologia posa le bout de sa queue sur celle de frère, signe d'affection et de félicitation que ce dernier accepta d'un grognement. Métalica assimila les excuses sans commentaires, cependant il ne décolérait pas.

"Je ne sais pas comment je ferait quand Natsu aura fini sa formation." Chouina grotesquement Igneer afin de détourner la conversation. Le Dragon de feu adorait sa progéniture, et on sentait que la séparation le déchirait. "Comme tu dois déprimer mon pauvre Métalica"

"Ne parles pas pour moi sale salamandre!" le reprit durement le susnommé "Mon Gajeel est le meilleur, il n'a plus besoin de moi. C'est tout" Le propos ferme s'accompagnait d'une pointe de fierté non dissimulée.

"Et arrêtes de couiner bordel!" Le dragon métallique secoua son compère rouge qui reniflait bruyamment "Putain je vous jure si il est aussi chiffe molle que toi, il est pas sortie ton gamin!"

"Pour ma part je vais encore garder Wendy avec moi." Grandine s'adoucit comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son petit trésors. "Je la rendrais aux homme à ses dix ans, je lui ait déjà trouvé une guilde pour l'accueillir." A cette phrase Igneer blêmit geignant que lui n'y avait pas pensé!

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu réfléchissait régulièrement" le tança Métalica qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour rabaisser son rival.

"Ce doit être pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux alors" lâcha Skiadrum, il ignora royalement les récriminations des deux concernés.

"La ramène pas trop bouffon. Au mieux t'as encore dix ans pour former un mioche et tu penses sérieusement que ce sera suffisant pour lui apprendre la magie?" se moqua Métalica tout en frappant le roi des dragon de feu dont les jérémiades paniquées provoquées par la remarques de Grandine lui tapait sur les nerfs.

"Gajeel était un enfant très doué, mais il lui a fallu treize ans pour être prêt."

Weissologia repris la parole afin d'endiguer une nouvelle joutes verbale. "Il faudra bien. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sur terre plus longtemps. Vous le sentez comme moi. L'heure approche" Une chape de plomb tomba sur l'assistance.

" Peut être que ton Gajeel était pas si féroce finalement" glissa Igneer pour alléger l'atmosphère " Ou que tu es un mauvais maitre si il a mit aussi longtemps pour apprendre les bases de la magie draconienne" Une veine de contrariété palpable fit son apparition sur la tempe de l'insulter.

"Pousses pas trop ta chance la salamandre!" persiffla t il "Il faudra au moins cent ans avant que ton rejeton ait un niveau acceptable! Tu lui même pas encore apprit le rugissement! Bon sang c'est quand même la base! "

"Mais c'est parce que je veux pas blesser Natsuuuuuuuu. Imagine que ça tourne mal!" Comment ça t il a pleurnicher comme on fait un caprice. Weissologia soupira. Et dire que c'était ça qui les dirigeait. Bonne mère. Qu'avait il fait au bon dieu.

Grandine consola le roi dragon maternellement tandis que Métalica se moquait allègrement de son rival.

"Mais quel papa poule" soupira le dragon des ténèbres en s'approchant de son ainé. " Je ne sais pas comment va tourner Natsu, mais j'espère qu'il ne tirera pas trop de son père." Le dragon blanc approuva distraitement.

"Au fait Weiss" souffla Skiadrum suffisamment bas pour que nul ne l'entendent, il craignait les réactions excessives des autres. "Il parait que des humains font des expériences de compatibilité entre les lacrima et les enfants " Le regard de Weissologia brilla d'intérêt. Contrairement aux idées reçus, peu d'humain supportaient l'implantation d'un lacrima, la plupart succombaient à leur pouvoir et périssaient en quelques jours. Si ces expérience aboutissait, ce serait une formidable nouvelle pour lui.

Néanmoins, Weissologia ne pouvait tolérer de telles expériences. Elles heurtaient profondément son sens de l'étique. Il ne parvenait pas a se réjouir.

"J'ignore l'emplacement et le nombre exacte de cette organisation mais il semblerait que l'on les prénomme les Instituts. Ca faudrait peut être le coup que tu enquêtes la dessus non? Après tout si les humains ont vraiment réussit à créer un réceptacle parfait pour lacrima, ce ne peut être qu'une aubaine pour nous"

Malheureusement, Weissologia savait que son frère avait raison.


	47. Chap 47: L'Opération du sujet 712

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Numéro 712, 7 ans

Salle d'Opération 657, Institut

Ce fut Priscille qui alla chercher 712.

Le petit lui sauta au coup, la respiration encore lourde. La femme ne perdit pas de temps en reconfort, mais sa simple présence calma progressivement l'enfant dont la plus grande terreur eut été qu'on l'oublia dans cette pièce avec l'Ombre.

Il geinit de douleur quand elle lui saisi la mains mais n'osa pas se dérober. La porte de la cellule d'isolement était encore ouverte derrière lui et il préférerait mourir plutôt que d'y retourner.

Il n'osa pas non plus poser des questions sur 987.

Elle guida le garçon hagard par l'épaule, il se colla à elle, se réfugiant dans sa chaleur et elle lutta pour ne pas céder à ses instincts et l'écarter. Elle l'amena à une porte close qui sentait le désinfectant. Le petit dut réprimer un mouvement instinctif de recul, cependant, la punition était encore trop récente, la terreur trop vivace pour qu'il ne proteste. La pièce était lumineuse, beaucoup trop. Il plissa les yeux pour supporter la lumière

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, il reconnaissait la salle d'examen et cette constatation le détendit. Par contre, il n'avait jamais vu tant d'appareilles dedans. Au centre il y avait une table recouverte d'un drap vert, une tablette à roulette ou reposait un set de scalpels qui accrochaient la lumière terrassante, d'autres tables supportaient des moniteurs reliés a des câbles.

Un homme au tablier bleu, portant un masque de tissus, des gants et un bonnet plat l'attendait.

Le doctor Pierre.

Pristille poussa l'enfant en avant, il s'exécuta encore sonné par son expérience traumatisante et trop exténué pour riposter. Elle défit les attaches de sa tunique qui tomba lourdement au sol. Elle inspecta son corps nu rapidement, passant sur les hématomes, les égratignures, les stries béantes rayant ses épaules. Le contact avec le latex de ses gants faisait frissonner le garçon.

Elle glissa le long de des poignets de l'enfant, vers ses mains détruites. Il lâcha un cri de douleur alors qu'elle lui redressa les doigts. Le désordre de ses mains le rendait vaguement nauséeux, le sang recouvrait sa peau, mais pas assez pour cacher complètement les tessons occasionnels de l'os blanc. Il savait qu'il s'était mal dans ses tentatives d'évasions, mais il n'avait aucune idée qu'il en avait fait autant.

Il avait littéralement ruinée ses mains.

Ses yeux écarquillés, il sentit l'air lui manquer de nouveau. Mais Pristille le rassura, lui assurant qu'elle pouvait réparer ça tout en lui caressant rudement l'arrière du crâne. Elle lui essuya les restes de larmes, de bile et de salive coincés dans les commissures amères de ses lèvres avec chiffon. Son sourire était froid mais 712 le trouva confortant.

"A part les mains, le reste est mineur" déclara t elle plus haut pour l'autre médecin.

Elle le poussa de nouveau vers le centre de la pièce.

712 pensa vaguement qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il voulait vite s'échapper de cette pièce écrasante à l'ambiance lourde. Le souvenir de l'Ombre réduisit au silence toute ses velléités de fuite.

Il obéit lorsqu'on lui demanda de grimper sur la table et s'y allonger sur le dos. Il réprima son sursaut lorsque les sangles en cuir sécurisèrent les poignets et ses chevilles. Il étouffa son couinement lorsque on lui posa des électrodes, et que l'aiguille perça la veine de son coude pour y déverser un liquide aqueux violet. Il ferma les yeux quand la lumière brûlante du lampadaire se braqua sur lui. Des linges s'activaient sur son abdomen, il reconnu vaguement l'odeur piquante de l'aseptisant.

Il tenta de se détendre. Il s'était suffisamment plié à ce protocole médicale pour en connaitre le contenu. Une fois par mois on lui injectait du Godopaline, la poche de liquide mettait quatre heures par intraveineuse pour se vider complètement. L'enfant supportait mal cette perfusion qui lui brulait les veines, aussi pour empêcher qu'il ne se l'arrache ou ait des réactions violentes, on avait prit l'habitude de l'attacher.

C'était la une routine.

Quand il vit l'homme s'approcher de lui avec un scalpel, il su qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Il se débattit férocement, la table s'ébranla mais les entraves le maintinrent en place. La lame toucha sa poitrine. Il se tordit pour éviter son contact affreux. Il supplia, implora, promis qu'il serait sage. L'urine s'écoula le long de ses jambes. Les moniteurs s'emballèrent. La lame pénétra la peau.

Il hurla.


	48. Chap 48: le Voleur entre les poutres

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Ville de Erdenet, Plaine de l'EST

Ryos était mortifié.

Il avait pensé que ramener un client juteux de sa propre initiative rameuterai sur lui des bonnes grâces. C'était une erreur. A présent son geste arrogant le mettait dans une situation précaire. Il avait déjà de la chance de s'en être tiré avec quelques bleu et une petit contusion.

Il s'en sortait relativement bien.

Il côtoyait la mort depuis longtemps à présent, cependant elle n'avait jamais été aussi collée à sa nuque. Surtout que Orgnu n'était pas réputé pour ses exécutions propres...Un suicide était largement préférable comparé à la promesse douloureuse d'une mort donnée par Orgnu. Le chef s'assurerait qu'il soit un exemple pour les autres inconscients envisageant le libre arbitre comme une option.

L'enfant mesurait la gravité de sa situation.

Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique chance d'en réchapper. Voler le collier de la descendante d'une famille Noble de Pergrande. Un bijoux remarquable, travail orfèvre virtuose, dont la joaillerie ambrée faisait la renommée. Un objet de grand prestige qui ne quittait jamais le coup de l'héritière la plus protégé du pays.

Un objet qu'il devait impérativement ramener s'il tenait à la vie.

Kajiru l'avait aidé à planifié son forfait, cependant l'inquiétude ne le quittait pas, il en perdait le sommeil.

Heureusement pour lui, Serafima vivait dans un hôtel particulier ancien. Erdenet était une des rares villes dont le centre ville pouvait se targuer de posséder des bâtiments construits qui n'étaient pas des tantes. Dans le coeur historique, des infrastructures en basses en bois rasaient tendrement le sol. La noble logeait dans l'un d'eux. Les failles de sécurités fréquences faisaient du lieux une vrai passoire pour les experts du vol.

L'enfant s'était infiltré avec l'aisance de la pratique, ce n'était pas son coup d'essai, il avait déjà dérobé la couronne d'un duc de passage, des bijoux à profusions, des documents, des armes... Les hommes de Kajiru avaient déjà balisé la chambre de la princesse et les tours de ronde.

Il avait en main tous les renseignements nécessaire.

La mission aurait dut se dérouler sans encombre. Il n'avait eut aucun mal à se glisser dans la chambre royale ou attendait son heure depuis, camouflé entre deux poutres mitées. L'enfant avait pour son âge une petite taille, aussi son poids n'ébranla même pas la large charpente. La princesse ne l'avait pas repéré, les gardes ne lui avait prêté aucune attention. Des conditions idéales pour un vol.

Pourtant il avait eut un pressentiment.

Il ne savait quand exactement la sensation d'étrangement lui avait engluée la gorge mais le ressentit étrange et inconnu le dérangeait. L'air de la pièce lui semblait opaque, d'une consistance trop dense et épaisse. L'infernal présentiment n'avait cessé de s'accentuer depuis l'entrée dans la pièce de la princesse. Sa consicence lui soufflait de partir, d'abandonner sa mission et de revenir dans le giron rassurant de Kajiru.

Il musela son impulsion.

La princesse, une femme ingrate aux nez épaté et à la mine accidentée rentra tôt dans la soirée, elle s'endormi rapidement. Elle ronflait graceusement, la tête à demi cachée dans un oreiller ostentatoire. Ryos patienta jusqu'a être sur qu'elle soit dans la phase de sommeil le plus profond avant de descendre souplement de sa poutre. Le fermoir du collier ne lui opposa qu'une résistance mince, il veilla à faire coulisser le plus délicatement le bijoux le long du coup transpirant puis le récupéra sans effort. L'objet de son larcin pesait dans sa main et reflétait les rayons de lune.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres il s'autorisa quelques secondes de contemplation.

La pierre vibrait dans sa main, il elle était lourde, froide, terrifiante. Elle mangeait la lumière de la lune, elle susurrait un murmure brumeux, elle aspirait. L'enfant ne pouvait détacher son regard de la pierre magnétique. Il était hors du temps, plongé dans un néant chaleureux dont l'étau glacial lui semblait confortable. Son esprit ne se focalisait plus que sur cette pierre hypnotisante, sous sa peau son sang pulsait furieusement.

 _Elle l'appelait._


	49. Chap 49: Le Chasseur d'acier

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Gajeel, 18 ans

Erdelnet, Plaine de L'Est

Gajeel avait trois ans lorsque Métalica débuta sa formation de Chasseur. Il n'avait aucun souvenir des premières années de sa vie. Le visage de sa mère s'était floué avec le temps, il avait oublié son odeur, sa douceur de sa voix et la berceuse qu'elle chantonnait pour calmer ses pleurs.

Le dragon l'éduqua durement, avec exigence, rigueur et rigidité. Cependant jamais Gajeel ne se plaint de ce traitement au antipode de la douceur.

C'était un garçon turbulent qui trouvait dans le dépassement de soit un certain apaisement et qui travaillait avec acharnement. Il renforçait autant son corps que sa magie afin d'accroitre sa puissance, transgressant ses limites physiques par pur entêtement. Métalica lui transmit son savoir jusqu'a ses quinze ans, lui apprenant tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour survivre: l'égoïsme, la lâcheté, le mensonge, l'obstination, la fierté, l'orgueil, mais aussi la fidélité, et le devoir qui distingue le héros du forbans.

Gajeel lui était extrêmement reconnaissant.

A son quinzième anniversaire, le dragon disparut sans laisser de trace.

Cela ne surpris pas le jeune homme qui avait comprit que son père partirait un jour. Il ne l'avait pas vécus comme une trahison mais comme la poursuite logique de son entrainement. Métalica lui répétait suffisamment qu'un jour il serait seul pour qu'il ne redoute pas le moment de la séparation. D'autre part c'était un enfant indépendant.

Il mentirait cependant en niant qu'il regrettait ses leçons brutales et bourrues, ses remarques cyniques et ses sarcasmes outranciers. Métalica avait été un professeur dédaigneux qui n'hésitait à l'humilier et le rabrouer mais qui toujours avait un éclat de fierté tapi dans les prunelles.

Gajeel avait coupé court à la nostalgie. Il se refusait à attendre le retour providentiel de son père comme une femme désespérerait de voir son époux revenir d'une de ses maitresses! Il avait quitté leur grotte, une caverne perdue dans les tréfonds de Bellum.

Il avait vagabondé longtemps, trempé dans le traffic d'humains, de drogues et de denrées sous différentes bannières avant de d'atterrir à Erdelnet par pur coïncidence. Le clan dans lequel il opérait c'était fait prendre en embuscade dans un raid. Dans le milieu de la pègre on faisait peu de cas du sentimentalisme. Si ses compagnons avaient choisit de suivre leur sens de l'honneur jusque la mort, ce n'était pas le cas de Gajeel. Il avait décampé rapidement et été arrivé à Erdelnet sacrement amoché.

Là il avait voulut braquer un gars au hasard, porté par la faim et le désespoir.

Pas de chance il était tombé sur Le Corbeau.

On appelait Ivan le Corbeau. Une sinistre réputation de corbillard lui collait à la peau et on murmurait sur lui qu'il semait les cadavres. Il ne fallait pas moins de prestance pour contrôler la nébuleuse tentaculaire nommée Reivun. Traffic de drogue, d'enfant, d'arme, pot de vin, Reivun versait dans tous les domaines illégaux. C'était la plus grande organisation criminelle du continent, elle avait sous ses ordres de nombreux clans qu'elle annexait sans vergogne. C'était plier ou être détruit.

Et il avait fallu que Gajeel lui tombe sur cet homme là.

Le jeune Chasseur avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

Mais quand Ivan avait vu sa magie, il avait ordonné qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. C'était la première fois que la magie de Gajeel lui attirait autre chose que des ennuis. Dans les autres clans ou il avait travaillé, on aimait pas trop les mages. Leurs techniques étaient des signatures bien trop discernables pour des opérations de l'ombre. Aussi Gajeel utilisait peu sa magie. La magie était son arme secrète, son ultime atout, ce qui surprendrait ses adversaires les plus coriaces s'ils tentaient de le prendre à revers.

Gajeel s'était pris la plus grosse raclée de sa vie, mais Ivan avait été comblé par son petit talent. Il lui avait laissé une chance de se joindre à lui.

L'homme avait été plus clair sur le sort qu'il lui réservé en cas de refus, aussi Gajeel avait, haineusement, ployé le genoux. Ivan l'avait confié à un de ses clans sous traitant, le clan des renards rouges, les ulaan üneg. Pour le jeune homme fière et insubordonné, se faire léguer comme une bête de somme avait été le comble de l'humiliation.

Il avait dut batailler ferme, mais avait réussit à se creuser sa part du gâteau et à la défendre. Il s'était rebaptisé Kajiru, le croc, et depuis il opérait sous le pseudonyme qui était devenu son patronyme dans l'esprit des gens. Kajiru était à la fois un alias, une carapace et un hommage. Métalica aussi employait parfois ce terme apparement légué par sa mère pour l'interpeller.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, son dragon lui manquait.

Juste un peu bien sur.


	50. Chap 50: Le Chef d'oeuvre de Priscille

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting 7 ans

Salle d'opération de l'Institut

Priscille avait consacré sa vie à la science.

Elle avait vendu son âme à la discipline, sacrifié son être à ses travaux. On ne la connaissait que par ses publications scientifiques. C'était une femme sans amis, sans hobbies ou attaches. Pour la décrire on parlait de ses innovations. Personne ne la voyait comme une camarade ou un humain, on la considérait comme une source de savoir et une sommité du monde scientifique. Ses subordonnés, ses collègues, ses supérieurs, personne ne savaient la moindre de ses préférences alimentaires ou littéraires, mais tous connaissaient par coeur la conclusion de sa thèse.

Priscille avait tant donné à la recherche que celle ci l'avait engloutis.

Elle était née dans un petit village froid et hostile. Son père était un soldat sans cesse en croisade. De lui, elle ne connaissait rien d'autre que le montant qu'il leur envoyait chaque mois. Sa mère l'avait élevé seule. C'était une femme courageuse qui rêvait de grandes échappées, elle avait épousé son père par dépit. Sa mère qui jeune s'imaginait actrice de grandes épopées avait eut les ailes brulées par son peu d'instruction. Elle était femme, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, l'horizon le plus exotique qu'elle cotoyerait jamais serait l'épicerie du village voisin.

Elle avait tout sacrifié pour que sa fille accède aux cursus de la capitale.

Priscille avait travaillé avec acharnement pour prouver sa valeur et se faire une place dans le monde très fermé et masculin de la physique. Elle avait fait mentir tous ses professeurs médisants et avait arraché le très convoité titre de Majeur de sa promotion. Elle avait tiré de ses études une leçon implacable. Pour obtenir la reconnaissance, il fallait être au sommet, se réinventer chaque jour.

Sa thèse de doctorat portait sur l'utilisation de la magie sur le corps d'un point de vu biologique et sur le processus naturel de l'évolution qui en résultait.

On avait loué la perfection de son devoir.

Sans mal, elle avait été embauché par un brillant cabinet de chercheurs et y avait exercé quelques mois. Elle avait voulut ouvrir à l'espèce humaine d'autres alternatives, créer un corps apte à éradiquer les maladies, les déficiences corporelles, les imperfections de sa race. Priscille avait été bien idéaliste, elle avait souhaité sincèrement changer la face du monde. Cependant on avait jugé ses travaux immoraux et on lui avait interdis de poursuivre ses expériences. On l'avait accusé comme une criminelle, pointé du doigt, sa maison avait été vandalisée régulièrement par des fausses poches de sangs.

Elle n'avait jamais pardonné l'opinion publique.

L'Institut était venue à elle alors qu'elle peinait à manger, qu'elle n'avait plus de toit, et que plus personne n'envisageait de l'embaucher.

Depuis, elle se moquait bien qu'on la trouve inhumaine, froide et effective. Les avancées scientifiques étaient une croisades, les chercheurs étaient leurs martyrs. Elle se moquait bien de faire du monde un place plus saine, viable ou propre, elle était guidé par une curiosité et le désir de sans cesse remettre en cause la réalité. Si elle aidait l'Institut c'était pour ses financements. Transcender l'être humain serait l'apothéose de sa vie, une revanche sur tous les salops qui l'avaient trainé dans la fange.

La liberté de la recherche sans restriction morale et l'accomplissement de son labeur n'avait pas de prix.

712 était son chef d'oeuvre.

C'était un sujet masculin de 7 ans qu'elle avait modelé depuis le berceaux. 712 était le paroxysme de sa réussite, un être parfait apte à recevoir en lui la source d'une puissance infinie. Une créature suprême. Elle avait fait de son corps le réceptacle idéal. Le sujet était peut être stupide, mais cela importait peu, il n'avait pas besoin de facultés intellectuelles poussées, juste une obéissance aveugle. Priscille avait peiné, mais elle avait convaincu la femme au tailleur rouge, la Directrice, de donner le lacrima de lumière à sa création.

Le Dr Pierre avait implanté le lacrima sans heur. Le métabolisme de 712 avait accepté cette greffe, mieux, il avait vascularisé le corps externe immédiatement et interagissait directement avec lui. Les canaux de chakra de l'enfant supportaient l'afflux magique sans répercutions anatomiques. L'opération avait été plus qu'un succès, on l'avait qualifié de prouesse. Déjà tout le corps scientifique de l'Institut criaient au miracle. Priscille avait reçus les acclamations avec une humilité de façade qui n'avait trompé personne.

Les appareilles s'étaient mit à hurler comme un orchestre désordonné. Le Dr Pierre s'était précipité vers son patient qui hurlait à s'en vendre l'âme.

L'exposition les avaient tous prit au dépourvu.

Cependant pour Priscille la mort n'avait pas l'âpreté des instants volés, non. Elle avait atteint son but ultime, elle avait prouvé la suprématie de son esprit. Jamais personne ne parviendrait à reproduire son chef d'oeuvre. 712 était unique et parfait. Il serait à jamais le seul humain à non seulement accepter un lacrima dans son corps mais à en plus à l'assimiler totalement. Priscille connaissait les autres travaux et les autres pratiques, l'hôte d'un lacrima ne pouvait en utiliser toute la puissance sans se désintégrer, mais elle...Elle, elle, Priscille, était parvenu à créer de toute pièce un enfant qui le pourrait. Elle avait façonné la créature la plus puissante du monde.

A l'heure de sa mort, Priscille avait été comblée et fière.

712 n'aurait pas pu lui faire de plus beau cadeau.


	51. Chap51: L'ombre dans la Chambre

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Ville de Erdenet, Plaine de l'EST

Quand le cris de Kinui avait déchiré les murs, Tolui s'était précipité pour la secourir avec deux hommes. Ses subordonnées avaient ouvert la porte les armes au poings. Pour tomber dans un limon putride qui semblait ramper dans la pièce. Deux soldats, vraisemblablement les gardes, se débattaient avec la bourbe encre, leurs peaux se diluant dans la marre visqueuse qui les aspiraient comme si elles fondaient. Les hurlements d'horreurs et de douleur vrillaient l'espace.

La chose avait effleuré le pied de Tolui et celui ci avait reculé comme brulé par de l'acide.

"Putain c'est quoi ce bordel!" avait il crié

Tolui était commandant Garde. Il descendait d'une famille de l'Est ayant fait fortune par les armes, gagnant ainsi leur titre de noblesse. Il avait fait de son devoir une religion et de l'honneur son seul code. On admirait sa vaillance et plus encore sa tempérance. Il n'était pas un homme d'éclat, il avait le succès austère et si le règlement dictait la plupart de ses actions, il savait quand y déroger. Routinier et régulier, sa constance faisait qu'on lui accordait naturellement sa confiance.

Il connaissait la princesse Kinui Serafima depuis son enfance. La seconde Fille du Baron était une potiche pusillanime. C'était une enfant capricieuse que le complexe de son physique busqué, loin de l'élégance de sa soeur ainée, avait rendu susceptible et aigrie. Cependant, c'était aussi une femme dévouée à son blason qui n'avait pas hésité à accepter un mariage dans l'Est profond pourtant hostile à la couronne afin d'apaiser les esprits.

Avant d'être un noble de Pergrande, Tolui était un enfant de l'Est, il portait d'ailleurs un nom typique des steppes la ou tous les autres nobles avaient des noms à consonance plus occidentales. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle on l'avait choisit comme chef de Garde. Tolui avait participé à des guerres, Pergrande avait une vision expansionniste, à des répressions de manifestants, à des tentatives d'assassinat, il avait accompagné une fois Kinui au festival de Magie et avait été profondément impressionné par les déflagrations magiques.

Mais il n'avait jamais vu de similaire à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"Princesse !" On ne distinguait plus rien dans la chambre plongée dans une obscurité totale. Seul deux grandes billes rouges pourfendaient l'espace confiné. Il y avait une silhouette indistincte au centre, un genre de gamin ricanant mais Tolui n'était pas sure de pouvoir croire ses yeux. L'Ombre gloussait derrière son sourire maniaque.L'Ombre allait dévorer tout l'espace.

Un tourbillon de brume obstrua sa vision. Son évaporation jeta une tranquillité confondante sur la pièce. Tolui cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour chasser le cauchemar. Avait il rêvé l'apparition ? Le garde du corps avança jusqu'au centre de la chambre, là ou s'était tenu le monstre.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Sur la chambre intacte soufflait le calme mortuaire de l'autre monde. Il ne manquait rien, le drap du lit était déjeté comme si son occupant venait de sortir, la commode avait encore les poussières brunes qui avait fait râler la princesse, les coffres contenant les effets de cette dernières étaient encore empilés sagement, la robe qu'elle souhaitait porter le lendemain bien en évidence sur une chaise. Il ne presque manquait rien pour que l'illusion soit parfaite...

..il aurait juste fallu que ces trois cadavres ne soient pas là.


	52. Chap52: Le fils du Tonnerre

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

Inforamtion concernant ce chapitre:

Dans le manga Orga a 23 ans lors des grands jeux magiques...Moi je trouve qu'il fait plus agé donc par la volonté de ma toute puissance sénaristique Orga aurait 36 ans au moment des jeux magique! Et nah !

Bon de toute manière c'est tout mis dans la Chronologie ( petit rappel, j'ai crée une fiction nommée avec beaucoup d'originalité Chronologie que vous pouvez consulter à tout moment )

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Orga, 12 ans

Plaine de l'Est profond, dans les environs d'Erdelnet

On pouvait associer à Orga un grand nombre d'adjectifs, cependant chanceux n'en faisait pas partie.

Le garçon été né dans les plaines de l'Est un soir d'orage. Les légendes racontaient qu'à son premier cris la foudre avait frappé la terre juste a côté de lui. Comme il n'avait pas de père, on prit l'habitude d'en faire le fils du tonnerre. Un élégant mensonge qui lui épargnait le titre de bâtard. Il ne su jamais les origines de sa procréation cependant elle n'avait put être que douloureuse.

Sa mère était démente à cause d'elle.

Un jour alors qu'elle était partie chercher de l'eau un groupe de bandit l'avait attrapé. Nul ne savait exactement quelle atrocités elle avait dut endurer cette nuit là, cependant elle en été revenu insane et engoncée. Les membres de la tribut la laissait isolée dans sa tante depuis. Deux fois part jour, on apportait un repas à la femme prostrée qui passait sa vie dans l'obscurité à réciter des marmonnements intelligibles.

Elle refusait de s'occuper d'Orga et lorsque ses yeux se posait sur son fils, on pouvait y lire l'horreur. Une foi il avait tenté de l'enlacer. Elle l'avait frappé avec un candélabre en bronze.

C'était les autres femmes de la tribut qui l'avait éduqué, allaité et nourri. Orga en été heureux.

Cependant à mesure qu'il grandissait des évènements étranges arrivaient autour de lui. Des rumeurs superstitieuses se répandirent dans la landes. Un gamin avait juré voir des éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts. Un autre affirmait avoir vu le garçon invoquer l'orage. Les adultes voulurent vérifier ces commérages enfantins qu'ils pensaient inventés, afin de les démentir. Ils voulaient ainsi épargner à l'enfant les comportements violents qui émergeaient chez les membres les plus craintifs.

Sauf que c'était la vérité.

L'attitude jusque la compatissante qu'on adoptait en la présence de ce pauvre petit délaissé par un père inconnu et une mère névrosée changea radicalement. On le traita de monstre et on lui lança des pierres. On interdis aux autres enfant de s'approcher de lui, les femmes lui crachaient des injures. On dit que le mauvais oeil était sur lui, qu'il avait causé la folie de sa mère, qu'il serait dangereux de le garder. Après plusieurs jours de ce traitement le Conseil vota une mesure définitive.

On le bâti à mort et on jeta son corps dans une rivière.

L'enfant disparut dans les flots.


	53. Chap 53:Le survivant des neiges

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 7 ans

Ruines de l'Institut, Biorn

712 s'éveilla dans un bâtiment en ruine.

Il se frotta les yeux, autant parce que le soleil agressait ses pupilles, habituées à l'éclairage artificiel, que par incrédulité.

Les murs sans coupole se fondaient dans le ciel gelé. Les flocons couvraient lentement , avec tendresse, les ruines qui par endroit n 'étaient réduit qu'a une pile de gravas informes.

Le bâtiment avait été désintégré.

Il voulut se lever, cependant, il constata qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il voulut appeler à l'aide, la gorge n'émit qu'il gazouillement. Il voulut se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il voulut se rappeler. Son esprit était brumeux, mais la sensation persistance d'une douleur sourde à la poitrine lui soufflait qu'il ne voulait peut être pas éclaircir ce point. Il baissa les yeux. L'enfant laissa échapper un cris d'horreur.

Il avait un putain de trou dans la poitrine.

Il se redressa avec lenteur, prenant conscience que ses appuis branlant ne le supportaient plus. Il dût se rattraper à un débris de cloison pour se retenir. Ce fut un échec et il amortit sa chute avec ses genoux écorchés. "M-mm-merde" jura t il. Il voulut de nouveau se relever mais son regard embrassa un objets éclatant qu'il reconnut immédiatement et qui mit fin a ses gesticulations.

Un scalpel. Celui de l'homme au tablier vert

 _Va t'en_

L'éclat d'une lame aux reflets carminés.

 _Va t'en_

La brulure des néons.

 _Va t'en_

L'odeur de l'urine.

 _Va t'en._

Le bip assourdissant des machines.

 _Stop._

La pointe inflexible qui entre dans son sternum.

 **Stop.**

Ca faisait mal. Mal. MAL. MAL BORDEL!

 **ASSEZ!**

Il vomit sur ses genoux, incapable de taire les spams terrorisés de son corps paniqué. Sa tête cognait fort. Fort. FORT. Son cerveaux allait exploser. Il allait exploser. Exploser. Il cala son dos contre la pierre froide, peinant à reprendre un souffle fuyant. Il ne devait pas y penser, surtout pas. Se calmer et respirer. Il y avait plus grave.

Il était dans l'Extérieur.

C'était la première fois que 712 voyait le ciel, un amas cotonneux et gris, effrayant et pesant. Il se sentait terriblement vulnérable sans le plafond de béton dont il avait l'habitude. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le soleil, une espèce de boule pâle lointaine et frigorifiante qui déclinait. L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge, le soleil dispensait une lueur vacillante, bien loin de la constance agressive des néons.

712 craignait que l'Ombre ne vienne le chercher à chaque nuage passant.

Il y avait de la neige et des tourbillons de flocons tout autour de lui. 712 n'avait jamais vu ces manifestations météorologiques, c'était blanc, pur et beau. Ca ressemblait aux couleurs des salles d'opération. Il s'en dégageait la même hostilité glacée. La neige avait fait de ses doigts des loques brulées et lui piquait la peau.

Si c'était ça l'Extérieur, 712 n'en voulait pas.

Priscille lui manquait atrocement, il chercha à retrouver les docteurs, les enseignants, les élèves, n'importe qui. Il supplia qu'il serait sage, implora qu'ils cessent leur jeux, pleura que ce n'était pas drôle, et quand il comprit que ce n'était une punition cruelle mais la réalité, il avait dut de rendre à l'évidence.

Il était désespérément seul.

Seul au milieu d'un univers souhaitant son trépas, inhospitalier et vicieux. La solitude ne l'avait jamais autant broyé.

La culpabilité aussi.

Ses souvenirs de l'Opération étaient flous et confus. C'était comme regarder à travers une vitre embuée, on devinait les silhouettes mais on arrivait pas à en définir les formes. Il se souvenait de la douleur, atroce, terrassante, et de la peur, surtout de la peur. Il ignorait comment l'Institut avait été détruite, ni ou tous les autres avaient disparut mais il avait quelques suppositions. 712 était un sujet naïf, mais pas aussi stupide que ses notes laissaient présager. L'enfant savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Il allait périr ici, submergé par le froid et l'angoisse.

Il s'écroula sur le sol.

Le vent glacial lui gelait les os. Il avait faim, froid, sommeil, soif, mal. Ses doigts étaient bleus et gourds, son visage blême par le fouet des bourrasques. Il s'était recroquevillé, la tête enfouie contre les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et ses bras repliés. Il ne parvenait pas a se réchauffer, le froid lui donnait la migraine. Il n'osait plus regarder ses orteils et ses doigts que des engelures avaient rendu boursouflés, rouges.

Sa poitrine le sciait en deux de souffrance, il sentait quelque chose près de son coeur, comme un gros cailloux bloquant sa respiration.

Au début la douleur le maintenait en éveil mais a présent l'enfant était totalement engourdit, somnolent et tremblant.

Il avait envie de dormir.

Profondément.

Intensément.

Indéfiniment.


	54. Chap 54: Le fugitif parmi les flammes

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Erdelnet

Illettré, analphabète, Ryos n'était pas fondamentalement cultivé, mais il avait une vive intelligence toute tournée vers la survie. Il savait chasser, voler, laisser une oreilles capter les racontars, juger le bien fondée d'une rumeur, tuer un homme de plus d'une dizaines de manières, escalader, mentir, obéir, se fondre dans l'ombre, attirer l'attention, évaluer la sincérité d'autrui...Il s'encombrait rarement de scrupule.

La conscience étant une mauvaise boussole, il se fiait à son instinct et à son pragmatisme.

Il avait immédiatement sut que Orgnu ne lui laisserait pas la vie sauve.

L'enfant n'avait pas envisagé de revenir un jour dans le clan. Ryos avait prévus de dérober la pierre et de disparaitre dans la steppe. Une caravane était partis trois jours plus tôt. Ces dernières composées de charrettes tirées par des chevaux ou des petits boeufs progressaient lentement. Ryos connaissait les itinéraires de ces communautés marchandes, seul, il pourrait aisément la rattraper. Il avait déjà fait l'acquisition d'un cheval qu'il avait attaché hors de la ville, camouflé par deux bosquets.

Il débuterait une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité à abandonner le clan. La loyauté n'était pas une valeur louable dans l'Est mais l'apanage des fous et des naïfs. Ryos rentrait dans aucune des deux catégories.

Sa fuite causerait quelques tord à Kajiru, mais Ryos n'avait pas le luxe de se préoccuper du bien des autres. Dans les steppes impitoyables chaque homme naissait libre et responsable de sa propre vie. C'était là un privilège tranchant qui forçait chaque homme à la survie, cependant, personne au steppe n'échangerait cette façon d'exister précaire pour une autre. Ryos avait programmé son départ avec minutie, il ne souhaitait pas le voir retarder par quelques imprévus.

Malheureusement, sa soirée avait merveilleusement défié de ses prédictions.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il avait ressentit l'impératif de tuer et avait tranché la gorge de la princesse. Une erreur tactique qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. La suite lui semblait si surréaliste qu'il la considérait comme un songe. Une pierre émettant un brouillard acide ne rentrait définitivement dans les standards de sa réalité.

Sa fuite discrète avait virée de façon improbable à un jeux cache cache avec les gardes.

Le chef de la garde avait sonné la cloche d'alarme immédiatement après avoir constaté le meurtre de la noble. L'enfant en cavale alternait entre fuite et planque. Il longeait les murs, alerte, l'adrénaline tambourinant dans ses tempes. Les gardes bien plus nombreux que lui quadrillaient efficacement le périmètre, l'impératif de leur échapper freinait sa progression vers l'extérieur. Il évaluait une dizaines de minutes l'avance qu'il avait sur ses poursuivants.

Ce maigre avantage avait les relents de l'urgence.

"Attrapez le!" Les pas de la garnison s'animèrent comme un seul corps dans le cliquetis des armures. Ryos sursauta. Bordel mais il lui lâcherait jamais le train. Comment diable se débrouillait il pour le retrouver! L'enfant ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus sur la question. Dans l'Est l'action primait toujours sur la rhétorique, il s'attarderait sur le comment du pourquoi une fois qu'il aurait trouvé un abris.

S'il existait encore un endroit sûr sur terre pour lui.

Il serra plus fort son butin, hors de question de laisser choir la raison même de toute cette merde. Tout ça pour une putain de pierre, avec les efforts qu'il avait déployé pour l'avoir, il espérait sincèrement en tirer un bon prix. Il avait basé son futur sur la valeur hypothétique de ce cailloux. Surtout que présentement les autorités et le clan du renard allaient le traquer comme un animal.

Si le petit trouvait ces deux adversaires féroces séparément, il savait que leurs forces conjuguées ait raison de lui. Il visualisait parfaitement l'avis de recherche plus qu'explicite qu'on diffuserait à son nom...

Un garde le rattrapa et fondit sur lui.

L'enfant esquiva. Il était plus petit et plus vif que les adultes mais redoutait de se faire submerger par le nombre. Il commençait à s'essouffler, les couloirs s'enchainaient aux rythmes héraldiques de son coeur sans qu'il ne reconnaissait un itinéraire. A force de faire détours sur détours afin de semer les gardes, il s'était perdu dans le dédale de la bâtisse. Il ne savait même plus à quel étage il se trouvait.

Un cul de sac le surpris.

Il se retourna pour faire demi tour, conscient de cette erreur pourrait causer sa perte.

Trop tard.

Les adultes armés avaient déjà comblés sa seule ouverture et le cernait avec des yeux haineux et avilis. " Il nous aura bien fait courir le mioche. Maintenant gamin tu vas gentiment te rendre " cracha un des hommes. Ryos recula en jurant, il fut stoppé par le mur. La situation ne pouvait pas plus empirer. Il porta une main a son épée qu'il portait dans son dos.

Cette lame il l avait récupéré sur le cadavre de Khogen Baki, l'homme qui lui avait enseigné à se battre pour un jour, une heure, un minutes, une seconde, un battement de plus. S'il devait mourir, il vendrait chèrement sa peau.

Mais bon sang, ça faisait chier de crever maintenant.

Son esprit échafaudait déjà un plan d'attaque. Il faisait face à trois gardes, cependant le reste de la garnison ne tarderait pas a débarquer. Il devait faire vite et profiter de l'effet de surprise. L'armée régulière n'avaient pas l'habitude de combattre des adversaires aussi petits que des enfants. De plus, il comptait sur le leste des garde, on ne prenait jamais réellement aux sérieux un gosse. La main sur la garde de son épée se serra et il empoigna plus franchement l'arme. Ses adversaires se contentèrent d'un échange amusé et de lui conseillèrent de poser son jouet.

Ils le sous-estimaient clairement. C'était sa chance. Ryos se mit en garde.

Une explosion résonna dans tout le complexe. " Merde qu'est ce que c'est encore! C'est pas... " Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un hurlement de douleur lui bouffant la gorge. Profitant de la diversion, Ryos avait forcé un passage entre ses jambes qu'il avait sévèrement tailladée. Il profita de la stupeur interdite des deux autres pour ficher le camps.

Une odeur de brulée emplissait l'air. Déjà la fumé se répandait, piquant les yeux et les poumons.

Bordel mais qui avait été assez stupide pour déclencher un incendie!

Le petit s'efforça de refouler la masse de souvenir qui lui assaillait l'esprit. Son rapport avec le feu avait été profondément altéré depuis la nuit de l'Attaque sur Erdelnet par les Faucons. Il éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à monde à se contrôler en présence de l'élément destructeur.

Cependant...

Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça maintenant.

Dans les couloirs, les résidents paniqués couraient à demi courbés. Il résonnait des ordres, on réclamait de l'eau, on évacuait les femmes toussantes et les plus jeunes dont les yeux larmoyaient. Une chape noir de volute ardente tapissait le plafond comme des serpents grouillants.

L'air devenait irrespirable.

Une domestique voyant l'air blême de Ryos l'empoigna par le bras et le força à suivre le flux des évacués. Quand il arriva à l'air libre et frais de la nuit, il prit de grande goule de brise. Cependant, il ne s'autorisa pas un instant de détente. Il s'arracha à la prise de sa bienfaitrice qui le lâcha, surprise par sa réaction brutale. Elle l'appela dans la nuit mais il ne l'entendit même pas; obnubilé par l'impératif de s'enfuir.

Il s'empressa de courir loin du brasier qui à présent mangeait même le toit. Les cloches d'alertes résonnaient dans toute la ville comme un glas sombre. Il sortit de la cité facilement. Les langues du brasier se propageaient dans tout le centre ville. Personne ne gardaient plus les enceintes, les gardiens de portes avaient été réquisitionnés. Il récupéra son cheval. Il fallu calmer la bête qui avait tiré sur son harnais, ses grands yeux affolés exorbités de terreur et ses naseaux s'ouvrant avec angoisse.

Ryos réussit modérément à inspirer confiance à l'animal, majoritairement parce que lui même frôlait l'apoplexie. Le feu ranimait les réminiscences d'une plaine décharnée ou gisait les restes d'un Faucon décimé. Il ne supportait pas de revoir le cadavre de Khogen Baki crépiter sur son bucher. C'était la sa seule névrose. Malgré tout il parvint à amadouer l'équidé qui se laissa monter. Il flanqua son encolure robuste d'une caresse. Seigneur, lui aussi avait besoin de réconfort.

Mais personne ne lui en conférer jamais.

Ryos quitta sans un regard l'océan de flammes qui en une nuit avait avalé Erdelnet, autrefois ville la plus prospère des plaines.

L'enfant n'y retourna pas avant de nombreuses années.


	55. Chap55: Le renard apatride

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Gajeel , 22 ans

Sur une route en direction de Fiore

Le chasseur de dragon avait prit de nombreux enfants sous son aile durant son temps de commandement à Erdelnet, cependant seul le jeune Ryos l'avait marqué à vie. Le gamin avait pénétré la ville après le massacre des Faucons. Gajeel en avait déduis qu'il en était un survivant.

L'unique survivant pour être exacte.

Les renards ne refusaient jamais un enrollement. Enfants, malades, truands, infirmes ou vieux, il suffisait de postuler pour intégrer le clan. Si entrer dans la faction était assez aisé, y rester dépendait uniquement de ses propres capacités. Le clan avait donc mis en place un systeme de parrainage ayant pour seul but de tester la résistance des nouvelles recrues. On les affectait à toutes les tâches les plus ingrates et dégradantes.

Gajeel avait la réputation d'être le plus expéditif de tous, il faisait vivre un vrai enfers aux aspirants criminels.

Paradoxalement, ceux ayant réussit ses épreuves le décrivaient comme un tendre voyous. Les enfants essentiellements avaient pour le robuste guerrier un penchant naturel. Ils avaient une clairvoyance toute honête qui voyait sous ses airs de loup impénétrale et cruel. Le chasseur organisait même des concerts de temps en temps auquels les plus jeunes assitaient avec entrain. Ces chansons relevaient plus du fracas de férailles s'entrechoquant qu'à de la musique, cependant, les enfants adoraient.

C'était bien les seuls.

Les plus anciens avaient du mal à imaginer ce grand renfrogné fondre devant des marmots bruyants. Cependant personne ne le taquinait sur le sujet, trop effrayés de la réaction que ce monstre de puissance pourrait avoir. De plus, cette configuration donnait une excuse toute légitime afin d'éviter la prise en charge des plus jeunes. Personne n'aimait jouer les baby-sitters.

Quand Ryos avait postulé chez les renards, la défection avait été encore plus prononcée que d'habitude. Personne au clan ne voulait s'encombrer du gamin prometteur. Il avait les yeux rubis des enfants maudits. Même les truands se soumettaient aux superstitions. Gajeel avait lui même peiné à se faire accepter par la faute de ses yeux pupilles cramoisie. Assez naturellement, l'enfant lui fut confié.

Son aplomb, sa prétention et son audace lui avait immédiatement plu. C'était un gamin taciturne, qui ne parlait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jurer comme un Chartier lors de leurs entrainements et de lui promettre milles morts avec un sérieux confondant. Le petit avait d'indéniables qualités certes, mais Gajeel doutait qu'il parvienne à le surpasser un jour.

De toute façon il était bien inutile de spéculer sur les capacités du mouflet à présent.

Il ne reverrait sans doute jamais le gosse si prometteur.

Le petit avait eut l'intelligence de déserter. Le gosse avait tué la femme de Serafima avant de se barrer avec son collier. Filer en douce avec la joaillerie ressemblait bien à son apprentis, le gamin était malin après tout. Par contre Gajeel ne s'expliquait pas le meurtre. C'était une erreur stratégique monumentale, un geste de panique manifeste. Or, Gajeel savait l'enfant calculateur et minutieux. Un imprévus avait dut contrarier les plans initiales du môme. Le gamin avait dut trouver judicieux de débuter un incendie afin de faciliter sa fuite ainsi contrariée. Le feu avait engloutis toutes traces de l'enfant désormais impossible à suivre.

En un mots, Ryos avait réussit avec brio son plan d'évasion. Gajeel n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour porter secours au môme qu'Orgnu désiré raide entre quatre planches. L'Est vous apprenez à ne pas se compromettre pour autrui, cependant, il était assez fier que Ryos ait pu s'en tirer.

Si seulement il avait juste put éviter de foutre le feu à toute la ville en partant.

Dans toute cette pagaille, le business de Orgnu avait cramé. La fabrique illégale d'alcool notamment avait fait un beau feu d'artifice. Orgnu avait perdu son business, le tiers de son clan et tous ses soutiens dans les flammes. Gajeel ne s'était plus manifesté clan après ça. Avec la disparition de Ryos, le chef des Renards n'aurait pas manqué pas de déporter sur lui toute sa frustration, aussi Gajeel trouva plus judicieux de se faire passer pour mort.

Il espérait aussi que le subterfuge duperait la Reivun, même si il avait des réserves sur ce point. Il tentait depuis des années de s'affranchir de cette organisation contraignante sans succès. Mais cela relevait du détail, l'important était de s'éloigner des Renards qu'il savait condamnés. Serafima avait établis la culpabilité de Ryos, publiquement connu pour son association avec le clan. Le noble par mariage venait de perdre la seule légitimation de son titre que la capitale le retirerait promptement. Il se ferait un plaisir d'exterminer les renards affaiblis.

Très peu pour Gajeel, il tenait à sa peau.

Même en se sachant traqué, Orgnu avait choisis de rester dans la ville. "On enverra ces chiens du gouvernement en enfers si il se pointent!" avait hurlé le boss et tous les crétins avait rejoins un même cris de ralliement. Très peux pour lui, lui il préférait la vie. Mais la plupart été resté. Foutus fierté de mafieux à la con. .

Deux jours plus tard les Renards étaient tous morts. La nouvelle ne surpris même pas Gajeel qui avait déjà quitté la pagaille d'Erdelnet.

Tous n'avaient pas été aussi bête. Zaryr, que le feu n'avait pas épargné non plus, avait rejoins une troupe de mercenaire avec le reste de ses hommes. Il avait hésité à se rallier à lui, mais, estimant tous les tords qu'il lui avait causé par le passé, et connaissant la nature revancharde de l'homme, il s'était abstenu.

Au moins cette agitation lui permettait débuter une nouvelle vie.

Il avait choisis de tenter sa chance dans un autre pays, il avait migré vers Fiore. On disait que la bas les mages avaient la reconnaissance de la population et pouvaient obtenir des postes de Prestige. Qui sait peut être pouvait il y mener une vie honnête ?

Ca le changerait tient.

Malheureusement pour Gajeel, il échoua lamentablement dans sa quête de tranquillité.


	56. Chap56: Recueilli par le Dragon

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Petit mots d'excuse**

Je sais que j'avais rien promis question timing ( ou si peu) mais la c'est vrai que j'ai un peu abusé sur les délais XD Après, pour ma défence, les périodes d'examuns ne laisse pas vraiement le loisir de l'écriture U.U sachez que mes derniers devoirs tombent très prochainement ce qui signifie qu'après j'avais bien de temps pour écrire :p Enfin c'est pas comme si mes problèmes existanciels interressaient quelqu'un XD Ils me barbent moi même!

Je vous transmet donc tout mon amour avec trois chapitres aujourd'hui

Et je vous remercie toujours autant pour votre fidélité :)

Bisssss Aki

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

712, 7 ans

Ruine de L'Institut, Biorn

Des lois inviolables régissaient la magie, les éléments, les êtres vivants. D'ordinaire le monde se conformait à ces règles planantes. La magie circulait à débit régulier dans chaque chose, un pic de densité correspondant immanquablement à une perturbation anomale.

Weissologia il avait cultivé sa sensibilité durant des siècles. Lorsque le lacrima de foudre s'était manifesté à Fiore, il l'avait senti, lorsque celui de poison avait échappé à tout contrôle, il l'avait senti, lorsque celui des ténèbres avaient trouvé son hôte, il l'avait senti, alors, quand le lacrima lumière s'était éveillé à Biorn, il l'avait senti aussi.

Le dragon guettait cet instant depuis des années.

Weissologia avait rejoints le lieux en quelques heures.

C'était une zone reculée, perdue entre monts, neiges et lacs gelés. Un espace écharpé dont l'hostilité prévenait des yeux curieux. L'air fouettait aussi pour le reptile au sang froids, un stationnement prolongé ici finirait fatalement. Il avait avisé les débris de loin.

Depuis le ciel, les ruines paraissaient plus conséquentes, mais à présent sur le sol, il constatait l'étendu des dégâts. Ce qui avait du être un complexe étendu gisait comme éventré sur la neige fraiche. La Lumière avait tout emporté, il ne restait que quelques murs disséminés comme des rescapés fuyants.

Il devait retrouver vite le réceptacle et les emmener tous les deux dans des contrées plus adaptées à sa condition.

Le dragon était _frigorifié_.

Weissologia trouva la petite forme emmitouflée adossée à un pan de ruine semblable a une pierre tombale. Il avait rétracté ses mains contre la poitrine figée, sa tête dans ses genoux branlants. Il tremblait. Fortement. Le dragon ne su déterminer si ses soubresauts muets étaient due au froid ou à des sanglots. En se rapprochant, il perçut le geignement discontinue qu'émettait le petit dont ressortait une sorte de litanie hérétique.

Le môme était traumatisé. Le dragon réprima un tic contrarié, éduquer un enfant instable ne faciliterait pas sa tache.

Son arrivée terrifia le gamin qui se redressa d'un coup, les yeux fous, comme un animal prit au piège. Il balbutia ce qui devait être des menaces mais dont l'entité centenaire ne tient pas compte. Weissologia avança sa truffe du plus jeune, ce dernier se colla au mur dans une veine tentative de fuite. L'odeur de l'urine piqua le nez sensible de Weissologia.

Le môme était terrorisé. Le dragon lâcha un soupir indulgent. Difficile d'en tenir rigueur au petit. Les évènements des dernière heures avaient du éprouver son sang froid, il cédait maintenant à la panique.

" N'ait pas peur " le réconforta t il avec son inflexion la plus douce. Il devait éviter de brusquer l'enfant en larme devant lui. Ce dernier retrouva progressivement une respiration normale, les nuages s'échappant de la bouche se tarirent progressivement, sa poitrine cessa ses soulèvements due à l'hyperventilation. Il pencha la tête de coté, considérant le dragon avec l'air hagard de ceux sortant d'un rêve.

" Je ne te veux aucun mal " poursuivit gentiment le dragon. Le plus jeune le fixait toujours avec une suspicion névrosée, cependant, les mots d'apaisement le détendirent légèrement. Il se dégageait de lui un besoin d'accorder sa confiance presque maladif.

Il n'avait pas dut expérimenter beaucoup de chaleur et d'amour dans la courte vie, conclue Weissologia aisément. Le garçon flancha lorsque la truffe du dragon lui effleura les mains, sa respiration cessa tout a fait, il ferma les yeux, résigné et tétanisé. On l'avait souvent trahit. Délicatement le dragon souffla sur les appendices, en réaction, le garçon couina pitoyablement. On l'avait meurtrie.

Il serait difficile de passer outre cette défiance envers autrui, de rendre à cette petite chose blessée un semblant d'assurance.

" Je vais te réchauffer " De méchantes engelures avaient gonflés les mains et les pieds nues de l'enfant. La neige avait brulé la peau par endroit. Sa chemise d'hôpital laissait passer les bourrasques aussi le reptile se demanda vaguement comment l'enfant pouvait être encore en vie. Lui même résistait difficilement à ces températures négatives.

Ce môme n'était pas normal.

Des piqures multiples parsemaient le dos de sa main. Perfusions. D'autres constellaient le creux de ses coudes. Injections. Des brulures circulaires entaillaient ses poignets et des chevilles. Opérations. De la magie fluctuait autour de lui. On lui avait implanté le lacrima. Vraisemblablement, il avait été le sujet d'expériences répétées dans cet endroit. Dieux seul savait ce qu'on avait testé sur ce petit.

Et les séquelles que cela avait laissé.

La peur ne quittait pas ses gestes, néanmoins avec hésitation, l'enfant fit un pas vers lui. Il était si frêle et fragile, si petit que Weissologia pourrait aisément le prendre dans sa gueule. Sa minuscule main boursouflée testa les écailles souples de sa joue. Weissologia se laissa faire docilement sans quitter le rejeton humain de ses pupilles fendues.

" Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici " promit le dragon. Le petit s'ébranla, il jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui, comme attendant une réprimande. Il n'osait pas partir, comprit Weissologia, il n'osait pas quitter la seule chose qu'il ait jamais connu. Il devait encore être perdu et confus pour les récents évènements.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici, il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici" L'humain s'écarta de lui comme brulé par la violente réalité. Son geste vif surpris le dragon qui feula en réflexe. Immédiatement l'enfant se remit à pleurer en gémissant. Il plaça ses mains en protection devant son visage.

On l'avait déjà brutalisé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas." Du naseau il tâtonna chaleureusement les bras du petit, les écartas et lui caressa la joue moite, avant de descendre sur son ventre. L'humain gazouilla sous la chatouille, un rire étranglé et naïf s'élevant dans l'air.

"Je prendrais soin de toi" Les yeux intimement bleu se posèrent sur Weissologia. Peur. Inquiétude. Appréhension. Espoir.

Cet enfant avait vu beaucoup trop de souffrance pour son jeune âge.

"Nous allons partir dans un endroit chaud, et a partir de maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu ne manqueras de rien, je te le promet. Il n'y aura plus d'expériences, plus de docteurs. Ce sera juste toi et moi." L'enfant ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ses promesses qui sonnaient aussi creuses que celles dont on l'avaient abreuvés plus jeune.

Mais...

Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici. Et il était si fatigué...

Résolument, il acquiesça son assentiment. Le dragon s'adoucit encore. Précautionneusement, il se posta sur ses pattes arrières, offrant ses antérieurs comme pour une embrassade. Le petit se ratatina, intimidé par l'envergure de l'animal. Après quelques seconde battement, il accepta l'invitation. Deux membres puissants l'enserrèrent dans leur creux et le plaquèrent contre le torse du dragon.

Il se senti pas les secousses provoquées par le décollage du Dragon, bercé dans le cocon chaud des écailles douces et réconfortantes, il s'endormi.

 _" Je vais t'offrir une nouvelle vie "_


	57. Chap57: Recueilli par une Femme Dragon

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Plaine de l'EST, caravane des Huits Lunes

Oyun voyageait avec son mari depuis de nombreuses années. La caravane des Huit Lunes se composait d'un petit noyaux de réguliers dont elle faisait partie avec deux autres familles, d'un corps mercenaires restreints et de quelques marchands qui se greffaient à leur périple. L'entrée coutait 70 000 Turik auquel il fallait rajouter 34 000 Turik toute les 10 lieux.

Un prix raisonnable pour les prestations offertes.

Oyun occupait un poste clef dans la communauté itinérante. Son mari était juriste, il négociait les contrats des arrivants, elle gérait la trésorerie. Dans les affaires Oyun s'appliquait avec une ferveur redoutable à récolter chaque Turik dû. Cette tache allait bien avec son caractère profondément parcimonieux qui s'associait avec un physique rondelet de mégère aigris. La principale source de revenu du couple étant la revente de peaux, d'ivoire, et de bois.

La plupart des membres de la caravane avait suivie plusieurs formations.

Al, un de leur amis très proche avait été architecte avant de se convertir marchand lorsqu'un raid avait détruit son village. On l'avait désigné d'un commun accord charpentier et il réparait les roulottes de bois. Sulk avait étudié l'agriculture, il avait été propriétaire terrestre, cependant un pillage violent avait massacré ses récoltes, à présent il utilisait ses connaissances botaniques pour acheter céréales et bétail. Sarandtsa était la fille d'un duc qui avait fui sa demeure pour épouser l'actuel troubadour des Huit lunes. Comme elle avait étudié la géographie et l'astronomie, elle servait de guide et d'interprète. Son époux, un vrai cordon bleu, avait à charge les cuisines. Le tarif de la compagnie comprenait les repas. Chuulun était un ancien combattant de formation qui s'était rangé, il troquait essentiellement des métaux. Son expérience militaires faisait de lui le recruteur attitré des mercenaires.

Oyun connaissait bien toutes ces personnalités avec lequelles elle parcourait les plaines depuis des décennies. Elle connaissait chaque visage, chaque enfants, Sarandtsa avait accouché d'un fils le mois dernier, chaque manie de ses compagnons. Même les quelques nouveaux qui s'étaient intégrés depuis leur départ d'Erdelnet plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Elle avait immédiatement sut que le marmot qui dialoguait actuellement avec sa fille unique, Kushi, ne venait pas de chez eux.

Le gamin portait des loques couvertes de poussière, il tenait par la bride un cheval exténué qui tenait sur des jambes maligne par pur miracle. Ses traits amaigris ne s'adoucissaient cependant pas, il avait une mimique alerte et dur. Oyun s'approcha de lui en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Elle sentait déjà la colère lui monter aux narines. Hors de question qu'un sacripant s'incruste ainsi dans leur petit groupe sans s'acquitter de sa taxe d'entrée!

"Kushi!" La petite fille se tourna vers sa mère. Son air ombrageux lui tira une grimace et elle souffla quelque chose au vaurien. Celui ci hocha la tête.

"Qui c'est celui là!" exigea la mère en montrant déjà férocement les crocs.

"Il dit venir de Khovd, " expliqua l'enfant docilement "Il veut rejoindre la caravane pour aller à Harveyheer" Immédiatement l'oeil scrutateur de Oyun devint critique tandis qu'elle évaluait mentalement si l'enfant disposait des ressources nécessaire. Celui ci dut sentir le malaise puisqu'il affirma.

"J'ai de quoi payer" Il sortie une bourse rabougris en cuir usé.

"Montres voir petit" renifla t elle en tendant la main. Le morveux obtempéra avec réticence, observant avec soin la femme alors qu'elle soupesait ses moyens. Il semblait sur ses gardes et prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre entourloupe. Sa méfiance lui faisait honneur.

Les naïfs ne survivaient pas dans l'Est.

"T'as pas de quoi payé l'entrée et je te parle même pas de la taxe kilométrique. La maison fait pas crédit je suis désolée gamin mais tu vas continuer seul ta route, je veux pas te revoir trainer par ici" Elle le congédia d'un geste vagues de la main. "Allez du vent!" insista t elle comme l'enfant la fixait poings serrés.

"Je vous donne mon cheval."

"Cette carne? Un boucher n'en voudrait pas! Cette pauvre bête tiendra même pas le voyage jusqu'a Zuunmod !"

"Je peux travailler" affirma t il. Oyun poussa un soupir désabusé et retroussa son nez de hiboux. Elle aurait dut envisager que le môme lâcherait pas l'affaire. Les jeunes devenaient si impertinent.

"Qu'est ce que tu sais faire hein? T'es frêle comme une baguette ! On a pas besoin d'une bouche en plus qui paie pas ses repas."

"Je peux travailler, je sais aussi me battre, je sais tout faire"

"La belle affaire! c'est la modestie qui t'étouffes" Elle allait fermement virer l'avorton à coup balais cependant Kishi lui saisie la jupe pour l'interpeller.

"Dis on peux pas le laisser tout seul dans la lande ? C'est dangereux pour un enfant tout seul " Oyun aurait laissé le môme se faire bouffer par les loups sans problème. Enfant ou pas, on ne faisait pas de différence dans l'Est. Cependant sa fille la suppliait du regard de faire un geste. Oyun avait toujours été faible face à son unique enfant. Elle avait enchainé les fausses couches, aussi Kishi, son petit trésor de 12 ans, était son petit miracle.

"Bon écoute voila ce qu'on va faire. Je prend ton cheval en paiement, ta bourse et je te prête la somme qu'il manque pour le trajet jusqu'a Zuunmod. Je te fais 10% d'intérêt. Tu travailleras pour moi pour rembourser ce que tu me dois. A partir de Zuunmod tu te débrouilles je ferais plus crédit c'est clair. Si tu peux pas payer on te laissera sur place vu"

Le petit hocha la tête.

"Bon comment tu t'appelles?" Le gamin le regarda avec de grand yeux et Oyun n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication. Un enfant débraillé sur les routes, qui avait comme seul bagage une épée trop grande, et voyageait en direction de Harveyheer, la ville à la frontière avec Iceberg? Le petit voulait surement fuir le pays. Il devait avoir de sacré ennuis, et la trésorière devinait qu'il venait de Khovd comme elle était duchesse!

Quelle galère.

"De toute façon c'est pas important, comme tu m'appartiens jusqu'a Zuunmod tu te fera appeler comme je l'entends. On te nommera Rogue, ça veut dire arrogant je pense que ça t'iras comme un gant." L'enfant tiqua de mécontentement mais ne contesta pas. "Si on te demandes ce que tu es, tu n'auras qu'a te prétendre mon neveux, on ne te posera pas plus de questions. Oui c'est ça, tu n'auras qu'a dire que tu es le neveux de Oyun et Ogokh Cheney. Répètes un peu pour voir si tu as compris"

La garçon acquiesça et s'exécuta.

Au moins il n'était pas demeuré, se rassura la trésorière.

"Bon Kishi va lui montrer la caravane et met le au boulot, je veux qu'il aille aider Al avec les vaches. Aller et que ça saute ! Hop Hop!" grogna t elle en les chassant à grands gestes. Son cris populacier effraya les oiseaux et Ryos...Non Rogue...se fit la réflexion que sous ses airs bourrus cette femme avait une gentillesse insoupçonnée.

Elle venait de lui offrir un nouvelle vie.


	58. Chapt58: Recueilli par le Grand Prêtre

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

Inforamtion concernant ce chapitre:

Dans le manga Orga a 23 ans lors des grands jeux magiques...Moi je trouve qu'il fait plus agé donc par la volonté de ma toute puissance sénaristique Orga aurait 36 ans au moment des jeux magique! Et nah !

Si vous êtes perdue, une super chronologie vous attend dans les fiction toujours sous son nom extrêmement original (mais non l'auteure n'est pas redondante bandes de petits malotrus!)

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Orga, 20 ans

Plaine de l'Est profond, dans les environs d'Erdelnet

L'adolescence d'Orga fut d'une remarquable stabilité pour un homme de l'Est. Il eut le privilège de vivre dans un environnement équilibré bercé par l'immuabilité de sa routine.

Lorsque Noyan avait entendu les murmures d'un enfant chérie par la foudre qui pouvait invoquer les éclairs, il avait rassemblé le peu de moines encore présent dans le temple. Le Grand Prêtre avait l'intime conviction que celui qu'on surnommait « l'Esprit Tonnerre" avait un lien avec Jibek. Il soupçonnait même qu'il fut son fils illégitime. Cela seulement expliquerait les dons magiques de l'enfant.

Dès lors récupérer cette progéniture providentielle devenait une tache primordiale puisque sa seule existence menaçait l'anonymat du Temple.

Noyan organisa des battues dans la forêt le long de la rivière ou on aurait, soit disant, laissé dériver le mourant. Il fallut descendre plusieurs lieux, mais on réussit à retrouver le petit. Il avait été balloté par le courant et avait réussit à se hisser sur la berge en agrippant une racine. On le rapatria dans les montagnes, et ainsi Orga débuta une autre vie.

Les moines le retrouvèrent et lui offrir un foyer, une discipline de vie, et une place dans le monde.

Orga se levait tous les matins, il aidait les ecclésiastiques à l'entretient de leur sanctuaire délaissé, puis l'après midi il suivait des cours de théologies avec le Grand Prêtre. On lui enseignait les gestuelles simulant le Qi primordiale, les rites du temple et on lui apprenait l'art du combat. Le garçon s'y pliait sans entrain. Il obéissait machinalement par défaut plus que par réelle implication personnelle. C'était un garçon calme, doux qui aimait vagabonder dans les bois et chuchoter aux arbres. Les moines combattants lui reprochaient son peu de combativité, ceux enseignant les choses de l'esprit son manque de ferveur.

Cependant le Grand Prêtre muselait ces protestations. Il n'avait aucune tendresse pour le garçon qu'il traitait comme un maitre sévère, cependant il croyait en ses capacités exceptionnelles et la droiture de son coeur. Il voulait faire d'Orga le futur « Chasseur".

Personne n'éclairait le garçon sur le sens que cette étrange appellation. Il savait uniquement que le précédant apprentis "Chasseur" du grand Prêtre avait quitté le monastère presque vingt ans auparavant dans des conditions obscures.

On racontait même que c'était la raison de du comportement froid, clinique, distant, sévère et taciturne du Grand Prêtre. Pour Orga n'avait jamais connu que cette attitude austère, aussi il n'imaginait cet autre caractère plus conciliant et aimant que dépeignait les anciens.

Malgré la dureté de Noyan, et son enseignement spartiate, Orga vouait à l'homme un grand respect et une admiration sans équivalent. Noyan possédait comme lui des facultés magiques, il apprenait au garçon le maniement des armes et des éclairs. L'adolescent ne pouvait que reconnaitre la supériorité de l'homme dans ces domaines. La plupart des exercices se centrait sur le contrôle du soi physiologique et spirituel.

Sur ce dernier point Orga excellait par sa nature composé et modéré.

La vie Orga s'écoula ainsi bercé par le travail et l'étude.

Cette quiétude ne dura pas.


	59. Chap 59: Boire une soupe

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting, 7 ans

Une grotte, Montagne de Old Fort, Fiore

Weissologia était un dragon casernier et coutumier. Il effectuait la même routine monotone depuis des centaines d'années et jusqu'à présent aucun évènement ne l'avait contraint à s'écarter de cette douceur de vivre répétitive. Il avait aménagé dans les montagnes de Fiore une grotte à sa convenance, isolée du monde humain, dans lequel il amassait ses trésors, essentiellement des livres. L'emplacement lui convenait en tout point, peu d'humain osaient s'aventurer si profondément dans les monts à pentes douces, le climat y été tempérait , la végétation abondante et fertile.

Il avait sélectionné le lieu idéal pour offrir un environnement sain à son apprentis. Il avait sincèrement pensé que ce lieu bucolique serait un bienfait pour son disciple. Il l'avait transporté avec douceur et installé dans un lit duveteux sous des couvertures épaisses.

Il avait fallu stabiliser l'état de santé du gamin. Weissologia n'y serait pas parvenu sans l'aide de Grandine dont il avait requis l'aide. Cette dernière avait accourut, accompagné par Wendy, la petite fille qu'elle élevait depuis bientôt neuf ans. Cette dernière avait bien grandit et avait prouvé l' efficacité de son assistance. Grace aux soin de ces deux femmes, les engelures sévères du petit avaient dégonflé et sa fièvre avait baissé légèrement. On avait prescrit au petit du repos.

"Il survivra ne t'en fait pas" avait rassuré Grandine toute de miel "Il a un corps robuste pour son espèce" Puis elle et son apprentis avait prit congé. Weissologia les avait remercié, il avait spécialement félicité Wendy pour ses progrès. La jeune fille rougissante avait balbutié les adieux requis par la politesse tout en se confondant de gêne. Sa timidité ne s'atténuait visiblement pas.

Le gamin blond avait repris progressivement des couleurs.

Bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, le dragon ne savait trancher. A vrai dire le silence des premiers jours d'inconscience lui paraissait bien loin et utopiques.

La petite forme tremblante ne le laissait pas l'approcher depuis son réveil, le griffant férocement à chacune de ses tentatives. Le gamin enchainait les crises de panic, les hyperventilations, les cauchemars...Comme il criait, Weissologia le savait non muet, cependant il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire un mots cohérents...Ne parlons même pas des phrases. Le môme refusait de s'alimenter, de boire et entre deux délires causés par la fièvre il opérait des tentatives hasardeuses de fuites. Le dragon restait cependant sceptique face à l'optimisme de sa collègue.

A ce rythme la jamais il ne se rétablirait jamais.

La créature centenaire voyait sa patience illimité s'amoindrir de jours en jours. Grandine lui assurait qu'il fallait laisser au temps le temps d'agir, c'était bien la première fois qu'on sermonnait Weissologia pour son manque de _patience_!

Après trois jours de diète, l'enfant semblait si frêle que le dragon décida qu'il devait agir. Il prépara un bouillon de volaille dans lequel il glissa des herbes médicinales et quelques condiments vitaminés. En le voyant approcher de sa couchette, l'enfant de calfeutra sous sa couverture en gémissant, mort de peur. Le dragon ne savait comment interpréter cette attitude terrifiée, il n'avait pourtant aucunement violenté le plus jeune. Weissologia laissa échapper un soupire désabusé.

"Cette fois ci jeune homme tu vas manger" prévient il alors qu'il enroulait sa queue autour du bol et saisissait une cuillère avec l'extrémité de l'appendice. Il immobilisa le petit sacripant d'une poigne griffue, lui déconseillant de bouger d'un regard expressif. Il présenta la soupe au garçon qui le regarda avec horreur avant d'éclater en sanglot.

"N-nn-nng" gémissait il avec hystérie. Weissologia pressa la barrière des lèvres, le liquide coula dans la gorge, le petit se débattit plus franchement. Un de ses mouvements renversa le bol dont le contenu se répandit au sol mouillant quelques ouvrages qui trainaient là. Putain ses livres. Non mais le môme se fichait de lui ou quoi!

"Cette fois je te prévient sale petit insolant" persiffla le reptile plus menaçant. Il saisit le menton du plus jeune, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. "Je ne suis pas la pour jouer les nourrices d'un gamin irrespectueux!Je ne suis pas assujetti à tes caprices. Je te donne une dernière chance, soit tu ne dis clairement pourquoi tu refuses de t'alimenter soit cette fois je te sustenterais en t'enfonçant les aliments dans la gorge s'il le faut! Je ne compte pas de laisser mourir de faim sous ma garde!" Le garçon geignit piteusement, ses grosses larmes dévalant sur les écailles du Dragon.

"Allons calmes toi" se radoucit ce dernier en se reprenant. Ce manque de contrôle ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, il sentait la honte lui colorer les joues. Repentissant, il essuya les pleurs de son protégé. "Tu sais je t'ai promis une nouvelle vie et de te protéger. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. C'est pour ton bien"

 _Avales ces médicament 712, c'est pour ton bien._

 _Fais ces examens 712 c'est pour ton bien._

 _Obéis a ta mère, c'est pour ton bien._

 _On va t'opérer 712, c'est pour ton bien..._

Quand est ce que les adultes cesseraient de lui mentir ? Il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Rien ne lui disait que cette soupe n'était pas un test, une expérience, une drogue ou autre destinée à le renvoyer la-bas. Il refusait de retourner en bloc opératoire ! En plus il ne savait même pas ce qu'était cette chose qui s'occupait de lui! Clairement pas humain il ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait vu dans sa courte vie. Peut être que lui aussi voulait obtenir de lui sa coopération pour l'étudier. Il voulait pas ça.

Il avait peur.

Peur.

Peur.

"Ex-xx-xpérienn-nn-ce ?" hoqueta t il confusément dans un souffle

Weissologia ne dut qu'à son ouie surdéveloppée l'entente de ce murmure étranglé. Il choisit de ne pas tenir compte du bégaiement prononcé du petit pour le moment soulagé qu'il sache parler. Il se souvint rapidement que les singes utilisaient des techniques de mimétisme pour rassurer leurs congénères. La figure d'autorité effectuait l' action qui effrayait ses compagnons, il donnait ainsi l'exemple à suivre et les plus jeunes l'imitaient. Son protégé ne devait pas être plus bête qu'un singe tout de même.

"C'est juste une soupe, si tu veux je peux en boire avant toi" L'enfant hocha la tête avec hésitation, visiblement la proposition lui semblait logique mais il restait méfiant. Le dragon alla chercher un autre bol de soupe, il en but quelques gorgée devant l'allité. Ce dernier le fixa durant ton le processus, puis voyant que rien n'arrivait au dragon, il dut déterminer que la soupe ne représentait pas un danger et se laissa donner la becquée.

Weissologia prit soin de le nourrir lentement, de lui tapoter délicatement le dos lorsqu'une quinte de toux survenait et d'envelopper le plus jeune de douceur. Ce dernier fini la soupe avec avidité, il enchainant les cueillettes avec appétit. Rapidement, il saisit le bol de la prise du dragon afin de se sustenter lui même. Weissologia le resservit trois fois et dut lui recommander plusieurs fois de ralentir son rythme. Le petit en venait à l'étouffer d'empressement.

"Tu sais jeune homme la nourriture ne va pas s'envoler" ria t il attendrit alors qu'il essuyait la commissure des lèvres du plus jeune. "Tu en mets de partout en plus" 712 reposa le bol au sol, rassasié et se laissa nettoyer docilement.

"Dis moi petit, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom" 712 pencha la tête de côté sans comprendre, il avait numéro, un matricule mais qu'es ce que c'était qu'un nom? Voyant sa confusion, le dragon explicita. "Comment les autres t'appelais avant?"

"S-ss-eppt c-cc-cent d-dd-douz-zzzzz-ze"

712? Le doyen fronça les sourcils. Sa soudaine attitude contrarié alerta l'enfant qui se ratatina redoutant d'avoir fait une faute. Le reptile s'attendrit, en guise de réconfort il lui frotta la joue du naseau. "Ce n'est grave mon petit" assura le dragon, immédiatement les muscles de 712 se détendirent. "Disons que 712 c'est un peu..." 712 le dévisageait avec curiosité et appréhension. "Que dirais tu de Sting?"

"S-ss-ttinggg?"

"Oui Sting, c'est un jolie nom, mon père s'appelait Sting ça veut dire tranchant, incisif autant d'esprit que de corps" expliqua le dragon doctoral. "C'est un nom fort qui te donnera la force de te battre mais aussi la répartie acérée des gens intelligents." Il détailla l'étymologie pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes. "Tu verras il te guideras dans..." Weissologia s'arrêta.

Le môme dormait.

Weissologia ne sut pas si il devait trouver la scène profondément vexante ou attendrissante.


	60. Chap 60: Sauver un boeuf

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Caravane des huit Lune, Plaine de l'EST

Oyun était un tyran. Ryo-Rogue s'en rendait compte à mesure que les jours se transformaient en semaines. La femme plus avare qu'un banquier, plus autoritaire qu'un adjudant sectaire et rancunière qu'une belle mère aigris faisait de sa vie une plaie béante. Toutes les taches ingrates lui incombaient, justifiées par le montant de sa dette. Ce dernier avait remplacé les salutations matinales de politesse et la formule de bonne nuit.

Ry-Rogue n'était pas stupide, il estimait à trois jours sa durée de survie seul dans les landes.

Mais parfois l'enfant regrettait que la femme lui ait sauvé la vie.

Il se levait le matin avec Al, un garçon aussi stupide que costaud, avec lequel il allait chercher le troupeaux. Il fallait ensuite traire les bêtes, ramasser leurs défections qu'on compostait dans une charrette, transporter le grain, mener les bêtes a travers les vallées, pousser les roulottes chargées et branlantes qui cahotaient durement, porter des charges...Assez unanimement, Rogue était devenu un homme à tout faire, chacune de ses actions sous payées réduisant sa dette.

L'enfant n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, apercevoir Zuunmod à travers les collines. Un objectif encore lointain retardé par divers imprévus.

Orkhon était une rivière capricieuse dont les flux fougueux emportaient ceux tentant de la franchir. Le groupe avait joué de malchance. Alors qu'il traversait le pont Khon, ce dernier avait cédé. Heureusement les roulottes l'avaient déjà traversé à l'inverse du bétail. Les hommes de la caravane tentaient donc le tirer les bêtes récalcitrantes dans l'eau depuis leur chevaux.

Le succès restait mitigé.

"Bon dieux tire bon sang! Mais tire!" lui cria Chuulun alors que lui même bataillait ferme afin d'empêcher le courant d'emporter une vache. L'enfant résista à son envie pressante de l'envoyer chier.

Rogue avait enroulé la loge autour de son avant bras et talonnait sa vieille jument, cependant le gros buffle qu'on lui avait assigné ne bronchait pas du centre de la rivière. L'animal avait de l'eau jusque mi flan, il peinait à se maintenir debout et menaçait de partir à la dérive.

"Si tu le sors pas de la il va s'épuiser et on arrivera pas à le sortir!" le pressa encore le commandant de la garnison tandis que sa propre vache grimpait la rive. L'enfant se mordit la lèvre. Il avait déjà assuré le passage de deux bêtes avant celle ci. Il n'avait pas la force des adultes et sa juments aussi montrait des signes évident de fatigue.

"Rogue si tu perds cette vache tu me devras 148 000 Turik!" beugla Oyun comme seul encouragement. Le petit roula des yeux. Il aurait bien aimé voir l'opulente trésorière à sa place. Sa monture flancha mais atteignit le bord. Bien...

il ne manquait plus que quelques mètres et le maudit bovidé serait sécurisé sur le sol! Rogue tira plus franchement sur la..

Le bluffe cèda.

"Merde!" jura t il alors qu'il se cramponnait à sa selle. Sa jument vacilla sur le côté mais resta debout aussi l'enfant pressa ses mollets pour lui redonner du mouvement en avant. Une douleur cuisante lui cisaillait l'avant bras néanmoins, il ne lâcha pas la corde humide et continua de tirer. Il entendait les cris alarmés des autres voyageurs comme un brouhaha, le sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Rogue savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir longtemps le buffle, le courant était trop fort.

Le bovin fini par retrouver un appuis inespéré, il rejoignit la berge avec l'énergie de la panique.

"Bravo mon garçon! Descends de la maintenant, les autres terminerons de faire passer les bêtes. Ta mule ne fera pas un pas de plus de toute façon, fait nous voir ton bras" félicita Sulk en s'approchant de Rogue. Ce dernier mit pied à terre en geignant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le dit bras.

Merde.

Il était en piteux état. La corde avait éclaté et brulé la peau comme un serpent. Sans l'apport d'adrénaline l'enfant remarqua à quel point ses muscles étaient crispés et douloureux, son souffle court et hasardeux. Ses jambes cédèrent et il chuta en arrière. Sulk lui offrit un sourire compatissant et lui recommanda de laver la plaie à l'eau clair régulièrement pour éviter une infection et de bander.

"Ca guériras dans deux trois semaines" expliqua t il "C'est douloureux mais pas méchant" Rogue lui aurait bien foutus sont putain de poing dans sa sale gueule.

Ca faisait un mal de chien oui!

"Rogue tu as été si courageux" entendit il Kushi le congratuler en pépillant alors qu'elle approchait avec sa mère. Oyun affichait une mauvaise humeur flagrante, un mauvais présage. "Tu as réussis à sauver ce boeuf!"

"Encore heureux au prix qu'il me coute!" railla la trésorière avec sa morgue habituelle. Elle fixa alors un point précis sur la poitrine de l'enfant et se dernier se raidit. Le collier qu'il avait dérobé apparaissait sous sa chemise, il rabattit vivement le pans du vêtement. Oyun fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea longuement avant de rompre le silence inconfortable.

Elle avait comprit.

"Tu ne m'apportes décidément que des ennuis sale môme!" le sermonna t elle en inspectant elle même la plaie à son bras. Rogue ne sut pas si elle faisait référence à la blessure ou au bijoux. Il ne commenta pas. "Avec ça tu n'es plus apte pour la corvée du purin, je te rajoute 12 000 turik de dette morveux" Rogue allait protester mais elle le coupa "Kushi va chercher les onglans cicatrisant dans la roulotte." Rogue écarquilla les yeux sachant le prix réel de tel produit.

"Merci" bougonna t il gêné

"Si tu nous claque entre les doigts qui me paiera mes 110 000 Turik hein?" Lui répartit elle avec un sourire carnassier. L'enfant était suffisamment malin pour ne rien ajouter.

Oyun était toujours gênée lorsqu'elle faisait montre de gentillesse.


	61. Chap 61: Apprendre d'un vieux cailloux

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

Inforamtion concernant ce chapitre:

Dans le manga Orga a 23 ans lors des grands jeux magiques...Moi je trouve qu'il fait plus agé donc par la volonté de ma toute puissance sénaristique Orga aurait 36 ans au moment des jeux magique! Et nah !

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Orga, 26 ans

Temple de Tenri, mont Burkhan Khaldun, dans l'Est

Auparavant, le Temple de Tenri regorgeait d'apprentis, de religieux et de pèlerins. L'effectif dense permettait à la communauté de se défendre contre les attaques des bandits. Peu d'entres elles survenaient, l'aura sainte du lieux le prémunissant des raids réguliers, cependant lorsqu'elles arrivaient les moines étaient parfaitement capables d'en gérer les retombés. Ainsi le monastère avait conservé tous ses trésors depuis des siècles.

Cependant, le monastère avait été dépeuplé après la trahison de Jibek. Trois moines en plus du Grand Prêtre Noyan entretenait le Temple du mont Burkhan Khaldun à présent.

Ce n'était pas assez pour repousser une attaque de pillard.

La masse hurlante des mercenaires avait remplit le sanctuaire plus rapidement que le flot déchainé d'un torrent venait de briser sa digue. Les moines se replièrent dans la grande salle de Tenri, celle ou l'immense statue en bois repeint au fils des années jugeait les hommes et les âmes. Noyan avait abandonné là ses trois derniers fidèles, leur ordonnant de résister tant qu'ils le pouvaient, de gagner du temps afin que lui et Orga puisse sauver la Stèle. Ils avaient accepté leur sort d'agneaux sacrifiés sur l'autel d'un but plus large.

Du moins avant que la mort ne pose sur eux son regard.

Lorsque les truands avaient forcés la porte de cette ultime bastion, les moines avaient défendu leur vie avant de succomber. Leur mort n'eut rien d'honorable ou d'héroïque, dichotomie cruelle de la réalité sur les récits. Ils moururent égorgés baignant dans l'urine et la peur. Koku, le plus jeune des moines, qui atteignait difficilement la trentaines, fut même abusé alors qu'il avait une main sur la statue de son dieux dont il implorait l'aide.

Orga ne fut jamais en mesure de leur rendre leurs derniers hommages.

C'était là un de ses seuls regrets. Il croyait en Tenri, le dieu de la plaine, celui dont tous était issu et à qui tous retournait. On enterrait les défunts avec son colliers Totem et des statuette apotropaîques. Malheureusement pour les moines, les cendres du monastère brulé serait leur linceul. Quant au colliers, ont avaient due les leur dérober. Orga espérait sincèrement que Tenri les accueillerait dans la Grande Plaine de l'Autre Monde même si les rites funéraires n'avaient pas été remplis.

Il ne craignait rien de plus que de passer dans l'Autre Monde et de se rendre compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y sois présent.

Il fallait avouer qu'Orga n'avait pas eut le temps de creuser des fosses lors de son départ. Au début de l'attaque Noyan l'avait mené dans les boyaux de la montagne. L'adolescent avait d'abord crut à un simple exercice, Noyan avait le don des entrainements excentriques et plus que matinaux. Ce n'est quant entendant les mugissements lointain des voleurs qu'Orga avait comprit la gravité de la situation.

Il avait immédiatement voulut faire demi tour, rejoindre les autres moines et leur prêter son bras armé.

Noyan ne l'avait pas laissé faire.

" Ils ont tous accepté de mourir pour protéger la Stèle Orga! C'était leur devoir! Ce sont des hommes honorables qui ont accomplit leur destin! Tout comme toi tu va maintenant remplir le rôle qui t'a été confié par Tenri!"

Les insultes et la résistance de l'adolescent n'y avait rien fait. Noyan avait plus d'expérience, de force et de pratique, il n'eut aucun mal à le contraindre. Il agenouilla le garçon rudement sur le sol humide face à ce que plus jeune identifia comme la Stèle. Orga l'avait trouvé terne et indigne des hommes mourant en son nom. Noyan effectua le rituel avec une efficacité et un détachement tout clinique. Ce fut rapide et indolore, il n'y avait aucune fioritures pour mystifier cet acte dépouillé.

Orga trouva cela décevant, cela ne justifiait pas qu'on extermina sa famille.

Noyan avait ensuite détruit la Stèle. "Jamais je ne laisserais ces bandits s'emparer de la lumière de dieux!" avait déclaré le vieil homme avec une résolution quasi hystérique. Ainsi fut réduit en poussière la raison pour laquelle on avait anéantie ceux qu'Orga aimait. Il ne le supporta pas. Dans un excès de folie il tua Noyan. Le vieil homme hoqueta, indigné, alors qu'une main lui perforait la cage thoracique.

Il laissa la dépouille pourrir là, et détruisit le collier totem du cadavre.

Hors de question que Noyan accède à la plaintive de son dieu hérétique!

Quand il s'extirpa de la montagne, les combats avaient cessé et les brigants avaient disparus emportant avec eux le trésors du monastère. Orga comprit que ces mercenaires n'en avait jamais eu après la Stèle dont vraisemblablement ils ignoraient l'existence. Cette tragédie n'avait donc servit à rien. On lui avait arraché ses proches et son futur puisqu'il n'avait plus de Stèle à protéger pour rien.

A 26 ans Orga ne voyait plus qu'une seule raison de vivre.

La vengeance.


	62. Chap 62: Lire un manuel

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées. Vous avez même une chronologie si la timeline vous rend fou :) (voir sur son profils la fiction très originalement nomée "Chronologie")**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting, 7 ans

Une grotte, Montagne de Old Fort, Fiore

Sting avait besoin de structure.

Il avait vécus toute sa vie encadrée par des instances qui rythmaient même ses temps de repos. L'enfant dépendant ne pouvait être laissé sans supervision. Il hésitait à prendre des initiatives s'assurant toujours d'avoir l'accord du dragon avant toutes entreprises même infimes. Weissologia lui offrit un cadre de vie routinier, ou rien ne survenait, ou l'imprévus n'avait pas sa place. L'enfant avait fini par prendre confiance en l'immuabilité de son nouveau milieu.

Son nouveau cadre lui avait permit un épanouissement jusque là inenvisageable.

Weissologia avait eu le bonheur de découvrir un enfant dynamique, éveillé et curieux. Un petit sur le qui vive qui papillonnait d'un sujet à l'autre avec une adorable maladresse. Sting avait la naiveté crédule et blessée des gens laissés derrière, de ceux trop candides pour que le monde ne leur laisse une place. Weissologia n'avait pas à se plaindre de son apprentis pour lequel il éprouvait une tendresse toute paternelle.

Excepté un léger détail.

"N-nn-on j-jje-e v-vv-veux ppppas" L'enfant capricieux tira la langue avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il balança négligemment le livre sur lequel il était affairé précédemment. Le dragon avait mis en place des séances de travails ou il parachevait l'éducation du petit. Il avait eut la bonne surprise de lui découvrir des bases lacunaires mais présentes. Cependant le gamin ne tenait pas en place, il manquait de rigueur et de persévérance, ses temps de concentrations courts ne facilitait pas la tâche. Weissologia poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pourquoi avait il recueilli ce gamin déjà?

Ah oui.

Igneer. Toujours Igneer. Il étriperai Igneer, parole de dragon.

Weissnologia n'aimait pas particulièrement le changement. Son grand âge et son hermitage en avait fait un être d'habitudes, de manies et de quiétude. Aussi, il s'accoutumait difficilement à son nouveau colocataire aussi bruyant, bavard et ravageur qu'une tornade. Même s'il était heureux que Sting s'ouvre et éclose, les première semaines ou il s'était cloitré dans le silence lui semblait aussi lointaine qu'utopique.

"Jeune homme" commença t il doctoral "Cessez vos caprices immédiatement. Et pour l'amour du ciel, prenez soin de ces ouvrages! " Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait montre de son autorité, l'enfant marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il évalua le degrés d'exaspération du dragon. Il le jugea acceptable puisqu'il lui rit au nez et repris sa course folle dans la caverne. "Il suffit!" persifla t il et immédiatement l'enfant se stoppa tournant vers lui ses pupilles azures effrontées. Quand Weiss perdait sa contenance il fallait écouter.

"Viens ici" le ton plus doux convainquit le rejeton d'obéir, il s'approcha lentement.

Il aimait Weissologia, le dragon était patient, pédagogue même si il lui arrivait de s'endormir au milieu de ses phrases ou de somnoler pendant qu'il lui parlait. L'air autour du dragon sentait le réconfort, la chaleur et il éloignait les ténèbres avec sa lumière. Il adorait le dragon seule figure au monde qui lui avait apporté l'affection dépourvue de malice dont il crevait, et recherchait constamment à obtenir son attentions, ses compliments et son approbations.

Parfois le petit se demandait si tout n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il s'éveillerait dans les draps rêche du Las-bas, une perfusion dans le creux du coude.

Il se gratta mécaniquement le coude.

"Q-q-q-quoi encore" râla le plus jeune alors que du museau son père lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Son ton boudeur se transforma en rire lumineux et il agrippa la barbe soyeuse de son père, simplement heureux.

"Allez, on finit juste cette leçon et après je t'emmènes voler d'accord?" Le regard du bambin pétilla et le vieux dragon sut qu'il avait adopté la bonne technique. Le marchandage avec Sting prenait toujours, récompenser et féliciter le gamin restait le meilleur moyen d'obtenir sa coopération.

"D-d-d-'ac-cc-ccord!" Le petit saisit le livre qu'il avait délaissé quelques seconde plus tôt. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, heureux de sentir le souffle rassurant du dragon dans son dos.

"Et bien jeune homme tu ne commences pas la lecture?" lui demanda ce dernier en voyant que son apprentis attendait visiblement quelques chose, les joues rouges.

Voir un Sting embarrassé inquiétait son père. Il annonçait que Sting rencontrait un obstacle qu'il ne savait franchir, or l'enfant perdait vite toute motivation. L'enfant avait un complexe d'infériorité plus que flagrant due aux dépréciations contantes dont il faisait l'objets à l'Institut. Aussi Weissologia devait trouver la cause de son mal être ainsi que les encouragements adéquats pour que son fils passe outre.

" Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe? "

Sting formula sa demande si bas, que le vieil animal crut l'avoir rêvé.

"N-n-non non r-rrien j'y v-v-vais" se reprit son fils rouge de gêne. Il débuta sa lecture avec difficulté, il se tortillait encore d'une honte enfantine. Le dragon entendait d'ici les battement furieux de sa pupille. Il se permit sourire indulgent. Il savait ce que réclamait son enfant, Sting le lui faisait répéter comme un charme, comme une preuve.

"Sting" Souffla t il "Tu t'appelles Sting" Le dragon nota distraitement que Sting venait de ruiner un autre livre avec ses larmes d'émotion.

Pour une fois il ne râla pas sur le dégât matériel.


	63. Chap63: Prendre une pièce de Shatar

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Caravane des huit Lune, Plaine de l'EST

Rogue était engloutis sous les problèmes. De gros problèmes. Il avait fini son lot quotidiens de besognes disgracieuses, aussi il était rentré dans dans la roulotte des Cheney afin de s'y reposer. A sa plus grande surprise l'habitacle désert s'animait autour d'une discussion solennelle et secrète. Un homme y parlementait avec Oyun. Un homme que Rogue reconnu instantanément.

Le Galaad.

L'enfant chercha immédiatement à faire demi tour et à sortir au plus vite. L'homme fut plus rapide et bloqua la porte. Rogue recula comme brulé. Comment avait il fait? L'instant d'avant il parlait assis avec sa créancière et maintenant il se dressait devant lui comme un roc infranchissable. Sa vitesse inhumaine le fit frémir. Depuis sa position il pouvait détailler plus en profondeur le visage effrayant de ce fantôme d'Erdelnet. De sourdes écailles sombres lui couvrait le visage laissant apparaitre deux yeux sans iris. Son nez ressemblait à un bec et sa bouche à une babine féroce.

C'était un monstre.

Le Galaad perçus sont inconfort et rabattit distraitement sa capuche en marmonnant une remarque cynique.

"Bonjours Gamin, je t'ai longtemps cherché" Rogue sursauta vivement, son esprit envisageant divers scénarios tous plus néfastes les uns que les autres. La pragmatique des plaines lui avait appris qu'envisager le pire était la clairvoyance de l'Est. Le Galaad venait il sur ordre de Orgnu? Par intérêts personnels? Désirait il la pierre pour lui même ou pour quelqu'un d'autre? Jusqu'ou irait il pour accomplir son objectif ? Des négociations s'envisageaient elles? Allait il le tuer ? Si oui quelles étaient ses chances? Comment garder les Cheney en vie? Es ce que..

"Calmes toi gamin je te veux aucun mal, c'est cette femme qui m'a fait venir" Rogue se tourna vers Oyun son visage naturellement fermé exprimant une trahison désarmée. Il eut la satisfaction de voir la femme réellement embarrassée, elle se gratta même l'arrière de la nuque. Cependant elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle demanda au Galaad si il pouvait les laisser seul un moment et celui ci obtempéra en renâclant bruyamment.

"Ecoutes Rogue" commença t elle avec un calme froid qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. "T'es recherché dans toute la lande. Pour le moment j'ai pus endiguer les plus curieux mais les gens commencent à se poser des questions sur toi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on te rattrape. Je sais ce qui pend à ton cou, c'est un bijou plutôt reconnaissable Dame Kinui l'exhibait à toute occasions. Je sais ce qui te poursuit, je ne tient pas faire les frais de leur colère. Je pensais avoir le temps de t'emmener à Zuunmod pour que tu puissent y disparaitre mais...il semblerait qu'on n'ait même pas ce luxe"

Elle décroisa ses bras et poursuivit fatalistes. "Ce type la, il peut te faire sortir du pays et faire en sorte qu'on ne te retrouve jamais. Il pourra te protéger." Elle attrapa un sac de toile et le lança à l'enfant qui demeurait interdit.

"J'ai déjà arrangé votre départ. Prend ça aussi" Elle lui lança une tuile de Shatar, celle du Cheval puis poursuivit "Gardes ça sur toi, c'est le symbole de la Confrérie. Si un jour tu es dans le pépin, montre ça à un membre de la Confrérie tu obtiendra de l'aide"

"Et ma dette? Je ..." tenta le garçon encore abasourdit. Il ne comprenait pas la soudaine bienveillance de celle lui faisant face. Voulait elle simplement se débarrasser de lui? Représentait il un danger trop grand? Ou alors... Un sourire indulgent lui répondit et l'enfant se découvrir encore plus perdu que précédemment.

Faisait elle cela par simple générosité ?

Improbable. Mais dans l'Est on ne questionnait pas les gestes de bontés, aussi illogique et peu naturels soient ils.

"Ne te fatigue pas, des mioches ingrats comme toi j'en ait vu des centaines. Je n'efface pas ta dette, tu me rembourseras plus tard." Il sourit, sachant pertinemment que jamais elle ne réclamerait cet argent qui n'était qu'un prétexte pour toutes les attentions qu'elle avait eu envers lui. "Bon aller file maintenant, si Kushi te vois partir elle sera inconsolable"

Rogue renifla, heureux de retrouver l'attitude confiante et tonitruante de la femme. Il préférait de loin la familiarité de ce comportement prévisible. "Rogue Cheney" Alors qu'il baissait la poignée il entendit ses dernière recommendations. "Deviens quelqu'un de bien dont je puisse être fière espèce de sale gosse."

Rogue refusa de se tourner vers elle et sortit le dos droit.

Il pleura de reconnaissance pour la première fois de sa vie.


	64. Chap64: Eprouver un nouveau sentiment

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Hécate, 8 ans

Crocus, royaume Fiore

Hécate avait toujours eut le fardeau d'une constitution fragile. C'était la raison de sa grande compassion et de son altruisme. On lui soupçonnait des talents d'empathie et parfois de télépathe. Ses mots touchaient au coeur et apaisaient les âmes. Peu d'êtres pouvaient surpasser son abnégation et son profond dévouement pour autrui. Sa gentillesse naturelle lui attirait l'amitié de ses paires.

Elle venait d'une famille aristocratique dotée de magie. Sa mère avait donnée naissance à une autre fille et deux fils. Dans les intérêts du clan familiale, le patriarche avait marié toutes ses progénitures à des partis de choix, cependant, la santé d'Hécate réfrigérait les potentiels époux. Son père se résolue donc à accepter la demande de ceux qu'on surnommait les 'nouveaux riches': les Orlando. Il avait dans l'optique de resserrer ainsi une alliance commerciale préexistante.

Hécate rencontra son futur époux à huit ans. Les deux familles avaient convenus qu'un premier contact de trois jours entre les deux enfants seraient bénéfique. La famille d'Hécate avait donc été reçus chez les Orlando avec les honneurs.

On lui avait présenté un garçon de trois ans son ainé, Jiemmia, le cou taurin, l'expression froncée. Il parlait sèchement et avait toujours dans les yeux une virulence terrifiante. Quand le regard inflexible de son promis s'était posés sur elle, Hécate avait ressentit tout le mépris qu'il avait à son encontre. Le sentiment d'humiliation et d'horreur l'avait laissé interdite. Elle avait immédiatement compris.

Son promis était cruel, arrogant et brutal.

Il cumulait les affrontements, les effronteries et semblait dédier sa vie à la recherche vaine de puissance. Pareille à un démon de rancoeur et de haine écharpée, il maudissait son prochain. Il la haïssait pour être une créature pitoyable dont le corps misérable ne savait même pas comment maintenir sa propre santé.

Ce soir la, Hécate avait prit peur, elle avait imploré ses parents de revenir sur leurs accords. Ils la sommèrent de cesser ses caprices infantiles.

"Hécate personne d'autres que lui ne voudra de toi! Nous avons de la chance que seul notre nom et ton utérus intéressent les Orlando! Il te prendront à charge sans que nous ayons de dote à payer! Cesses tes enfantillages et pense un peu à ta famille! Même si tu n'es pas mage tu as un patrimoine à transmettre! " Avait feulé sa mère.

La petite fille en demeura boulversé, cependant, elle avait une nature profondément généreuse. Elle plaçait sa famille au dessus du raisonnable et de son bien être. La culpabilité d'être la seule de la fratrie sans aucun pouvoir la taraudait suffisamment, elle ne voulait y ajouter la honte de décevoir sa famille par son comportement inapproprié.

Elle s'excusa et promis de redoubler d'effort.

Le lendemain, Hécate s'était rationalisé ,mentis et convaincu que ses assertions hâtives venaient de son intimidation. Son fiancé ne pouvait se résumer à un rustre froid et peu avenant. De plus, comment avait elle put le juger si promptement? Ce n'était qu'une première rencontre après tout. Elle avait bravé son appréhension et s'était présenté à son futur époux. Elle lui avait suggéré de jouer avec elle.

Il l'avait ignoré.

"Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle! Même si tu es mal élevé je mérite un minimum de respect!" avait fini par s'exaspérer la jeune fille.

Il l'avait giflé.

Le troisième jour, jour du départ, Hécate refusa de lui addresser la parole. Les adultes eurent beau tenter d'apaiser la tension malfaisante, une chape de plomb engluait les civilités toutes hypocrites. Sur le quais du train les passants s'arrêtaient pour voir cet étrange numéro pathétique et burlesque. Avant de monter dans le wagon, la jeune fille tira la langue à Jiemmia. Le garçon ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Malgré les insistances familiales, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'abaissèrent à se souhaiter bon voyage.

Cet épisode ouvrir à Hécate un nouveau sentiment qu'elle ne se pensait pas capable de ressentir.

Il y avait sur cette terre une personne qu'elle détestait.


	65. Chap65: Dissiper les cauchemards

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting, 7 ans

Une grotte, Montagne de Old Fort, Fiore

Le bruit caractéristique de régurgitation réveilla le dragon de lumière. Il ouvrit un oeil alarmé, ses naseaux se retroussant sous l'assaut de l'odeur immonde d'un mélange d'urée et de vomi. Ses yeux accrochèrent la forme recroquevillée de son enfant qui tremblait de tous ses membres, éructant une bile jaunâtre qui tachait son pantalon humide d'urine.

Le dragon s'approcha lentement de la silhouette acculée, dont la terreur suintait par tous les pores. "Sting" appela t il. L'humain se tourna vers lui sans le voir, les yeux fous et hallucinants. Il ressemblait à une proie terrifiée par un prédateur. La tache humide sous les jambes repliées s'allongea et Weissologia sut qu'il venait de s'oublier une fois de plus. Le reptile savait cette réaction instinctive, lorsqu'une proie se savait acculée, elle se pissait dessus en espérant que le dégoût induit par l'odeur surpasserait la faim de son poursuivant.

De mémoire de Dragon, généralement, la tentative échouait.

"Sting" cette fois l'humain papillonna des yeux comme pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Une nouvelle crampe l'assaillit et il répandit sur le sol un gros bouillons de glaires révulsant. Le dragon ne savait pas ce que voyait son enfant, puisque ses pupilles dilatées attestaient d'un état hallucinatoire, mais il le devinait sans mal. Sting avait toujours eut des terreurs nocturnes, le traumatisme profond de son internement à l'Institut, de l'implantation de son lacrima, et sa phobie névrosée du noir, le rendait insomniaque.

Le garçon avait déjà eut des crises semblables. Bien qu'impressionnantes et laissant le gamin exténué, elles n'étaient pas incontrôlables. Mais, il était vrai que Weissologia avait perdu l'habitude de les gérer. Sting n'en avait pas eut depuis plusieurs mois.

Il se demandait ce qui avait put réveiller les démons de son fils.

"Sting" de grosses larmes se formèrent dans les yeux océans tandis qu'il autorisait une aile protectrice envelopper ses épaules agitées de spams. Le gamin n'hésita pas longtemps à se jeter dans la barbe de son père, en humant le parfum avec avidité. Weissologia combattit son réflexe premier qui lui hurlait de s'éloigner de cet humain couvert de fluides corporels répugnants. Il ne protesta pas quand un peu de mucus imbiba sa barbe, mais se promis de la nettoyer le lendemain.

"P-p-pppapa" répétait en sanglotant le petit être niché contre lui, comme on récite une prière pour conjurer le malin. Le dragon resserra sur lui une aile bienveillante et Sting se colla un peu plus a son corps luisant d'une lueur réconfortante.

Cette lumière l'enrayait les cauchemars.

Elle chassait les corps mutilés des enfants de l'institut l'accusant de leurs morts. Elle chassait la douleur des néons sur sa rétines, et les restrictions en cuirs à ses poignets et ses chevilles le maintenant sur la tables d'opération. Elle éloignait les cris et le scalpel qui lui perçait la peau. Elle faisait taire les menaces des gardiens morts promettant de l'enfermer dans la Salle pour le punir.

Elle ramenait le calme dans son esprit malade.

Il entendait Weissologia lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes et des consignes simple. Respirer. Se calmer. Inspirer. Expirer. Les exercices de respiration aidaient n'importe qui a se remettre d'une crise de panique. Il se savait. Il obéit, se concentrant sur le rythme erratique de son coeur pour le ralentir, au bout d'une durée indéterminée, il reprit le contrôle de ses membres crispées et relâcha doucement son père mais resta collé a lui, encore vacillant.

"Sting je pensais que tu n'avais plus de crises" A ces mots le petit rentra la tête dans ses épaules, honteux et ébranlé. Il ne voulait pas que Weissologia le délaisse parce qu'il était un enfant brisé, il ne voulait pas quitter les côtés du dragon, même si il ne méritait pas sa paternité, qu'il était sale, misérable, méprisable et pathétique. Il comprendrait que son père se détourne de lui.

"Ce n'est pas grave Sting" ajouta le reptile que la respiration de nouveau courte de son fils avait alertée. "Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas être en colère pour ça tu comprends?"

Sting hocha aussi vigoureusement qu'il le put sa tête, l'esprit encore tétanisé par son expérience. Il ne trouvait plus les mots et de nouveau sa rationalité lui soufflait vicieusement que peut être ce serait mieux si Weissologia le laissait. Parce que définitivement, il était au delà de toute réparation et...Le dragon lui lécha la joue.

Weissologia ne lui léchait jamais la joue.

Troublé il se tourna vers son père sont les grands yeux clair le fixait avec tendresse. "Sting, je ne vais pas partir"

L'enfant fondit en larme.

Tandis qu'il consolait sa progéniture, Weissologia ne pouvait endiguer l'étaux de fer qui lui broyait le coeur. Il se demandait si Sting lui pardonnerait un jour ce mensonge. Ou si il s'en remettrait.

Car il serait bientôt temps.


	66. Chap66: Découvrir une identité

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Lande de L'Est.

L'ambiance à l'extérieur de la roulotte Cheney était à couper au couteau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rogue mettait sa vie entre les mains d'inconnus puissants, il avait vécus sous les ordres d'Orgnu, avait bataillé dans l'essaim des Faucons, avait fait confiance aux Cheney. Cependant la sensation d'incertitude restait incommodante. Le Galaad marchait tranquillement en silence, Rogue le suivait à trois pas de distance.

De dos, le Galaad paraissait vraiment grand.

Il fallut attendre une heure de marche avant que Rogue ne se décide en engager une conversation. "Comment connaissiez vous Oyun?" s'enquit il. L'autre lui jeta un regard en coin, il passa sa main près de son cou et en tira une cordelette. Une pièce de Shatar identique à celle que la femme lui avait donné.

La Confrérie donc.

Rogue ignorait en quoi consistait cette organisation mais apparement elle s'étendait au delà du pays puisque un Galaad avait put y entrer.

Le Galaad ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention et poursuivit sa route. Rogue lui même se savait taciturne, cependant, l'Etranger donnait ses lettres de noblesses au silence pesant et sombre. L'homme ne décrochait pas un mots et ne lui accordait aucune attention, Rogue aurait aisément pus s'éclipser sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il s'abstint cependant, cet étranger lui avait déjà prouvé des facultés hors normes.

Il préférait l'étudier plus amplement avant de tenter quoi que soit.

Le Galaad se stoppa, il leva la truffe, huma l'air, émit un son partagé entre appréciation et dépit avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Nous sommes suffisamment loin des oreilles indiscrètes à présent" expliqua t il en s'asseyant en tailleur. Comme Rogue ne l'imitait pas il tiqua de mécontentement. « Viens t'assoir." Son geste autoritaire de la main convainquit le garçon d'obéir. Rogue ne discuta pas, il avait la nette impression que le Galaad exécrait sa compagnie encore plus que la réciproque.

"Bien. Si tu en doutait sache que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré auparavant." Rogue se tendit imperceptiblement, mal à l'aise avec cette évocation. Il passa une main sur son abdomen. La correction qu'Orgnu lui avait infligé était encore bien présente dans sa mémoire.

"Tu m'as utilisé pour trouver la planque" siffla t il avec rancoeur. Mais son élans n'alla pas plus loin. L'enfant se savait fautif et responsable pour lui avoir fait confiance.

"Tu es le seul à blâmer pour ça" évasa nonchalamment son vis à vis. "Rassures toi, je n'ai aucune intention de te livrer à Orgnu, et je vais honorer ma parole et te faire quitter le pays." acheva t il, sa voix égale avait l'impératif de ceux dont les discours devenaient des réalités.

Rogue restait septique.

"On m'appelle Skiadrum, je suis l'ombre qui descend sur le monde. Dans vos vieilles légendes on me nommait Sukiadoramu, le fléau des terres isolées." Rogue haussa un sourcils critique. L'Est était superstitieux, les histoires de démons et de fantômes en peuplaient le quotidien. Il avait déjà entendu Khogen Baki murmurer auprès du feus d'ancestrales légendes chamaniques.

Néanmoins il n'avait jamais entendu la légende de Skiadrum.

"Mais tu es jeune et probablement ignorant alors ce que je raconte ne dois pas vraiment te parler" soupira le susnommé avec une pointe d'agacement impatiente. L'enfant musela une réplique verte. "Sache que mon aide n'est pas gratuite, comme tu dois t'en douter il y a des conditions à ma diligence. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, alors, je te rendrais ça" Rogue eut alors la stupeur de découvrir son collier entre les mains du Galaad.

Bordel quant est ce qu'il avait bien pus le lui prendre?

C'était quoi ce type?

Toute trace d'énervement déserta le petit qui se composa une figure neutre. Masquer son inquiétude par de l'indifférence lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois. Cette tactique distillait le doute dans l'adversaire qui remettait en cause sa maitrise de la situation. La manoeuvre n'opéra malheureusement pas sur le Gala-Skiadrum qui poursuivit imperturbable.

" Je veux que tu me tue"

Rogue écarquilla ses billes cramoisies incertain d'avoir correctement entendu. Cette proposition sortait de tous les schémas prévisionnels du garçon. En fait, on ne lui avait jamais proposé de contrat aussi atypique. Dans l'Est ou chaque seconde se gagnait à la force du poing, les suicidaires, des dépressifs et les faibles périssaient en premier. Rogue avait déjà entendu dans sa courte vie de nombreuses suppliques d'homme à l'article de la mort implorant la clémence, mais jamais encore un homme bien portant réclamant la mort.

C'était une première.

Et c'était excessivement insultant pour tous ceux qui auraient aimé être en vie à la place de cette ordure. Khogen Baki aurait mille fois mieux mérité de survivre mais lui était mort alors que ce type inconscient de sa chance pavanait devant lui. L'épée du petit s'appesantis dans son dos, chantonnant doucement des concertos de vengeances.

S'il voulait mourir, Rogue allait diligemment l'exhaucer. Il avait en tout sept couteaux disséminés sur lui. S'il lançait celui logé contre son avant bras, le Galaad ne pourrait pas l'éviter. L'homme continua sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

"Bien sur je doutes qu'a ton niveau actuel... » repris avec une pointe de mépris l'homme. « ..tu... »

Rogue lança. Le couteau fila sur la trachée exposée de Skiadrum. La lame heurta sa cible dans un cliquetis métallique...avant se fendre en deux "Si tu m'avais écouté tu saurais que les armes classiques ne peuvent rien contre moi. Imbécile" Le Galaad parut presque blasé alors qu'il plongeait son regard animal dans celui de l'humain qui se ratina, toute impertinence soufflée.

"Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches petit" déclara Skiadrum avec un rictus carnassier attirant de nouveau sur lui l'attention de l'humain terrifié. Rogue déglutis soudainement nauséeux alors que devant lui le monstre devenait difforme, son corps se tordait, des craquement sec d'os résonnaient dans la pleine silencieuse. Le petit tomba à la renverse, le regard levé vers le ciel alors que sous ses yeux se déroulait l'impensable.

"Je suis un dragon"

Ah..

Il l'avait pas vu venir celle là.


	67. Chap67: Connaitre l'enfers

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Minerva, 10 ans

Ville de Crocus, Fiore

Minerva savait que le mariage de ses parents était fantoche et illusoire. Ses parents ne conversaient qu'avec des silences frigides. Son père considérait sa mère comme un cadavre fantomatique qui déambulait dans sa demeure. Sa mère remplissait ses devoirs conjugaux comme on remplissait un contrat, avec une froideur toute professionnelle. Il en allait de même avec son rôle de mère.

L'enfant avait entendue des histoires sur ses parents par Jumbo, un commercial qui tenait une boutique à touriste. D'après le bon vivant loquace, lorsque ses parents avaient emménagé à Crocus, Hécate aurait été une femme altruiste et souriante, proche du voisinage et toujours portée sur le service.

Minerva n'avait jamais connu qu'une femme morne et inexpressive. Pour elle, c'était là entendre l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre.

Hécate n'avait pourtant pas un mariage heureux, disait Jumbo, tout le monde le savait. On voyait peu son mari, Jiemmia, qui avait acheté un bâtiment austère duquel il gérait une petite guilde. Jiemmia se consacrait pleinement à cette entreprise, il arpentait les routes afin de recruter ses futur subalterne plus souvent qu'il ne tourmentait son logis par sa présence inquisitrice.

Il exigeait l'excellence dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Sa guilde Saberthooth compta bientôt une vingtaine de mages lui obéissant parfaitement. Dressés comme des cabots, les qualifiait entre dédains et effroi Jumbo. Jiemmia tenait son épouse à l'écart de tout, cependant on voyait souvent des marques bleuté fleurir sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Les marques disparurent lorsque son ventre gonfla.

Elles n'avaient pas reparut depuis, tout comme le sourire de la jeune femme.

Minerva était une jeune fille sensible, incertaine de ses capacités et de son droit à l'existence. devant composé avec une mère distante, Minerva avait quémandé toute sa jeunesse l'attention de son père. Elle ne l'avait jamais reçus, tout simplement parce que la magie ne l'avait pas bénie. Tout les jours se répétait le même rituel. Jiemmia lui demandait l'exécution, elle échouait, il giflait sa joue juvénile puis partait en claquant la porte sous l'oeil vitreux de sa mère.

Son père exécrait les non mages encore plus que les déchets, il buvait et était prompt à l'énervement.

A l'aube de sa vie l'enfant avait déjà des pensées suicidaires.

Elle tenta de sauter dans un ravin.

L'impact de la délivrance n'advint jamais.

Assez ironiquement, ce fut la que sa magie s'éveilla. Qu'importe le nombre de ses tentatives, à chaque saut un cercle magique apparaissait pour la déposer délicatement en haut du ravin duquel elle venait de plonger. Elle avait pleuré, crié et maudit le ciel qui lui refusait une place dans le monde mais ne l'autorisait pas à disparaitre. Le destin poussa le cynisme jusqu'au vice, puisque son père, qui avait assisté à la scène commença à lui prêter attention. Son voeux le plus cher lui fut donc accordé.

Très vite elle regretta d'avoir un jour espéré sa réalisation.

Jiemmia commença son entrainement sans aucune considération pour son jeune âge. L'enfant revenait battue et branlante. Il la couvrait de reproches sur son manque de puissance, lui répétant qu'elle honte elle ramenait sur sa tête, dans quelle fange son incompétence trainait leur nom. Lorsqu'elle pleurait il lui ordonnait de se dévêtir et l'enfermait dehors. Elle ne pouvait pénétrer dans la maison tant que ses larmes n'avaient pas séchés. Les persécutions physiques se poursuivaient même chez elle, tous prétextes menant immanquablement à de nouveaux hématomes.

Un jour elle supplia sa mère d'intervenir. La femme la regarda doucement avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

On la retrouva pendue.

Son père ne la décrocha même pas. Il tiqua d'agacement en commentant vaguement sur les obsèques qu'il allait falloir organiser.

Lorsqu'on demandait à Minerva ou elle avait passé son enfance, elle répondait placidement "En enfers".


	68. Chap68: Gagner une écaille

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting, 7 ans

Grotte du royaume de Fiore

Cinquantième insomnie consécutive induite par son apprentis, Weissologia commençait à devenir légèrement insane. Le dragon adoptait un comportement sec et ruminant, le manque de sommeil avait fait de patience incarnée un être irritable et tranchant. Skiadrum lui même avait rarement put observer son frère dans pareille état, et pourtant, le cadet connaissait mille et un moyens d'user la tempérance de son ainé.

Sting méritait une médaille.

On approchait de l'hivers, les jours raccourcissaient. La soudaine omniprésence de l'obscurité rendait l'enfant particulièrement nerveux. Le petit qui aimait vagabonder dans les bois jusqu'en fin de soirée, éclairé par la lumière rougeoyante du couchant, refusait à présent de sortir de la grotte. Ses grands yeux azurs fixaient avec anxiété l'extérieure de la cavité rocheuse, redoutant l'absence de lumière des nuits sans étoiles.

Il peinait à s'assoupir.

Il s'endormait difficilement. Il ne trouvait le repos que sous l'aile de son père, niché tout contre son corps. Il se blottissait la, tremblant, et marmonnait des mantra incompréhensibles entre ses dents serrées. Quand enfin il s'endormait, son sommeil agité n'excédait pas les quatre heures. Des cauchemars virulents le réveillaient ainsi que son père.

De grosses cernes creuses violaçaient les joues du dragon.

Une grande première.

Le couché devenait une situation particulièrement redoutée. Sting craignait que le dragon, qui malgré ses efforts ne parvenait plus à masquer tout à fait son agacement, ne finisse par se débarrasser de lui. Weissologia avait beau le rassurer, il ne parvenait pas a dissiper les doutes de son apprentis ni à se convaincre lui même.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la tentation d'ablater le lacrima de l'enfant et de débuter l'apprentissage d'un élève moins névrosé devenait tentante.

La peur oppressait tant le petit qu'il échouait aux exercices les plus basiques, il enchainaient les boutades et les erreurs. Son bégaiement s'était rapidement aggravé aux courts des dernières semaines. Sting paniquait dès qu'il percevait de la déception chez père. Il le suppliait immédiatement de lui laisser une autre chance et lui promettait de mieux faire.

Weissologia ne comptait plus les crises d'hyperventilation qu'il avait dut réguler.

Il fallait que cette spirale cesse.

"Mon garçon?" Sting apparut timidement en entendant son nom. Il avait encore un ongle coincé entre les dents et le mâchonnait jusqu'au sang. "Sting" soupira son père et le petit rentra la tête dans ses épaules, honteux. "On a déjà parlé de cette mauvaise manie"

L'enfant ôta la main de sa bouche. Ne sachant plus que faire de ses mains, il entrelaça ses doigts ensemble. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux sur le dragon. Weissologia retient un nouveau soupir, il ne tenait pas à stresser l'enfant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Sting, mon petit, allons, vient ici" Le plus jeune parut hésiter. Il dandina. Puis courut jusqu'a son père dont il attrapa la barbe, heureux de retrouver le contact réconfortant. "J'ai un cadeau pour toi"

"C-cc-addeaux?" l'enfant releva la tête visiblement troublé et surpris.

"Regarde sur la table" Sting s'exécuta. Sur la table en bois usée il y avait un collier. Le petit avait déjà possédé un bijou auparavant. Seul des mauvais souvenir se rattachait à leur port. Sa main frotta mécaniquement son poignet ou subsistait encore une marque plus clair sur la peau brune. A l'institut le bijou ne lui avait apporté de terreur et regrets. Le petit ne parvenait jamais à conserver ses breloques et finissait en Détention la plupart du temps.

Il se tendit. Affreusement conscient du regard de Weisoslogia sur lui.

Voulait il mettre en place un système pénal comme à l'Institut ? Allait il le punir comme la bas?

Non, non ça ne ressemblait pas à son père, se rassura l'enfant comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui même.

Le collier se composait d'une chainette en corde. Un genre de cristaux monté en pendant y avait été glissé. Le pendentif ne semblait pas destiné à décroché ou ôté régulièrement. Après une plus minutieuse observation, il remarqua que le pendentif brillait doucement, émettant une lumière tamisée et apaisante.

La même que celle de Weissologia.

Sting se tourna vers son père perturbé.

"C'est une de mes écailles" lui souris le dragon. Le petit haussa un sourcil et rougit violemment. Une écaille ...de dragon? Weiss lui offrait une écaille? Pour prouver ses dires son père souleva son aile gauche. Juste sous la jonction de l'aile, sur l'encolure, un petit espace ressortait par sa couleur auburn. La peau y paraissait plus douce et sensible.

Sting éclata en sanglot.

"Mais enfin Sting cesses de pleurer voyons! » s'affola le dragon. Le pauvre dragon tenta de consoler son fils en lui frottant le dos, mais les pleurs de ce dernier redoublaient d'intensité.

Arg.

Weissologia savait qu"il n'avait aucune fibre paternelle.

"Sting, je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, allons sèches moi tes larmes" Ses tentatives pitoyables d'apaisement ne faisait qu'alimenter les hoquets du plus jeune. "Sting" le ton devenait plus désespéré. "Enfin qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Ca ne te plait pas?"

"Ss-ssi m-mmais" Le petit renifla bruyamment. "Tu-tu-tu... es b-bb-bléss-ss-é a-a- a c-ccause de moi" chouina t il en s'excusant. "Je s-s-suis d-dd-désolé"

Weissologia resta interdis.

Ah.

"Je n'ai pas mal Sting, ce n'est qu'une écaille" assura t il. Il ébouriffa son enfant, attendris. Ce dernier gémit une protestation dont le dragon ne tint pas compte.

"Allez terreur, sèches moi ces larmes à présent. Ce n'est pas une façon correcte pour un jeune homme de recevoir des cadeaux" gronda t il gentiment. Il eut la satisfaction de voir son fils s'efforcer à sourire. Une vague de soulagement éprît le coeur éprouvé du parent. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ce genre de choses..

Pourquoi faisait il ça déjà?

Ah oui Igneer. encore Igneer. Un jour il ferais payer à cet avorton sa prétention.

Sting continuait de le dévisager avec ses grandes prunelles humides. Une de ses petites mains enserrait sa barbe avec une force insoupçonnée pour un être de sa taille. Il semblait attendre une réaction de sa part. Weissologia lui administra une taloche chaleureuse. L'enfant se calma progressivement sous les caresses.

"Si tu gardes cette écaille près de toi je serais toujours avec toi." Le grand dragon frotta affectueusement son naseau contre la joue mouillée. Sting raffolait de geste tendre. "Je veillerais toujours sur toi mon petit. "

Sting émit un gazouillement heureux.

A ce moment là il ne savait pas...

Que Weissologia lui mentait.


	69. Chap69: Marcher dans la neige

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Iceberg

Rogue ne se serrait jamais crut nostalgique. C'était un enfant de l'Est élevé par ses pleines et sa rudesse. Il avait vécus dans un monde incertain ou l'inconstance des choses interdisait tout attachement. Pourtant ce jour là, alors qu'il laissait derrière lui les vallons de ces terres natales pour l'inconnu une certaine mélancolie lui étreignait le cœur.

Il avait atteint la frontière d'Iceberg. Encore un pas et il abandonnerait derrière lui sa contré pour une autre régie par des coutumes différentes et étrangères.

Skiadrum parlementait avec le garde de la frontière. Ce dernier avait une physionomie bourrue et vigoureuse, il avait des traits plus policées et arrondies que ceux des habitants de l'Est. Ses yeux à l'épicanthus clos avaient une couleur opaline presque grise qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux plats et raides noués en une longue tresse. Son habit de peaux et de fourrure ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Rogue ait jamais vu. Dans l'Est on favorisait des toiles légères. Il parlait un langage fait de cliquetis et de grognement qui ressemblait à une imitation de la faune animal.

Skiadrum partiquait ce dialecte, cependant l'enfant n'en comprenait pas un mot.

L'Homme du nord inspectait les faux papiers que lui tendait le monstre avec attention. Un simple bout de parchemins sans photos ni gravure. L'officialisation de ce certificat dépendait du sceaux sigilaire qui s'étalait sur tout le centre du document. Après un dernier coup d'œil il les laissa circuler.

Skiadrum et Rogue Cheney firent leurs premiers pas à Iceberg.

Iceberg était un pays gelé recouvert de givre, de monts et de banquise. On y trouvait une végétation de de conifère éparse, et une faune d'animaux majoritairement polaires tel des rênes, des ours, des renards ou des phoques. Un soleil sans chaleur y plantait la moitié de l'année, une nuit sans claireté le reste du temps.

On était dans la saison lumineuse.

Les températures se stabilisaient vers sept ou huit degrés en journée et descendaient à moins dix la nuit. Skiadrum voulait atteindre une ville d'Iceberg avant le général hiver dont le grand manteaux baisait encore ces températures. Celles ci ne dérangeaient pas le dragon qui déambulait dans la cape fine, cependant il avait du faire des achats pour l'humain qui mourrait autrement. Il avait acheté au garçon des bottes de cuirs qu'il avait fourrée avec des peaux. Deux grosses cordes maintenaient la chaussure aux pieds du petit. Skiadrum avait également fait l'acquisition de lourds manteaux en fourrure de phoque. Rogue qui n'avait jamais porté de vêtements de cette qualité était excessivement précautionneux.

Skiadrum le charriait sur le sujet.

Le dragon avait établit qu'il leur faudrait atteindre la Tribus du Croissant avant la nuit tombée. Il recommenda à Rogue la plus grande prudence et de ne pas s'éloigner de lui " Les tributs d'Iceberg sont cannibales " expliqua le dragon badin " Si tu voyageais seul, tu ne serais guère plus qu'un repas à leur yeux " son sourire carnassier fit frémir malgré lui l'humain. Un rictus narquois de la part du dragon fut à lui seul un commentaire suffisant pour qu'il veuille étripper le reptile.

L'enfant maudit sa spontanéité.

"Cependant, c'est encore un des rares peuples à connaitre les Esprits et à vénérer leurs représentants. Il n'oserons pas s'en prendre à un humain sous la protection directe d'un dragon aussi appétissant soit il" Rogue ne savait pas ce qui l'intoxiquait le plus, l'image mentale de lui embroché servant de diner ou la fierté puante du dragon qui ne cachait pas son autosuffisance.

Ne pas y penser, se contenter de marcher.

L'enfant parvenait difficilement à suivre le rythme soutenue imposé par le dragon, cependant, à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le pays de glace, la progression se voyait ralentie par le peu d'ensoleillement, le froid, et la neige. Si l'enfant avait éprouvé une certaine admiration pour le manteau immaculé, son émerveillement avait fondue depuis. Il cachait des gorges, des plaques de verglas, des pics, et ce n'était rien comparé à la glace glissante qui crissait à chaque pas lorsque qu'il passait un cours d'eau gélé.

Rogue détestait ce pays ou chaque pas était périlleux et laborieux au moins autan que son guide dragonique.

"Dépêche toi un peu gamin on a pas toute la journée, le campement est encore à plusieurs lieux" invectiva Skiadrum non sans une certaine dose de moquerie. L'enfant tenta de traverser une plaque vicieuse de verglant en conservant son équilibre. Il échoua misérablement et tomba. Skiadrum ne retint pas un ricanement mauvais. "Tu ne sais plus marcher gamin? "

L'humain se releva avec les restes de sa dignité,. Il grinçait entre ses dents des promesses de mort lentes et douloureuses accompagnées d'un oeil noir. Si Skiadrum n'était pas si supérieur à lui en terme de puissance, il l'aurait éviscéré sur le champs.

Malheureusement le dragon avait plus de ressources que lui. A se demander si une vie entière d'entrainement serait suffisamment pour parvenir à exaucer le souhait du reptile et abréger sa vie.

Probablement pas.

" Putain! Par le pelage de Tenrhi! " vociféra Rogue alors qu'il chutait pour la dixième fois en deux mètres. Une rage viscérale s'empara de l'enfant d'ordinaire posé et placide. La succession d'évènements bouleversants à des intervalles si rapprochés brisait son habituelle retenue. En quelques jours il était devenu fugitif recherché par un clan mafieux, avait manqué de mourrir dans le désert, avait atterit sous la garde d'un putain de dragon et maintenant il devait en plus se battre contre la géographie!

Là il saturait.

" Alors mon garçon " railla l'entité céleste non sans un certain sadisme. " Je tiens à te prévenir que je ne te fournirais aucune aide " Le contentement diabolique que le reptile trouvait dans ses mésaventures acheva de convaincre, s'il en doutait encore, qu'il voulait réellement étrangler le Galaad.

"Expliques moi sale lézard quel besoin nous avons d'aller jusqu'au confin de la banquise!" explosa t il "C'est pour te payer ma tête c'est ça!" D'agacement il lança sur la créature de l'ombre une boule de neige qui n'atteint pas sa cible. Rogue en rugit de frustration.

"On a un sale caractère sous la surface" siffla Skiadrum dont l'irritation d'avoir été sous estimé, (une boule de neige, quel projectile grotesque) se teintait d'amusement.

"Je jure que je te ferais la peau" feula en réponse l'enfant. Le dragon parut un instant mélancolique. Il se ressaisit rapidement avant de rétorquer.

"C'est un peu l'idée de notre collaboration morveux"

Rogue soupira. Son transport avait passé. Son calme nouvellement retrouvé détectait la vacuité de ce débat. Il préféra changer de sujet. "Je croyais que tu devais me mener en lieu sûr, ce pays essaye de me tuer depuis qu'on y a mit les pieds" renauda Rogue pour qui une nation anthropophage et réfrigérante correspondait difficilement à cette définition. Et il venait lui même d'une contré de non droits.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" dissipa le dragon avec une pointe de vanité "toutes zones ou je suis présent est sûre, personne n'oserait m'attaquer"

L'enfant roula des yeux. La prétention de son guide ne connaissait aucune limite apparement. Son scepticisme orageux était distrayant, cependant le dragon sentait que la motivation de son jeune élève déclinait plus rapidement que le soleil. Que ferait Weissologia dans cette situation?

"Ne t'en fais donc pas princesse, dans deux jours nous atteindrons Ilullissat. On y achètera un traineau pour que tu puisses reposer tes petites et frêles gambettes" Un couteau fila vers la dragon, effleurant son oreille droite.

Quel sale caractère ce gamin.


	70. Chap 70:Obtenir une nationalité

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Gajeel, 22 ans

Ville Oak, Fiore

Gajeel pouvait se vanter d'avoir une vie trépidante remplie de rebondissements et d'imprévus. Il était née dans une famille de Desierto, selon les dires de Métalica cependant le dragon restait vague sur ce qui concernait ses origines, avait élevé par un Dragon, avait braqué un gars au hasard qui avait été le chef de la plus grande nébuleuse criminelle du monde et avait vécus de multiples péripéties au sein de la pègres...Comment avait il pu imaginer un seul instant que sa nouvelle vie serait paisible?

Elle ne le fut pas. Absolument pas.

Les ennuis débutèrent à la frontière de Fiore.

Depuis le traité T56, que les gardes frontaliers invoquaient comme si le document était une connaissance commune aussi évidente que la bible, l'immigration vers Fiore était régulé par un numérus clausus strict. Il fallait par la comprendre que la nation n'autorisait que les étrangers 'selectionnés' à passer. Autant dire qu'un vagabond sans le sous tel que Gajeel n'était pas sur la liste des privilègiers.

Cependant la nation était hypocrite.

Il aurait été inconvenant internationalement expliciter une discrimination aussi flagrante. Aussi, on donnait le change.

Les aspirants citoyens étaient parqués dans de grands hangars ou un médecin s'assurait qu'il n'ait pas de maladies contagieuses, auxquels cas la pauvre ère se voyait expulser. Puis on vérifiait grâce à leur empreintes s'ils étaient dans la base de donné de leur service. Cela interceptait les fraudeurs ayant volé des papiers, mais aussi les criminels les plus recherchés. On établissait ensuite le niveaux de culture du sujet par un questionnaire. Si le candidat avait passé l'ensemble de ces sélections, il passait encore un interrogatoire mené par un douanier.

Gajeel avait pensé que l'étape de vérification des identités serait une simple formalité avant son expulsion du pays. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'un avis de recherche circulait à son nom.

Et bien ce fut tout le contraire.

Le douanier qui lui faisait face avait le rougissement facile, Gajeel pouvait dire que sa large figure l'intimidait. Lorsque le Chasseur de Dragon étira un sourire machiavélique, le pauvre glapit et frôla la crise cardiaque. L'homme d'état s'assura de reprendre contenance avant de délivrer ses indications. Il invita Gajeel apposer sa main à plat sur une espèce de surface lisse et verrée. L'ancien mafieux s'exécuta avec scepticisme.

Le chasseur de dragon sentit immédiatement qu'un truc tournait pas rond.

Le douanier regarda une autre planche verré, un écran lui apprendrait on plus tard, et fronça un peu les sourcils. Il appela son collègue, un grand brun avec une moustache longue qui pendait à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se rejoindre en barbe tressée. Le nouvel arrivant mâchonnait une tige de blé.

"Bah alors quoi?" demanda t il à l'autre avec agacement "Il est dans la base celui la?" marmonna t il encore. Il dévisagea Gajeel comme on observe un bétail surévalué. "Z'avez de la famille ici ?"

"J'ai l'air de venir du coin?" grinça Gajeel qui sentait sa patience flambée. L'autre homme tourna l'écran.

"Moi pour ce que j'en dit, je m'en moque mais z'êtes dans la base de donné" Il tourna vers lui l'écran et Gajeel eut la stupeur d'y voir une image. Elle était encadrée dans le coin à droite de l'écran, des écritures l'accompagnaient en Fiorien. Gajeel ne savait pas lire le Fiorien et tout juste le parler. Metalica, que les études n'avait jamais passionné, ne lui avait appris que la langue commune et son écriture, l'Est n'avait pas culture écrite. L'image était en fait un portrait d'un homme que Gajeel n'avait jamais vu mais dont il partageait quelques traits communs comme un menton échancré.

"C'est qui lui?" demanda t il

"Vot' père, ou un membre de la famille proche comme un grand père, d'après la base" lui répondit le douanier avec ennui. Son plus jeune collègue tenta de nuancer le ton bourru de son partenaire avec un sourire cordial.

"Selon la procédure être affilié à un citoyen Fiorien vous donne le droit à une demande de nationalisation." Gajeel regarda abasourdi les deux Fioriens incapable de déterminer si ils fichaient de sa gueule ou non. "Pouvez vous certifier que cet homme est un membre de votre famille?"

"Mais j'en sais rien!" s'exclama t il avec irritation "J'ai pas de souvenir de mes parents j'ai été élevé par un dragon!" Cette fois ce furent les deux autres qui échangèrent un regard entendu.

Ok, statua Gajeel, maintenant il le prenait pour un tarré, super. Changer de sujet avant qu'on le foute à l'asile "Dites m'en plus sur ce mec vous voulez bien." Il fit sa requête en se massant l'arrête du nez.

Quel bordel.

"Geoffrey Blue Skull, ancien mage de rang S, exilé de nos terres pour fréquentation douteuse avec des guildes clandestines." résuma sommairement le plus jeune des deux. « La sentence ne s'applique pas à sa descendance cependant. Ah et il est légalement propriétaire d'un tiers de la Guilde Phantom Lord. Comme vous êtes l'unique héritier, cette part vous revient. Son décès n'a pas été établit et certifié par un membre du comité de Fiore, cependant je pense que vous pouvez légitimement nous confirmer ce point ?"

Gajeel se contenta d'un regard las. Mais qu'en savait il lui? A la base il était juste venue pour se faire refoulé et voilà qu'on lui sortait un généalogie en or.

"Bon allez" trancha le plus âgée des douaniers. En fermant l'écran. "On va pas y passer la nuit, on va dire qu'il a clamsé, Félicitation Monsieur..." Il lut le dossier médical de Gajeel. "...Redfox?..."

Gajeel approuva d'un signe de tête, il n'avait pas eu d'idée lorsque le docteur lui avait demandé son nom, aussi il avait mécaniquement répondu avec le nom de son clan mafieux en langue commune...

"Ecoutez, je veux pas de problème avec l'administration, et j'ai ma pause déjeuné qui commence dans six minutes alors on va faire ça vite ok? Vous avez besoin d'un garant sur le territoire. Ca sera pas un problème puisque vous êtes propriétaire et affilié à un citoyen. Jacob mets moi en ligne l'actuel dirigeant des Phantom Lord on va lui expliquer la situation"

Le gamin, Jacob, dégaina un combiné que son ainé plaça à son oreille. A la stupéfaction de Gajeel une voix sortie de l'appareille. Le douanier et cette voix mystérieuse dialoguèrent quelques minutes puis le douanier raccrocha et se tourna vers Gajeel. "Maitre José va venir vous chercher, en attendant Jacob va finir la paperasse. Félicitation Monsieur Redfox, vous êtes à présent citoyen de Fiore. Jacob je te laisse finir tout ça"

Le petit resta un instant interdis avant de hocher la tête. Il chercha ses mots puis dut déterminer que la formulation protocolaire serait adéquat. "Votre demande de nationalisation a été accepté avec succès, Bienvenu à Fiore, nous vous souhaitons de réussir sur notre terres de tous les possibles" débita t il poliment. Il appliqua un tampon rouge sur une feuille "Signez ici"

C'est ainsi que Gajeel devint citoyen de Fiore et Actionnaire de Phantom Lord.


	71. Chap 71: Méditer au soleil

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting, 7 ans

Grotte du royaume de Fiore

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant un mois, Sting tentait de garder une position de méditation acceptable. Lui et Weissologia se faisait face. Le dragon avait choisit qu'ils s'établissent sur un promontoire rocheux duquel ils pouvaient se gorger des rayons du soleil. Bien que l'enfant ne comprennent pas l'utilité de 'ressentir le soleil' il se pliait aux exigences de son père. Sa plus grande peur était de décevoir ce dernier.

Weissologia observait son garçon avec attention.

La base de toute magie reposait sur la capacité des individus à ressentir et orienter l'énergie de leurs méridiens. Sting avec une quantité de magie phénoménale due au lacrima implanté en lui et à la production massive de magie que l'enfant générait lui même. Son corps robuste lui permettait de contenir ces flux colossaux de pouvoir. Cependant l'enfant manquait drastiquement de contrôle sur lui même ce qui l'empêchait de lancer des sorts. Le dragon avait donc conclue que de longues séances de méditations seraient un exercice bénéfique pour le petit.

Les projets de Sting avait la lenteur des taches laborieuses.

Sting trépignait sur place. Sa position en tailleur imposée par le dragon tanguait au rythme de son agitation. Il ne parvenait pas à se canaliser sur lui même. Le dragon soupira. L'exercice nécessitant calme et maitrise de soi ne convenait pas réellement au caractère tourbillonnant de son élève.

"Sting" admonestera t il plus sèchement que ce qu'il aurait souhaité "Peux tu rester immobile ?" l'injonction n'avait d'interrogatif que la forme. L'humain honteux prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça d'obéir.

Son pied battait toujours mais le reste de son corps restait stoïque.

"Bien," félicita le reptile "c'est bien mieux. Maintenant je veux que tu te concentres sur la chaleur du soleil sur ta peau." Le dragon eut le bonheur de voir son élève se détendre et se laisser aller à la caresse du soleil sur son épiderme. Il s'autorisa même le luxe d'une expiration de contentement. Sting adorait se gorger de l'énergie émise par l'âtre dont il avait peu bénéficié durant son enfance. La lumière infiltra lentement les pores du petit venant renforcer sa magie en devenant la source.

Le corps du petit s'illumina en réponse.

Weissologia ne retint pas un sourire satisfait. De tous les éléments, la Lumière était la plus maternelle. Aussi, le dragon ne s'étonnait pas qu'elle prennent sous son aile un être aussi égaré et perdu que son fils. Le dragon connaissait depuis suffisamment sa vieille amie pour sentir son appréciation du garçon. Au début du mois il fallait des heures pour atteindre ce niveaux de corrélation entre son fils et la Lumière.

La Lumière ménageait le garçon qu'elle portait dans son coeur ne le brusquant pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait aller plus loin. Elle vibrait d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir former qu'un avec Sting. Son approche était plus incisive et impatience. Sting se tendit d'inconfort.

"Je veux que tu la laisse t'envahir et résonner en toi." guida encore doucement le dragon. Son fils fronça les sourcils de concentration. S'ouvrir lui demandait des efforts, il paraissait sur le point de se dérober à tout moment.

« Laisse la pénétrer en toi Sting, elle ne te fera rien »

Sting abaissa encore ses barrières, permettant à la Lumière de l'explorer plus en profondeur.

Celle ci saisit cette occasion, elle s'insinua plus loin dans les chaires du garçon. Elle emplit avec excitation son réseaux de méridiens auquel elle n'avait pas eut accès auparavant. Elle se répandit comme la marée dans tout son corps.

Sting glapit.

Sa respiration devint plus superficielle à mesure qu'il perdait en couleur. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il semblait lutter contre cette intrusion qu'il ne pouvait endiguer, ce qui alerta son père. La magie des Chasseur de Dragon dépendait grandement de la compatibilité entre le Chasseur et son élément. Sting devait apprendre La laisser prendre contrôle de lui, hors l'enfant semblait la rejeter intégralement.

"Sting ne lui résiste pas, ne la combat pas, laisse la prendre possession de toi...Sting?"

L'enfant ne l'écoutait plus.

Il hurla.

Tous ses méridien se fermèrent simultanément. La Lumière fut chassée violemment de tout son être. Il ouvrit de grand yeux écarquillés de terreur et se précipita contre le dragon. Il se nicha contre son poitrail, tremblant. Ses geignements pathétiques achevèrent d'angoisser le dragon qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine terreur de son enfant. Il attendit patiemment que l'humain ce soit calmé avant de l'éloigner de lui.

Sting renifla bruyamment et chercha à retourner dans l'étreinte paternel cependant Weissologia le maintint à distance. Le dragon ressentait toute l'incompréhension de la Lumière et sa profonde peine. C'était une sensation douloureuse pour lui qui vivait en communion avec Elle.

"Pourquoi l'as tu repoussé Sting? La Lumière ne te voulait aucun mal" L'enfant frémi, il baissa les yeux.

"Elle les a tous tué » souffla t il comme absent.

Weissologia mit un instant à interpréter ces mots. Il se rappela des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait adopté Sting. Il soupçonnait que l'enfant développerait une certaine crainte de la magie, mais il ne pensait pas que le traumatisme avait des racines aussi profondes. Il avait espéré que le blocage du petit surviendrait plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient débuté l'apprentissages des sorts les plus dévastateurs.

Pas maintenant, pas si tôt alors que la Lumière l'avait à peine frôlée.

Que Sting La réprouve si vite compliquait grandement la tache.

Cela compromettait même tout son enseignement. Comment former un Chasseur effrayé par l'essence même de ses pouvoirs? Weissologia ignorait quelle procédure adopter. Pouvait il concrètement faire de Sting un Chasseur? Devait il l'abandonner et lui chercher un remplaça?

Futile. Le dragon savait qu'il n'en aurait pas la force, il aimait profondément son fils.

Mais pouvait il s'arroger le droit de menacer le monde au nom de cela? Acnologia représentait une menace bien trop pressante pour qu'il s'accorde le privilège de garder un élève sans avenir.

Weissologia s'octroya quelques minutes avant de répondre à son fils. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser échapper un mots malheureux induit par son trouble et, avoues on le, son découragement. La Lumière ondulait toujours autour du garçon comme une mère fidèle venant réconforter son enfant. Il était rare qu'un élément montre autant d'attachement à un humain.

Cela convainquit le dragon de ne pas abandonner.

Pour le moment.


	72. Chap 72: Découvrir la Magie

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Ryos, 8 ans

Iceberg

La Tribut du Croissant comptait une trentaines d'âmes en plus d'un bétail de rennes fournis et de nombreux chiens. La chasse coulait dans le sang de leur hommes robustes, endurants et patients. Les expéditions pouvaient se prolonger sur plusieurs jours dans la banquise gelés sans que ces traqueurs infatigables ne renoncent à abattre leur gibiers. La persévérance des aînées se transmettaient aux plus jeunes à qui on enseignait très tôt à pêcher au travers d'un trou d'eau.

Les femmes bénéficiaient de la même formation que les hommes. Elles pouvaient sentir dans les vents glacials la présence des loups, lire et étoiles et décrypter dans le vol des oiseaux le gisement d'un cadavre. Elles taillaient dans le roc les pointes des flèches, sculptaient et rosissaient les javelots, tissaient les épais brocards de peaux.

Tous savaient défendre leur vie puisque dans le grand Nord cannibale une défaite vous transformait en diner. La tribut du Croissant subissait de nombreuses attaques induites par la convoitise de ses voisins pour les terres qu'elle occupait. En effet le plateaux qui accueillait leur campement passait pour un des plus clément.

L'arrivée de deux étrangers dans le blizzard mit tout le village sur le pied de guerre. Il fallut l'intervention du chef Isha pour calmer l'emportement des plus jeunes dont les mains enserraient déjà leur lance de batailles. On recevait rarement des étrangers dans les tributs, cependant il était de sens commun que leur chaires avaient une saveur toute particulière. Aussi, on ne s'embarrassait pas de préambule, on les abattait systématiquement comme une trophée rare.

Alors que les deux hommes franchissaient l'orné du campement, les frustrés crachotaient entre eux, les curieux gloussaient des remarques et ceux plus sages saluaient avec déférence la procession que formait ces deux invités.

« Roi Dragon » salua en s'inclinant Isha par un ensemble de grognements chiqués.

Skiadrum le gratifiait d'une réponse semblable au plus grand désespoir de Rogue qui ne comprenait pas un sons de la conversation. L'enfant nota tout de même le ton sec et tranchant du dragon.

Skiadrum était contrarié.

lsha paraissait tolérer leur visite ce qui agaçait le dragon au plus au point. Il avait un tique contrarié, et la politesse contrit. Le chef du village partageait la crainte des esprits, cependant, il ne les vénérait pas. Il n'avait accepté de recevoir la relique vivante que sur insistance du Grand Prêtre.

Il espérait que le dragon ne soit qu'un estivant de courte durée.

Amarok, le Grand Prêtre du village accourut en costume d'apparat. Il portait des peintures azures qui tranchaient sur sa peau étrangement halée pour un homme du nord. Homme d'écritures il avait passé sa vie parcheminée à étudier les vielles légendes. Il s'inclina avec une dévotion ardente, touchant presque terre. Son comportement plut au reptile puisque l'irritation palpable de celui ci s'allégea.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux excédé par le besoin maladif du dragon de vénération.

Amarok fit organiser un banquet somptueux en l'honneur des deux hôtes. Skiadrum et Rogue occupait la place d'honneur, encadré par Isha et Amarok. Les plats défilaient ainsi que les boissons. Rogue se plia aux coutumes locales et s'essaya à tous ceux panels de nouvelles saveurs qu'on lui présentait. Majoritairement des ragouts de renne ou de petits chiens, heureusement Skiadrum lui avait indiqué le seul plat à base humaine aussi le petit évita soigneusement d'y tremper les lèvres.

Cela ne gênait absolument pas le dragon apparement. Il se resservit plusieurs fois au le plus grand dégout de l'humain.

Rogue eut le bon sens ne pas s'insurger vocalement. Il ne tenait pas à incommoder leurs hôtes. L'enfant tendu les inspectait nerveusement, une main posé sur son épée. Il avait capté le mal aise causée par leur venue et préférait se tenir prêt pour toutes éventualités. La promesse de sécurité du dragon ne suffisait pas pour qu'il accorde sa confiance à une tribut cannibale.

D'autre part, Rogue n'appréciait pas d' être observé comme une animal de foire.

L'enfant avait bien remarqué les messes basses des jeunes guerriers et les pépiements des jeunes filles. L'enfant venue de l'Est suscitait autant d'engouement et de curiosité de son centenaire compagnon. Une des gamines, plus téméraires que ses compagnes osa même s'approcher de lui pour lui tendre peigne en os qu'elle avait visiblement confectionné.

Skiadrum ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard vers son apprentis qui épiait cette courageuse juvénile avec circonspection. La défiance du gamin lui tira un sourire moqueur.

« Quel tombeur gamin » ricana Skiadum amusé de ses déboires « C'est presque une demande en mariage qu'elle te fait la » Rogue le dévisagea avec lassitude et curiosité. Il « C'est un peigne sculpté dans le fémur de sa grand-mère »

Rogue le refusa avec un glapissement peu viril et la petite s'enfuit en courant dans le jupons de sa mère. Rogue fusilla du regard Skiadrum qui pouffait dans sa cape.

« Tu viens de lui briser le coeur tu sais » lui glissa Skiadrum qui sirotait tranquillement une boisson, du vin chaud prit il plus tard, infecte. « Espérons que la petite cérémonie d'Amarok la consolera »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il aurait apprécié de plus amples explications quant au déroulement de la soirée. Les surprises ne lui avaient jamais réussit. Pour son plus grand désarroi, Skiadrum adorait ses secrets et son mystère dramatique.

La cérémonie commença par des battements de tambour qui firent sursauter l'enfant.

A Iceberg, on recevait les invités de marque part un banquet dansant. Les chorégraphies folkloriques, lentes et sinueuses s'enchainaient autour du feux. Des instruments à vent et à cordes produisaient des sons pincés qui animaient les danseurs parés. Soudainement des percussions entrèrent en scène, une femme cahotante prit place près du foyer. A chacun de ses mouvement elle déplaçait de la glace et commandait à la neige.

C'était la première fois que Rogue voyait de la Magie.

La Mage n'avait rien de charmant, on pouvait voir sous l'amas de vêtements salis les rondeurs replets de son corps ravagé par une vie de restrictions et de combats. Ses épaules trop larges lui ôtait le peu de féminité que son nez en bec d'oiseaux n'avait pas déjà entaillée. Cependant, la glace qui émergeait de ses mains telles des gemmes opalescentes et qui dessinait dans la neige des sculptures rivalisant de splendeurs rendaient à cette dame toute la beauté que son physique peu avenant amputait.

« Les mages de glaces d'Iceberg sont les seuls humains qui maitrisent cet élément à un niveau acceptable. » lui commenta le dragon qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour rappeler l'infériorité humaine.

« Bien sur, ils n'égalent pas le dragon de glace Draak. » Le dragon prit le temps d'une pause inspirée comme si il se remémorait des souvenirs. « Même si cet incapable à la couardise chevillé au corps il reste un dragon. Une vrai désolation pour l'espèce d'ailleurs.. » commenta le dragon cependant Rogue était trop subjugé pour lui prêter attention.

Le peuples de Pergames avait la superstition en loi aussi on considérait les mages comme des marginaux qu'on excommuniait. Rogue avait entendus dire qu'au delà des vallées de l'Est, il existait une multitude de mages capables toutes sortes d'exploits, lire les pensées, cracher du feux, ou faire léviter des objets. Cependant les conteurs de l'Est axaient surtout ces récit autour de la dangerosité de tels pouvoirs.

Rogue avait toujours crut que la magie serait effrayante et meurtrière.

La magie n'avait rien d'effrayant.

C'était magnifique.


	73. Chap73: Jalouser l'amour

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Leotie 15 ans

Iceberg, camps du Croc Luisant

Nahele disait souvent de ses deux filles que Yepa était née chanceuse et que Leotie avait eu de la chance de naitre. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses propos c'était un constat impersonnel. Bien que cadette Yepa réussissait dans toute ses entreprises, elle avait une verve élégante, un port charmant et inspirait autrui à lui vouloir du bien. On admirait sa perspicacité sagace et ses réflexions d'une sagesse effarante pour son jeune âge.

Sa soeur ainé en revanche suscitait moqueries railleuses. Elle avait une faconde écervelée. Sa determination enhardie et son caractère dévoué au labeur n'effaçait pas sa bêtise profonde. Elle ne parvenait pas a faire de l'esprit, dès qu'elle s'y essayait le résultat était si pitoyable qu'elle en rougissait. Le drame de sa vie était qu'elle avait suffisamment de réflexions pour s'apercevoir de sa viscérale stupidité.

Pour ajouter à son désarroi, sa soeur avait le sens de guerre, ses stratégies avaient permis au clan du Croc Luisant de l'emporter sur nombre d'adversaires.

En dépit de tous les tourments que la supériorité de sa soeur lui faisait endurer, Leotie ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Sa jalousie ne surpassait pas tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour sa cadette. Cette dernière ne la rabrouait pas et la traitait plus d'indulgence que tout le reste du clan. Lotie avait depuis longtemps renoncé à son droit d'ainesse en faveur de sa soeur, elle était résignée à demeurer dans son ombre.

C'était pour cela, sans doute, qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement l'intérêt que lui porta Jolan malgré sa cour assidue. Elle crut d'abord qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher de Yepa, le centre perpétuelle de l'attention familiale, par son intermédiaire.

Mais le garçon avait la persévérance de son totem bison.

Jolan était un bon chasseur et un admirable guerrier. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Yepa avait pour ce jeune homme fougueux un tendresse toute particulière. Aussi lorsque Jolan demanda a Nahele la main de Leotie, ce furent pour toutes deux un choque profond.

L'amour avait peu captivé Leotie dans sa jeunesse, son manque d'intelligence l'avait convaincue qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais a séduire personne. Jolan n'attisait aucun feu en elle, cependant une part vicié d'elle même qu'elle ne se connaissait pas trouvait dans le coeur brisé de sa soeur une satisfaction vivace. Pourvoir rendre jalouse celle qui avait toujours était doté de la grâce, la beauté et la réussite faisait naitre en elle un sentiment extatique.

Elle n'aimait pas Jolan mais elle l'épousa et lui donna un fils.

On appela cet enfant Gray


	74. Chap 74: Abandonner l'Humanité

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting 7 ans,

Grotte du Royaume de Fiore

Sting fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux ne quittaient pas son père qui soliloquait des notions que l'enfant ne comprenait pas. Le dragon naviguait entre ses ouvrages à la recherche d'une révélation capitale. Sting restait sagement assis en tailleurs, il observait son étrange ballet avec réserve.

Le dragon émit un grognement de victoire.

« Je savais bien que je n'avais pas égaré cette formule! » se congratula t il.

Il se tourna avec entrain vers son fils, il s'attendait à ce que dernier partage son enthousiasme. Le manque d'exaltation de l'humain le ramena à la réalité.

« Mon enfant ceci est la formule de transmutation dragonique. » Sting pencha la tête de côté, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que ferais de toi un Chasseur de Dragon? » le petit se rembrunit.

L'enfant ne tenait pas particulièrement à devenir un Chasseur. Le statut impliquait qu'il maitrise la Magie de Lumière, or cette dernière le terrifiait. Il se pliait aux entrainements uniquement pour satisfaire les attentes de son père. Il sentait le désespoir et la détresse de ce dernier dès qu'il évoquait son dégout de la Magie.

ll savait qu'il devait contrôler ses pouvoirs et affronter sa peur. Mais la tâche lui semblait insurmontable. Le courage demandait de l'entrainement et Sting n'en avait aucun. Il préférait tapir ses démons dans le néant de sa mémoire et espérer que l'inévitable confrontation ne surviendrait jamais.

 _Froussard_.

Weissologia s'approcha de l'enfant dont il avait perçus la soudaine morosité. Sting avait peu de d'estime de lui, le dragon devait puiser dans ses réserves de patience pour toujours trouver des mots de réconfort à lui souffler à l'oreille.

Mais parfois il lui prenait des pulsions violentes qu'il devait réprimer. Une méchante envie de gifler le garçon pour son apathie soumise. Cette brutalité ressemblait plus au comportement de son frère qu'à sa contenance légendaire.

Skiadrum avait une mauvaise influence.

« Mon garçon le chemin le plus long est celui ou l'on s'arrête souvent. Ce qui te semble être un ravin n'est peu être un simple pas à oser entreprendre. » Sting leva sur lui un regard partagé entre scepticisme et abattement. Weissologia lui frotta doucement la joue.

« Ne soit pas si inquiet mon garçon. Je vais te transmettre de mes cellules afin que tu puisses mieux appréhender la Magie. »

La Magie de Chasseur de Dragon nécessitait de transmettre aux humains des cellules de dragons. Ces dernières conféraient au bénéficiaire des aptitudes de dragon. Normalement, on effectuait cette opération plus tard dans l'apprentissage du Chasseur. En effet, les cellules de dragons canalisaient naturellement la magie, aussi on préférait attendre que le futur Chasseur ait un contrôle impeccable de son éléments avant de lui donner la possibilité d'en invoquer de plus grandes quantités.

Mais Sting n'était pas un humain normal.

Son corps générait déjà de la Magie en abondance, trop pour que l'humain puisse espérer la dompter. Aussi Weissologia espérait sincèrement qu'une transmutation anticipée permettrait à Sting d'exécuter des sorts.

Il briguait que contrôler sa magie rendrait à Sting un semblant de confiance en lui dont l'enfant manquait cruellement.

Ce dernier se complaisait contre son buste, ses deux petits bras l'enlaçaient son encolure écailleuse. D'une griffe Weissologia exerça une pression sur la base de la nuque de son fils. L'enfant accepta avec bonheur la caresse, puis il en comprit le réel but, il tenta de se soustraire à cette pression mais rapidement son corps devint poupée de chiffon et il s'évanouie.

« Bien » acquiesça le dragon en réceptionnant son fardeau. Il sentait sur lui la désapprobation de la Lumière. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il force ainsi la main à l'enfant et qu'il lui impose des cellules dragoniques contre son consentement.

« Tu voulais qu'il signe une charte agrégation peut être? » siffla t il réprobateur. Le dragon s'étonna de son ton sec si éloigné de sa prosodie quotidienne.

Même lui arrivait à bout de patience.

« Si je lui donne le choix jamais il ne deviendra un Chasseur, je lui donne juste l'élan pour qu'il fasse le premier pas c'est tout »

La contrariété persistante de la Lumière finit d'agacer le dragon. « Ma très chère n'iriez vous pas renâcler plus loin? Vous me déconcentrez. Il serait regrettable que je rate cette opération, imaginez les conséquences... »

L'Élément se rétracta en renaudant.

« On peut dire que tu lui fais de l'effet. Jamais auparavant la Lumière n'avait contesté mes choix » chuchota t il à son fils endormis. Ce dernier se blotti contre lui. Weissologia se permit un sourire attendrit.

Pas étonnant que la Lumière ait prit en amour cet enfant.

Il grava d'une griffe le cercle incantatoire sur le sol puis il plaça son garçon au centre sur le dos.

Lorsque Sting se réveillerait, il ne serait définitivement plus humain.


	75. Chap 75: S'initier aux ombres

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue 8 ans

Iceberg, tribut du Croissant

Amarok fournis au duo un couchage et des provisions à profusion avec l'enthousiasme de ceux servant leurs idoles. Il proposa même le sacrifice de quelques un de leurs prisonniers de guerres.

L'enfant n'eut aucun mal déceler le mécontentement d'Isha à qui cette initiative déplaisait.

Le chef du village les accompagna jusqu'a leur tante avec réticence.

Rogue n'avait plus vécus en tente depuis des années cependant il apprécia la familiarité de l'habitacle. Bien que plus isolée et colmatée avec des fourrures, la structure de la tente ressemblait à celles de Khogen image flou de son père traversa sa rétine. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de visualiser son portrait, ses traits se fondaient dans ses souvenirs.

Il resserra l'épée contre lui.

Skiadrum pestait contre la précarité spartiate de leur habitacle. « Ce chef fantoche aurait dût nous céder ses propres quartiers! Les humains ont ils oubliés le traitement qui sied à un Dragon? Je ne suis pas un simple fripon à qui on offre l'hospitalité! »

Après ce qui sembla une éternité le dragon regagna son calme.

« Ne défait pas ton package Rogue » lui ordonna le dragon « Nous ne prendrons pas quartier ici »

L'enfant le dévisagea les mains sur les hanches. « Quoi tu ne compte pas dormir? »

Son insolence attirera sur lui un regard noir de la part du dragon cependant il n'en tint pas compte. Il était fatigué et gelé. Pour lui qu'on eut froissé le dragon dans son orgueil ne justifiait pas qu'on le prive de sa première nuit de repos confortable dans un épais couchage depuis des semaines.

« Tu es seul maitre de ton destin gamin, cependant, je ne serais pas surpris si ces sauvages tentaient de nous trancher la gorge durant notre repos. Mais vas y ne te gêne pas, dors donc! »

Qu'avait bien put faire le dragon durant ce satané diner pour que leur statut dégringole d'objet de vénération à futur repas ?

Parfois Rogue haïssait sa vie.

Non, en fait il exécrait le Dragon.

« Je croyais que le peuple du nord t'idolâtrait et que toute zone était sure en ta présence? » remarqua avec une ironie mordante le petit. Il avait du mal à faire le deuil de sa nuit de sommeil avortée.

Le dragon grommela quelques insultes sur l'impertinence des hommes de ce siècle.

« Bien puisque tu as suffisamment d'énergie pour agiter cette sale bouche qu'est la tienne, je pense qu'il est grand temps de commencer ton entrainement. Approches et assis toi » Rogue obéit avec réticence.

Il se positionna en tailleur face au dragon. « Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur ce qui nous entoure ?»

Rogue souffla fortement pour le nez, vexé qu'on le soumette a un exercice aussi basique. Kajiru aussi lui avait appris a lire son environnement dans le noir. Il se concentra. Des cliquetis de métal et d'os, des murmures, des sons étouffés dans la neige.

Quand Skiadrum avait soumis la possibilité d'une attaque il n'avait pas précisé l'imminence de l'assaut.

« Ils encerclent la tente » Rogue s'apprêtait a bondir vers son paquetage, cependant la poigne inflexible de son maitre l'immobilisa. Il le fixa incertain.

« On ne peut pas tous les éliminer » pointa l'enfant. Le clan était en surnombre évident, mieux reposé et mieux armé. La fuite apparaissait comme logique dans son esprit rôdé.

« Si, et c'est ce que nous allons faire » Rogue haussa un sourcil sceptique. Skiadrum lui rendit un regard subjectif. Avec un soupir, l'enfant obéit à l'ordre implicite et se repositiona.

« J 'ai ébranlé des royaumes sous le vent de ma rage. » La meute assiégeait leur bastions, latente comme le rôdeur. Un hululement perça l'épais brouillard de silence. Rogue se relava d'un coup.

Un signal d'attaque.

Rogue abaissa son centre de gravité, bandant ses muscles. L'ennemis apparaitrait prochainement et il serait prêt a lui saisir la gorge. Le premier opposant franchit la barrière de tissu. C'était une mère, elle tendait un pic de bois. Les breloques de ses tresses cahotaient dans la nuit.

« Ne craint rien petit. Des nations entières se sont consumées à l'ombre de mes ailes » lui souffla flegmatique le reptile alors que la horde envahissait leur habitacle.

Malgré le discours mégalomane du dragon, Rogue extraya son épée de son fourreaux par précaution.

La terre tremblait sous le mugissement de ces guerriers brandissant poignards et pieux. Rogue évalua l'impact à deux secondes. Il soupesa le poids de son arme, évalua consciencieusement les trajectoires de ses adversaires. Dans son esprit pragmatique dansait différents plans d'attaque et des simulations de combats.

Skiadrum pouffa.« Penses tu que j'ai à craindre le courroux d'une misérable et pathétique petite tribut ? »

Rogue n'eut pas besoin d'affronter la houle.

Les flambeaux vacillèrent.

Les ombres du campement s'animèrent prenant la forme de bêtes assoiffées et voraces. Leurs silhouettes sinistres s'étalaient sur les parois de la huttes en peaux déambulant autour des nomades tandis que raisonnait des crissements d'outre tombes. La première ligne fut anéantis et s'écoula au sol, dévorée par ces fantômes évanescents.

L'assemblée se statua immédiatement, les guerriers échangeaient des regards plein d'incompréhensions. Le serpent de la peur les enserrait dans ses anneaux irrationnels et paniqués.

Ils se jetèrent genoux a terre, le front contre la neige.

Isha implora Skiadrum cependant le dragon demeurait tel un seigneur absolue et intraitable. L'Ombre se répandait telle une marrée de bourbe sur la neige. Elle progressait avec une lenteur sinistre. Elle engluait les pauvres ères dont les battements désespérés ne faisaient qu'accélérer le processus. Certain s'était déjà enfoncé jusqu'au cou qu'il tendait dans un élans désespéré pour happer de l'air.

Rogue avait déjà assisté à ce théâtre de l'horreur.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit là. Celle ou il avait dérobé le pendentif de la Princesse. Il se revoyait dans cette chambre vétuste, le couteau ensanglanté à la main. La gorge ouverte de la femme crachait d'épais bouillons. Il entendait les gardes approcher, ouvrir la porte et lui ordonner de se rendre. Il se remémorait la panique, puis l'étrange vasque se rependant sur le sol. Il s'était convaincue la fange ayant dissous les gardes cette nuit là n'avait été qu'une émanation de son imagination.

Maintenant il comprenait.

« Les humains ne savent plus leur place! » siffla t il avant que les ombres n'engloutissent l'intégralité de la feu Tribut du Croissant.

Rogue retint difficilement une nausée.


	76. Chap 76: Survivre au Cataclysme

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Gray, 9 ans

Nüuk, Iceberg

Gray grandit loin de sa partie, des terres gelées et des horizons touchant terres. Il s'épanouie dans un univers urbain loin du rythme de vie tribale que ses parents avaient expérimentés.

Leotie et Jolan quittèrent le Croc Luisant lorsque Yepa donna naissance à un fils de deux ans le cadet de Gray. Bien que Leotie ait cédé ses droit à sa fratrie, cette dernière nourrissait des soupçons sur la loyauté de sa sœur. Elle craignait que Gray devienne l'étendard d'une révolte. Le couple d'exila diplomatiquement à Nüuk.

Nüuk était une ville arrimée à la banquise. On la nommait également la ville de la Nuit éternelle puisque très au nord, jamais le soleil n'y déployait ses rayons. Il y régnait une pénombre perpétuelle. Son port s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, ses maisons arrondies s'arquaient le long de routes incohérentes. Elle comptait moins de mille âme ce qui en faisait l'agglomération la plus dense de tout le pays.

Nüuk possédait la seule académie et l'unique bibliothèque d'Iceberg. Il s'y dressait également le sanctuaire de Sedna à l'endroit où, disait on, la jeune femme avait sombrée dans les flots. La légende contait que Sedna avait été unis à un homme violent. Son père peiné de son triste sort vint la chercher en pirogue. Malheureusement, les vents firent tomber Sedna dans les flots. En s'accrochant à l'embarcation, Sedna menaçait de la faire chavirer, aussi son père lui trancha les doigts et elle coula.

Les membres mutilés de cette fille sacrifiée furent les premiers animaux marins. Lorsque la chasse était mauvaise, la tradition disait que les cheveux de Sedna étaient emmêlés mais que dépourvu de doigts elle ne pouvait plus se peigner ce qui causait son courroux. Les chamans des tributs seuls, par leur magie, pouvaient démêler sa chevelure. Il arrivait aussi que des pèlerins jettes des peignes dans le trou de banquise afin d'apaiser sa fureur ou se prémunir d'une mauvaise chasse à venir.

Nüuk était un lieu sacré, à ce titre, aucune tribut d'Iceberg n'y portait d'attaques.

Les habitants y menaient une vie relativement sûre.

Gray et sa famille s'y établirent dans une modeste demeure. Ils vivaient de chasse et de la vente des fourrures que Leotie et l'enfant tannaient et traitaient. Il régnait dans leur domicile une perpétuelle odeur rance. L'enfant avait un odorat saturé par la mort et la décomposition, il avait appris à y faire obstruction.

Cependant, ce jour là, il découvrit avec effroi que cette senteur nauséabond qu'il pensait réservée à l'atelier pouvait s'étendre, engraisser la terre et embourber l'air. Que les hurlements pouvaient couvrir le son des cloches d'alarme, que les incendies pouvaient absorber les feux de détresse, que la fumé de suie pouvait voiler les nuages.

Ce jour là le Fléaux s'abattis sur la ville et y planta ses crocs sanglants.

Ce jour là Déliora déchaîna sa fureur.


	77. Chap 77: Pardonner les fautes

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting 7 ans,

Grotte du Royaume de Fiore

Sting n'était pas rancunier, c'était un garçon tendre, affectueux et sincère. Depuis que Weissologia l'avait recueillis, l'enfant ne le quittait jamais des yeux, comme pour s'assurer que son père ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il exécutait docilement les ordres du dragon et ne le contestait en rien.

Le dragon avait débord été surpris lorsque son fil si naturellement dépendant avait prit ses distances avec lui. Il avait vu dans cette évolution une progression et n'avait pas cherché plus en avant. Puis Sting avait commencé à quitter la grotte lorsqu'il y entrait, à ne plus lui répondre, à faire preuve d'insolence et d'insubordination. Et là il avait compris.

Sting ne lui faisait plus confiance.

 **Il l'évitait.**

Et la Lumière soutenait totalement son protégé dans l'entreprise.

Les deux s'entendaient à merveille et la magie du Chasseur se renforcait de jours en jours. Le dragon était englué dans cette situation caucasse ou son élève progressait mais en esquivant catégoriquement son enseignement.

Il décida de laisser a Sting le délais du pardon. Cependant le gamin s'entêtait malgré ses excuses. Un mois plus tard la situation restait figée.

Il n'avait plus le temps pour ça.

"Sting" appella t il. L'enfant le dévisagea en plissant les paupières visiblement ennuyé. "Jeune homme cela ne peut plus durer. Je comprend ton ressentiment, je conçois ta colère, cependant je ne peux tolérer que tu me renie ainsi mon fils"

Il s'avança vers l'humain qui tête basse semblait determiné à lui rendre la tâche difficile.

"Sting, mon petit, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir indéfiniement." Le dragon se posta à la limite de l'espace personnel de l'autre, de sorte que se dernier sentait sa présence mais ne la considérait pas comme intrusive. La lumière tourbillonnait autour du garçon.

Le dragon reprima un grognement menaçant. Que Sting ose seulement lui porter une attaque avec sa magie et il subirait de lourdes conséquences.

"Je penses que vous vous oubliez jeune homme" reprocha t il vertement. "Je n'ai pas élévé un petit ingra colérique" Sa prosodie devint sifflante et il eut la satisfaction de voir Sting s'empourprer de honte. Maintenir une apparence de rancune était facile, la maintenir pendant une confrontation directe requérait une volonté entêté dont le garçon était dépourvu.

"J-je s-suis d-désolé" baffouilla t il.

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à refuser mes leçons Sting. Tu as besoin d'apprendre à maitriser ta magie." L'enfant allait protester mais il le coupa plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu "La Lumière ne peut pas te former. Il va bien falloir que tu passe outre ta rancune déplacée et que tu commence à te comporter comme un futur Chasseur. Je t'ai choisis entre tous les autres humains pour que tu accomplisses un grand destin. Il est hors de question que ta puerilité mette ce dessein en péril."

Sting était si recrocvillé qu'il semblait disparaitre sous l'ombre immence du dragon.

"Tu me reproche de t'avoir greffé de mes cellules sans t'appercevoir du cadeau que je t'ai fait. Sans cette transfusion tu aurais fini consumé par ta magie. Ne me contredis pas Sting! C'était la seule solution, si elle te déplait elle n'en reste pas moins implacable. Je suis navré de t'avoir forcé la main, mais c'était pour ton bien"

Le dragon passa une aile protectrice autour de son fils qui tremblait d'émotion.

"Tu sais que je ne ferais rien qui te déservirait mon petit."

Sting lui sautant dans les bras, pleurant, bafouillant des excuses, implorant son pardon. Le dragon s'adoucit, lui assura que tout allait bien, qu'il ne lui gardait aucun grief. Il pouvait bien lui passer cette rébélion enfantine.

"Allez Sting, vient avec moi, il est temps de débuter ton entrainement."


	78. Chapt 78: atteindre une ruine

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue 8 ans

Iceberg, tribut du Nüuk

Rogue regarda avec indifférence la ville déserte qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Le voyage jusqu'a Nüuk avait été facilité par l'emprunt de traîneaux et de denrée de la Tribut du Croissant qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Il était plus facile de dérober aux morts que d'emprunter au vivants.

Le duo avait atteint la cité sans peine.

Skiadrum avait dépeint une ville florissante, attractive et prospère. Aux yeux de Rogue, Nuuk s'apparentait plus à un grand village qu'à une ville. En effet sa taille ridicule ne rivalisait même pas avec un seul des quartiers d'Edelnet. La ville tenait ses promesses de tranquillité cependant, il régnait dans les rues un calme olympien. Pas une âme ne déambulait dans ce linceul gelé.

En fait, Nüuk était un tombeau.

Tous les bâtiments avaient été rasés le long d'un axe droit comme désintégré, ceux tenant encore par miracle souffraient d'un manque d'entretient flagrant.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un monstre de Zelef viendrait se perdre par ici » commenta vaguement Skiadrum alors qu'ils approchaient d'un pentagruesque bloc de glace.

L'enfant perdit de sa contenance légendaire.

Dans l'Est on croyait aux démons et aux esprits, cependant Rogue n'avait jamais réellement porté de crédit à toutes ces légendes. Son voyage initiatique avec un dragon lui avait fait réviser son jugement. Mais s'il avait encore quelques doutes sur l'existence d'entités surnaturelles, ce qu'il découvrait figé dans la glace les balayaient toutes.

Un démon.

Massif l'immonde créature obstruait même l'horizon, sa haute figure semblant narguer la terre pour toucher le ciel de ses cimes. Il se conformait en tout point aux descriptions que Khogen Baki livrait près du feu. Plus grand qu'une montagne, le corps couvert d'une armure que même l'acier ne pouvait trancher, des crocs saillants qui se fondaient en défense capables d'embrocher cinq hommes, des yeux aussi brulants que tous les feux de l'enfers.

Khogen disait que même fuir était inutile face aux démons des Temps Oubliés. Lorsque leurs ombres s'étalaient sur la terre il était déjà trop tard.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Rogue et son regard dévia sur le reptile.

Lui aussi était un monstre tout aussi terrifiant se rappela t il, et il avait pour tâche de le tuer. Sa gorge se serra. Est ce qu'un humain pouvait réellement tuer ce genre de monstre ? Seule la glace avait eu raison du gigantesque démon. Rogue savait que les éléments ne lui prêteraient pas ainsi main forte lorsque le moment serait venu...

Il dégluti et se força à fixer la prison de glace.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'une introspection.

« Il y a une femme dans la glace » remarqua t il. Skiadrum qui inspectait l'autre côté du bloc lui accorda toute son attention. Il examina intensément cette dernière avant de laisser échapper un sifflement admiratif.

«Cette posture...Je savais bien qu'il y avait encore quelques grands mages parmi les hommes cependant je dois avouer que je suis impressionné » Le dragon eut un sourire mauvais.

« C'est le sort de Glace Absolue, la glace que rien ne peut altérer. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour vaincre le Démon des Calamité: Déliora. Cette femme devait avoir un sacré cran. Tu devrais graver cette image dans ta rétine petit, peu d'élus peuvent admirer un si bel ouvrage. Ce que tu vois la es une magie très ancienne, pas autant que celle des Chasseurs que je vais t'apprendre mais presque. » Rogue fronça les sourcils.

Pour la troisième fois, Skiadrum évoquait cette magie des Chasseurs qu'il proclamait vouloir lui transmettre. Or l'enfant ne se souvenait pas avoir passé un tel accord.

« Depuis quand es tu censés faire de moi un mage? » Skiadrum se permit un rictus mesquin.

« Aurais je oublié de mentionner ce point? »

« Oui » siffla l'enfant l'oeil noir.

« Je pensais que c'était évident. Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement pouvoir me tuer avec tes seuls moyens? » Un couteau vola près de la jugulaire du dragon qui évita sans mal.

Le petit n'apprendrait il donc jamais?

« Tu sais gamin je nous ait précisément fait venir ici pour ton entrainement. Nüuk est la ville la plus septentrionale de tout le continent, l'obscurité y règne toute l'année. » Les lèvres du dragon étaient contorsionnées par une grimace goguenarde.

« C'est l'endroit idéal pour te plonger dans les ombres »


	79. Chap 79: Subir la honte

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Minerva, 14 ans

Montagne autour du Mt Hakobe, Royaume de Fiore

Minerva n'arrivait plus a respirer.

Sa joue la cuisait. Son l'avait giflé violement alors qu'il la blamait pour sa faiblesse.

Il l'avait laissé seule dans une forêt peuplée de monstres et de cauchemards. Les bruits inquétants portaient son anxiété à son paroxysme. Chaque bruissement de feuilles semblaient camoufler une bête prête à bondir. Sa panique affectait même sa magie qui ne lui répondait plus créant des sorts impotents et difformes. Il l'avait déshabillé et laissé nue lui interdisant de rentrer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas cessé ses sanglots. Elle assayait mais n'arrivait plus à calmer ses pleurs trop effrayée.

Le son distinc d'une branche cedant sous un poids lui coupa le souffle. Elle se tourna vivement avec l'affolement des bêtes traquées. Elle lança un sort pitoyable qui envoya un cailloux dans la direction de l'animal, priant pour que cela le fasse fuir. Un cris de douleur résonna dans la forêt tandis que la chose sortait des brousaille.

Un garçon.

Il se tenait le côté du visage, du sang coulait entre ses doigts crispés, il affichait une moue mi souffrante mi suprise. Plus jeune que lui, il avait l'air fripons et vagabon, des herbes folles se coinçaient entre ses épis de cheveux hisurtes, il nageait dans sa tunique crottée et de la boue collait à ses genoux. L'oeil de Minerva accrocha un mouvement, elle fut étonnée d'observer la fuite d'un lapin.

"Ahhhhh! Le diner" s'ecria l'inconnu qui tenta de courser sa proie. Il abandonna immédiatement, destabilisé. Il ne voyait plus que d'un seul oeil, une pierre impromptus l'avait frôlé. Il n'avait dut qu'a ses reflexe d'esquiver le roc, cependant il n'avait pus l'éviter totalement. Son arcane sourcière s'était fendue, l'aveuglant à droite. Il se tourna vers elle prenant conscience de sa présence, il la scrutait intesément comme s'il cherchait à la sonder.

Minerva se ramassa sur elle même en ultime tentative pour sauvgarder sa pudeur. Elle n'avait jamais autant eut honte de toute sa vie.

Une main entra dans son champs de vision. Le gamin lui tendait sa tunique sans la quitter des yeux. La nudité ne le gênait il pas? N'avait il aucune convenance? Elle musela une remarque acerbe et s'emparrat du vêtement qu'elle enfila en vitesse. Au moins avait il quelques manières. Elle voulait se pinser le nez, l'odeur de transpiration l'assaillant, mais se retient. Elle grimaça en remarquant le sang qui tachait le linge, sa frustration se transforma en gêne lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était frais et provenait de la blessure qu'elle avait infligé à l'autre.

"Merci" bougounna t elle du bout des lèvres, l'embarras lisible sur son visage.

"Je...il n'y a pas de problème" lui sourit il. Il avait toujours une main sur le sourcil dans une veine tentative d'arreter l'éffusion d'émoglobine. "Est ce que tu vas bien? Tu es toute pâle"

L'adolescente hocha la tête en tramblant. "Oui, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Je suis désolée pour ton oeil je ne voulais pas te faire du mal"

Le garçon fronça les sourcils perturbé. "Ah ça! C'est pas ta faute je me suis prit un cailloux" il ria légèrement, un son étrange partagé entre le malaise de se trouver stupide et la dérison joyeuse. "Je me blesse toujours de toute façon..."

Il n'avait apparament pas compris que c'était elle la resposable.

Minerva trouva plus astucieux de le lui cacher.

"Laisses moi voir" Le petit ota docilement sa main. La plaie était plus profonde que ce que Minerva pensait. "Il faudrait que tu te soignes correctement ou ca va laisser une marque" Alors que le gamin replaçait sa main sur son arcane la magicienne vit l'interieur de son bras.

C'était couvert de cicatrices disgracieuses, des coupures, des brulures, des points de piqures. Les deux bras en étaient couverts. Elle haussa un sourcils auguste à présent curieuse. Elle posa un doigts sur la peau tendre de l'autre. Elle fut couper par la retraite affolée du garçon qui la regardait avec horreur. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Je suis désolée" s'excusa t elle "C'était impolie de ma part. " L'enfant se détendit à cette phrase et s'approcha de nouveau. "Je m'appelle Minerva" changea t elle de sujet pour alleger l'atmosphère lourde. Elle tendit sa main.

L'autre concidéra le geste avec circonspection, comme si il ne savait pas très bien comment l'interpreter. Finalement, il se résigna à lui serrer la main en retour.

"Sting" se présenta l'incconu avec énormement de fierté. C' était la première que jeune fille entendait quelqu'un déclamer son nom comme un étendars. Elle ne pus s'empêcher de sourire.

"C'est un joli prémon" approuva t elle. En réalité elle le trouvait quelconque, cependant, elle désirait se rendre agréable envers ce garçon dont elle portait les frusques. "Tu habites ici?" Il opina du chef visiblement embêté de répondre. Minerva décida de ne pas insiter, l'enfant souhaitait vraisemblament éviter de parler de sa résidence. Il devait vivre dans quelques cavernes des environs. Elle avait entendue dire des brigants s'y cachaient.

Etait il un de ces cirminels?

Si c'était le cas il causerait bien du tord à leur réputation sanglante. Le garçon était à l'antipode de l'image chaotique qu'on se faisait des hors la loi. Il avait des cheveux solaires, un visage lumineux mélange de candeur et d' ingénue. Avait on déjà vu un voleur faire preuve de générosité désinteressée et de compation? Non, il avait dut simplement vivre en marge de la société toute son existance, puisque ne connaissait rien au salutation usitée en ville, et avait la nudité pour acquis.

C'était un sauvageon, rien de plus.

"Tu chassais?"

"Oui, mais je suis pas très doué. Je rentre souvent dans un état plus piteux que mes prises" s'amusa Sting en se frotta l'arrière de la nuque. "Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi? La nuit va tomber tu devrais rentrer chez toi"

Elle se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard.

"Tu es perdue? Si tu veux je peux t'aider à sortir je connais bien la forêt" proposa t il avec gentilesse.

"No-o-on, ce n'est pas la peine" déclina t elle. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que son père découvre qu'elle avait reçus de l'aide. "Je vais y aller, je te remercie pour la tunique, je vais te la rendre cependant parce que..."

"Tu peux la garder, tu n'as pas besoin de me la rendre, je te la donne" coupa Sting en arretant le bras de Minerva. Le jeune fille commençait à se désahibiller. "Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance Minerva. " Sourit il.

"Moi aussi" Elle sourit en retour. La gaieté toute timide de ce garçon était contagieuse.

"Je suis content que tu ais arrêté de pleurer, tu es bien plus jolie comme ça" se réjouie t il. Minerva piqua un fard monumental."J'espère qu'on se reverra!" salua t il enfin en disparaissant à travers les troncs.

Elle le traita d'idiot et tourna les talons.

Minerva oublia cette rencontre. Elle ne lui revint en mémoire que plusieurs années après, lorsqu'un certain mage naif fit irruption à sabertooth.


	80. Chap 80: Rugir

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting, bientôt 8 ans

Grotte du royaume de Fiore

Weissologia axait l'entrainement de sa pupille sur des gymnastiques et des arts martiaux.

Ces derniers aidaient l'enfant à baliser ses limites et leur réussite renforçait sa confiance en lui. Le dragon découvrit bien vite que Sting avait des capacités physiques nettement supérieures au standard humain. D'ordinaire l'implantation d'un lacrima provoquait des changements corporels significatifs cependant, la force, la souplesse, l'agilité, les reflex et l'intuition naturelle de l'enfant excédaient tout ce qu'ont eu jamais vu chez un Chasseur de Dragon.

Sting avait un sens du combat archaïque, presque primale.

Le Dragon lui reconnaissait sans mal des facultés de combattant né. Même sans aucun schéma d'attaque, ses remarquables qualités lui permettaient de l'emporter sur la plupart des situations. Si le physique du garçon convenait parfaitement au Dragon ce n'était pas le cas de ses facultés magiques.

Weissologia expérimentait un désespoir insondable car malheureusement...

"Rugissement du dragon blanc" Un pathétique minuscule raie de lumière, même pas assez puissant pour éclairer un placard s'évanouis dans l'espace. Le petit Sting se tourna vers son père, anxieux et dans l'expectative.

"C'est bien Sting" encouragea le vieux dragon. En son fort intérieur, le dragon s'arrachait la crinière. Ce rugissement ne méritait même pas l'épithète du miaulement. Cependant, le dragon de lumière ne commenta pas l'échec flagrant. Le visage de l'enfant s'allégea un peu même s'il restait tendu. Il s'était visiblement attendu à des remontrances.

Weissologia ne se le serait jamais permit, aussi infructueux leurs entrainements se révélaient chaques jours. Déjà que l'enfant ose invoquer la Lumière était une victoire sur la terreur que l'Elément inspirait encore à l'humain.

Il ne servait à rien de rabrouer son élève.

Sting accordait énormément d'importance à bien faire, il réagissait mieux aux encouragements qu'aux critiques. De plus, il préférait éviter d'amplifier la paranoïa de l'enfant qui semblait toujours craindre que son père l'abandonne s'il ne répondait pas à ses attentes. Séquelle de sa séquestration à l'Institut sans doute.

Stupide petit humain, bien sûr qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il adorait ce gamin.

Mais...

Weissologia rechignait à l'avouer, en dépit de tout l'amour qu'il portait au garçon, l'absence de performances magiques devenait plus que préoccupante. C'était regrettable, surtout compte tenu des progrès phénoménaux des autres Chasseurs que ses collègues lui rabâchaient sans scrupule.

Sting, en dépit du lacrima implanté à son insu dans son petit corps, en dépit de sa soif d'apprendre, plus pour lui faire plaisir que réellement par curiosité, en dépit de son opiniâtreté, en dépit de son corps parfaitement étudié pour la magie n'avait aucune, mais alors aucun talent pour les sorts des chasseurs.

L'ombre était un élément vicieux et corrosif, Skiadrum lui même peinait parfois à la dompter. Aussi, Weissologia comprenait que son cadet forme son apprentis avec lenteur. Mais la lumière, elle, inspirait confiance et réchauffait les coeurs. De tous les éléments, c'était le plus confortant, le plus bienveillant et plus accessible.

Sting aurait dut pouvoir rugir sans aucune difficulté.

Il aurait du pouvoir la laisser entrer en lui sans résistance.

Il aurait dut...

Surtout que le petit n'avait aucun problème à controler la lumière, son père avait rarement vu un mage plus intuitif...Sting pouvait littéralement la plier à sa volonté, l'Élément gateux cédait à tous ses caprices.

C'était de volonté dont il manquait. Il reniait toutes formes de magie offenssive.

Le Dragon ne savait pas si c'était sa captivité dans l'Institut, ou la douleur de son opération d'implantation du lacrima qui empêchait l'enfant d'embrasser pleinement la lumière. Weissologia savait que l'opération avait dut être éprouvante pour le garçon. Il l'avait récupéré dans une Institue en ruine, ravagée par une explosion magique. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre que le garçon était le responsable ce désastre. Son fils avait dut perdre le contrôle de son lacrima. Tout simplement.

Depuis l'enfant se dissociait de cet aspect de la magie, puissante, dont les répercussions démesurées, et les souvenirs douloureux s'y rattachant, l'effrayait.

Weissologia le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Sting était trop fragile pour un chasseur de dragon.

"W-ww-eiss" Geignit le petit, épaules abattues. "C'est pas t-tt-errible hein" Son regard larmoyant fendit l'âme du vieux dragon. Il était fier de son fils. Avec un sourire indulgent ce dernier souffla dans les cheveux blonds de son fils, les ébouriffant.

"Et bien jeune homme" commença le reptile centenaire. "Il faut craindre le pouvoir pour le maîtriser, mais il faut aussi lui faire confiance pour qu'il s'épanouisse" Weissologia frotta son naseau contre joue de son enfant. "Il faut toute une vie pour apprendre à dompter sa force. Tu as le temps d'apprendre petit homme" Les petits points de Sting se serrèrent sur sa barbes lisses.

"Je suis d-dd-désolé" s'excusa t il en chouinnant. "Je te j-jj-jure que j'y ar-rr-riverais Weiss!" Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras "J'y arriverais. N-n-ne p-p-pars pas. J'y arriverais" Il répétait cela entre deux halètements hystériques. Lorsque Sting recommençait à bégayer, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Ils travaillaient énormément sur la diction du jeune humain, et Sting montrait de gros progrès, cependant, les situations trop stressantes faisaient resurgir sa pathologie.

Weissologia s'éloigna du petit qui glapit d'effroi, ouvrant ses grands yeux paniqués sur son père dont il tenta d'accrocher la barbe fuyante. "N-n-n-non! R-r-restes!"

Le son déchirant arrêta le dragon. Weissologia couvrit les épaules tressautantes de l'enfant, le resserrant contre la peau tendre de son poitrail. "Sting, tu n'as pas à te presser." Son cou s'arqua, et il caressa tendrement son fils. "Je suis sûr que tu deviendra un merveilleux dragon."

Mais le cœur du vieux dragon se serrait. Il aimait Sting de tout son cœur, et voulait protéger son inoncence mais...

Sting était bien trop fragile pour devenir un chasseur de dragon, aussi, si pour sauvegarder leur monde il devait fracasser la candeur de son fils pour reforger depuis les débris de cette lame brisée une épée au tranchant incomparable, il le ferait.

Il anéantirait la naiveté et la douceur de cet enfant ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de ne faire du mal à personne.


	81. Chap 81: Voir les ombres

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue 8 ans

Iceberg, ville abandonné de Nüuk, une maison abandonée

« Ferme les yeux » Le petit se recula précipitamment en feulant. On lui avait toujours apprit à garder ses sens en alerte et les bien ouvert afin de repérer le danger. On ne fermait pas ses yeux devant le prédateur. Cependant comme Skiadrum perdait patience il se résigna.

Il ne pouvait pas encore contrer le dragon, ce dernier le surpassait trop par sa force et sa rapidité.

Peu rassuré l'enfant clos ses paupières. Sa figure tendue amusa le dragon qui s'autorisa un ricanement bas. « Détends toi on dirait un constipé sur le pot »

La remarque eut le mérite de remplacer l'appréhension par une irritation agacée. Il roula des yeux sous la barrière de ses paupières.

L'enfant entendit l'air se déplacer, il sentit deux doigts verrouillés sur globes oculaires et dut lutter pour ne pas se rétracter. Une pointe de douleur piquante le fit tiquer. La pression s'intensifia, Rogue paniqua. Il n'envisageait pas une vie d'aveugle! Cependant Skiadrum lui maintint la nuque afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

La prise du dragon lâcha.

Rogue tomba a genoux essoufflés. Il porta ses mains à son visage et palpa ses yeux toujours clos. A sa grande surprise, aucun dommage n'avait été perpétré. Sa nature méfiante lui soufflait d'attendre plus amplement avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

« Ouvre les yeux gamin, si j'avais voulut t'affaiblir je t'aurais plutôt coupé une jambe » le rassura le dragon dont Rogue imaginait sans mal la mine exaspérée. Skiadrum cultivait l'humour cynique.

Ce n'était pas lui qui risquait de devenir aveugle.

Rogue prit une grande inspiration.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Putain » jura l'enfant. « C'est incroyable » Skiadrum affichait pour la première fois un sourire sincère.

Rogue avait une vue exceptionnelle. Chez les faucons cet avantages avait fait de lui un tireur expert. Chez les renards, elle lui avait permis de repérer les victimes de ses larcins. Malgré cet atout incontestable, sa condition humaines limitait son acuité.

Mais plus maintenant.

Rogue distinguait chaque détail avec une netteté nouvelle. Sa vue plus affutée perçait les zones d'ombres. Il découvrait des couleurs plus nuancées et assez instinctivement les flux de lumières jouant sur le sol. L'ombre lui semblait plus proche et palpable, presque omniprésente cependant par un artifice qu'il ne saurais expliquer, il pouvait parfaitement savoir ce qu'elle couvrait.

« Merde c'est ça la magie anti dragon » bredouilla t il entre émerveillement et angoisse.

« Pour faire de toi un chasseur de dragon tu dois devenir un dragon toi même. » Elucida t il en empruntant la voix vénérable de Weissologia.

« Enfin c'est une façon de parler. Disons que ta misérable enveloppe ne supporterait pas la magie anti dragon sans quelques modifications » évasa l'entité badin.

Pour Rogue la perspective n'avait rien de banal.

Skiadrum avait beau l'avoir avertis, la transformation restait un choc pour le petit. L' apprentis chasseur affichait une mine réjouie dont Skiadrum ne le pensait pas physiquement apte a produire.

« Je t'ai rarement vu aussi excité gamin » taquina le dragon.

Le couteau qui frôla sa mâchoire lui confirma que même exaltait Rogue conservait son mauvais caractère.

« Au cours les six prochains mois je te grefferais plus de mes cellules. Normalement après ce laps de temps je devrais tout t'avoir filé. Les Yeux te permettrons de voir les ombres.. » Une veine d'irritation gonfla sur son front alors qu'il constatait que l'enfant dissipé ne l'écoutait pas.

D'un fouet de la queue il lui faucha les genoux.

Le petit s'écroula à terre avec un juron, le fusillant du regard.

« Concentre toi, dis moi comment tu vois maintenant »

Après un bougonnement réfractaire, l'enfant s'exécuta. « Plus net je dirais »

« C'est tout? Et moi qui te croyait intuitif, quelle pitié... » Il ne retient pas un bâillement, le transfert était usant. Il n'y avait que Weissologia qui réussissait une transmutation totale en une fois, les autres dragons, plus jeunes, devaient d'y reprendre à quatre ou cinq séances.

Un doigt levé lui fut la réponse sans équivoque que lui adressa l'humain, avant de se reprendre et d'observer plus profondément autour de lui.

Maintenant que le dragon le mentionnait. Il y avait plus...Bien plus. Partout en embuscade les ombres frétillaient d'impatience, comme milles bouche avides, elles s'agitaient, bouillait avec indolence, la matière visqueuse paraissait ricaner, l'observer avec un air affamé, cruel, vouloir le _dévorer_.

C'était la même bourbe que _ces fois là_.

Il recula de trois pas, le coeur battant et le tint livide. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha du reptile pour se placer sous le giron protecteur de son aura.

« Tu les as vues maintenant » lui susurra le dragon à l'oreille, patte de velours nauséabonde contre sa peau tendre, un éclat licencieux brillait dans ses pupilles fendues.

Il hocha la tête incertain de sa voix.

« C'est ça que je veux de voir dompter »


	82. Chap 82: Perdre sa vie

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Yukino, 7 ans

Quelques part a Fiore

"Sorano attends moi! Sorano!" La petite fille courait derrière sa jumelle qui gravissait la falaise bien plus aisement qu'elle. Elle ne s'en formalisait plus ayant depuis longtemps accepté la suprématie de sa soeur comme une partie intégrante de sa réalité. Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne verrait jamais que le dos de Sorano.

"Allez Yukino dépêche toi!" l'encouragea Sorano en lui tendant la main un sourire angélique sur le visage. Yukino rougit un peu et accepta l'aide. Les deux enfants terminèrent leur ascenssion tranquilement.

Yukino et Sorano Agria vivait ses les côtes de Fiore. Leur maison surplombait la mer, bâtie sur la pointe d'une falaise elle ressemblait de loin à un phare. La famille Agria y vivait simplement. Le père, un être profondement optimiste, confectionnait des filets, des chaussures et tout ce qui peut être fasconnable en paille ou en corde. La mère, une femme aussi energique qu'elle était désordonnée, tissait des vêtements. Le couple avait deux enfants, en tout point semblable, Yukino et Sorano qui partageait tout même l'heure de leur naissance.

Yukino était maladroite, timide et un peu trop sentimental. Elle s'empêtrait dans les filets, se coupait sur les hameçons, pleurait quand son père achevait un poisson. Elle était peureuse et soupe au lait. Sa soeur lui était totalement anthitétique. Pleine initiative, travailleuse, douée et intelligente elle excellait de partout et couvrait les bêtises de sa soeur. Si les deux parents aimaient profonément leur progénitures, il pouvait difficilement masquer leur préférance pour Sorano.

Yukino s'en moquait, elle aimait sa soeur plus de fraternellement. Ses sentiments quasi incestueux avaient cependant la pureté de l'enfance.

Les deux filettes atteignirent la maison joyeusement. Yukino portait un panier à son bras garnit de légumes et de fruits, Sorano transportait un sac de toile remplit de tissus. "Papa! Maman!" appela Yukino en ouvrant la porte.

Le panier tomba deversant son contenu sur le sol.

"C'est pas vrai ça Yukino" Râla sa soeur en la rejoingnant. "Comment je vais expliquer ça aux..."

Sorano ne finit pas sa phrase, son regard figé sur la main qui depassait sur couloir et qui baignait dans une marre aqueuse pourpre. Elle portait l'alliance de sa mère. Un homme encapuchonné sortie de la cuisine et se tourna vers elles deux. Sur son masque il portait le signe de Zelef.

Sorano ne prit pas le temps de réflechir plus.

Elle saisit sa soeur par le poignet et l'entrainna avec elle, claquant la porte. "Il y a en une autre!" Entendit elle hurler dans la maison. Ce cris lui glaça le sang, ils étaient donc plusieurs. Sorano resserra sa prise sur sa jumelle et se mit à courir vers la forêt. Elle entendit le son de la porte qu'on ouvrait et celui de pas précipité derrière elle.

Ils les prenaient déjà en chasse.

"Vite Yukino dépêche toi!" haleta t elle. Cependant Yukino ne pouvait pas accélerer plus. Elle était livide, ses pupilles écarquillé d'horreur et mouchait abondement. Sorano jura. Elles avaient trop peu d'avance sur ses poursuivants.

"Vite la petite peste s'enfuie!"

Le garde ne savait pas qu'elle était deux.

Sorano prit sa décision avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle s'arreta. "Yukino grimpe à cet arbre!" ordonna t elle tandis qu'elle présentait ses deux main en tremplin. Sa soeur la regardait sans comprendre encore choquée par tous les évènements. Les bruits de pas se raprochaient. "Vite fais ce que je te dis pour l'amour du ciel! Et surtout ne fais pas de bruit tu m'entends. Allez vite, je grimperais derrière toi" Yukino s'éxécuta en tremblant, elle n'excellait pas vraiement dans les taches physiques. Elle s'agripa à une branche et tandis la main pour aider sa soeur à monter.

Il n'y avait plus personne en bas du tronc.

"Elle est la!" entendit elle au loin.

Yukino perdit sa maison, sa famille et sa soeur ce jour la. Sa vie fut balayée aussi aisement qu'un grain de sable. Elle apprit plus tard que sa famille avait été la victime d'un des raptes opérés par des fanatiques de Zelef. Que ces derniers sévissaient dans toute la région, qu'ils semaient la mort dans leur sillage et emportaient les enfants avec eux pour on ne savait quoi. Elle se fit alors une promesse qui guiderait sa vie durant les années à venir.

Elle se promis de se venger de Zelef à n'importe quel prix.


	83. Chap83: In the shadows: part 1

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue 9 ans

Iceberg, ville abandonné de Nüuk, une maison abandonée

Skiadrum admirait la ténacité de son élève. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le dragon avare de compliment, critique et cynique de railler l'humain perpétuellement. Le petit lui répliquait en alternance, soit par un dédain irrité ou une répartie vulgaire et furieuse. Le plus souvent, quelques lames lui frôlaient les écailles.

En dépit du vernis docile, Rogue avait un caractère entier et inflexible.

Il avait assimilé toutes ses transmutations avec une aisance surprenante, l'Implantation s'était déroulé sans accroc. Même si l'enfant lui en avait un peu voulus puisque l'opération faisait un mal de qu'avait également mal prit la destruction du collier qui avait due être dissout pour le bien de cette procédure, son Ambre étant le Lacrima de l'Ombre.

Il avait conclut avec le dragon un nouveau contrat. Il tuait se dernier, et en echange, le reptile lui offrait ses enseignements. Conscient que son pouvoir brut le submergerait sans encadrement. Il n'était pas idiot. Il gardait contre le dragon une rancune vive pour l'avoir ainsi piègé dans son grand schémat.

Rogue ne faisait pas confiance à l'Ombre.

Il n'hésitait pas à la rabrouer lorsque celle ci fleurtait un peu trop avec les limites qu'il lui avait imposé. Le gamin avait l'intelligence de considérer l'Élément comme un ennemis et le bon sang de le brider sévèrement. Malgré son besoin d'affirmer sa domination, l'humain partageait avec l'Ombre une relation de complicité qui surpassait celle conflictuelle.

«Pourquoi faudrait il que je lève plus le bras » siffla l'enfant à un coin sombre, le regard mauvais. Il pratiquait ses kana scrupuleusement, son épée posée sur le côté indiquait qu'il poursuivrait par des enchainements armés après sa cession de taijutsu.

«Ca laisse une ouverture de lever plus » Rogue fronça les sourcils, comme si il écoutait un argument subversive auquel ile prêtait une oreille attentive même si il en contestait le fondement.

« Admettons » accorda t il « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as pas toujours raison » L'enfant du perdre patience puisque son ton devint un feulement autoritaire. « _Tais toi_ »

Le coin sombre s'éclaircit et le petit se leva alla chercher son arme et recommença une série d'exercices.

Skiadrum humma doucement, pensif.

Son apprentis était réellement prodigieux.

L'Ombre le guidait, le conseillait, le reconnaissait comme un porteur digne. L'enfant était si phase avec elle, qu'il pouvait _l'entendre_. Un don très rare, même chez les dragons. Weissologia n'entendait pas la Voix de la Lumière même si il arrivait à décrypter ses humeurs. Lui même n'avait pas cette chance, l'Elément vicieux et pervers lui avait toujours refuser le droit de le comprendre.

Aussi il décida de transgresser les lois de sa lignée et d'enseigner a Rogue une des techniques ultimes des chasseurs.

Il offrirait a son élève le pouvoir suprême de la Fusion.


	84. Chap 84 In the shadows Part 2

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Frosch, quelques jours

Forêt dans Fiore, proche de Oak.

L'oeuf avait dégringolé les pentes abruptes de la montagne. Il avait roulé jusqu'a l'étang et aurait put s'y noyer sans la présence d'une racine noueuse qui la couva. Les animaux de la forêt trouvèrent cet espèce étrange. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de coquille semblable, verte avec des taches roses, de la grosseur d'une tête d'homme. Certain tentèrent de perçer la membrane, les griffes y rippaient, les becs s'y heurtaient, mais la coquille restait lisse. Finalement, la faune abandonna et décida se désintéressa totalement de l'oeuf.

Quelques mois plus tard, la coquille se fendait.

Il en sortit une sorte de félin.

Une mère chat, Shaja, accepta d'allaiter la chose comme si elle avait été l'un de ses petits. Elle était desespérée car elle venait de perdre toute sa portée dans la gueule d'un serpent. Cependant, elle remarqua bien vite que ce qu'elle venait de receuillir était etrange. Elle avait des proportions incongrues pour un félin, une couleur verte insolite. Elle se déplaçait sur deux pattes et arborrait un air si benêt que les animaux la pensait dénuée d'intelligence.

Elle l'éleva tout même, sa répulsion induite par sa singularité ne surpassait pas son désir d'enfanter.

Il n'en fut pas de même pour les autres félins.

Les autres chatons ne cessaient de railler sa fille. Ils se moquaient viscieusement d'elle, pointant sa lenteur d'esprit et de corps, son incompétence chronique à la chasse, les echecs permanant qu'elle essuyait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Ils refusaient de jouer avec elle, disant qu'elle n'était pas un vrai chat. L'animal manquait trop de jugeote pour cela.

"Et puis" pointaient ils "Elle est sortie d'un oeuf! On n'a jamais vu ça chez nous!"

L'argument fit mouche. La chose possedait effectivement deux ailes dans son dos bien qu'elle ne sembla pas savoir comment les actionner. Pour prouver leur théorie, les chatons interrogèrent un couple de buses pour savoir si la chose provenait de leur espèce.

"Un oiseau!" pipillèrent ces derniers en observant la creature courir derrière un papillon "Vous n'y pensez pas! " Tout le régne volatile s'insurgeait qu'on les associe à _ça_.

Le papillon que poursuivait la chose se vit happer par un langue de grenouille. La chose courrut vers le batracien le devisageant de ses deux grand yeux vides d'esprit. Les chatons accururent, Shahhana, le plus vieux des chatons observait la scène avec interet. Pour lui la ressemblance était évidente, la chose avec la même couleur que l'amphibien. Shahhana colla même leur deux peaux pour s'assurer que la teinte correspondait. La créature émis un gazouillement heureux puis relacha la grenouille qui croassa de bonheur.

Dans la forêt on approuva cette révélation. "Elle est verte et débile" souligna un des chatons avec le ton de l'évidence.

La chose était une grenouille.

Il ne fut pas difficile de convaincre la chose qu'elle était un batracien.

Ils retournèrent contre elle sa crédulité frôlant la stupidité. Le soir, la créature revint couverte de vase et récita à la mère le tissu d'âneries que ces camarades de jeux lui avait apprit le jour même. Elle lui affirma fièrement qu'elle était une grenouille. Ses compagnons avaient trouvé cette excuse pour se débarrasser de son encombrante compagnie. Tous la surnommaient Grenouille. Quand eux partaient explorer la forêt, il laissait Grenouille près de l'étang et lui recommandait de jouer avec les membres de son espèce. Le faux chat s'asseyait en crapeaux et passait l'après midi à regarder les batraciens sauter gaiement et croasser au soleil.

Shaja ne réussit jamais à convaincre sa fille qu'on lui avait menti.

Elle finit elle même par la nommer Grenouille.


	85. Chap 85 In the shadows Part 3

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue 10 ans

Iceberg, ville abandonné de Nüuk, une maison abandonée

La vue, l'odorat et l'ouïe pour voir l'Élément.

Les griffes pour le diriger.

Les méridiens, le coeur, le sang pour le faire circuler dans le corps.

Le système digestif pour l'assimiler.

Le derme pour s'en protéger.

Les os et la charpente musculaire pour en supporter le flux.

Les poumons pour le produire.

Une fois implantées, cellules dragoniques se développaient dans le corps de leur hôte humain. Rogue pensait son humanité ternie depuis longtemps, depuis son enfance. Les mutations corporelles qu'il avait subit renforçaient juste sa conviction. Son nouveau corps aux ressources accrue l'enthousiasmait autant qu'il le terrifiait.

Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Cependant, l'Est avait enseigné que les questions sémantiques ne devaient pas assiéger la conscience.

La puissance acquise ne devait pas être questionnée mais utilisée.

Même si cette dernière semblait vouloir se retourner contre lui a chaque instant pour le dévorer. Même si au détour des ruelles obscures il entendait cette voix monstrueuse, stridente et glaciale qui lui soufflait d'abandonner, de se laisser engloutir dans le venin délictueux au allure d'eaux sacrées dont elles l'abreuvaient.

Il s'était persuadé sa maitrise de la situation, de sa suprématie sur ces démons grouillants.

Jusqu'a ce que ce qui au départ n'étaient que murmure se mue en hurlement persistant et constant. Depuis ce jour ou Skiadrum lui avait enseigné une technique profane, interdite au sein de son espèce, une technique qui le rendrait plus infâme et puissant qu'aucun autre avant lui. La Fusion.

Le dragon avait juré qu'il serait capable de supporter ça. Mais..

Rogue ne dormait plus.

Il ne mangeait plus.

Il ne ressentait plus.

Les symptomes avait connus une nette mélioration lorsque le duo avait quitté les terres gélées ou jamais le soleil ne règnait, pour le climat plus lumineux et acceuillant de Fiore. Cependant cela n'avait duré qu'un bref moment.

Ses sensations englouties dans un néant quasi constants, il passait le plus clair de son temps à tenir en respect ses démons intérieurs toujours pressants et affutés. L'acte d'ôter la vie était son seul moment de répit, l'unique instant ou son âme égrenée redevenait unique.

Le petit, témoin de sa propre annihilation, était terrifié. Son âme était comme un liquide s'échappant a travers une coupe fêlée. Des pensées n'étant pas sienne fusait dans sa tête, il se surprenait à énoncer des insanités à agir de façon curelle et impulsive alors qu'il avait toute sa vie adopté un comportement rationnel et discret...

Quelque chose insufflait en lui.

Quelque chose devenait lui.

Et il ignorait pour combien de temps encore il serait _lui même_


	86. Chap 86 In the shadows Part 4

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Lyon 14 ans

Iceberg, quelques part dans la steppe

Lyon était un nourrisson goulu qui terrifiait sa mère. Il tétait avec voracité, malmenait le mamelon et laissait le sein vide et sec. Sa mère qui allaitait également Lumak sa soeur jumelle voyait dans cet appétit carnassier de la malveillance. Il asséchait ses mamelles ne laissant rien à l'autre nourrisson qui était aussi frêle que l'autre était potelé.

Les formes rondes du poupon étaient aux yeux maternels les courbes malfaisantes d'un monstre et ses sourires innocents avaient la malignité d'une mimique démoniaque torve et sa malice.

Elle avait ce rejeton en horreur. Il était une bouche insatiable à nourrir. Il vampirisait ses forces et drainait celles de son conjoint par sa gloutonnerie. Un jour, ce dernier partit à la chasse, une traque dangereuse qu'il n'aurait jamais entreprit en temps normal.

Il n'en revint pas.

Lorsque Lumiuk perdit son époux, une profonde révulsion l'amena a haïr son fils. Elle le maudit et ne supportant plus son regard affreusement candide et avide elle gela ses yeux.

Lyon devint aveugle.

Les années passèrent. Tous ce qu'entreprenait l'aveugle étaient du petit bois alimentant le feu rancunier de Lumiuk. Elle lui interdisait l'accès à l'intérieur de la hutte, le forçant à dormir dans le vestibule, loin du foyer. Elle le nourrissait avec la viande des chiens et ne partageait le caribou qu'avec sa fille qu'elle couvait d'attentions.

Lumak avait une profonde tendresse pour son frère, cependant sa piété et son respect pour sa mère empêchait toutes désobéissances. Elle ne s'opposait pas au mauvais traitement imposés à son jumeaux mais n'y souscrivait pas non plus.

Sa neutralité avait pour Lyon des allures d'amour.

Privé de la lumière, et vivant au milieu des terres gelées, l'enfant apprit à se repérer grâce au son de la glace sous ses pas. Il savait en deviner l'épaisseur, mais aussi la consistance. Lorsqu'il effleurait l'eau glacial, il percevait dans ses remous les essains de poissons et les baleines.

Un jour, alors que sa mère harponnait la baleine, elle lui demanda de tenir sa corde de survie. L'enfant obéit docilement, cependant, lorsqu'il senti que la corde tirait, la vengeance chuchota a son oreille et il lâcha.

Sa mère se noya emportée par le courant.

Lumak, témoin de la scène s'horrifia et alerta la tribut. Le matricide scandalisa les ainés, même au sein de la tribut cannibale, l'abomination d'assassiner sa propre chaire était punie. Cependant le harcèlement dont il était victime attendrissait le jugement. On rendit une sentence qu'on estima juste.

« Qu'il parte de la tribu, que le Grand Ours pèse son âme et choisisse de l'épargner ou de le l'ensevelir sous son manteau »

On lui donna un sac et on l'exila.

Lyon avait 14 ans. 

* * *

Inspirée d'une légende inouite.


	87. Chap87 In the Shadows Part 5

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue 10 ans

Iceberg, ville abandonné de Nüuk, une maison abandonée

Rogue regarda les trois intrus avec mépris. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que l'un d'eux soit un mage anti magie. L'enfant chercha sur sa cuisse son katana. Rien. Il inspecta mentalement toutes ses autres cachés d'armes blanches avant de découvrir avec effrois qu'elles étaient toutes vides. Il se souvint alors qu'il les avait laissé à la maison, il avait besoin de les soleil de plomb se reverbérait sur la neige scintillante dont l'élat abbrasait les ombres.

Bien sûr le sort s'acharnait.

L'enfant n'hésita pas. Il courut vers l'habitacle où il logeait avec Skiadrum, la il pourrait utiliser les ombres à son avantages et éliminer les trois gêneurs.

 **Rogue laisse moi ta place. Tu ne peux pas gérer trois opposant tout seul.**

L'enfant entra dans la grotte. Skiadrum se reposait. Le grand reptile avait la queue enroulé autour de ses pattes, son corps imposant drappé dans ses ailes replié. L'obscurité était si épaisse et opaque, qu'a moins d'y être un résident permanent, il était impossible de distinguer le gros monstre. Rogue jeta un œil en arrière. Les trois abrutis le suivait toujours. Bien.

 **Ne t'inquiètes pas Rogue, je peux t'aider**.

Rogue ne s'inquietait pas. Les Ombres n'étaient pas gentiles. Ni compatissantes. Ni même amicales. Mais elles le rendait puissant. Rogue savait que quand l'Ombre prenait le relais, il gagnait. Parce que l'Ombre était bien moins scrupuleux que lui, et bien plus confiant. Elle habitait dans son ombre, était son ombre...Ses ténèbres.

Il ne savait plus depuis quand son ombre avait prit cet aspect si étranger. Elle se mouvait toute seule, elle souriait comme une lune édentée, et sa voix que lui seul pouvait entendre résonnait fort dans sa tête. Et même si L'Ombre et lui n'était pas toujours d'accord, L'Ombre ne le trahirait jamais.

L'Ombre n'avait à cœur que leur intérêt. Alors même si parfois Rogue jugeait ses actions trop extrême, il ne contestait pas les décisions de l'autre. Rationnellement, elles étaient toujours les plus indiquées, puisque L'Ombre, contrairement à lui, ne s'embarrassait pas de remords.

Lentement, l'enfant se fondit dans les ombres. Les trois intrus tournèrent la tête de tous les côtès pour tenter de le distinguer mais c'était inutile. Ils commencèrent à perdre leur calme, criant les uns sur les autres avec panique.

"Les Griffes du dragon noir!" L'attaque trancha sur le vif les trois intrus qui avaient pénétré imprudemment leur maison. L'odeur du sang et de la mort fit retrousser les naseaux du dragon qui ouvrit un œil indisposé

"Rogue fait ça dehors" grogna t il mécontent.

"S'cuse Skiadrum" s'excusa l'enfant en sortant de l'obscurité. Skiadrum haussa les sourcils. Rogue s'adressait à lui avec plus de respect. Donc ce devait être L'Ombre qui lui parlait présentement. Ce qui voulait dire que Rogue avait été mis en difficulté lors de son combat, puisque autrement il tenait les Ombres en respect.

"Je vais débarrasser" Méticuleusement, L'Ombre vida les poches des trois cadavres, puis les tirant hors de l'entré un à un par les pieds. Les bêtes sauvages se chargeaient de les faire disparaître.

"Avais tu besoin de revenir ici?" Questionna le dragon "Même sans tes couteaux, tu aurais très bien pus t'en débarrasser dehors" siffla t il encore grognon.

"Un de leur mage était un anti mage" expliqua t il simplement "L'Ombre pensait que ce serait plus facile de les éliminer dans la maison."

Skiadrum hocha compréhensivement la tête. L'Ombre se trompait rarement de toute façon, puisque L'Ombre était une émanation de Rogue et l'enfant avait un surprenant sens de l'analyse.

Parfois il se demandait si la Fusion n'affectait pas Rogue plus que ce qu'il ne le pensait. Les jours qui avaient suivit la Fusion, il avait hésité à demander l'aide de son frère. La magie sacrée de Weissologia pouvait endiguer la progression de l'Ombre dans l'esprit de Rogue. Cependant il s'était ravisé en notant les progrès sygnificatif de son apprentis en magie.

Finalement il avait tranché.

Il avait besoin d'un combattant pour éradiquer Acnologia. Pas d'un fils.

Même si la dissociation que son apprentis faisait entre lui et son ombre avait de quoi le perturber. Enfin ce n'était pas pire que ce à quoi Weissologia était confronté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le dragon de lumière s'encombrit avec ce gamin blond si formellement incompétent que tous les dragons s'inquiétaient de son futur.

Weissologia avait beau affirmer que Sting était juste plus lent que les autres, Skiadrum doutait que le vieux dragon y croit lui même. Mais il l'aimait. Ah l'amour paternel...Autant un devoir qu'une erreur. Skiadrum avait bien veillé à garder une certaine distance avec Rogue. Si jamais Rogue devenait inutile, il s'en débarrasserait. Il avait encore le temps de former un chasseur.

Mais la question ne se posait même pas. Rogue était fort, et sa compatibilité avec les ombre ne faisait que le renforcer un peu plus chaque jour.

"Hé" Le dragon se tourna vers Rogue qui le dévisageait, l'enfant l'avait déjà interpellé trois fois et son irritation grandissante transparaissait dans le ton sec. "Tu ne m'écoutait pas" pointa t il accusateur

Le dragon soupira. Il avait clairement loupé la partie politesse de l'éducation du môme. "Qu'est ce tu tu voulais sale gamin?" Rogue se renfrogna au surnom mais ne s'attarda pas sur la nomenclature dévalorisante.

"Un des mages avait l'emblème d'une guilde clandestine. On devrait peut être bouger, c'est la troisième fois qu'on a de la visite cette semaine" Le dragon prit le temps de la réflexion, débattant du pour et du contre. Si les mages commençait à fouiner par ici, ils ne tarderaient pas découvrir que ce que les tribues environnante pensait être un gros loup était en fait un dragon. Les mage de rang S voir SS accouraient, et bien que lui même ne risque rien, Rogue n'avait pas encore le niveau de combattre des mages de cet acabit, ou de survivre aux répercutions d'un combat entre un dragon et l'un d'entre eux.

De plus, peut qu'être qu'un environement moins obscur aiderait Rogue a discipliné l'Ombre de plus en plus oppressante.

"Récupère tes affaires, nous partons" Rogue hocha positivement la tête.

Trois mois plus tard, ils atteignait Fiore et s'établissait à L'ouest du pays dans les montagnes bordant les Montagnes Sacrées.


	88. Chap 88 In the shadows Part 6

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue, 10 ans

Grotte dans Fiore proche de Oak

Skiadrum grommela avec humeur. Rogue aiguisait ses lames, encore, et leurs crissements abominables tandis que la pierre à aiguisée mordait le fer le rendait dingue. "Rogue!" Feula t il a bout de patience "Si tu comptes poursuivre ce raffu, va dehors!" Le garçon tourna vers lui ses yeux cramoisie, son visage atone exprimait une exaspération non feinte .

" Tu es contraignant" râla t il. Il arrêta son action tout de même pour le plus grand soulagement du dragon qui approuva d'un grognement expressif.

"Plutôt que d'entretenir ces machins, as tu travaillé ce dont on…"Le garçon se dissipa sous ses yeux. Les pupilles reptiliennes s'étrécirent en deux fentes appréciatives. "Donc tu as travaillé, c'est bien" Rogue sortit ses ombres, une fierté inexpressive peinte sur son visage lisse.

"Quand m'apprendras tu une Tecnhique valable vieux débris" Skiadrum soupira de dépit. Avant Rogue adoptait l'insolence silencieuse, mais depuis peu il semblait plus impulsif, et il jurait comme un Chartier. Le dragon commençait à douter de sa décison concernant.

La Fusion avec un élément permettait d'augmenter indéniablement le taux de résonance d'un être avec celui ci, il permettait même de se fondre en lui. Mais la contrepartie égalait la somme de pouvoir gagné, puisque l'élément cherchait perpétuellement à prendre le contrôle de son hôte. Et de tous, l'Ombre était surement l'élément le plus sournois et le plus fourbe. Par conséquent, on defendait d'enseigner cette magie nocive aux hommes, plus faibles et corruptible par considération. Une fois l'âme absorbé par l'élément, il n'avait plus de retour possible et une vie de tourmante attendait l'âme du damnée.

Skiadrum n'avait jamais eut de restriction morale.

Il l'avait appris à Rogue, persuadé que l'enfant dompterait les Ténèbres.

Depuis sa pupille avait un comportement tranché, presque double qui inquiétait le reptile.

"Quand tu seras prêt." L'enfant le dévisagea haineusement. Il était plus orgeuilleux et suceptible aussi. "Apprend déjà à contrôler tes pulsions assassines, on sent ton ostilité d'ici"

"N'était ce pas toi qui voulait que je te tue? Il faudrait savoir." Skiadrum s'attendrit, il ne parvenait pas à garder des griefs contre Rogue. Malgré son sale caractère, il se retrouvait en ce petit pragmatique, cassant et adorablement assertif pour son age.

Une lame fusa. Elle irradiait d'un carcan d'ombre menaçant et latent. L'attaque indiscrète misait sur la puissance brute, elle necessitait énormement de magie, si elle touchait sa cible elle causerait de sérieux dommage. Cependant elle n'avait rien de la subtilité auquel l'enfant l'avait accoutumé jusqu'a lors. Rogue s'attardait sur la précision et le contrôle de ses coup en toute circonstance, il plannifiait ses combats, usait de son environement et traquiquait des plans retors. Cette estocade extravaguante et isolée ne lui ressemblait pas. Le dragon se renfrongna.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait chez son fils.

C'était un travail grossier.

Il esquiva sans effort. "Tu m'as déjà plus en difficulté Rogue. Cette attaque était pathétique" L'enfant fit la moue avant de sortir.

"Je te buterais" cracha t il avec une hargne insultante que Skiadrum ne lui avait jamais entendu. L'enfant se calma aussitôt que frosch apparut à l'entrée de la grotte. La grenouille présumée semblait constituer l'unique motivation pour que Rogue contienne totalement l'Ombre.

Sans doute ne voulait il pas montrer cet aspect la au petit animal pour qui il avait dévelloper une affection infinie.

Le regaint de contrôl n'atténuait cependant pas les craintes du reptile. Il avait amené Rogue à Fiore dans l'espoir que le climat lumineux et l'air chargé de magie benefique aide son apprentis et contienne l'aspect nefaste et penicieux de l'Ombre. Mais les résultats ne rejoingnaient pas ses expectations.

Rogue maitrisait de moins en moins ses Ombres, sa propre personnalité écrasé par le tumulte oscur menaçait de disparaitre tout à fait.

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dut apprendre la Fusion à Rogue, il s'en rendait compte à présent...

Les Ombres le dévoraient.


	89. Chap 89 In the shadows Part 7

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue, 10 ans

Grotte dans Fiore proche de Oak

La chasse était un moment relaxant pour Rogue. Il s'épanouissait dans la traque, il appréciait l'exercice intellectuel qu'elle constituait, établir des plans pour couper toute échappatoire à sa cible lui procurait immencablement un sentiment d'accomplissement. Ce jour la, la malheure victime était une créature de la grosseur d'un marcassin. Il l'avait repérée alors qu'elle papillonnait près de l'étant. Il s'était approché avec descrition, elle ne l'avait pas repéré.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait crut.

Jusqu'a ce qui la chose se retourne candidement pour lui tende des nénuphars.

La première réaction de l'enfant fut de reculer vivement. Son attaque surprise venait d'échouer lamentablement. Cette créature avait réussit à le localiser, pire à anticiper ses mouvement. Un tel évènement ne s'était pas produit depuis qu'il maitrisait le pas de l'Ombre du dragon des Ténèbres. Dans l'Est, la méfiance à l'égard de l'inatendu était un sens commun. Rogue envisagea une retraite prompte, ce disant qu' il ferrerait une autre proie pour le dinner. Cependant, une deuxième pensée prit le pas sur la première.

"Qu'est ce que tu es toi?" demanda t il à son insu. La chose partageait de nombreux attributs avec les Chats, cependant elle en différait totalement. Elle se tenait sur deux pattes et avait un pelage vert. Rogue sentait émaner d'elle une certaine magie. La raison sans doute pour laquelle la chose était parvenue à le repérer. L'Ombre, qui avait toujours un raisonnement pragmatique lui soufflait que l'origine de cette créature importait peu. Elle était la proie de sa chasse, qu'importait la provenance de sa nourriture. Cependant Rogue ne pouvait masquer son interet pour l'animal naif qui lui tendait un bouquet de fleur avec un sourire.

La chose pencha la tête de côté ne sembant pas comprendre.

"Je suis verte, donc je suis une Grenouille" affirma t elle. L'enfant avait laissé courir un silence dubitaif. Il ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus que la chose le comprenne, lui parle ou bien sa logique inhabituelle. Rogue ne savait pas à quelle espèce pouvait appartenir l'étrange félin, mais il doutait qu'elle fusse ce qu'elle affirmait. Il fronça les sourcils cependant il décida qu'elle pouvait bien être ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle voulait être une grenouille et bien soit.

Elle lui tendait toujours les Nymphéas avec insitance.

L'enfant n'avait pas l'habitude de la gentillesse gratuite. Après une hésitation, il accepta le cadeau. La Grenouille gazouilla de bonheur. Rogue ignora l'Ombre qui bramait à son encontre des insultes, le pressant de tuer la...la grenouille. Il se surprit à la faire taire. Rogue avait expérimenté la mort à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait tué, empoissoné, assassinné tant de fois que l'acte en lui même constutait une composante intégrale de son quotidien.

Epargner une vie en revanche, était pour lui une nouveauté.

Il décida pourtant que la vie de Grenouille méritait d'être préservée. Qu'importait les hurlements de protestations de L'Ombre qui fulminait des insanités.

Quand il rentra à la caverne ce jour là, accompagné par Grenouille, Skyadrum haussa un sourcil. L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de noter la mimique. Skyadrum avait une façade composée en toute circonstance, aussi, cette brève brèche surprise avait la valeur d'un cris d'effrois. "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Rogue?" s'enquit il en désignant vaguement Grenouille qui gambadait déjà dans la caverne comme si elle eut habitée la toute sa vie.

Soit elle ne craignait pas le dragon, soit Grenouille avait un instinc de conservation inférieur à celui d'une limace.

"Une grenouille" repondit docilement l'humain avec un sérieux mortuaire. Le reptile le considéra comme on dévisage le dernier des imbéciles. Il du juger qu'argumenter était futile car il enchaina.

"Tu comptes la garder?"

"Oui" Skyadrum marmonna entre ses dents serrées qu'il aurait au moins put lui demander son avis mais il lui interdis pas ce caprice. Il n'y voyait aucune objection, deplus l'étrange animal l'intriguait lui aussi. Il clarifia simplement que Rogue serait responsable du bien être de la grenouille/chat. L'enfant se contenta d'un haussement négligeant des épaules. Il se moquait bien des consignes du dragon. Sa désinvolture amusa vaguement ce dernier.

"Comment elle s'appelle t elle? Si cette chose doit rester ici il faut au moins que je puisse la nommer" La dite chose avait établit son nid sur le coin de la couchette de Rogue. Elle dormait déjà, une bulle de bave aux lèvres.

"Grenouille" Skyadrum émit un pouffement désabusé.

"C'est une Grenouille, donc je l'appelerais Grenouille" Se justifia l'enfant.

"C'est d'une origialité confondante" ricana le dragon, ironique. Il roula même des yeux pour accentuer son effet. Rogue gromela des juronts, il rumina quelques instants avant de se ranger à l'avis du dragon. Peut être que Grenouille était un peu simpliste. Lui n'aurait pas apprécié que Khogen Baki le baptise Marmot.

"Frosch alors" concéda t il. Il ne s'étandit pas plus et alla rejoindre la boule de poils qui avait coloniser son couchage. Lui aussi commençait à sentir le poids de la fatigue.

"Tu sais que ça veut dire la même chose?" souligna tout de même Skyadrum avec dérision alors qu'il observait son disciple s'emitouffler dans ses couvertures.

"..." Un couteau se ficha dans la paroie rocheuse dernière le dragon. Ce denier soupira de dépit, il ne perdit pas son sourire narquois pour autant.

Il était si facile d'attiser la suceptibilité de son apprentis.

Il avait un si mauvais caractère.


	90. Chap 90 In the shadows Part 8

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillées.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting, 9 ans

Grotte dans Fiore

Lorsque Weissologia se réveilla, Sting avait déjà quitter leur couche, et s'affairait à la cuisinne. Une odeur charmante se répendait dans toute la caverne. Mais ce n'était pas le délicat fumé qui l'avait sortie de ses songes. Sur la paroie de la caverne se découpait une ombre qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Skyadrum cherchait à le contacter.

"Skyadrum, il est rare que tu m'envois tes ombres " commenta t il enconre empaté dans ses songes fuyants. "Que veux tu mon frère?" Il veilla à parler suffisament bas pour que Sting ne l'entente pas.

"J'ai besoin que tu viennes"

Skyadrum était un être forcené, et fière. Comme il n'était pas le Champion de sa couvée, il avait dut batailler ferme pour obtenir les égards qu'on lui rendait aujourd'hui. C'était un être qui s'était formé seul et qui trouvait honteux, presque insultant, de recourir à une aide exterieur. Il ne s'abaissait à demander des services qu'à son frère, avec beaucoup de difficultées, jamais explicitement et uniquement qu'il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives.

Mais cette fois ci, la requête avait l'urgence de la panique.

"Je ne peux pas laisser Sting tout seul" contra le plus vieux. "Il est trop tôt, il est terrifié à l'aidée que je l'abandonne." L'enfant commençait à peine à prendre confiance en lui, aussi son père rebutait à tester si tôt sa résistance à la solitude. Il craignait que ne s'evapore tous les progrès du petit. "Est vraiment indispensable?"

"Weiss, j'ai appris la Fusion à Rogue"

Le dragon de lumière siffla de désaprobation. Il ne pensait pas que son frère franchirait cette ligne. La Fusion était trop instable et dangeureuse. Son frère avait fait montre d'une imprudence et d'une stpidité qui ne ressemblait pas à sa nature réflechie. Il devait tenir son disciple en très haute estime, autrement jamais il n'aurait tenté pareille folie.

Weissologia avait un sens des priorités pragmatiques. Il musela ses remontrances, mais son regard courroussé perçait l'ombre de part en part. Skyadrum n'avait pas besoin d'autre assurance pour savoir qu'il recevrait un sermon fournis une fois la crise régulée.

"Raconte moi tout Skya, et n'omet aucun détail"


	91. Chap 91 In the shadows Part 9

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Sting, 9 ans

Grotte dans Fiore

"Ne pars pas!" il pleurait, constata Weissologia. Doucement, il ramena ses ailes pour réconforter le garçon. Il s'était attendu a une telle réaction de la part de Sting qu'il n'avait encore jamais laissé seul. L'enfant avait une peur quasi hystérique qu'il l'abandonne, les premières nuits, il n'avait pas osé dormir totalement, préférant garder un oeil sur le dragon afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'envolerait pas. Le dragon flancha lorsqu'il remarqua que les ongles de son fils saignaient.

"Sting" reprocha le dragon "Arrêtes tu vas te faire mal si tu continus"

"Mais...mais...mais" il ne parvenait même plus a faire de phrase. Les reniflements et des sanglots ponctuaient son bégayement apoplexique "Partir..tu..v-v-vvveux" l'enfant toussa violemment, sa cage thoracique se soulevait bien trop rapidement et le dragon reconnu immédiatement les symptômes d'une crise de panique. "Je serais sage, je serais sage, je serais sage, j-j-j-jjje"

"Sting" le coupa gentiment son père "Tu es déjà très sage, je ne pars pas à cause de toi" le petit leva sur lui un visage défait, perdu entre l'horreur, la peur et l'incompréhension. "Je reviens tout de suite, je veux que tu reste ici jusqu'a mon retour."

"Alors pourquoi!" croassa l'enfant à travers sa voix déchirée de larmes perçait la douleur de la trahison.

"Sting, je ne vais pas partir longtemps" tenta t il de rassurer l'humain affolé comme atteint de névrose. Mais Sting n'entendait plus rien, son esprit blanc de torpeur ne parvenait plus à analyser la situation. Son agitation ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir, et ses difficultées respiratoires s'aggravaient avec les seconde. "Sting" Weissologia s'écarta du petit qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Son fils s'alarma comme il ne sentait plus contre lui la chaleur de son père. Il tendit les bras dans une tentative vaine de retrouver l'étuves réconfortante de ses écailles lisses. Le dragon l'en empêcha d'un grognement agacé qui semblait finir d'épouvanter le gosse. "Bon maintenant cela suffit Sting" persiffla t il a bout de patience. Sting s'immobilisa parfaitement, léthargique.

"Je ne veux p-p-pp-pas être tout seul" le murmure dépité fut si bas, que Weissologia le crut irréel. Il y répondit cependant.

"Je ne pars pas longtemps" Il devait réfréner son désir de cajoler le petit blond qui se rongeaient les ongles d'anxiété.

"Tu as pr-pr-pro" il dut s'y reprendre à cinq fois tant il butait sur le mots "pr-pr-promis de ne jamais m-m-mm'abandonner" poursuivit l'autre sur un ton fantomatique.

"Sting, il faut que tu sois sage en mon absence" Les deux pupilles océans chavirèrent, de gros bouillons de larmes en mouillèrent les eaux céruléennes. Il comprenait que rien n'empecherait le départ de son père qui ne voulait pas l'emmener avec lui. Il allait devoir être seul, dans cette caverne si profonde et si noir qu'elle semblait l'aspirer tout entier.

Si Weiss partait, il était sur que les monstres et les démons reviendrait. Puisque sans lumière rien ne les empêcherai de revenir. Ils viendraient le chercher pour le ramener la viendraient pour lui, pour se venger, pour finir leur ouvrage. Sting avait peur, si peur, si peur qu'il en devenait nauséux, sa tête cognait fort fort fort dans ses tempes.

La lumière d'un néon.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

Les visages masqués se penchant sur lui.

Il voulait qu'ils partent, qu'ils s'en aille. Il voulait partir. Partir.

"Sting" le rappel à l'ordre claqua. L'illusion se brisa en mille éclat de verre , le laissant exténué et exsangue.

"J-j-e vais..je vais" Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots tant il était submergé par un fouillis de sentiments contradictoires. "J-j-jjjje v-vv-vais" et Voila qui bégayait de nouveau. Il se haïssait pour ça. Il ne parvenait plus à formuler de mots. Il se haïssait. C était humiliant, si humiliant. Les mots ne voulaient pas venir "P-pp-pppas b-bbboug-gger"

Le dragon soupira, Sting bégayait en situation de stress. C'était un des nombreux point sur lesquels ils travaillaient ensemble. Quand il avait récupéré le garçon, celui ci n'osait presque pas parler par honte de son bageyage, maintenant ce dernier ne resurgissait que en situations éprouvantes.

"C'est bien mon garçon" quand Weissologia utilisait 'mon garçon' Sting savait que le ton s'allégeait. Il souffla de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait eut peur que Weissologia soit fâché contre lui. Ce qui n'était pas possible, parce que Weissologie ne le réprimait pas comme à l'Institut parce qu'il était bègue, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Weisslogia parte en colère.

"Tu p-parts juste pour pas longtemps?" Hoqueta t il pour s'en assurer. Le dragon confirma doucement.

"Tu n'auras qu'a travailler les exercices de méditation pendant mon absence" Le garçon s'ébranla au dernier mots mais le cacha du mieux qu'il put, voulant se montrer brave. "Allons Sting ne fait pas cette tête, où est passé mon petit dragon?" Sting manœuvra un sourire peu convaincant, mais Weisslogia s'en contenta. "Sting, tu sais que je t'aime"

L'enfant parut hésiter. Weissologia ne lui disait jamais ce genre de chose et la nouveauté, aussi agréable fut elle, alimentait son insécurité. In fine, il décida qu'il s'en fichait et repondit à son père un "moi aussi" mi larmoyant mi crié. Weissologia lui fit une dernière taloche affectueuse avant de partir sans se retourner.


	92. Chap In the shadows Part 10

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue, 10 ans

Grotte dans Fiore proche de Oak

Rogue établit assez rapidement que Frosch n'était pas demeuré mentale mais simplement profondement et irrémédiablement naive. Elle avait un caractère inscouciant qui accordait sa confiance intégralement à l'inconnu. Elle était aussi touchante d'étourderies et de maladresse. Son atitude ingénue insuportait l'Ombre, elle faisait redouter à Rogue le pire. Dans l'Est les crédules et les dépendants avaient pas les compétences et l'intuition necessaire pour survivre.

Parfois il priait pour que Frosch soit moins candide.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se leurrer. Au plus profond de lui il voulait que jamais elle ne change. Sa candeur le fascinait.

Très vite il s'attacha à la petite boule de poils dont il se sentait responsable. Il lui passait tout ses carpices, la dorlotait comme jamais on ne l'avait choyé. Lorsqu'elle lui offrait ses bouquets immondes composés de toutes les fleurs les plus affreuses de la forêt, Rogue les mettait en vase. Lorsqu'elle sortait, il la suivait de loins, anxieux qu'il ne lui arrive quelques chose.

L'Ombre prestait de tout son saoul. Skyadrum se moquait gentilement de lui, ricanant dans sa barbe qu'il était pire qu'une mamie gateuse. Il lui lançait un couteaux qui ne faisait pas mouche mais cloturait le sujet.

L'idyle se poursuivit, et l'humain s'apperçut avec horreur qu'il n'envisageait plus sa vie sans Frosch.

Cela le terrorisa.

Rogue avait vécus peu de temps, mais la vie avait déjà enseigné que l'attachement était un sentiment dangeureux et proscript.

Sa mère avait périt en lui donnant la vie le couronnant ainsi du titre d'enfant maudit. Rogue ignorait si les superstitions de l'Est était vrai, cependant il devait avouer qu'il commençait lui même à douter. La troupe de Mercenaire qui l'avait éducqué avait été intégralement erradiqué dans un raid. A l'exception de lui même. Le clan mafieux qui l'avait receuillis devait maintenant avoir été cuisinner en grill façon barbecue ou exterminé par les forces de l'ordre. Par sa faute. La famille qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans les steppes serait à jamais traqué par les restes des renards. Parce qu'elle l'avait hébergé et aidé. Et pour parachever ce tableau, il devait assassiner son actuel tuteur sur ordre de ce dernier.

Il n'apportait peut être pas le malheur, mais le cotoyer se révélait plutôt fatal.

Il se jura de tout faire pour protéger Frosch.


	93. Chap 93 In the shadows Part 11

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue, 10 ans

Grotte dans Fiore proche de Oak

La surprise de voir un deuxième dragon aurait put réelement destabiliser Rogue si il ne peinait pas a contenir l'Ombre que sa venue avait rendue hystérique.

L'Ombre était devenu plus agitée que ce que Rogue ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle se débattait en lui au point que le garçon avait l'impression qu'il le déchirait en deux. L'ombre voulait à tout prix prendre le contrôl de leur corps mais Skyadrum avait bien spécifié à Rogue qu'aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas la voir , aussi le garçon la contennait.

La tache n'avait rien de simple, et Rogue se sentait nauséeux, son teint était passé à gris et son expression s'était faite congestionnée sous l'effort.

Rogue n'avait pas compris pourquoi soudainement sa paire semblait avoir succombé à une folie hystérique, mais le regard inquiet que posait sur lui Frosh suffisait pour qu'il décide que l'Ombre devait cesser ses manifestations immédiatement.

 _Arretes, tu fait peur à Frosh_ , tenta t il d'abord calmement, espérant que ce simple constat ferait reprendre contenance à l'Ombre. Mais son ombre n'avait pas développé son attachement inconditionnel pour l'animal et s'acharna de plus belle.

 **C'est la faute de ce sale chat!** Hurlait l'Ombre avec rage. **C'est de sa faute! De sa faute!** Rogue sentait avec effroi que son corps bougeait contre sa volonté. l'Ombre n'avait jamais prit de force le control auparavant, aussi le garçon commençait à s'affoler.

 _Arrêtes_ , mais l'ombre avait dépassé le stade ou l'on pouvait le raisonner. Rogue avec horreur les ténèbres progresser vers la forme tremblante de son chat. La panique le mordit à pleine dent. _Non ne fais pas ça!_ _Frosh n'a rien fait!_

"Ro-rogue?" glapit le petit animal quand il sentit un étaux embourber ses chevilles. "Fro a peur.." Rogue voulait lui hurler de fuir mais sa bouche ne lui appartenait plus. Si il ne faisait rien, l'Ombre allait tuer Frosh. Il ne pouvait pas...Il ne voulait pas.

La lumière surgie. l'Ombre s'évapora dans un juron les maudissant. **Je t'ai sauvé! C'est moi qui maîtrise les ombres! C'est mon pouvoir que je t'ai prêté ! Et toi tu m'enferme! Je te maudis! je vous maudis tous!**

Et soudain le silence.

L'esprit de Rogue plus été silencieux depuis des mois puisque l'Ombre lui parlait toujours, lui dictant ce qu'il fallait faire, choisissant pour lui les options les plus avantageuses. _Ou es tu?_ appela t il. Personne ne lui repondit. _Tu es là?_ Cette fois le désespoir était tangible dans sa voix.

Le silence était oppressant. Il n'en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'Ombre. C'était l'Ombre qui les maintenait en vie tous les deux, l'Ombre qui savait toujours quelle voie suivre. Qu'allait il faire sans elle? Il sentit vaguement qu'on l'enserrait par les épaules dans une étreinte ferme. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que seule cet enlacement forcé l'empêchait de tomber a genoux.

Il hyperventilait, tremblait, il se sentait incomplet, comme si on venait de lui arracher une partie de lui.

"C'est bien plus grave que ce que tu m'as dit Skyadrum" accusa la lumière qui s'attenuait lentement, et Rogue dans sa confusion ne parvenait plus a formuler de penser cohérente.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça dégénérait ainsi" concéda la voix de Skyadrum, identifia difficilement le garçon. "Frosh n'ai pas peur, vient ici" Comme si le nom venait de débloquer quelques chose en lui, Rogue se dégagea fébrilement, cherchant des yeux son chat. Quand il aperçut le petit animal encore boulversé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre il se précipita vers lui.

"Je suis désolé Frosh" pleurait il "Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien, je le promet" Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque poilue, trouvant du réconfort dans ce contact chaleureux "Je te protégerai toujours" Frosh, dont les sanglots n'avaient pas cessé fondit en larme, il babillait à quel point il avait eu peur pour Rogue et que plus jamais il ne voulait le voir dans cet état.

Rogue le jura. Puis la fatigue l'emporta. Il s'endormit en serrant toujours son précieux compagnon. De la queue Skyadrum déposa son fils dans son couchage, l'exeed le suivit, se cala contre son maitre et ne bougea plus.

Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration régulière de son humain.


	94. Chap 94 In the shadows The end

**Résumé: Tout à commencé lorsqu'ils naquirent. Au début, ils n'avaient ni renommée, ni talent, ce n'étaient que deux nourrissons ordinaires. Et puis un jour leur nom inspira la peur et le respect. Mais avant d'être les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, ils n'étaient que Sting et Rogue.**

 **Ou comment inventer un passé à des personnages secondaires.**

 **Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à son créateur.**

 **Il est possible que certains éléments diffèrent du manga. Avis aux puritains: c'est Mon histoire je fais ce que je veux nah! Mais toutes les divergences seront expliquées et détaillée.**

* * *

 **Love you guys**

* * *

Rogue, 10 ans

Grotte dans Fiore proche de Oak

"Comment as tu pu laisser les Ombres le contrôler à ce point" tança le dragon blanc " Ce n'est pas responsable"

"Veux tu vraiment parler de responsabilité quand tu as prit son ton aile un rat de laboratoire dépendant, bègue et névrosé par dessus le marché!"

"Fabuleuse réparti Skyadrum" grogna Weissologia dont les canines se découvrait de colère. "Ton apprenti n'est pas mieux, Tu l'as rendu bipolaire!"

"Plus maintenant puisque tu as scellé l'Ombre" remarqua pointilleusement le dragon noir

"Le sceaux ne tiendra pas plus de quelques années, comment fera le gamin alors? Tu n'aurais pas dut l'initier à la fusion des Ombres. Tu connaissais les risques pourtant. Dois je te rappeler que toi même tu peines parfois à contrôler les ténèbres?"

Skyadrum lui lança un regard venimeux. Peu de gens avait cette information, il aurait préféré que le doyen des dragon ne l'utilise pas contre lui.

"Je pensais qu'il en serait capable" Weissologia se radoucit, il était rare que Skiadrum ait une si haute opinion d'un autre être vivant.

Seul Skiadrum avait choisit d'enseigner la Fusion a son apprentis, les autres avaient jugée la technique bien trop dangereuse pour de simple humain. Même Weissologia, qui avait fait le choix d'un apprentis instable juste pour le lacrima qui résidait en lui n'avait pas tenter le diable. Il voulait un Chasseur de Dragon Puissant, mais pas esclave, la ou Skyadrum désirait un Tueur de Dragon implacable quitte a l'asservir.

Skyadrum en payait le prix aujourd'hui.

"Ne me fais pas la moral Weiss, je ne suis plus un gamin" Il y avait dans son intonation de la tritesse et des regrets.

"Au vu des risques que tu as pris, je me le demande" Ils allaient débuter une nouvelle querelle cependant le dragon blanc décida qu'il était plus productif et plus sage de lacher l'affaire. Skyadrum avait des remords, Weissologia le savait, et ce qui était fait était fait. Il n'allait pas gronder comme un enfant prit en faute. "Le sceau que j'ai apposé réduit simplement sa compatibilité avec l'Ombre, ce n'est parce qu'il ne pourra plus l'entendre qu'elle ne sera pas la"

"Je sais Weiss"

"Nous devons faire en sorte que Sting soit près de lui comme ça il pour..." Skyadrum grogna de désaccord.

"Ton gamin!" s'esclaffa t il "Tu parles d'une aide! Il sera probablement un Boulet pour Rogue" Les sourcils du Dragon Blanc se froncèrent dangereusement, il n'appréciait pas qu'on rabaisse son élève. "Enfin tu plaisantes! Ce môme est le pire Chasseur en devenir que j'ai jamais vu! Il est plus sensible qu'une fille! Et certainement plus fragile aussi! "

Weissologia ne pouvait pas contester. Pour sa plus grande honte, même Wendy excellait mieux que son propre rejeton dans l'air de la magie. Mais Sting n'avait pas moins de capacités, simplement un passé plus lourd, quelques phobies et un manque flagrant de confiance en lui. Avec le temps, il arriverait à surmonter tout ça.

Il fallait l'espérer.

L'enfant avait un tempérament joyeux de nature, il allait toujours vers les autres quand ils allaient en villes. Sting aimait la vie, les gens, et proposait toujours son aide. Il avait encore un peu de difficulté a révéler sa personnalité aux autres, surement par peur du rejets, mais quand il aurait suffisamment d'assurance pour se dévoiler, son caractère forcené et entêté le guiderait vers un grand destin.

"Sting deviendra un phare pour les autres âmes égarées" souffla distraitement Weissologia "Cela prendra peut être plus de temps, mais il sera plus qu'un grand chasseur de Dragon. Il sera un lien"

Skyadrum ricana "La poésie n'a jamais été ton fort"

"J'ai d'autres talents pour compenser cette lacune" avoua humblement le dragon blanc

"Pas l'enseignement apparement, toi qui pourtant ne jure que par les livres, j'ai entendu dire que ton mioche était toujours analphabet?" Weissologia gromela. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer d'enseigner la lecture à l'enfant, mais le petit ne tenait pas en place plus de deux minutes rendant la tâche ardue, et il avait une étonnante ingéniosité pour ce qui était de l'esquive. et puis ce n'était totalement vrai, il connaissait quelques basiques qu'il avait retenu de l'institut… Pas grand chose mais quand même.

"Je suppose que 'ça prendra du temps' mais il deviendra aussi grand érudit?" La moquerie ne passa pas inaperçue et Weissologia fut tenté de répondre par une autre pics provocantes mais…

"Non pour ça aucune chance, c'est un abrutis complet"

L'honnêteté était un de ses grands défauts.


End file.
